GX Adventures: New Vestroia
by SkylanderZilla
Summary: Its been 2 years since graduating Duel Academy and Jaden hasn't been himself since the final battle. Now he, Kisara, Ruby and his sister travel the world when suddenly a crack in dimensions sent them to New Vestroia where they meet The Bakugan Resistance. now they help them free the Bakugan and fight against the Vexos, when suddenly Jaden leaves. (Sequel to Yugioh Gx fanfic)
1. A New World, A New Way to Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Bakugan

Authors Note:If you're interested contact me as I need more help on Fanfics and I have more Ideas if anyone's interested.  
This is my Email address Godzilla(space)Vanguard(space)gmail(space).com  
I also have a Discord account and my own Discord server if anyone's interested. Here's the invite link discord.(Space)gg/(Space)sy5c3yM and my Discord handle is SkylanderZilla #1756  
Characters from my Co-writers Yugioh the 8th millennium Item story will appeared and he allowed me to use Characters, so expect some spoilers from my Yu-Gi-Oh Gx fanfic series  
Like its prequel Yugioh Gx fanfic series This story incorporate various creatures, weapons, characters, etc from various anime, Media franchises, video games, movies, TV shows, etc (if you have any ideas they are welcome)

* * *

It's been 2 years since Jaden and both his sister Mana and his friends have graduated from Duel Academy leaving behind the adventures they had there. After Jaden's final duel against his sister Mana, Jaden, Mana, Ruby and Kisara currently travel around the world in one of the newest KC Jets designed after the Blue-Eyes White Dragon which was Currently on autopilot.

After winning a tournament they entered Jaden was sighing to himself wondering what will happen next.

Mana just stared at him with worry. "Hey, Jay Jay you ok?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing sis. It's Just I feel like there are no more challenges. I've beaten Kagamaru, The Light of Destruction that possessed Sartorius, Nightshroud, Chaos Breaker, his allies and his Clan of Link Joker. And it feels like there is nothing more for me to do. I've even beaten Ryoken in that tournament after our final battle with Gyze and it seems there's nothing to do." Jaden said lying down on the couch in the living room of the jet.

"Maybe you can challenge dad?" She smiled.

Jaden sighed. "No, that would be a waste of time... cause I never win." Jaden loved his Father, Yugi Muto the King Of Games. But he never once beat him even with Some of his seemingly unstoppable cards.

At that point Ruby and Kisara showed up, Kisara was wearing the outfit she wore on her day of the entrance exams to Duel Academy while Ruby now looks completely different. Ruby's hair becomes spikier and choppier. She has a new outfit that is keeping a waist cincher worn over a pale blouse, with her chest no longer exposed and her red cape no longer torn. She wears a short, dark red skirt that is split at the side with a small brown belted strap across the gap. Underneath the skirt is a pair of red shorts. On her arms, she wears black bracers with brown belts around the wrist as well as black finger-less gloves. Around her waist, she now has a brown belt with several bullets with a buckle of her emblem on it and she wears thigh-high steel-toe boots with brown belts around the thighs and no laces.. (Ruby Rose's outfit in Atlas during vol 7-current)

At that point a demonic looking dragon with a green eye on his chest and a right arm consisting of a large clawed hand with armor with a green eye on the gauntlet covering the arm appeared. This was Exterminating Evil Demonic Dragon Belial, Mana's old Duel Spirit. "I agree with your brother, there's nothing to do anymore" Belial said in a bored tone. At that point both Dark Magician Girl, Masked Hero Dark Law and Guardian Eatos appeared.

"I know you are bored, but there is nothing bad about taking a break from dueling." Dark Magicians Girl said.

"Yeah, there's more to life, then destroy monsters you know and I can say I'm ready for a nice hot spa." Eatos smiled and Dark Magician Girl couldn't agree more.

"I agree, but I wish everyone else were here though." Mana looked out the window wondering how the others are doing especially her family and friends.

"They're probably doing fine." Jaden replied. "_Although I wish everyone was also here, just like the old days especially you Alexis."_ Jaden thought to himself.

At that point Jaden and the girls were going to get something to eat than leave soon until Belial, Dark Magician Girl and Dark Law sensed something.

"Mistress! I sensed a crack in dimensions" Belial informed Mana. Hearing this Jaden decided to check it out. He could see that the bright clear sky was gone and out of nowhere strong winds began to shake the Jet making them lose their balance.

"Damn! There wasn't supposed to be bad weather today!" Kisara shouted before making her way to the cockpit, she turned off the autopilot and took control of the plane. (Kaiba taught her how to fly planes. He's a cool dad Huh?)

"Kisara! Can you get us out here and to level ground?" Jaden asked as he entered.

"I'm not sure? I can't see anything." she couldn't see anything but Dark Clouds before a lightning bolt struck barley missing the plane.

"Damn! that was close!" Ruby said with Dark Law appearing and nodding his head in agreement. At that point the sky was starting to clear but Jaden noticed that the surroundings were different.

'Strange we seem to be in a desert." Jaden said to everyone before the plane started to lose altitude.

"Kisara, what the hell is going on?!" Mana shouted at Kisara. At that point Dark Law appeared and replied to Mana.

"It would seem, we're about to crash" Dark Law replied sarcastically. "Oh no, we aren't!" Kisara shouted. She flicked a switch and deployed the landing gear while pulling back on the steering trying to keep the plane steady.

"You know, there is a very low chance that this will work." Ruby stated.

"Shut up! We Kaibas always beat the odds." Kisara stated

"Except, when you and your dad. Lose to Mana and her dad." Ruby replied.

"Ruby… I swear! I will chuck you out of this Jet, right now!" Kisara shouted.

Miraculously The Jet stayed steady and bounced as the wheels touched the ground, making everyone fall to their feet as Kisara deployed the shots. But the gang saw that they were close to a cliff Mana and Ruby held each other while Jaden just sweat hoping Kisara would stop the plane before they went off the edge luckily the plane began to slow down before it stopped just an inch before reaching it.

"Damn Kisara! A Little too close for comfort!" Ruby said to Kisara. Hearing that Kisara growled until Jaden spoke up.

"Wait a minute! Somethings not right here." Jaden said with everyone wondering. "Dark Law check the place out" Jaden commanded Dark Law before he looked around and then came back with some news. "Well Dark Law what did you find?" Jaden asked, with the girls in anticipation of what he's about to say. "Well based on the surroundings and geographical features, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Hearing this, the girls had tons of questions.

Mana turned to Dark Magician Girl who was now completely solid. "Are we back in the Duel Monsters Spirit World?"

The female mage shook her head. "No, I know the Spirit World very well. This is not it. I don't recognize any of the landscape at all?"

"If we're not in the spirit world? Then where are we?" Ruby asked.

Kisara walked up to them and frowned. "Bad news, the lightning bolt that missed the plane glazed it enough to stop the engines. they're fried, and the radio is dead, so no calling for help either."

'_All I wanted, was to have a challenge. And I had to open my big mouth, now me and the girls are stuck in an unknown world. and we can't fly out or radio for help._' Jaden thought before he spoke. "That storm, must have brought us here. We have to find our way home."

"But where Jaden? We're in the middle of an unknown desert, we don't know our way around. And so don't our monsters." Ruby stated.

Meanwhile at a base was the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance, one of the computers alerted them of something.

"Ah guys, you better check this out" a young boy named Baron called to everyone. When everyone arrived Baron showed them the image of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet as well as Jaden and the Girls.

"What is that? And who are they?" a boy with pale green-blue hair named Ace asked. At that point Marucho saw the image and replied.

"That's a jet shaped after the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and one of the girls is the heir to the Kaiba Corporation." Marucho replied.

"From your world?" an orange haired girl asked.

"Yes, and the two brunettes are the son and daughter of Yugi Muto the King Of Games." a boy with black hair that goes to his neck who goes by the name Shun stated.

"Yeah, but I wonder what they are doing here?" A brunette boy who was named Dan asked.

"Well, let's find out. Start the engines and head for them." Mira commanded Baron saluted and started the engines as they made their way to the crashed jet.

Meanwhile Jaden and the girls were watching Dark law and Belial having another argument, ever since Belial returned they tend to fight each other now.

"Ok Dark Law, Belial stop fighting, both of you are just making the situation here worse' Guardian Eatos told them. At that point Jaden saw the resistance base come in view and while Dark Law and Belial are still fighting, Jaden informed everyone.

"Everyone look." Jaden shouted to all of them but Dark Law and Belial either didn't hear or care what was happening.

Mana Squinted her eyes she could barely see in the sun. "Is that a tank?"

"I've seen tanks. But not like that." Kisara commented.

"I don't know, maybe they're friendly." Ruby said.

The tank-like vehicle stopped, making them ready themselves for anything. As the door opened they were surprised to see a bunch of kids about a few years younger than them walk out of it. But out of the six of them, three of them had weird eyes and pupils, you would have thought that they were blind.

"So! Know where we are? And who are you?" Jaden asked as his eyes turned gold startling everyone around him. Meanwhile Dark Law and Belial were still fighting not even noticing they had company until Ruby shouted at them.

"Hey you two stop fighting, we have company!" Ruby shouted at them, again they ignored her and continued fighting. "And we're here because of Kisara's piloting skills!"

Kisara glared at her before yelling. "My skills are fine bitch! Remember my dad taught me!"

"Really?! Then tell me who it was that got us stuck in that storm?!" Ruby shouted back

"You Little! That storm came out of nowhere you idiot! Plus if it weren't for me you would be at the bottom of that canyon now!"

Kisara and Ruby continued arguing while Mana sighed. "Shut up!" She shouted, making the monsters and the girls stop fighting and made Jaden's eyes go back to normal.

She calmed down and turned to the strangers. "I'm sorry about that, my brother can be a jerk sometimes and my friends can get a little carried away. My Name is Mana Muto, this is my brother Jaden Muto. the firecracker over there is Kisara Kaiba, and next to her, is Ruby Rose."

"That's okay, we're just wondering how you got here?" Dan said, at that point Jaden spoke up "Well we were traveling to our next destination when all of a sudden Belial sensed a crack in dimensions. Next thing we know we were in a storm, and after that as Ruby said, we crashed here, until you got here. By the way where are we exactly?" Jaden explained how they got here and what's going on until they arrived and asking the question that's been on their minds for awhile. At that point a group marble shaped objects appeared and opened up and their partners told them where they were.

"Hmm, they aren't Bakugan…" A small red ball said as it floated into the air named Drago.

"Yes, you can tell. The blonde female is too colorful to be an attribute." a black ball named Percival replied.

"But, they have great power maybe they can help us?" Drago suggested

"How do we know we can trust them? You said it yourself, they aren't Bakugan and members of the Resistance." Percival said not wanting to trust them at all and he could see his brawler was thinking the same thing.

"So, this world is called New Vestroia?" Mana asked, she had heard of Bakugan. it wasn't new to her, but all the Bakugan had disappeared one day so she never got to play.

"Yeah, and it seems like that storm, acted as some sort of portal, and brought you all here." Marucho suggest.

"A storm that sent us to a different world? This is like something out of the Wizard Of Oz." Ruby stated.

"More like a repeat when we went to those two dimensions." Mana said

At this point, Ace voiced his concerns. "How do we know we could trust you?" Ace demanded, making the others sighed and/or Face-palm. Jaden then countered "How do we know we could trust you?" and both Dark Law as well as Belial nodded their heads making Ruby, Dark Magician Girl and Mana sighed with Kisara agreeing with what Jaden said, with both Jaden and Kisara remembering Chaos Breakers trickery when he revealed himself from his human disguise as Akira Hoshikira.

"He's right, how can we trust people? Isn't it strange how you were able to 'find us' immediately after we crashed in the middle of this wasteland? Coincidence I think not." the Kaiba heir spoke.

"Jaden, Kisara…" Mana groaned.

Dan could feel the tensions between them building so he thought of an idea the should resolve it he hoped. "How about you two battle?" he suggested to Jaden and Ace who turned to him in surprise. "Look, Ace doesn't trust many people, and I can tell you have been lied to by someone who gained your trust right?" Dan knew what they were referring to. He understood all too well. When he and his friends found out that Masquerade was Alice they felt like she betrayed their trust. "So how about you two battle and settle it."

"Fine!" Both said in unison as they went to an area. Dark Law appeared next to Jadem "Master, with all due respect which monster are you planning on using" Dark Law asked curiously. Meanwhile Percival hover in front of Ace "I'm ready whenever you are" Percival told his partner Ace.

Jaden's eyes turned gold as he activated his Duel Disk, while Ace activated his gauntlet, Seeing the device both Drago and the vestals were curious what it was and asked.

"Jaden remember in Bakugan, the user starts with only three Bakugan so you have to start with three duel monsters." Mana .

"That used to be true, however in New Vestroia we now have a life gauge that goes down as the players Bakugan is defeated, also you could use as many Bakugan as you want but the players start with one gate card active and then take turns throwing gate cards until one battler life gauge is reduced to zero." Shun Explained

Mana was shocked to see that the rules changed so much.

Drago saw the device on Jaden's arm. It looked completely different from the power gauntlets. "What is that device on his arm?"

"It's called a Duel Disk, created by Seto Kaiba. Kisara's Father, it's a portable hologram projector, that makes life size holograms of Duel Monsters." Marucho explained.

"Gauntlet power strike!" Ace shouted as His gauntlet activated.

"Ikuze Duel!" Jaden shouted.

"Gate Card Set." Ace shouted, throwing down the gate card, before engaging his Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Percival!" a tornado of dark energy appeared as Percival revealed himself ready for battle.

Seeing this Jaden was barely impressed, he turned to Dark Law "Dark law you're handling this" Jaden told him as Dark Law nodded and jumped into battle

Face to face Dark Law and Percival were staring each other down, both are raring to go at their partners orders, with both Jaden and Ace also staring each other down with Jaden carefully watching Ace to see what moves he has. Jaden placed a card in his Duel Disk '_Hmm, looks like i could also use any Spells and Traps to my advantage in a Bakugan Battle.'_ Jaden thought to himself.

Ace then loaded an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!**" Ace shouted as he activated his ability, Percival then spun his entire body like a drill towards Dark Law.

"Dark Law stand your ground now" Jaden ordered as Dark Law brace for impact and while standing his ground disappeared from sight taking both Ace and Percival off guard.

"I've never seen a Bakugan like that before?" Baron said with excitement at the sight of Dark Law.

"That is not a Bakugan, it's a Duel Monster. They're like Bakugan but are different they come from cards." Kisara explained.

"But are more powerful, in numbers." Mana added.

"Alright Dark Law! Let's go attack!" Jaden ordered Dark Law leaped into the air about to strike. Dark Law then reappeared behind Percival and brutally kicked him in the back. "Percival" Ace shouted in worry. Percival then stood up ready for battle but still injured from that kick

"Percival lets go." Ace said before loading another ability. "**Ability Activate! Tri-Gunner!**" Percival then opened his mouth as well as the dragon gauntlets shaped like heads on his wrists and started charging energy before shooting a three pronged blast which eventually merged into one gigantic blast at Dark Law. At that point Dark Law charged head on to the attack and slash him with his blades, Percival then reverted to ball form from the brutal attack.

Ace: 40%

Dark Law stood smirking while everyone was shocked by Dark Law's speed and power.

"What speed, he has?!" Marucho commented

"You hadn't seen anything yet, the Supreme King is just getting warm up as is his enforcer." Kisara told them. Suddenly everyone was curious what Kisara means by Supreme king and enforcer.

'_Hmm, how about I end this with a bang?' _Jaden thought. "Dark Law return." Dark Law looked at Jaden in surprise, but nodded and returned to his card.

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Why did he return?"

"Jay, must be ready to end this." Mana stated.

"Yes, but I wonder who it is?" Ruby added.

"Alright, now come forth Bloody Longinus" Bloody Longinus then appeared from a burst of light and revealed himself as a whitish silver dragon with large wings, a golden crest on his head with large purple horns that form a crown shape, and a spear-shaped tail.

"Well this battle is over." Kisara said in a bored tone after seeing that Jaden has chosen Longinus.

'_Ok, that is overkill Jaden…_' Mana thought.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Ace shouted as he engaged his Bakugan. "Percival Stand!" A tornado of dark energy appeared before Percival appeared. '_I've never seen something this strong… but me and Percival will win.'_ Ace thought before loading two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Tri-Gunner Plus Darkus Thunder!**" Ace shouted

"Double ability?" Mana asked.

"A double ability is basically activating two abilities at the same time, the effects varied from having the attacks merge or using the abilities simultaneously." Mira explained.

"So it's like, when you stack Equip Spells." Ruby stated.

As they talked, Percival charged his attack. It was a much darker shade of purple than before indicating that it was much stronger than before. With a roar he launched his combo attack.

As it was about to hit Longinus, Jaden smiled. "**Activate Trap! Shadow Spell!**" Percival's attack was canceled out as chains appear out of nowhere binding him as well as weakening him.

"What? How?" Ace exclaimed.

"Shadow Spell, not only stops your attack. But it weakens your Bakugan as well as prevent him from attacking or defending, that's Trap cards for you." Jaden explained.

"Hmph, that was not surprising." Kisara said in a plain tone.

With Percival weaken, Jaden as decided to end this battle now "Now Longinus sink your claws and fangs on the enemy, **Dragon Scream**" Jaden called out his attack as Longinus rushed at Percival at high speed using its claws to strike Percival down, who then reverted to ball form, from the intense attack.

Ace: 0%

Everyone shocked by the result. while both Mana and Ruby shouted to Jaden about his overkill tactics.

Ace walked up to Percival and picked him up. "You, ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But I have failed you." The Darkus Bakugan said in shame.

"No, you didn't. I'm just glad you're alright." Ace told his partner.

"Jaden! How could you do that!" Ruby shouted at him.

Mana walked up to Ace and bowed. "I'm sorry for his rude behavior. You see we have been through a lot back in our world. And we were betrayed by someone who we trusted, forgive us."

Kisara scoffed. "Why are you so sorry, how can we still trust them?"

"Shut up! You're not helping either!" Mana shouted before turning to her brother. "You and I are going to have a talk later." Jaden just scowled at her before commanding Longinus to return to him "Longinus return".

Meanwhile Belial was watching the exchange between them until Dark Magician Girl also came to reprimand both Him and Dark Law.

"I agree with Mana, ever since Chaos Breakers Betrayal and abuse of our trust all of you have gone cold and never trusted anyone besides our friends or family." Hearing that Dark Law just scoffed at her and Belial just ignored her angering Dark Magician Girl even more and causing Guardian Eatos to hold her back from doing something she regrets.

Meanwhile the Resistance and their Bakugan partners were talking to each other on what to do.

"He is cool! Maybe he should join us?" Baron said.

"No… you saw what he did to Ace and Percival, and his attitude in battle." Shun replied not willing to trust Jaden after what he did in battle while he's got no problem with the girls.

"I agree, Jaden is ruthless and he might compromise our mission." Marucho agreed with Shun.

But, Dan stared at Jaden because he and his friends had been through this. Before he began to walk.

"Dan, what are you doing?" Shun asked but Dan kept walking to Jaden.

Meanwhile Mana was still arguing with Jaden when they saw Dan walking up to them. "What do you want?" Jaden demanded with Ruby glaring at him. "Excuse us please" Mana asked Dan to wait. "Okay Jay we'll compromise we'll help them and if you want to go at it alone you could leave, deal" Mana asked her brother, "Very well it's a deal but the moment I say i'm done, i'm leaving" Jaden glared back at Ruby and Mana.

Jaden saw Dan walking to them. "Look I know what you're going through, trust me Shun and Marucho do as well."

Jaden glared his eyes turning gold. "How in the hell do you know what it's like when you trust someone, then they stab you in the back and reveal they were lying to you!

Dan didn't falter or flinch but continued. "Because our friend Alice did the same thing. But unlike this Chaos Breaker, Alice wasn't evil and didn't do it of her own free will. she was transformed into someone named Masquerade by an accident, and had no idea that she and him were one and the same. We were shocked and mad that she betrayed our trust. But she was just a pawn and we wanted to help her no matter what, it took sometime. But she was able to gain our trust back, so give us time. And get to know us better who knows maybe you'll learn to like us?" When Jaden heard Alice's name, he was thinking to himself "_Alice, it can't be that girl I met in Russia, can it?"_

"Well Jaden and I compromised to a deal, We'll join you and help you and i'll try to hold Jaden back, but the minute Jaden calls it quits he's leaving and we'll be on our own." Mana told Dan about their compromise. "Great I'll tell the others" Dan said leaving to talk with the others.

Meanwhile Dan was talking with the rest of the Resistance of this development "And that's what Mana said, what do you think?"

"I say he should call it now." Shun said not wanting Jaden to join them.

"Come on Shun, we can't just leave them here they don't know New Vestroia. And they don't know how to get home." Dan said.

"Dan, the difference between Alice and Chaos Breaker is that we knew Alice for years and she was unaware of her other side, but that monster took advantage of Jaden and his friends trust and tried to kill them." Marucho replied.

"Hmm, one thing we can't do is leave them out here. If the Vexos wore to find them and take those cards it could mean trouble." Mira said before walking to Jaden and the others.

"You can't walk in the desert and you don't know Vestroia. But if you can help us, we'll do everything in our power to help you get home." Mira stated.

"Thank you. And I'll try to keep him in line." Mana replied.

"Me too." Ruby added while Kisara huffed and with both Belial and Dark Law scowling at this.

Meanwhile in the Resistance Mobile Base, the resistance was telling them where they're going next and why, "okay we're currently on route to Beta City in order to destroy the Dimension Controller." Mira told everyone, "Dimension Controllers?" Ruby asked, "The Dimension Controllers trap Bakugan in ball form, our mission is to destroy all three, we already destroy the one in Alpha city" Shun explained. Jaden listens closely and asks "who's guarding them?". "The Vexos" Mira said while explaining about the Vexos, hearing this Mana, Ruby, DMG who appeared, as well as Belial, Jaden, Kisara and Dark law were disgusted by this while Jaden declared "I'm taking this battle alone." surprising everyone.

"Whoa Bro! You can't just go and fight unknown enemies!" Mana yelled.

"I can beat them, easily." he said.

"Hmph, if he can beat that Ace kid easily then why can't we beat them." Kisara said.

"You two can't!" Shun shouted. "They were able to take out 5 of the most powerful Bakugan that fought against Naga one of the most dangerous Bakugan ever known!"

Jaden just looked back at him "My partner Longinus is considered one of the gods in the Duel Monsters Spirit World and I have two of the most vicious Duel Spirits under my control as well as the source of the Supreme Kings power." Jaden retorted back with both Mana and Ruby remembering Genospino and Death Rex as well as Vile Demonic Dragon Vanity Husk Destroyer.

Ruby shot up and shouted. "You idiot! I'm tired of this attitude of yours. You're not invincible, Jaden. Remember the light of Destruction took you out, in your past life, and you have no Idea what these Vexos can do."

"She's right, Jay. you can't go into a duel half-cocked. We have no idea what they're capable of, so stop with this." Mana said. '_Dad, I wish you were here. Maybe you could talk some sense into him. He barely listens to me anymore._"

"Jaden…" A female voice called him to see Yubel standing before him. Jaden turned to her and just ignored her walking by. "Fine I'll accept assistance for this one but if i'm not happy I'll continue the battle myself" Jaden declared to everyone. Mana just sighed to herself with Guardian Eatos consoling her gently. "Ever since the battle with the Light of Destruction as well as stopping Belial when he went insane, stopping Nightshroud from engulfing the entire planet into darkness and face their fears, and finally stopping Chaos Breaker and his schemes to destroy the world, He's just not himself, he still shows kindness to some people during our travels but it's just a mess, and i'm starting to think was going to Duel Academy was worth it?" Mana said as she sighed, even Ruby starting to miss the old Jaden she loved "I miss the old Jaden the one I fell in love with." Ruby said to herself slowly crying.

'_They're right I miss the old Jaden too. He never saw me as a rich daughter of a multi-billion dollar businessman but a friend despite my attitude.' _Kisara thought '_And the reason Alexis, stopped talking to him.'_ all three girls thought.

Yubel Just stared at her king. '_My King sooner or later you have to let it go, you lost Queen Alexis, and a part of yourself, but Mana and the girls are trying to help, I know the real you is deep down inside, sooner or later you need to let go and start trusting people again before your Gentle Darkness is corrupted by it.'_

With that the resistance with its newest members were almost at Beta City when Shun asked Mana and Ruby what's wrong with Jaden.

"You may not believe this, but he used to be cheerful and was so kind you would be friends with him instantly." Mana said shocking the Resistance they couldn't believe that the person who just left the room was ever cheerful. Mana then continued "Well besides that split personality of his…...But that only appears when he's angered or in battle and he's not as brutal in battle."

"So besides that he's basically a chill guy" Ace asked as Percival appeared "Seems like it Ace".

"What happened than to make him this way?" Shun asked in concern.

It happened over time during our adventures at Duel Academy." Mana answered

"Duel Academy? Isn't that the specialized school that Seto Kaiba created and built that not only trains duelists to be pros and entered the Pro League but teaches them how to become game designers? Marucho asked.

"Yeah, but everything changed when he got to Duel Academy. He dueled against the Shadow Riders, Kagemaru and his ancient enemy the Light of Destruction, but three of most devastating was Belial, Mana's monster who was completely obsessed with her he was sent away but came back and tried to make her suffer." Ruby explained, With that bit of information everyone turned to Belial who was just hanging around "What! I loved her too much and her parents made her get rid of me despite everything they tried to help me!" Belial said to everyone. At that point Drago appeared to voice his concerns about Belial.

"If you care about Mana so much, why would you attack her family? I don't think she wanted to get rid of you but it sounds like you didn't help to change" Drago asked.

"What do you know? I do care about her… I guess you can I was jealous of how close she was to her family."

Mana smiled. "You admit it, and I could never hate you. And I'm glad you're back home."

Kisara chimed in. "Anyway the second threat, was Nightshroud. He was a member of the Shadow Riders the first time we met and Jaden defeated him of course he was possessing a friend of ours at the time. He reappeared and reveals his goals when we're in our third year to engulf the world in darkness as he's from the World of Darkness where humans are tortured constantly by being forced to live visions of their dreams being crushed, until they give up on their individuality, we also lose memories of our friends when they were trapped there, he believe that hope, and bonds are what bring about people's suffering. He also believes himself to be a "savior" and that complete peace can be brought into people through complete nullification in other words giving people neither hope nor despair."

"And finally, the one who made my brother this way… Chaos Breaker." Mana said with venom in her voice. "At the beginning, he was disguised as a boy called Akira, and he pretended to be friendly and plotted behind the scenes. He was secretly absorbing duel energy from each duel we played and after Nightshroud, he finally began to make his move." At that point Ruby cut in "He revealed his true self as a monster who wants to release the Zeroth Dragons to destroy the entire universe and every dimension out there with the help of his master "Gyze the Dragon Deity of Destruction'' enlisting the assistance of his comrades as well as Link Joker the clan that he's part of in this madness he nearly succeeded even sacrificing his own life to release the seal on Gyze. After a tough battle that resulted in the destruction of two of his partner Duel Spirits, it made Jaden the broken and cruel-hearted person you see now."

The Resistance was shocked especially Dan, Shun, and Marucho who thought Naga was the most dangerous and twisted. But hearing about Jaden and his friends enemies which made Naga seem like a middle school bully.

"We are sorry to hear about that and we're sorry for your loss." Mira said wondering if Jaden would ever recover.

"Thank you, but I know the old Jaden is in there somewhere. And if we try hard enough, we'll help him recover." Mana smiled Ruby nodded in agreement while Kisara huffed which meant she agreed too.

At that point they arrived in Beta City. The Vexos looked at the monitor and saw the Resistance as they entered and in their group was Jaden and the girls making them all wonder who they are.

"Master Spectra, who do you think they are?" Gus asked Spectra, at that point Shadow interrupted the conversation "Who cares I'll still crush them" Shadow said laughing like a maniac, Volt just calmly look at Jaden and knew something was off about him, while Mylene didn't care of the new arrivals and Lync was just relaxing not seeing them as a threat, however Spectra kept his gaze on Jaden.

"There is something 'off' about that one." Spectra state referring to Jaden.

"Hahahaha, Him! He's just another loser like the rest of the Resistance." Shadow exclaimed not seeing anything special about him.

"I agree with Spectra, the man has an aura about him. We shouldn't underestimate him just by looks." Volt said with his trusted Bakugan Brontes on his shoulder remembering how Drago completely annihilated him and Lync.

"Oh come oh Volt, are you still sore about losing to Drago?" Lync Joked.

"Don't forget Lync, he beat you too." Mylene stated.

"Enough! Mylene, Shadow, why don't you go greet our guests. It would be rude if they came all this way and we don't welcome them correctly." Spectra ordered.

As both Shadow and Mylene left, While Spectra kept his gaze on Jaden. Meanwhile Mira just upgraded their Duel Disk to launch gate cards, Bakugan and activate abilities before they left "Thanks for upgrading our Duel Disks' Ruby said thanking Mira "No Problem" she replied back. They then came across the arena with Mylene and Shadow waiting for them. "So those are members of the Vexos, I'll take them on" Jaden declare as he walked towards the arena with Kisara following him "Wait I want to battle too" Kisara told him as both of them are now across from each other with their respective comrades watching.

"Your not so tough looking are you buddy" Shadow said mocking Jaden and Kisara, "Let's just start this" Jaden declared as his eyes turn gold and both Jaden and Kisara activate their Duel Disks, gaining the attention of the Vexos and Professor Clay

"Gauntlet Power Strike" All four battlers shouted

"**Gate card Set**" Jaden declared as he threw in the gate card

"Bakugan Brawl" Both Shadow and Mylene shouted as they engaged their Bakugan.

"Darkus Hades stand" Shadow shouted as Hades rises ready for battle.

"Aquos Elico stand" Mylene announced as Elico appeared also ready for battle.

"Come forth Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" Jaden declare as Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend appeared ready for battle

"Go Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Kisara announced as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon took to the field.

The Vexos and Professor Claw were shocked and intrigued by not only the creatures but the device on their arms and Jaden's golden eyes just now.

"What are those, they aren't Bakugan?!" Prof. Clay said before typing on his computer and found no data on the monsters but their power was through the roof.

"What Are they? Are they a new Pyrus and Haos Bakugan?" Gus asked.

Volt kept his composure but he began to sweat not knowing what Creatures where while Lync was panicking

Spectra was more intrigued then surprised as he continued to watch the battle.

"Well ladies first!" Kisara said before ordering Blue-Eyes to attack. "Blue Eyes Erase 'Em **Neutron Blast!**" the dragon did as ordered and fired its mighty attack at Hades.

"You think that will hurt me? Think again!" Shadow laughed before loading an ability. "**Ability Activate! Phaser Trident!**" The mechanical dragon countered and fired it's plasma beams from his heads, the beams clashed and both were struggling to push back the other eventually Blue-Eyes prevailed and knocked Hades off its feet.

"No, you'll pay for that" Shadow shouted at her in anger.

"Enough games, Elico go" Mylene commanded as she loaded an ability. "**Ability Activate! Hydro Blow!**" As both of Elico's arms launched a torrent of water at his opponents.

"Scarlight counter attack with **Absolute Power Flame!**" Jaden roared out as Scarlight gathered flames in his hand attached to the arm covered in the cast before slamming it down on the ground creating a wave of fire that not only canceled out Elico attack but injured him and also damaging Hades in the process

"_What power!_" all the Vexos thought to themselves including Professor Clay.

"Hahaha! On Earth you two would be 3rd-rate duelists, with 4th-rate decks." Kisara mocked them.

"Hmph, and they said you would be tough. But I can see that you Vexos are a waste of space." Jaden said.

"It's amazing! We had so much trouble with them. But they are making it seem easy." Baron said.

"Maybe we can beat them with their help." Ace reluctantly said.

However Mira thought differently. '_They're doing well, but they just caught them off guard. The Vexos are meant to adapt from this kinda situation. They have to end this now before Mylene and Shadow find their footing._'

"I know what you're thinking." Mana said to Mira. "but don't worry Jaden and Kisara, will be ok. They have Spell and Trap cards which the Vexos don't and they are two of the best strategists I know."

"Yeah, from what we have seen, Duel Monsters seem to be stronger than Bakugan." Ruby added.

Back to the battle, Mylene commanded Elico to change attributes to Subterra "Attribute Change" Elico announced as he changed his Attribute to Subterra, Elico now has drills on his shoulders and the blades on his wrists also turned into drills while the fins on his head has now turned into a drill.

Mylene then loaded another ability "**Ability Activate! Gaia Luze!**" at that point Elico spun his entire body like a drill towards Scarlight.

"**Activate Equip Spell Dark Dragon Nails**" Jaden declared as both of Scarlight hands are now in clawed gauntlets shocking the Vexos and Professor Clay as well as the Resistance. Scarlight then took the attack head on as Jaden ordered Scarlight to counterattack. "Scarlight strike back with **Dark Dragon Slash!**" as Scarlight replied "Yes Master" before breaking off and then slashing Elico reverting him to ball form. "

Mylene: 60%

At this point Hades finally got back on its feet much to Shadow's joy after being frustrated about Hades trying to get back up.

"Hmm, armor how do they do that?" Prof. Clay asked as he continued to scan the unknown monster.

"Looks like the tides have gone out on you and your Bakugan." Jaden joked.

Mylene growled how could people like this appear out of nowhere and have unknown creatures be defeating them so easily?

Shadow was now mad as he glared at them but more Kisara. "You dare mock the Vexos! Now it's time to end this!" Shadow angrily said before loading an ability. "**Ability Activate! Full Burst!**" Hades opened up its chest revealing its three cannons and guns extended from his shoulders and knees before firing plasma blasts from them and from his 3 tails and all 3 of his heads. "**Activate Trap Mirror Force**" Kisara declared before the attack hit its mark it seemed to bounced right off the invisible barrier and it was sent right back at Hades returning it to ball form which made Shadow scream while the Vexos and the Resistance where both shocked by what had happened Spectra was a little impressed.

Shadow: 20%

Both Scarlight and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon than return at their master's call

"Scarlight return" Jaden declared.

"Ultimate Dragon return" Kisara declared.

At that point Shadow was angry "You'll pay for that and for mocking the Vexos!" Shadow said in anger before throwing in the gate card. "**Gate Card Set!**" Shadow declared as everyone engaged or called their Bakugan/Duel Monsters into the battle.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand. Rise Aquos Elico!" Mylene declared as Elico reentered the battle ready for battle.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand. Rise Darkus Hades!" Shadow declared as Hades reentered the battle roaring ready to destroy at his masters orders.

"Come forth Bloody Longinus." Jaden declared as Bloody Longinus entered the battle

"Come forth Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon." Kisara cried out as Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon appeared beside him.

"This shouldn't take long, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon Attack!" Kisara commanded, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon did as ordered and launched a stream of blue energy at Hades.

"I don't think so. **Ability Activate! Trick World!**" Mylene shouted as Elico activated his ability distorting Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon perception and senses causing him to miss.

Shadow than threw in his Trap Bakugan "Alright Bakugan Trap Darkus Fortress, let's go." Shadow shouted as Darkus Fortress entered the battle.

"So that's a Bakugan Trap?" Ruby said in awe, on their way to Beta City while talking with the others they were all told of Bakugan Traps and how they act as backup/support.

'_So that's a Bakugan Trap, there no different than the Braves I used.'_ Jaden thought to himself as before they left for Beta city, Jaden was given a Bakugan Trap to help him, Jaden quickly went to the offensive loading four abilities. "**Quadruple Ability Activate!**" Jaden announced shocking everyone.

"Is he crazy? I've never seen or heard anyone play a Quadruple ability before?" Ace stated in shock.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean it's impossible. Only someone with the right skills and cards should be able to pull it off," Marucho said.

'_Jaden… you are using a combo that they don't use much just this quickly._' Mana thought.

"He must be insane, even among the Brawlers and Vexos its hard to believe we couldn't pull off a Quadruple Ability, the best most of us could do is a Double Ability while Spectra is the only one among us able to use a Triple Ability." Volt said.

"This is crazy! Are they really from Earth?" Gus questioned.

"Don't know, but it's fun seeing Mylene and Shadow get trampled. but bad at the same time cause they're losing." Lync smiled.

Spectra was now intrigued. "'_I'm the only Vexos who has done a Triple Ability while Dan Kuso is the only one in the Resistance able to do a Triple Ability, but for him to go one further, there really is more to him than meets the eye."_

"**Nightmare Boost, Lost Spiral, Dragonic Impact, Plus Fusion Ability Dragon Impulse X!**" Jaden finished as Longinus started to gain speed before a twister of energy surrounded him and gaining heat from friction with the energy eventually taking shape as a dragon-like shaped aura surrounding him as he dive down.

Mylene quickly loaded an ability. "Elico **Ability Activate! Hydro Impact!**" Elico was covered in an water like aura before charging the attack head on.

As soon as Bloody Longinus collided with Elico, he was instantly overpowered as Longinus ram him into the ground not only causing Elico to revert back into ball form but also cause him to be sent to Jaden who caught Elico as well as destroy the gate card that Shadow threw in and damaging Hades from the shockwaves of the attack.

"Mylene: 0%

Everyone was shocked including Professor Clay.

"No way! They took out Mylene?!" Lync shouted while Volt and Gus were shocked as well. But Spectra continued to stay Neutral.

"Those Creatures, are more powerful than we thought." Prof. Clay stated he was so distracted by the battle, he failed to realize that the Dimension Controller was already close to overloading.

"See! I told you that they would be of help!" Dan exclaimed.

Shun gave him a reluctant smile. "You were right, for once." This made Dan yell at him.

"Yeah Master Dan! With Master Jaden and Kisara by our side, the Vexos can't win!" Baron smiled.

"See Mira I told you not to worry." Mana said.

Hearing this made Mira smile but she still had some doubts that the battle will change momentum to the Vexos at any time. Meanwhile Mylene was shocked that she lost not only the battle but her Bakugan too and that's now in the hands of the Resistance but she wasn't worried. "_If Elico lost then he's no longer useful, besides with the new Mechanical Bakugan, I would've thrown him sooner or later. But those creatures what are they and how'd they do that. (referring to Dark Dragon Nails and Mirror force)"_

Meanwhile Kisara was mocking Shadow that he's all that's left "Looks like you're the only one left but not for long." Kisara mocked before loading two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Azure Lightning Aura plus Blue Blaze**" Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon surrounded himself in an aura of blue lightning before launching a stream of blue flames at Hades.

"Not so fast." Shadow said before loading two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Phaser Trident plus Proton Mars!**" Hades once again launched from his three heads plasma beams and Fortress's foot-locks anchored itself down to the ground as his shoulder armor revealed his laser cannons as well as extending his cannons from his feet before leaning his body and firing lasers from his entire body, the attacks collided with Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon slightly hurt

Kisara loaded another combination in response. "**Double ****Ability Activate! Blue Lightning plus Dragon Impulse!**" Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon was surrounded in an dragon-shaped aura while at the same time charging an intense amount of blue energy in his jaw before releasing it as a focused blast of blue energy while at the same time launching the dragon-shape aura at both Hades and Fortress.

Shadow just laugh and activated another ability "That's too weak, you think that will defeat me, **Ability Activate! Saurer Cannon!**' Hades once again open up its chest and revealed its cannons before charging up and launching plasma beams with the attack overpowering Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon and sending him back to Kisara while knocking her out in the process worrying everyone.

Kisara: 80%

Jaden rushed over to her in worry. "Hey! Kisara you okay?!" Jaden shook her, she was breathing, but was unconscious. Making Jaden remember how Chaos Breaker almost took Mana and all the others away from him, his golden eyes glowed brighter he began to shake in rage, as Darkness began to pour out of his body making Mana and Ruby Sweat as the dark energy begun to surround him and when it disappear Jaden was now dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape "Now scum you face The Supreme King..." Jaden announced causing reactions from everyone except Mana and Ruby who just had pale faces.

"What in the hell! What is he!?" Lync Shouted both in surprise and fear at Jaden's sudden Transformation. Volt remained silent but you could see the fear in his eyes and he could feel the malice coming from Jaden.

"I can barely breathe this killing intent." Gus was not one to be scared easily, like some of the others but this was one exception. He turned to Spectra, who still showed no emotion.

'_This power? It's almost as the Perfect Core. We must find out how he obtained it.' _Prof. Clay thought.

Back with the Resistance.

"What is this Dark Power? It's almost like the Perfect Core?" Drago said amazed by the power he's feeling from Jaden.

"That is the power of the Supreme King of Darkness." Mana said, gaining their attention.

"Darkness?!" Ace asked confused.

"Yes, you see Jaden is the reincarnation of a mighty king that had control of a power called the Gentle Darkness, but before you say anything, he wasn't evil. Darkness is not bad, but it depends on who's using it and right now Shadow has awakened a Rage inside him, you thought he was bad before well think again ." Ruby said hoping Jaden would come to his senses soon.

"Now come forth Legendary Dragon of Destruction Genospino!" Jaden announced startling both Mana and Ruby which caught the attention of the Resistance and their partner Bakugan wondering what's wrong with them before Dark Magician Girl appeared and explained while the Vexos also noticed her wondering what or who she is.

"Genospino is one of the most destructive monsters in the game of Duel Monsters as well as the Duel Monsters Spirit World. Not only that he and Death Rex feed off of darkness and Jaden is a walking Battery for them."

"So that Creature is Strong enough to Destroy almost anything in its way?" Baron asked, feeling Scared of both Jaden and Genospino.

"Should we be worried?" Mira asked a little worried by what she just heard.

"It looks like he has it under control. But I can't help but worry." Mana answered.

"Who is that woman?" Lync said while admiring her beautiful looks.

"I don't know? She can't be a Bakugan too much pink there are no pink Bakugan." Volt said.

"And since the controller is activated. She would be in ball form." Gus added.

"Hmph, she must be like those unknown creatures. They have been using?" Spectra said.

Prof. Clay's computer scanned her, but it said unknown lifeform no data. "What are these Creatures? They are not human or Bakugan?"

Mylene looked at it in fear, she was afraid. She was so petrified with fear that she couldn't move or breathe. '_Why am I afraid? Of him and his monster?"_

Jaden then launched Genospino into battle appearing as a gigantic bio-mechanical Spinosaurus equipped with the Geno Sauzer spine blade, the Sauzer Vulcan guns on his spine blade, two cannons on his sides, a gun barrel/flame radiator in his mouth, a pair of Torpedo Launchers on his lower back on each side on the base of the spine, hardpoints to equip external weaponry & equipment on his body, a pair of Smoke Dischargers, and finally Vulcan guns equipped to both sides of his head appeared roaring that sent shockwaves that both the Vexos and the Resistance felt as well as their partner Bakugan.

"The… the grounds shaking!" Marucho shouted as he and the others tried to keep themselves steady.

"I never felt anything like this! But I kinda like the armor on Jaden." his Partner Elfin said like a fangirl.

"That monster is so strong!" Ingram, Shun's partner exclaimed.

"Mana, are all monsters from your would like this?" Mira asked.

"Most, but not all." Mana replied.

"Mira i'll protect you if anything happens." Wilda said to his partner.

"I thought Naga was Bad, but this is like on another level." Dan shouted.

"This creature is too strong" Prof. Clay said while still trying to analyze and scan the unknown creatures.

"I could feel its power from here" Volt said with looks of fear in his eyes.

"Man Shadow is about to bite the dust" Lync said actually feeling bad that Shadow is battling if only a little.

"I don't think we can beat that thing." Brontes said in fear.

"Gus, I'm not sure my strength will help against it." Vulcan said in shame.

Gus was not listening. '_With a beast like that, they could wipe us all out! Maybe even master Spectra and Helios._"

"These creatures are remarkable and strong enough to make me want to face them and find out who they are and where they come from" Spectra said shocking the rest of the Vexos.

"Whatever these creatures are I'll relish the challenge of facing them in battle" Helios said to his partner and the Vexos.

"Master Spectra, are you sure? These Creatures Defeated Elico so easily?" Gus said.

"You sure about that? Are you positive the fear hasn't damaged your Brain." Lync asked.

"Elico is not Helios, and battling them would be the perfect test of my power. I thought Drago would be a great test, but these creatures have proved to be more powerful then he is."Specta told his still shocked teammates.

"Yes, I want to face Genospino and those creatures. they would be my greatest foe yet." Helios stated with great pleasure.

"No! That monster is overloading the Dimension Controller. It takes multiple Bakugan battles to overload it. But that thing and the others have pushed it to the point of exploding!" Prof. Clay said looking at the rising levels of energy.

"Now Genospino, **Forced Release: Death Blast**" Jaden shouted as both he and Genospino had their right eyes covered in dark-red flame-like energy as well as Genospino glowing with red lightning coursing through its body which everyone noticed, Jaden than loaded an ability. "**Ability Activate! Genocide Crusher!**" The Geno Sauzer spine blade on Genospino's back lifted up and unfolded becoming a Buzz-saw on a flexible cable-like arm with the saw blades covered in red energy as it started revolving.

"Why are their eyes like that?" Dan asked curious.

"It's a technique that forcefully unlocks the Duel Monster's hidden potential at the cost of the Duel Monster being in pain." Mana said with fear hoping this place wouldn't turn into a crater. As Mana said that Genospino was engulfed with red lightning as it writhed in pain before emanating a dark-red aura

"Should we get out?" Mira questioned.

"He's fine for now, with Kisara and us, in here. He wouldn't blow this whole place up." Ruby replied.

'_If he used this earlier, me and Percival would've been destroyed in the first round._' Ace thought.

"You think that scares me, Hades has finally recharged now Let 'er rip" Shadow commented as Hades finally recharged after using Saurer Cannon and was preparing another shot this time at Genospino, Shadow than activated another ability. "Fortress **Ability Activate! Crossfire!**" Fortress was preparing to fire its laser from its arms in a combination attack, as soon as both Hades and Fortress fire their attacks. Genospino use his Geno Sauzer to deflect the two attacks much to everyone's surprise

"No way?!" Shadow shouted in disbelief.

'_That creature is incredible and so is it's wielder.'_ Mylene thought of course it was because of the beasts power.

"It deflected both Hades's and Fortress's attacks, like they were nothing." Gus said in shock.

"That monster, is stronger. Then my Mechanical Bakugan Creation." Prof. Clay said in both shock and awe.

Spectra smiled which shocked everyone next to him. He only smiled if something caught his absolute attention but not to offend.

"Genospino please show this fool what true power really is." Jaden commanded as Genospino used his Geno Sauzer to brutally defeat both Hades and Fortress at the same time reverting both to ball form and being sent to Jaden's hand as well.

Shadow: 0%

"No no no! This can't be! I can't have lost to these chumps, and lost Hades!" Shadow continued to shout and stomped the ground like a toddler having a temper tantrum suddenly the ground began to shake. Outside a crystal was sparking with dark electricity it continued to spark for a few more seconds before exploding making the whole city vibrate from the shockwaves.

"What was that?!" Ruby asked trying to keep herself stable, before they could reply the Bakugan Transformed back to their life size forms which confused her and Mana even more.

"The Dimension Controller was destroyed from the energy of the battle. And with it gone our Bakugan were able to turn back into their True forms." Shun explained

The armor on Jaden vanished much to Mana's and Ruby's relief, Jaden then carried the unconscious Kisara and calmly walked back where the others are. "Let's leave we're done here" Jaden told the others as they all went back to the base.

Spectra then released a reconnaissance drone to follow them.

"Master Spectra? Should we follow?" Gus asked.

"No… why follow them? they'll come to us eventually, let them enjoy their small victory." He said before walking away. '_For when we finally meet, me and Helios will destroy you.'_

Meanwhile with the Resistance who were back at their base treating a still unconscious Kisara.

"Is she going to be okay?" Baron asked worried about Kisara

"Oh don't worry, she's too stubborn to stay down for long. But she'll need to rest for a while." Mana said.

Meanwhile Jaden gave Elico, Hades and Fortress to Marucho "Here give Hades and Fortress to Kisara when she wakes up as for Elico you can keep him as he's an Aquos Bakugan."

This shocked the Resistance. "Are you sure? I mean you won them?" Dan asked.

"Yeah! They are the Vexos strongest Bakugan." Elfin Shouted.

"They had been a thorn in the outside since the beginning." Ace added.

"I don't know if i could battle alongside Hades." Drago commented

"Yes! I also agree..." Percival added in his input regarding the Mechanical Bakugan

"Well regardless you have to learn to fight alongside them" Mana told both of them.

"Yeah, in all our decks we have some Machine-type monsters that we could call to battle for us, if you can't learn to cooperate with a Mechanical Bakugan then you won't be able to fight alongside us too." Ruby agreed with Mana

"And besides Kisara will be using it, and not all Machine monsters or Mechanical Bakugan are completely evil. It just depends on who is using them, like me and my Darkness." Jaden added shocking both Mana and Ruby seeing him show a bit of Genuine kindness making them smiled Maybe this is what he needs to go back to how he was.

The resistance thought it over especially Dan, Marucho, Drago and Shun remembering that they couldn't trust Hydranoid, but in the end he became a very powerful ally and a friend.

"I promise to make all of you proud in battle." Elico said to the Resistance.

"Thanks Elico. I appreciate it." Marucho said.

At this point Jaden was leaving catching the attention of everyone. "Jaden where are you going." Mana asked her brother.

"I'm leaving, earlier I said I will take this battle and if i'm not satisfied then i'm leaving." Everyone was shocked by this, especially Mana and Ruby.

"Those Vexos aren't powerful opponents, how you had so much trouble with a bunch of weaklings is beyond me." Jaden continued talking before turning to both Mana and Ruby "You two will remain here along with Kisara and tell her what i'm doing."

Mana had enough of it and got in his face. "Ok! I'm done with this attitude of yours!" Making the Resistance flinched except Ruby who knew this was coming but this didn't when.

"You're always angry, always insulting people. You hardly smiled anymore! I know ever since Chaos Breaker, you have become so cold! This is the reason why Alexis, Blair and the Twins left you!" Jaden flinched from what she said but Mana continued. "You can leave if you want, but as far as I'm concerned. I have no brother!" she shouted tears falling from her eyes

Jaden was shocked to the core hearing Mana say that not just him but Ruby and the whole Resistance. "Mana I…" he tried to speak but she stopped him.

"Go! You said you were done, go!"

Jaden then scowled at her as he slapped her cheek so hard she fell shocking both Ruby and the Resistance "Fine, then consider our relationship over."

At this point Dan stepped up trying to calm Jaden down. "Hey Jaden try to calm down okay." but Jaden just coldly stared at him with his eyes turning gold. At this point Mana did something that was unexpected "Jaden i challenge you to battle, if I win you will remain here and try to fix that damn attitude of yours." At this point Dan also stepped up "I'll also join in the battle." Jaden just stared at them and coldly laughed "hahahaha….You think you could actually defeat me, very well tomorrow we'll battle."

Meanwhile thanks to the spy drone the Vexos mainly Spectra, Gus and their partner Bakugan watched what happened.

Spectra was deep in thought thinking about what Jaden had done to his sister, making him wonder if he would do that to Mira. _'I know Mira is my enemy. But she is still my sister, I would never hit her physically. He must have some dark demons to push him to do that? Would I do the same thing if she was on our side?'_

"Master Spectra are you ok?" Gus questioned with concern.

"Nothing is wrong Gus just thinking to myself" Spectra replied back.

"Spectra what's wrong?" Helios asked in concern. "It's nothing Helios" Spectra replied back to his partner.

Meanwhile at the Resistance Mobile Base, Ruby just made a virtual battle simulator of all the Duel Monsters as well as spells and traps, while Mana and the others were studying on how to defeat Jaden.

"So do you think both of you could win?" Shun asked in concern.

"To be perfectly honest no, even before this mess Jaden was always the better Duelist every duel we had Jaden won or it was a draw, I only won once against him." hearing this everyone was now worried.

"Does that mean Master Jaden is unstoppable" Baron asked in concern.

Mana was shaking her head. "No he has lost a couple times mostly against our father as well as Kisara's parents and Ryoken, Ruby's older brother. but during our time in Duel Academy he won 95% of his duels both there and during our adventures there." Hearing this everyone was now worried that they were in over their heads. Mana then sighed to herself "I didn't mean to say those things to him, but in the heat of the moment I just made our relationship unsalvageable now. I should've said those thing to him but now he no longer sees me as a sister."

"So what could we expect from him?" Percival asked in concern

Mana then explained. "Well there's Longinus, Yubel and the Evil Heroes as well as Gladiator Beasts also we got Death Rex and Genospino. Plus there is his enforcer Dark Law who takes care of personal matters for him, we also got his Elemental Heroes and Masked Heroes." Mana then paused and sadly remember both Godzilla and Ghidorah and their final moments before being killed by Gyze. Jaden still carries their cards but with their Duel Spirits killed he could only see them as holograms, regardless Mana continued "Also, there's Scarlight and a bunch of other powerful monsters he's bonded with."

"But you still have a chance." Marucho said.

"If I had the God cards with me, maybe." Mana replied. Before they mainly Mira and her friends could ask what the god cards were, Ruby came back from the battle simulator with Mana's deck as well as Drago's help.

"So what's my chance, Rub?" Mana asked.

Ruby sighed. "I can't say, but giving the skills he showed today. You and Dan have a 20% chance as you are right now." This made Mana frown and that was just her and Dan together. "The simulator is ready for you anytime you want."

"Why are you so blue?" A familiar voice said they looked and Kisara was awake.

"Hey, Kisara. How are you feeling?" Ruby asked.

"Lousy…" she replied dryly before walking over to Mana.

"I heard he hit you." She said Making Mana sniff.

"Look I'm usually never support anyone, but Meggie. But the one thing your brother needs right now is humiliation, he needs to lose and I know you knock some sense back into him. Didn't your Dad say that Duel Monsters is about fun even when you lose, and he always says believe in the heart of the cards so Mana what are both your heart and Cards telling you right now?" She finished and left to lay down leaving Mana to think about what she had said.

"Oh I remember, you guys don't know about the Egyptian God cards?" Mana asked. she was sure Dan and his friends would know about them seeing they were shown during Battle City. "Well they are the most powerful monsters in the game, they were shown all over the world once at the Battle City tournament, and also at Duel Academy a special event called the School duel was shown on national TV." Mana explained surprised that the Brawlers never heard of them or the school duel.

"Well to be honest the only one who knows these things is Alice." Dan explained while rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"I only know KaibaCorp because it's a major company." Marucho also admitted.

"So these God cards. They are stronger than Jaden's Genospino?" Ace asked interrupting the conversation.

"Yeah, they were once under the control of Pharaoh Atem, my father's past life, who was friends with my past life, who I am named after." Mana explained before turning back to Dan. "And by Alice you don't mean Alice Gehabich right?" to the earthbound Brawlers shock.

"Yeah how do you know her?" Dan replied

"We met her on our trip around the world. We were in her home country of Russia, she wanted to learn about the game, Jaden and her talk and acted civilly with each other as well as demonstrating excellent strategy, and she did very well in her practice duel against him." Mana explained. _'Of course that sneaky red head had a one night stand with him, and not just her that Chinese girl Chan Lee too, and those pop stars and became friends with benefits after that night Jaden had with each of them."_

"Hey you okay Mana?" Mira asked.

"I'm fine, but me and Dan should start practicing." she said before heading to the Battle simulator with Dan.

Outside Jaden just stared at the sky, now registering what he had just done and was regretting it. "Damn, she hates me now." Remembering the look Mana gave him, seeing both fear and anger in her usually cheerful eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Yubel asked worrying that her king would do something might regret even more. "You could go and apologize to her."

"No… she said I'm not her brother anymore, once I win I'm out of here."

Meanwhile in the simulator Mana and Dan were trying to find some way to beat Jaden when Dan decided to leave for a drink '_Maybe I should start all out with Batzz, Shiranui, Belial and Demios Sword.' _Mana thought to herself when Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyria and Guardian Eatos appeared.

"Are you sure you can beat him?" Eatos asked. she was still shocked that Jaden striked Mana.

"I'm not sure, I just want my big brother back. I would duel all the enemies we faced in the past just to get him back." Mana replied.

"Even if you lose. I know Jaden still cares about you, he was like you angry and frustrated, I think he needs some time alone." DMG added with Valkyria nodding her head "I agree he still loves and cares for you, he just doesn't show it anymore." Valkyria also added her input.

Meanwhile in the desert was Jaden as the battle was about to begin with Mana and Dan facing him with the Resistance, Ruby and Kisara watching from the sidelines and the recon drone showing the battle to the rest of the Vexos and Prof. Clay. "You could still back out now Mana" Jaden said while saying his sisters name coldly which made everyone flinched "No! We're both not backing down we'll defeat you." Mana replied back.

Meanwhile at the Vexos they were watching what was going on.

"Hey Shadow, that's the guy who crushed you good." Lync mock Shadow causing him to growl at him.

"It was a fluke" Shadow replied back.

"No you lose fair and square, just admit it you were overpowered by him and you underestimated him which caused you to lose Hades." Volt said which caused him to make a tantrum.

Meanwhile Spectra was watching Jaden still remembering how he struck his sister '_How will he fare against Drago and his own sister?'_ He thought to himself clearly interested in this battle.

Meanwhile Prof. Clay was preparing to scan and analyze the unknown creatures "These preparations should help me figure out how powerful they are" He said to himself out loud.

Meanwhile Jaden, Mana and Dan were about to start the battle.

"Gauntlet Power strike!" all three shouted.

"**Gate card Set!**" Dan shouted as he threw in his Gate Card.

"Bakugan Brawl" Dan shouted as he threw Drago into battle "Pyrus Neo Dragonoid stand" he shouted as a tornado of fire appeared and Drago appeared ready for battle.

"Come forth Demon Lord Dragon Batzz, Purgatory Knights Leader Demios Sword Dragon, Stealth Dragon Shiranui and Exterminating Evil Demonic Dragon Belial." Mana shouted as they rise all ready for battle.

"Flame of apocalypse that burns away everything in this world! Dragonic Overlord!" Jaden chanted as flames appeared and appearing out of them was Dragonic Overlord who roared clearly ready for battle.

"Mana has brought out her strongest monsters on the first go. She's planning to go all out right from the start, that might be her and Dan's best bet." Ruby said knowing Mana and Dan would have to strike hard and fast to at least have a chance but knowing Jaden it would be easier said than done.

"No… one thing is, Jaden knows Mana's deck inside and out. The best bet is for her and Dan to work together. And be unpredictable." Kisara said.

"Also excluding Batzz, all the monsters Mana's using were former enemies." Dark Magician Girl added in while Guardian Eatos also appeared "and Batzz nearly destroyed the entire Duel Monsters Spirit World and because of that, he and his followers were sealed away." Eatos added in.

"Why would Mana use, Batzz?" Shun asked finding it hard to believe that the monsters she's using used to be enemies. But he would be called a Hypocrite seeing as Hydranoid used to be an enemy.

DMG sighed sadly to herself "All of them had reasons, Demios wanted to break the curse he and his knights were under that gave them their indestructible immortal bodies, Shiranui wanted to eradicate the game of Duel monsters as he was mislead that it caused the clan of ninjas he founded to be killed in battle, you already know Belial's reason. As for Batzz he was manipulated by someone to destroy the spirit world. All of us but Mana never trusted him but Mana believed that he had a reason why and said that she saw goodness in his heart despite us saying not to be involved with Him" DMG sadly explained.

"I can't believe that they had gone through so much." Marucho said.

"Mana has a big heart to win over them like that." Baron smiled.

"With these monsters she would win easily." Ace stated.

Ruby shook her head. "No… Jaden has dueled them before, and won. But Batzz is one of the reasons Mana won once, and Jaden has not found a way to stop him yet. He's her wild card and maybe the only one to end this."

"Might as well start this off with a bang!" Kisara said hoping Mana would win for once.

"Alright let's start this battle." Dan said before loading two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Burning Dragon plus Burning Tornado!**" Drago launched a fireball which transformed into a fast moving fire twister that Dragonic Overlord just cut through shocking everyone but while he was distracted Demios and Batzz tag team him in a combination attack.

"**Demios Retribution!**" Demios shouted as he swung his sword down which injured Overlord while Mana activated an ability "**Ability Activate! Lightning Strike!**" Mana shouted as Batzz's dragon head gauntlet was covered in electricity which he used to strike Dragonic Overlord.

"Alright Master Mana and Master Dan could actually win" Baron shouted excitedly with the others also happy but Shun and Ruby as they felt that Jaden won't give up without a fight.

"Alright you want a fight, you got one. Overlord it's time for you to evolve" Jaden shouted as Overlord nodded. "At the end of an endless quest, you arrive at final evolution! Sublimate your savage soul and show your true form! Evolution! Dragonic Overlord the End!" Jaden chanted before a fiery vortex engulfed Dragonic Overlord's body with both the Resistance and the Vexos shock as well as their Bakugan.

"Damn! I was hoping he wouldn't do that." Kisara shouted

"What does he mean by evolve? Is it like the Bakugan when they evolve?" Marucho asked.

"Sort of except they have no limits on their strength and could evolve at any time, some monsters evolutions are permanent but could still evolve, after the battle they will return to their original form. others are special and must evolved from a specific type or attribute of the monster its evolving from." Ruby explained.

"So they get stronger in the heat of battle, man Duel Monsters are no joke." Baron said.

"Can Mana and Dan still win?" Mira asked.

"Mana has counter tactics for it, but this will only make it more difficult." Kisara replied.

"This is one of his most powerful, I hate to say this. But me and Ace wouldn't stand a chance." Percival stated.

"I agree." Ingram said.

"Even my water couldn't dowse his flames." Elfin added.

The Vexos were just as shocked as the Resistance.

"The ability to evolve in battle at will fascinating." Prof. Clay said typing in the data and energy level of each monster including Drago.

"I'm a bit scared of that thing." Brontes sated.

"Show some backbone Brontes." Vulcan shouted at his companion.

'_Such power and mastery, I wish he was on our side._' Mylene thought she couldn't believe she was thinking about the one who beat her in battle.

"I say he loses, he can't beat them all." Shadow said.

"I agree with Shadow, he is biting off more he can chew." Lync added.

"We underestimated him before, so let's not get ahead of ourselves." Volt said.

However Spectra remained quiet. '_Now we will see how he pits himself against Drago.'_

Overlord was still engulfed by the fiery vortex before it died down revealing his new appearance, Dragonic Overlord now has 4 arms with the top pair of arms wielding guns and the bottom pair of arms wielding swords that look like they're composed of flame-like energy, he now has 2 pairs of wings as well as crimson armor and a crimson helmet. "Meet Dragonic Overlord the End." Jaden said while introducing him to the Resistance and their partner Bakugan.

"Ah crap looks like he brought out the big guns" Ruby said

"Now appear Bakugan Trap! Darkus Legionoid" Jaden said as he toss a cylinder shaped Bakugan Trap that opened and out came 6-headed serpent.

"Looks like Jaden finally decided to use his Bakugan Trap" Mira said as she watched the battle.

"Alright let's go." Dan shouted before doing a combination. "**Triple Ability Activate! Burning Dragon, Burning Tornado plus Fusion Ability Pyrus Slayer!**" Drago charged before creating a powerful fire tornado before coming out of the tornado engulfed in flames.

Jaden than got his own combination ready. "**Double Ability Activate! Pyro Barrage plus Venom Vapor!**" Dragonic Overlord the End began shooting a barrage of flame-shaped bullets making Drago lose altitude before Legionoid shot out a mist of venom at him poisoning him.

"Drago hang on, **Gate Card Open! Pyrus Saver!**" Dan shouted as he opened up the Gate Card canceling out the venom.

"You alright there buddy" Dan asked in concern.

"Yes, now I am thanks to you." Drago replied back.

Hearing that, Dan activated another ability. "Okay **Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!**" The Perfect Core's diamond on Drago's chest began glowing before Drago emitted waves of the Perfect Core's energy that shook up the ground while Dragonic Overlord the End was unaffected by it.

Undeterred, Jaden loaded another combination. "**Double Ability Activate! Burning Sword plus Dual Saber!**" Dragonic Overlord The End began emitting more intense flames from his two swords before charging Drago,

Drago also charged and collided with each other with both of their attacks evenly match before Dragonic Overlord The End overpowered him eventually returning Drago to ball form.

Dan: 50%

"Batzz it's also time for you to evolve" Mana shouted as Batzz nodded back at her "Come forth Turbulent Warlord Dragon Barlbatzz Dragoroyale" Mana shouted as Batzz began surging with energy before appearing out of it, Batzz than appeared with a new appearance his hair changes color to pink with red streaks. He loses the cape and gains 4 thrusters. He has a sword that can charge with purplish energy and a red shield gauntlet with an "X" on it on his other arm. His two horns split into three each and turned red. His armor's color scheme changes to white with purple and gold dragons with orange eyes on his shoulders and waist, and he wears a purple and golden crown on his head behind the "X" scar on his forehead.

Everyone was amazed by it even Spectra while Prof. Clay was inputting very valuable data.

"Alright it's time for you to feel my power" Batzz said as The "X" on his chest also changes color into a dull neon red that turns into a neon orange along with his scar and his thrusters before charging at him.

"Come at me" Dragonic Overlord the End shouted as both of them began flying in the air fighting with both Batzz and Dragonic Overlord The End striking with their swords blocking and countering each other while at the same time Dragonic Overlord the End fired with his guns which Batzz did an excellent job at avoiding..

Mana quickly loaded two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Shadow Hand plus Darkness Sword!**" Belial's right hand began coursing with energy before sending out a ghostly claw to strike while Demios gripped his sword tighter which began glowing with darkness before swinging at him. Dragonic Overlord The End held off both attacks with his two swords before shooting with his guns at them.

At that point Mana saw her chance and loaded a combination. "Alright **Double Ability Activate! Ninja Boost plus Lightning Sword!**" Shiranui starting chanting and increase Batzz's power before he began charging with his thrusters on full power with his sword covered in lightning that took out both Legionoid and Dragonic Overlord The End while his guard was down.

Jaden: 60%

"She actually did it? She did it!" Baron shouted with excitement.

"Good job Mana! Maybe she can do it after all." Ruby said but in her mind was worried.

"She's doing great, her strategy is working." Mira commented.

Mana's style in Duel Monsters is based off of teamwork and support. And Jaden's is power and adaptability. so Jaden is at a disadvantage right now, but he's able to focus on multiple enemies at once. So the best strategy for Mana and Dan is to combine their tactics to overpower him and throw him off before Jaden adapts to their strategy." Kisara explained like Ruby she was still worried Jaden learns from his mistakes and Mana and Dan had to end this quickly.

Jaden glared but smiled which Mana, Kisara, and Ruby noticed. He gasped and touched his lips. '_Did I just smile?'_ He was somehow proud of Mana and it had been so long since he showed a genuine smile.

With the Vexos, Shadow was angry seeing how that girl was able to lower Jaden's life gauge when he couldn't.

"This can't be! How can she deal damage?" Shadow continued to stomp the floor like a child the others just ignored him.

"He took out Drago without even trying. But the girl was able to beat his monster." Gus said in shock.

"She is strong, but it will all come down to strategy." Volt stated.

'_His sister is very good, and I can tell that her dragon is equal to his. But like Volt said, it all comes down to Skill.'_ Spectra thought.

"Alright Gate Card Set" Jaden declared as he threw the gate card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Neo Dragonoid" Dan shouted as he threw Drago into battle when a tornado of fire appeared and out appeared Drago in his true form.

"Come forth Batzz, Belial, Demios Sword and Shiranui" Mana shouted as she called her trusted friends.

At this point Jaden just flashed a vicious smile, "Come forth the source of darkness and my power Vile Demonic Dragon Vanity Husk Destroyer" Jaden shouted as called Vanity Husk Destroyer who appeared in a storm of dark energy before emerging out of it appearing as a large monstrous dragon with 2 skull-like shoulder pads which envelopes over him like a shell. He has green eyes, and a red and black color theme, overall having a nightmarish-like frame and two cannons at his side and a cannon mounted on his back.

"I'm Vanity Husk Destroyer, no one will survive my immense power" he said politely which everyone was surprised by his manners except Ruby and Kisara who knew that underneath his gentlemanly behavior is a fierce warrior.

"Dan his presence is so strong that he makes even Naga look like a mere child" Drago explained feeling his power.

"You sure Drago?" Dan asked with some fear.

"Don't be fooled by his manners I can sense he is a strong warrior." Drago told him.

"You can't falter now... We have to work together now!" Mana told them.

"So what do we do?" Dan asked.

"We attack and hopefully beat him before Destroyer reaches his Final Form" Mana replied shocking Dan and the Resistance except Ruby and Kisara

"What that's not his final form" Dan said shock.

"What form is he in now?" Shun asked concerned.

"The first form once he reaches his third form its game over." Ruby replied.

Mana loaded two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Ninja Thread Bind plus Dark Stealth!**"

"Got it" Shiranui replied before vanishing.

Jaden loaded an ability. "**Ability Activate! Dimension Door Origin!**" Destroyer aimed his two side cannons at Drago. "Right, Vanish now" Destroyer shouted as he fired at Drago.

In Response, Dan activated an ability. "Drago, **Ability Activate! Tornado Barrier!**" Drago began spinning, engulfing himself in a fire tornado that deflected the attack.

At that point Shiranui appeared and immobilized Destroyer with Ninja wire made out of energy "Got you now" Shiranui said while immobilizing Destroyer.

"Come forth! Bakugan Trap Scorpion!" Dan said as he threw a coin shaped Bakugan that opened and appearing was a scorpion.

"Alright **activate both Traps Shadow Spell and Fiendish Chain**" Mana announced activating both traps where two sets of chains bind Destroyer even more "Now activate Spell Brave Attack." Mana declared her finishing move

"That's a good move Shadow Spell will weaken him and prevent him from attacking or defending while Fiendish Chain just adds to that preventing him from activating abilities, and with Brave Attack all of Mana's monsters will attack all at once with a combined power level along with Drago and Scorpion." Ruby informed everyone.

"Meaning if they all strike him now. Jaden's life gauge will hit 0." Kisara said.

"Really?" Shun questioned.

"Let's just hope, they hit home." Mira added.

"Yes we could only hope" Wilda said agreeing with her.

"It's all over now, there's no way he can escape that. It's the perfect trap." Ace stated

"Yes it's quite ingenious and a well thought out plan that capitalizes on their teamwork." Ingram agreed with Ace

"There's no way Jaden could survive this." Percival announced confident in this plan

"I don't believe that Jaden will give up, he's got a plan" Elico appeared.

Elfin than showed up "Ah chill out they got this in the bag" Elfin said.

"Yes i agree Jaden does seem like he's out of moves" Marucho observed.

With the Vexos thinking what the Resistance had just said.

"Hmph I don't think he will survive this one." Shadow said he hoped Jaden would get creamed.

"I don't, think so he doesn't look upset at all." Volt added. Brontes then appeared "ah what's the point, you heard them he's about to lose" Brontes said.

"He's just hiding the shame of losing." Mylene said.

"Hahaha. Yeah I hate to admit it. But they got him." Lync smiled.

"I don't know what to think." Gus commented. Vulcan then appeared "Master you heard what Elico said he could just be waiting for this before countering them" Vulcan gave his input.

"I think he will be destroyed and not worth our time. Spectra what do you think?" Helios asked his partner not believing what Elico or Vulcan said.

"He will win…" Was all he said shocking everyone, even his partner.

Jaden just smirked "**activate both Traps, first Continuous Trap Royal Decree than Counter Trap Magic Jammer**" Jaden shouted as the combination attack was canceled out and the chains disappeared.

"Oh no, Jaden just nullified their combination attack and canceled out Traps now" Ruby said in shock with everyone staring at her for an explanation

"With Royal Decree all Traps are nullified and are useless while Magic Jammer canceled out the effect of Brave attack" Ruby explained to them with both the Resistance and the Vexos shocked as well as their partner Bakugan.

"Damn not only, did they fail. But they lost half of their life gauges, Jaden won't have to wait for the final form he could end this on his right now." Kisara said to them.

"You mean all of that for nothing?" Ace said. Percival then appeared "Looks like it" he said sadly cause after the battle and getting to know them he started liking Mana, Ruby and Kisara while respecting Jaden.

"Yes… Jaden can win this." Kisara replied back.

"Master Dan and Mana…" Baron said softly, Nemus then appeared consoling him.

"Dan and Mana, Tried their best. But Jaden was more skilled." Mira stated.

"Yes it would seem so" Shun said observing with both Elico and Ingram agreeing with both Mira and Shun statements.

With the Vexos some were shocked to see how Jaden had turned the tables.

"Who could this be!" Shadow was angry that Jaden survived.

"I told you, not to underestimate him." Volt said.

"Hmph just my luck…" Mylene said.

"Awww man, that sucks." Lync added.

"I told all of you he'll have a plan and look at the result." Vulcan said glad he's being proven right along with Elico.

"Guess you were right lord Spectra." Gus said to his leader.

"Hmm, yes he is the one. Who will be my greatest challenge." he replied before leaving not wanting to watch anymore knowing the battle was about to be over.

Jaden than loaded two abilities with the intent on finishing his opponents. "Destroyer counter attack now **Double Ability Activate! Dimension Cannon plus Black Dragon Flame!**" Destroyer fired his back mounted cannon along with his side cannons while at the same time breathing black flames.

Dan loaded a combination in response. "Drago **Double Ability Activate! Satellite Impact plus ****Strike Dragon!**" Scorpion's exoskeleton on top of his body open up to reveal a prism-like surface while the Perfect Core's diamond on Drago's chest began glowing before Drago emitted waves of the Perfect Core's energy before being amplified by Scorpion who strengthen the attack before firing an rainbow-colored beam at Destroyer.

The attacks clashed with neither giving up until Destroyers attack prevailed and defeated Drago while taking out Scorpion who tried his best to endured it.

Dan: 0%

Seeing what happened, Mana quickly loaded two abilities."Shiranui, Belial **Double Ability Activate! Darkness Claw plus Shinobi Dragon Sword!**" Belial's claws were covered in darkness before slashing the air creating shockwaves and Shiranui chanted while his sword glowed and than swinging it creating an aura-shaped dragon which hit Destroyer creating smoke around him.

"Destroyer showed everyone your power" Jaden commanded as energy was seen being released and out appear Destroyer in a new appearance "Meet Vile Demonic Deity Dragon Vanity Epoch Destroyer '' Jaden introduced him. Destroyer designs become more intimidating and cybernetic, such as being enveloped terrifying armor plating with teeth-like designs, his entire head has changed to a more robotic look. He also has two tails and now has two back mounted cannons as well as his side cannons being much more menacing in appearance.

"It's over…" that was all Ruby could say.

"Master Mana still has full points in her life gauge left, so it is not done yet." Baron exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter kid, Destroyer will defeat her anyway" Kisara replied making him feel bad.

"Damn, but I respect Jaden. For being a good strategist." Ace said.

"Any last words squirt?" Jaden asked using the same pet name he calls her but to his surprise Mana smiled.

"Yeah that was one of the greatest duels I ever played, big brother and I forgive you."

'_She forgives me even after I hit her? After everything I've done here?'_ Jaden smiled but he frowned before giving his order to attack. "Destroyer attack **Dimension Door impetus!**" Destroyer released shockwaves before firing all his cannons which took out Demios Sword, Shiranui, and Belial while Batzz managed to endure it but went back anyway cause Mana life gauge was reduced to 0 by the attack.

Mana: 0%

Mana fell down sad that she lost.

Jaden just walk up to her and took out two cards from his deck and put them on the ground in front of her, Mana looked at the cards and was shocked that it was Yubel and Scarlight Red dragon Archfiend.

"Why are you giving me them?! They are your monsters, especially Yubel?!" she understood Scarlight but Yubel was his guardian.

"I don't need them anymore, and beside Yubel could use someone else to protect." Jaden said before turning to her as he left remember the talk he had with Yubel the previous night.

Flashback

"You want me to stay and watch over Mana and the girls?" Yubel asked, thinking he was joking.

"Yes… the way I snapped and hit her. I need to leave and sort some things out." he said looking at the hand he hit Mana with. "Besides I'm a little too old to have a Guardian now. My dad always told me he put all of his heart in his deck, so while i'm gone my heart and you will be in Mana's deck so please take care of her and it's an order by your king." Yubel reluctantly nodded she hoped that he would lose and Mana could help him.

"Scarlight you will be given to Mana too after i win" Jaden told Scarlight who was shocked.

"But Master where will you go." Scarlight exclaimed.

"I'll go do the mission by myself and free the Bakugan and stop the Vexos." Jaden replied back. Like Yubel, Scarlight was saddened and reluctantly nodded understanding what his master said but hoping that Mana will prevail.

End of Flashback

At the resistance Mana was saddened along with the rest of them that she lost when Ruby came in from updating the battle simulator "Well good news and bad new, the good news is I updated the simulator, the bad news is that trying to upgrade Hades and Fortress will take longer than I estimated also it will take awhile for both Drago and Scorpion to heal from their injuries" Ruby reported back

"So pretty much Dan and Drago won't be battling for a while." Kisara added before turning to Mana who was just staring at the cards Jaden left mainly Yubel. "_And I don't think she is emotionally ready to either_" Kisara thought while staring at Mana.

"So what's wrong with Hades and Fortress?" Mira asked

"It's trying to make both of them able to handle the skills of Kisara as well as handle any Spells or Traps on them, obviously your father didn't make him very strong enough." Ruby announced while at the same time mocking the Vexos use of Mechanical Bakugan.

This made Mira sad at the thought of her father doing awful things. "Hey don't relate Mira to that monster!" Ace said.

"But she is related to him… and I can say that Hades is probably a prototype along with Altair and Wired, an early stage to what they are creating. One of his downsides is when he uses his abilities, he runs out of power too quickly and is vulnerable to attack and it takes so long for him to recharge, but with Equip Spells he should be able to keep going in battle and shorten his recharge but we have to work on his power source so when he has no Equips." Ruby explained.

"Ok, but what about Fortress?" Shun asked.

"Fortress is fine being a Bakugan Trap but Spells and Traps will definitely improve his performance in battle," Ruby explained

Meanwhile with the Vexos, Gus was reporting to Spectra about the battle. "Master Spectra it's as you said he won."

"Interesting did you obtain the data on him." Spectra asked

"Of course master." Gus replied as he handed the data to Spectra who began analyzing it. "_I think it's time for us to meet in person"_ Spectra thought to himself before leaving. "Master Spectra where are you going?" Gus asked, "I think it's time to meet this person face-to-face and asked him all the questions I need to know" Spectra replied back.

Meanwhile with Prof. Clay who just got done analyzing the creatures saw his recon drone came back. and observe what it witnessed leaving him speechless about what Ruby has done and figured out especially about his Mechanical Bakugan. "The problem with Hades, was he took long to recharge and would lose too much power with more attacks he used. And the same would be said for the rest of the ones in production and the girl modified the Bakugan, making them able to use Traps and Spells on them as well, I must have these cards to study them."

"Eeram what's up doc?" he turned to see Lync and Volt. "I'm getting closer to finishing the modification to the Mechanical Bakugan. Thanks to that girl showing me the flaws, with this I will be able to make new ones surpassing Hades as well as Altair their predecessors. And we will replace the Bakugan we have with them."

The shocked Brontes he knew Volt wouldn't get rid of him. "Volt… you wouldn't, toss me aside would you?"

"No… I trust you more than machines." Volt told his partner meaning every word. Brontes cried a little from his partners words "Thanks Volt that means so much to me" Brontes replied back crying in joy.

"All I could say is you need to upgrade Altair and Wired even more Doc or at the very least find that guy and find out what these creatures are so that we could have them." Lync said after seeing how Destroyer took out all his opponents with little to no trouble, this got Prof. Clays attention

"What do you mean?" Prof. Clay replied and in response Volt showed him the data from the other recon drone which Prof. Clay was looking at and studying as soon as he got it. At that point both Mylene and Shadow enter.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Shadow asked.

"The professor is closer to completing the Mechanical Bakugan." Lycn said. Pleasing Mylene as soon as she got hers, she was going to hunt Jaden down and beat him.

"Not just that one of the new Resistance members found the flaw in Hades and Altair and she is close to modifying Hades, Fortess and Elico to use those cards." Volt added.

"How can a human girl, figure out something that even the creator couldn't find." Shadow laughed making Prof. Clay glared at him.

"Whoever this girl is, she's a genius when it comes to machinery as well as being an excellent strategist, not just her. That brunette girl with the blue eyes, that young man called Jaden and his sister as well." Prof. Clay replied back while glaring at Shadow for his comment. "I'm planning to do research on these creatures and cards, but I need them. I'm thinking of sending you to get them." shocking them.

"I'm not going after that Jaden guy after seeing that." Lync said before the others could comment Clay spoke.

"Not him, I know going after Jaden would be suicidal. I want you to go after the girl he beat today his sister. She is obviously the second strongest. But after that battle, she is emotionally unable to battle, so you should have no trouble. Go and kidnap her and her cards and bring them back here."

All the Vexos actually see that it was a good plan but they would need to isolate her from the rest of the resistance because of Kisara and Ruby who is currently unknown in terms of skill.

"It should be easy to isolate and kidnap her after that battle but there's still that girl with blue eyes and that girl in the cloak." Volt said.

"Don't worry we'll come up with a plan" Mylene said confidently. "Since she is unable to battle and wants her brother back so much, she will believe anything she'll see…" Mylene walked over to a table and picked up a spy drone, but this one had a hologram projector and camouflage capability. "With this she'll come right to us..."

Elsewhere Spectra was preparing to leave and find Jaden so that all his questions could be answered "Soon all my questions will be answered and i will face the greatest challenge to me yet" Spectra said out loud.

Meanwhile at the Resistance Mobile Base, Mana was still saddened that she lost and was looking at the night sky from her room. "_Jaden where are you now?"_ She thought to herself as she began to fall asleep unaware of the plans the Vexos have in stored for her.

At the same-time Jaden was looking at the night sky thinking about his sister. _'Mana…_" he thought before he continued to walk.

* * *

Authors Note: Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Summon Chants will be used in this Fanfic series as an introduction for Duel Monsters (Similar to Battle Spirits)  
This story is a sequel to Yugioh GX as such will contain spoilers from the story  
All my characters as well as any OC or from RWBY that appeared in Yugioh Gx will obtain Bakugan  
The story will be a little different from canon Bakugan New Vestroia  
Any Bakugan that Jaden has as Duel Monster cards won't appear in GX Aventures Bakugan (For Obvious Reasons)


	2. Birth of Dragon

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh or Bakugan.

Authors Note:Duel Spirits will be battling alongside the Bakugan, However the Bakugan won't be phase out completely in this story  
the Bakugan canon anime series will have events that will co-relate to events in my Yugioh Gx fanfic series that will be revealed now

* * *

At the Resistance Mobile Base, everyone was relaxing. While Mana was still locked up in her room, when suddenly Ruby saw a familiar face on screen.

"It can't be?" Ruby said to herself when Mira asked what's wrong.

"What's wrong with you Ruby?" Mira asked in concern before she saw a young man with a cloak around him.

"It's my brother! Ryoken!" Ruby said excited to see him after so long.

Ryoken's appearance has since changed during the 2 years since their battle with Link Joker. Ryoken now has long grayish-red hair with a large blackish-red streak in it on the front that covers his forehead and is tied into a ponytail. he's currently wearing a black sleeveless undershirt and has black pants that are similar to ninja tights and his black martial arts shoes and white long shins which is tucked into his pants. He has a red belt which is now rolled up into two.

"How did he get all the way out here?" Kisara asked.

"It doesn't matter how he did it!" Ruby said happily.

At that point Baron stop the base to let him in, and both Ruby and Kisara were anxious on how'd he got here.

"Big brother, it's good to see you. But how did you find us?" Ruby said

"I didn't know you were here, I was out practicing my kendo skills, as well as training my monsters too with Aunt Raven when suddenly a crack in dimensions lead me here." Ryoken told Ruby. before a Golden Bakugan appeared "After that I met Pyravian who told me where I was." Ryoken explained what he did so far.

"That's something, at least you weren't caught in a storm and almost fell off a cliff." Kisara dryly added.

"What?!" was all he could say after hearing that his sister and friends almost died while Ruby and Kisara and the resistance told him of the situation, Drago and the other Bakugan were talking about the Gold Bakugan on Ryoken's shoulder.

"I've heard of Golden Bakugan before, but I always thought they were myths." Percival stated.

"No, they are real." Drago said gaining the other Bakugans attention. "They are a mysterious Attribute called Aurelus. As you can see they have a gold color scheme and are very powerful almost on par with the infinity and Silent Cores before they merge as well as the Perfect Core. But there are so few, that many Bakugan don't see and why they are considered myths."

"They're that strong, to rival that of the Perfect Core even before merging?" Ingram asked.

"They sound like power houses?" Elfin said.

"Yes, they are. I wonder why she has appeared now. Besides the Vexos appearing don't you think she would have shown up to battle Naga?" Shun asked curiously.

"I have a theory?" Ryoken spoke up ""When did you all encountered the Bakugan?"

"Three years ago why?" Dan answered wondering where this was going

"That would've been during our second year at Duel Academy as well as Ruby's first year there officially." Kisara answered.

Hearing this everyone was confused, seeing this Kisara explained what happened "During that year Jaden had to battle his arch-nemesis as the Supreme King, The Light of Destruction."

Ruby then continued "It was a malevolent celestial entity that possessed a fortune teller named Sartorius whose ultimate ambition has been destroying all life in the universe, but the Light is arrogant in its beliefs that its actions are justified. The light boasts that destruction is the destiny of the universe and actually claims that the universe had been destroyed many times before. In the process it won a satellite in a duel called SORA that was capable of wiping out all life on Earth."

"Which is where my theory came to, Pyravian considered Naga a minor threat compared to what we were facing and considered the Light of Destructions goal much more dangerous." Ryoken explained, at that point Pyravian answered "Yes that is correct however I couldn't get in contact with anyone to help with this threat." Pyravian stated her reasons.

"Man, this Light of Destruction, sounds more crazy then Naga and that's saying something." Dan stated.

"I agree, and would explain. Why Naga and Wavern looked so different then all the other Bakugan." Marucho said, gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked in confusion.

"It's possible that they were created by the Light of Destruction. It can't be a coincidence that the events happened so close to each other and the energy that caused Dr. Michael to go crazy and become Hal G sounds similar to the light's ability to manipulate and make people go insane." Marucho explained.

"That would make sense after all the possessed Sartorius created a damn cult called the Society of Light." Ryoken agreed to the theory Marucho had.

"What's the Society of Light?" Ace asked

"It's a cult whose ultimate goal is to put an end to the "age of darkness" by destroying the planet to restore balance to its imperfect state, and create the world or on a greater scale, the universe anew. Members are brainwashed into the Society's fold by losing to Sartorius or one of his representatives in a Duel, using Sartorius' own mystical powers of fate-prediction and his talent for pushing an opponent's buttons to make them lose faith in their own lives and convince them that joining the Society is a much more preferable alternative." Ruby explained.

"Duelists reined into the Society in this manner are usually very devoted to its goals and have a deep obsession with the color white because of the fact that they were brainwashed upon their defeat. Essentially, the truth of their obedience is clouded behind the Society, Sartorius, and the lies they are told; they often reject outright or even forget parts of their pre-Society past the more they're in it and ex-members often can't remember anything that they did in the Society beyond the Duel that forced them into it after they're broken free. Only those with incredibly strong wills or those under the influence of outside forces can escape the Society's hold and at its basic level Sartorius' mind control is not necessarily absolute; with some Duelists, aspects of their old personalities can shine through on occasion although this can be rectified should Sartorius exercise more strength in using his powers." Kisara also explained how it works.

"But that does explain why Naga, went after the Infinity and Silent Cores. He was gathering energy for Sartorius and the Light. But it backfired, and he was absorbed into silent core, before the Infinity Core was sent to Earth, before fusing with Naga's sister Wavern. But he couldn't give the power to the Light without both cores." Shun said.

"Damn, so the Light was playing with not just us. But you guys too." Ruby said.

"So Naga was defeated, before he could deliver the cores. And at the same time Jaden beat Sarutorus stopping the Light from destroying everything." Mira deduced.

"Pretty much…" Ryoken replied.

Meanwhile with Jaden, he was walking when 2 young men came across him. "Who are you?" Jaden demanded with his eyes turning gold.

"Ah yes allow me to introduce myself, my name is Spectra Phantom, leader of the Vexos." Spectra introduces himself and turns to Gus "And this is Gus second best of the Vexos".

Hearing this Jaden was interested, "And why did you come to me?" Jaden asked.

"I like to exchange some information with each other." Spectra answered.

"Hmph, not a chance, I've already been back-stabbed by an enemy in the past." he said before walking away.

"That's too bad, I hear you're looking for the Dimension Controller." Spectra said making Jaden stop.

"I'm listening…" Jaden said.

"I want to know what is that power you wield? And what are those creatures?" Spectra asked interested by Jaden.

Jaden just leered at him. "The power I wield is called the Gentle Darkness, an ancient power, Superior to even the 8 Millennium Items. And the monsters I use are called Duel Monster. Very similar to the Bakugan, but in cards instead of balls. It's a big thing on earth, more popular than Bakugan is."

"Interesting? And how do these cards work?" Spectra asked as he's very intrigued

"The game's origin traces back to the distant past and was battled with real monsters brought to life through dark magic, eventually the monsters can only be called as realistic holograms. However Duel Monsters have their own world called the Spirit World where they reside in, three factors allows them to come to the human world, unique powers, a strong bond with your cards, or Duel Spirits absorbing life energy to sustain themselves. However this world seems to allow them to be in physical form." Jaden answered.

"Interesting… Can anyone call upon them at will without those factors?" Spectra question.

"The only one's to do that is a Psychic Duelist like my uncle Xeno and his daughter Xion. not to mention if you wield a Millennium Item. So are we going to continue playing 20 questions?" Jaden answered.

"Only, until I have all the information I need. Then I'll give you my information." Spectra said making Jaden huff. Luckily he was very patient.

Meanwhile with the other Vexos primarily Mylene and Volt who were at a rock formation about a good 20 minutes away from the Resistance base. Mylene was finishing setting up the drone and she was now testing it, she pressed a button and the drone created a life-size hologram of Jaden before turning it off.

"Are you sure she's stupid enough to fall for it?" Volt asked.

"Yeah, and what if she tells her friends and they follow?" Brontes added.

"She had been locked in that room all day, and she would obviously keep it to herself." Mylene replied.

Meanwhile with Mana she was still sad. "Jaden, I wish you were back, I'll do anything to be together like the good old days." Mana said out loud when she saw Jaden out . "Brother you're back! She exclaimed as she went outside while the others were talking. As she walked to he began to run.

"Jaden wait!" she shouted before running after him. No matter how many times she shouted he didn't stop for the next 20 minutes she was now tired both Emotionally and Physically until Jaden stopped at a huge rock formation.

"Jaden… huff… why did you run?" Mana asked, wanting an answer. He didn't respond but disappeared, shocking her. "What the Hell?!"

"Well, well. Aren't you, in trouble? And big brother is not here to save you this time." a familiar voice said. Before both Mylene and Volt jumped down from the rock.

"Mylene! You tricked me!" Mana exclaimed in anger that they messed with her feelings.

"You're coming with us either willingly or by force." Mylene said.

"Never!" Mana shouted in defiance

"Very well… enough talk." Volt said.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" All three shouted.

"**Gate Card Set**." Mana shouted as she threw the Gate Card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Haos Brontes " Volt shouted he threw Brontes into battle who assumed his true form appearing as a clown-like creature

"Come forth Purgatory Knights Leader Demios Sword Dragon." Mana shouted as she called Demios who then appeared.

Mana quickly went to the offensive and loaded an ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Sword!**" Demios was holding his sword which cloak itself in darkness before swinging at Brontes.

"Not so fast." Volt said as he loaded an ability. "**Ability Activate! Maniactus Magical!**" Brontes blocked the blast with a shield composed of light.

"Okay Gate Card Open!" Mana shouted but the Gate Card didn't open. "Huh, what's going on?" Mana wondered.

"Maniactus Magical is an ability that not only Nullifies the opponent's ability but nullifies and prevents the Gate Card from opening." Volt explained

"Damn…" Was all Mana could say, Before a blue serpent rose up and hissed at her. "What's that?"

"I would be more focused on Brontes." Mylene suggested.

Volt than loaded another ability. "Now **Ability Activate! Ghost Cell!**" Brontes created ghostly spirits to attack Demios.

"Demios!" Mana shouted in worry

At this point Mylene also activated an ability. "**Ability Activate! Aqua Beam!**" Abis Omega shot a beam of water-like energy from its mouth.

"**Trap activate! Magic Cylinder!**" Mana shouted as she activated her trap. "This sends your attack right back!" 2 big cylinders appeared the water attack entered one and out the other, sending it back at the serpent.

"You wish." Volt called out as he activated an ability. "**Ability Activate! Wall of light!**" Brontes Created a wall of pure light around him and Abis Omega protecting them from the recoiled attack sending it back at Demios taking him out.

"Mistress, I'm sorry for failing you." Demios said sadly as he was defeated.

"Mana: 50%

"It's okay, this time I'm wide awake." Mana reassured Demios. However Dark Magician Girl and Eatos knew better, Mana was exhausted and looked ready to pass out and even if she won, she would be too tired to get away. Dark Magician Girl decided to leave and tell Ryoken, Kisara and Ruby that Mana was in trouble.

"**Gate Card Set.**" Volt shouted as he threw the gate card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Brontes." Volt shouted as Brontes assumed his true form and is ready for battle.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Abis Omega." Mylene shouted as Abis Omega also assume his true forms and is ready for battle.

"Come forth Demios" Mana shouted Demios reappeared for battle.

Mana than loaded two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Darkness Sword plus Purgatory Accel!**" Both Demios's sword and body were cloaked in darkness energy and was prepared to rush at both Brontes and Abis Omega in a barrage of sword slashes with his increased speed.

However before Demios could even move, he was blasted away by a green and purple blast.

"_What?_" Mana thought even Mylene and Volt were shocked too.

"Hahaha, I see that you two were having trouble with our prey." a voice that sounded like a maniac said.

"And we thought you could use help." Another voice added.

The three looked up and saw Lync on Altair while Shadow was riding a new Mechanical Bakugan that looked like a mechanical Dragonfly named Slyvee.

"Just great, there's four and that's not fair." Mana complained she wasn't about to lose without a fight as she prepared for battle Eatos was hoping Dark Magician Girl made it back to get the others.

Meanwhile at the Resistance's Base, Ryoken was furious that Jaden had hit Mana and that she refused to come out of her room.

"What? Jaden left and hit Mana and now he's gone." Ryoken said in anger.

"Yeah, she hasn't come out yet." Ruby said before a pink light enveloped the room. When it died down Dark Magician Girl appeared.

"Mana's not in her room, she's battling the Vexos!" the female mage exclaimed.

"What?! How?" Kisara asked.

"They used a hologram of Jaden to lure Mana away from here. We have to go now! She's at the point of collapse." DMG said.

Mira wasted no time and went to the control room and thanks to Dark Magician Girl they knew where Mana is and hope they would make it.

Meanwhile back to Mana's battle.

"Activate spell **The Claw of Hermos**" Mana declared as Hermos appeared.

"What is that?" Lync shouted with the other Vexos shocked too.

"Hermos merged with Red-Eyes Black Dragon and formed **Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword**" Mana shouted as Red-Eyes appeared and merged with Hermos to form a sword which Demios took hold of.

"Not only does it look good on him. his power is doubled." Mana explained. "But that's not all, I use the **spell Berserker Soul**, it turns Demios into a berserker that will keep attacking." Demios was engulfed in a purple aura before his eyes turned red before he attacked.

"Not so fast." Volt said as he loaded an ability. "**Ability Activate! Wall of Light!**" Brontes put up the shield

"Oh not this time!" Mana said as she loaded an ability in response. "**Ability Activate! Purgatory Negation!** So say goodbye to your shield." Mana shouted as her ability cancelled out Brontes defensive ability before Demios slashed him down.

Volt: 20%

Demios then turned to Abis Omega and rushed towards him cutting him down.

Mylene: 0%

Lync than loaded two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Spinal Saucer plus Thunder Fire!**" Altair's wings each generate a green disc and launched them at Demios while at the same time his tail shot a blast of electricity. Demios endured the attacks before throwing his sword at Altair who reverted to ball form.

Lync: 40%

Demios finally released a shockwave when he swung the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword at the ground at took out Sylvee.

Shadow: 20%

Demios than returned to Mana who was panting hard.

"She… took us all out in one move?!" Mylene said not believing she was taken out so quickly.

"And I thought her brother was tough…" Shadow growled.

"Hmph, stop complaining and look at her." Volt said before they turned to Mana who was panting hard and she could barely stand.

"He's right, all we have to do is wear her out." Lync chuckled.

'_Crap… I got to end this quickly.'_ Mana thought.

Meanwhile with the Resistance, the Resistance Mobile Base is currently heading to Mana's location.

"How much longer?" Ruby asked worried that they could be too late.

"We're almost there" Ryoken assured her.

Meanwhile with Jaden, Spectra gave Jaden all the information he needed after Jaden gave him all the information he needed to know.

"So that's how it is, I see" Jaden said intrigued. "Very well allow me to offer you a Duel Monster as thanks." Jaden said as Spectra suddenly had a vision in his mind where he was face-to-face with a grayish European-styled dragon with a jewel in its forehead.

"Who are you?" the dragon demanded.

"My name is Spectra Phantom." He said with no fear. "And you are?"

"My name is Tyrant Dragon, and why do you appear before me?" The dragon said.

"I want you to join me." Spectra said.

Tyrant Dragon Snorted seeing that this human had no fear before a figure appeared behind him. "And who is this? I sense a great power behind you."

Helios appeared and glared. "I'm Helios, the most powerful Bakugan."

"You are strong, but in your world. Not the Duel Monsters World." Tyrant Dragon replied

"We both want to fight stronger opponents, and prove we are the best. And I can see that you are the same." Helios said.

Tyrant Dragon could see a mighty fire inside both of them. "Very well…" the area was filled with light and when it died down Spectra was back in the desert. He felt something in his hand and saw that it was Tyrant Dragon in Card form at that point Spectra smirk at the new power he had as the first Vexos to wield a Duel monster.

Meanwhile back to Mana's battle with the rest of the Vexos.

Mana loaded a combination. "Demios! **Double Ability Activate! Demios Retribution plus Crimson Blade!**" Demios gathers dark energy into the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword before it was covered in a crimson colored aura, Demios than swung the sword creating a shockwave that took out Sylvee.

Shadow: 0%

Shadow was frustrated again. "Ah man I lost again" Shadow complained.

The Gate Card has already been set by Lync, while everyone has their Bakugan or Duel monster ready for Battle. Demios is already wielding the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword and Shadow has just been eliminated.

After taking out Shadow, Mana loaded another ability. "**Ability Activate! Inferno Fire Blade!**" Mana shouted as she continued her offense, black flames engulf the sword as Demios released a wave of fire at Altair and Brontes.

Lync activated an ability in response. "**Ability Activate! Mega Shield!**" Altair generated a shield which block Demios attack.

At that time Lync open up the Gate Card, "**Gate Card Open! Land Pressure!** This Command Card intensifies the gravity around the enemy making him helpless while at the same time lowering his Power Level" Lync explained as the gravity around Demios began to magnifies making him struggled to stand up.

"Demios hold on okay" Mana shouted as she activated an ability "**Ability Activate! Purgatory Shockwave!**" Demios struggled to stand while lifting the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword above his head with both hands while aiming the blade at the ground before thrusting it, creating shockwaves that damaged Brontes and Altair as well as destroying the gate card nullifying the effect.

"Well so much for that plan" Lync said clicking his teeth in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter." Volt calmly said as he activated an ability. "**Double Ability Activate! Mirage Strike plus Darkus Scythe!**" Brontes created a scythe of dark energy than disappeared and started to relentlessly attack Demios.

"Hold on Demios, **trap activate Fiendish Chain**" Mana shouted as chains bind Brontes rendering him visible again. "Next **The Fang of Critias**." Mana shouted as Critias appeared. "Merge with my trap Mirror Force to Form Mirror Force Dragon.'' as Mirror Force revealed itself before merging with Critias and out appeared Critias with four wings.

"You think that'll scare me try this." Lync said in annoyance before loading two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Thunder Booster plus Wind Storm!**" Altair began charging itself with electricity powering itself up before firing a barrage of energy from his wings and mouth.

"Mirror Force Dragon quickly use **Absorb Reflection**." Mana declared.

Mirror Force Dragons than used his wings to blocked the attacks and began absorbing the energy through his wings.

"Now send it right back at them" Mana shouted.

Mirror Force Dragon than used the energy it absorbed to launched a rainbow-colored beam that split into multiple blasts at the immobilized Brontes and Altair making them revert back to ball form.

Volt: 0%

Lync: 0%

At that point Mana collapsed and the Resistance Mobile Base arrived.

"Mana!" they all shouted.

"Darn! How did they know?!" Shadow said.

"Never mind! Volt grab her!" Mylene ordered he growled and picked up Mana and threw her on his shoulder.

"Put her down!" Ryoken shouted running at them.

"Hmph, never." Lync said before tossing an object into the air before it exploded blinding the Resistance while the him and the other Vexos covered their eyes before quickly taking their leave.

The Resistance was now regaining their sight and saw that Mana and the Vexos were gone.

"Damn it they got her!" Ryoken shouted before screaming in anger and punching the ground in frustration.

"We're too late." Ruby sniffled.

Meanwhile with the Vexos after they captured Mana and got back to Gamma City, Spectra and Gus reappeared.

"Spectra! Where were you and Gus?" Volt asked while still carrying Mana.

"Just doing some business, I see you captured the girl?" Spectra replied back.

"Yeah, she managed to win the battle, but in the end, she collapsed." Mylene replied.

"Interesting! By the way we all have a new ally for us, Introduce yourself." Spectra called out.

A figure appeared before them. the figure has shaggy whitish silver hair. He wore a dark grey mask featuring four long red stripes with a dragon motif, the mask only showed his glowing red eyes and his mouth. He wore a long white sleeveless tailcoat with a high collar and red accents, a black and red bodysuit underneath, and a matching gauntlet on his left arm.

"My name is Dragon." The figure introduced himself.

"We don't need a newbie on the Vexos, so get lost." Shadow said.

"Hmm, if I was a newbie, would I have these?" Dragon said. Shocking the Vexos that he was holding Jaden's deck.

"How did you get those?" Mylene asked.

"I destroyed Jaden and took these cards as my own, where you and Shadow had failed. So tell me… am I still a rookie?"

"Fine, but I don't trust you…" Volt said.

"Maybe you should because he helped me obtain this." Spectra said before summoning his new beast Tyrant Dragon, who roared showing his power.

"What?! You have one of those cards?" Lync asked in surprise.

"Yes and he promised to get you all some too." Spectra added.

"And with Jaden dead, and his sister in our grasp the Resistance has no chance." Gus said.

"The girl beat all four of you at once. Talk about incredible skills. So what are you planning to do with her?" Dragon asked out of curiosity.

"We were planning to study these cards." Mylene replied back to him.

"Yeah, but now the Resistance has a new member." Volt said before showing them Ryoken.

"Hmm… Interesting who is this." Spectra asked curious.

"His name is Ryoken Rose, Ruby's older brother and champion of the Youth Division Pro League." Dragon replied.

"How do you know him? And Pro league you say they have a competition with these cards on Earth?" Mylene asked.

"Yes… and he is as dangerous as Jaden. It took Jaden many times to beat him." Dragon explained.

"So he's as strong and maybe even stronger?" Shadow asked which Dragon nodded.

"Enough of that, we return to Gamma City right now!" Spectra ordered. Before the Vexos and Dragon followed but he didn't take his eyes off the unconscious Mana.

Meanwhile with the Resistance.

Ruby couldn't stop pacing thinking about her friend while Ryoken sighed. While Kisara was typing on the computer.

"Sis… stop going back and forth, you're going to make a hole in the floor." Ryoken said worried for his sister.

"Oh shut up! I'll do what I want!" Ruby shouted making him and Resistance flinched while Kisara ignored it. "I'm sorry… I'm just worried about her…"

"We are all worried too Rub… I wish we were faster." Ryoken said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Dan asked also worried for Mana.

"I'm not sure?" Ryoken he wished Yugi or someone else was here to help.

Ruby turned to Kisara who was still typing on the computer. "What are you doing Kisara?"

"Well instead of whining like a baby, I'm trying to activate the tracking device in Mana's Duel Disk. Even if they modified it, the tracking device should activate. And who knows maybe we'll find that asshole out here and get him to come back and help." They knew by 'asshole' she meant Jaden.

Meanwhile at Gamma City, the Vexos and Dragon were in Prof. Clay lab where he was studying both Spectra new partner Tyrant Dragon as well as the cards in both Dragon's and Mana's deck.

"Fascinating, truly fascinating" Prof. Clay said while analyzing them. Meanwhile Dragon turned to the Vexos, "By the way here's your new power and Gus had a vision in his mind where he was facing a Golem in football themed armor.

"Who are you?" Gus asked.

"My name is Rabbit House" the creature responded before continuing "Am I lead to believe that you are supposed to be my partner?" he asked

"Yes I can tell that you represent a rock hard will and loyalty. The same unmovable will I have, and The same loyalty as I show to lord Spectra." Gus replied.

"Yes and I could tell that you are worthy of my power just as your partner is loyal to you." Rabbit House said while looking at Vulcan. "Very well, I am yours to battle with my new master." he said as Gus was brought back to reality holding Rabbit House in card form

"Gus look at your new power." Vulcan said

"I know it's magnificent." Gus said to Vulcan

With Volt he was facing a Diamond scaled dragon.

"I could tell you have a strong bond with your partner as well as honor..." the dragon said to Volt. "I saw your battle with that Mana girl and you thought it was unfair to take her on when she wasn't at 100% and outnumbering her."

"Yes… I have a strong bond with Brontes and I show honor in battle because to the greatest victory comes by battling with honor win or lose." Volt replies.

"Very well you are worthy of my power, I am Hyozanryu." The dragon introduced himself before Volt came back to reality holding Hyozanryu in card form.

"Thank you my honorable ally." Volt said

Meanwhile with Lync he was faced-to face with a dragon covered in armor with weapons on him.

"I see that you're supposed to be my partner, don't make me laugh." the dragon said condescendingly towards him.

"What do you mean? I can tell you like having fun right so let's go have fun." Lync laughed.

"You're a wise guy, but you do have a point, very well my name is Wyvern Strike Agaruda" the dragon introduced himself as Lync was brought back with Wyvern Strike Agaruda in card form.

"Oh yeah, time to show the Resistance what I got." Lync laughed.

Meanwhile with Mylene she was facing an aquatic themed warrior holding a trident.

"I see that you are cunning, willing to do everything to achieve your goals." He said to her.

"I have no regrets, for my actions. In order to achieve my goals even sacrifice my life for victory." Mylene said

"Wise words, very well you are worthy of my power, i am Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness." he introduced himself as Mylene was brought out of her vision holding Dark Sea Serpent warrior in card form.

"My new power..." Mylene said

Meanwhile Shadow was facing a mechanical dragon with blasters as each hand and his head.

"I see you are angry that you lost." it said to Shadow.

"So what! It just makes me more fired up to destroy my opponents, until there is nothing left. and the look in your eyes tells me you feel the same way." he laughed.

"Yes it does indeed, you are worthy of my power." it said making Shadow grin before introducing itself "My name is Barrel Dragon" it said before Shadow was brought back to reality holding Barrel Dragon in card form. Looking at him Shadow laughed.

"I like to see the Resistance take me on now." Shadow gloated.

"Amazing… with these I can further study them." Prof. Clay said.

"So now that you all got new cards and scanned the girl's deck what will you do with her?" Dragon asked.

"I was thinking of hypnotizing her and she could work for us. Her skills combined with yours would obliterate anyone who would stand in our way." Prof. Clay said turning towards an unconscious Mana Strapped to a metal table.

Meanwhile with the Resistance.

"Yes! Finally!" Kisara shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

"You found Mana?" Ruby asked with hope.

"Yeah and huh…" Kisara was cut off when she saw a second single where Mana's was. "There seems to be another signal."

"Jaden?" Ace asked.

"Yep, his Duel Disk is showing up too. In the same area I suggest we move now. it's not too far, about maybe 2 or three hours from here." Kisara said.

Meanwhile at Vest Palace was Prince Hydron with the Vexos kneeling and Dragon just standing.

"Well I can't seem to be surprised not only have you still haven't gotten the Dragonoid but now the only Dimension Controller is in Gamma City." Hydron reprimanded them.

"My prince we managed to capture the battler that joined the Resistance and were given even more powerful creatures by our new ally." Mylene said

"Hmm, good and who might you be?" Hydron asked.

"Dragon sire. And I have a gift for you. If you accept." Dragon said

"Come forth." Hydron ordered.

Dragon got up and approached him before, Hydron found himself in an old abandoned factory which had large gears and broken robots all over.

Hydron was face-to-face with a giant serpentine dragon made out of metal and rusted gears.

"I see that you wanted recognition from your father as well as the power to crush all who oppose you." the mechanical dragon said to him.

"Yes… I want my father to see that I'm not some brat and understand that I'm worthy of being his son and I would like to make all my enemies fear and tremble before me."

"I see you are worthy of my power, My name is Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon." He introduced himself before Hydron came back to his senses with Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon in card form.

'_Soon father, you will see…'_ he thought looking at his new card before turning to Dragon.

"You have earned my trust, and welcome to the Vexos." Prince Hydron said as he shook Dragon's hand.

"Thank you, your majesty." Dragon said as he gave a smile

"Now… I want you all to return to Gamma City and crush the Resistance once and for all." the prince ordered.

"Yes!" they all said before leaving.

Meanwhile with the Resistance who just arrived at Gamma City.

"Gamma City, this is where they are?" Ace asked

"According to the tracker yes." Kisara replied back.

"Okay we rescue Mana and at the same time destroy the last Dimension Controller." Ryoken said before turning to Ruby. "How's Drago and Scorpion?" Ryoken asked Ruby.

"Still injured just 5 more minutes until he's completely recovered, of course he could battle but battling will just worsen the injuries they sustain." Ruby told everyone.

"It looks like I'm sitting on it. I can't battle, but that doesn't mean I can't look for Mana." Dan said.

"Alright, me, Shun, Ace and and Marucho, will go after the controller." Ryoken said. "The rest of you. Look for Mana and Jaden if he's captured too." the rest nodded before the left to infiltrate the City.

"Strange, this doesn't look like a city?" Ruby said.

"That's because Gamma City is actually a research facility, and if Mana and Jaden are here, they should be in the main lab." Mira explained.

Kisara's radar was picking up on Duel Disks strange. "Strange… it seems Mana is still staying while Jaden is coming towards up."

"That's a good thing. If he's here we'll destroy the Controller." Baron smiled.

However out of the corner what Spectra, Gus, Volt, and a new Vexos member it would seem but what shocked both Kisara and Ruby was that he was wearing Jaden's duel disk.

"Well it seems like this was we have some uninvited guests." Spectra stated.

"We want our friends back you bastards!" Kisara said.

"Yeah give Jaden and Mana!" Ruby shouted.

"You're going to have to win in order to get Mana back. But as for Jaden, I'm afraid he was met with an unfortunate demise not too long ago." Dragon said holding up the duel disk.

Everyone was shocked but most of all both Kisara and Ruby were heartbroken.

"Where did you get that?" Ruby hesitantly asked

"Why should you care, all that matters is Jaden is now dead." Dragon replied coldly as he set the gate card "Gate card Set!" along with some traps. He turned to Spectra "you want to do the honors?"

"Of course, prepare yourselves for my new power, come forth Tyrant Dragon!" Spectra shouted as he called Tyrant Dragon shocking everyone.

"What Impossible?!" Ruby shouted as she recognized Tyrant Dragon from the spirit world.

"You know him?" Mira asked.

"Yes we do, he's a powerful dragon monster in the game. but in the spirit world he's fierce and ruthless saying that he has no need for a partner until Ryoken defeated him." Ruby replied back.

"But the question is how? They shouldn't be able to get Duel Monster cards, let alone Duel Spirits." Kisara said before looking at Dragon. "You're the one who gave them duel monsters, are you? Strange how they get Duel Monsters at the same time someone new shows up?"

"Hmph… I think it's fate that leads me to the Vexos." Dragon smirked.

Meanwhile with Ryoken and his group.

"Man talk about no security, this place seems empty." Ryoken said.

"They probably evacuated before we came." Ace stated.

"With the Vexos there's no need, it seems like they are perfect guard dogs." Shun added.

"Who are you calling dogs?" laughter appeared from the other side of the room and saw it was Shadow, Mylene and Lync.

"There you are… now give back Mana and Jaden. And I might spare you a few broken bones." Ryoken threatened them.

"Ha you don't threaten us" Lync laughed.

"Enough talk, **Gate Card Set**" Mylene said as she threw the gate card. "Come forth Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" she shouted as Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness appeared.

"Come forth Barrel Dragon" Shadow laughed as he called Barrel Dragon,

"Lets go Wyvern Strike Agaruda" Lync called Wyvern Strike Agaruda.

"Impossible how did you guys obtain their Duel Spirits let alone their cards?" Ryoken exclaimed with Shun, Ace and Marucho also shocked.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out" Shadow replied laughing.

"Enough talk, let's get this battle started" Lync said also ready for battle.

"Damn! You guys say out of this." Ryoken ordered.

"What you can't take them all on by yourself?" Marucho stated.

"Ruby told me that Jaden and Kisara took them out easily, Mana too. But now they have Duel Spirits, and could wipe you out easily. But don't worry Mana was able to take them all out and I'm much more skilled than her." Ryoken said. "Now! Roar Dragon with a blazing soul! Appear now as my burning soul roars! SengokuDragon Souldragon!" Ryoken chanted as a dragon in samurai armor with a sheath on his waist with wings that look as if they're part of the armor. "The main thing I have over you, is experience and knowledge of the game." Ryoken said.

Back with Kisara and the others.

"You guys go, we'll take care of this." Kisara said giving Mira the Radar.

"Okay let's go everyone." as Mira and the others went to save Mana.

"Infinite time, Oh white strength hidden within its origin, spread your wings in the echo of intersecting souls, and come forth from the blue abyss! Come forth, Deep-Eyes White Dragon!" Kisara chanted as Deep-Eyes White Dragon took to the sky.

"Come forth! Dragon Deity of War! Gargantua Dragon!" Ruby chanted as Gargantua Dragon took to the battlefield.

"This is for Jaden!" Both girls shouted.

Kisara quickly went to the offensive and activated an ability. "**Ability Activate! Blue Flash!**" Deep-Eyes spread its wings which casted a blinding light which was making it hard for Tyrant to see.

Spectra was unimpressed as he activated an ability. "**Ability Activate! Tyrant Wall!**" Tyrant Dragon created a wall of flames protecting him from the flashes of light. Spectra than went to the offensive. "Now **Triple Ability Activate! Tyrant Flame, Dragon Stream plus Fusion Ability Tyrant Dragon Flame!**" Spectra announced as Tyrant Dragon started to shoot out a stream of flames which later got bigger from draconic-like energy before it turned into an Inferno of dragon and flaming energy.

Ruby quickly activated an ability in response. "**Ability Activate! Blade Wall!**" Garga then had his swords formed a wall that was emitting energy keeping the flames at bay.

"I have to give it to him. He's definitely the most skilled of the Vexos." Ruby stated.

"I hate to admit, but you're right Ruby. He hasn't had it very long but he seems to have mastered it very well." Kisara added.

"Now we joined in." Dragon told Volt and Gus who nodded.

"Come forth Dark Law!" Kisara and Ruby were shocked to see Jaden's Enforcer on their enemies side.

"Dark Law?! This can't be he only obey Jaden." Ruby said.

"Which means, he was telling the truth. Jaden is gone…" Kisara said sadly. "But we have to win and take him back!"

Back with Ryoken and his group.

Ryoken has shocked the Resistance seeing him taking on all three monsters at once. And the battle is currently in his favor as he didn't take damage to his life gauge yet.

"You all are great, but I'm getting bored." Ryoken stated before loading two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Dragon Katana plus Dragon Lance!**" SoulDragon materialized a naginata and dual-wielded it along his katana as he defeated Barrel Dragon and Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness.

Shadow: 0%

Mylene: 0%

After defeating both Mylene and Shadow, Ryoken activated another ability. "**Ability Activate! Blazing Katana!**" SoulDragon's katana coated itself in flames before he took out Wyvern Strike Agaruda.

Lync: 0%

"Incredible! Dragon wasn't kidding when he said that Ryoken is strong." Mylene announced.

"Yeah, but at least these creatures are better despite the loss." Lync said not caring he lost but was satisfied with his partners strength like Mylene and Shadow.

"Next time we'll get you back." Shadow replied

"The problem is, that you all just got those monsters. And have no experience with them." Ryoken replied, being right about getting used to Duel Monsters was much harder than Bakugan.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Ryoken asked after feeling the ground shake.

"The Dimension Controller is starting to overload." Marucho answered.

Meanwhile with Mira and the other who felt the quake.

"We have to find Mana before this place blows." Dan said.

"The radar says she is in here." Mira said opening the door and they saw Mana still pass out with her father using a strange machine.

"Father!" Mira exclaimed in shock.

"What are you doing to her?" Dan asked in a threatening voice.

"I'm Making her an obedient soldier. And you kids won't stop us, not even you Mira." Prof. Clay said.

"Your wrong father. All of this is wrong." Mira stated.

"Maybe, we can't stop you…" Dan said before looking at Mana Duel Disk. "But I know who can." before Clay could say anything Dan rushed over to Mana's Duel Disk and summoned Yubel who appeared, and wasn't happy to see Clay.

"Yubel help us free Mana" Dan asked.

Yubel nodded and unleashed shockwaves that knocked Prof. Clay out Unconscious. DMG appeared and helped free Mana who slowly woke up.

"Mana are you alright?" Mira asked in concern.

"Yeah I think." Mana replied as she slowly got up "What's happening? Where am I?

"Short story is we're rescuing you and destroying the final Dimension Controller." Baron said.

"And we're at Gamma City" Mira added in.

"Okay let's go mission accomplished." Dan said as they escaped.

"By the way where are the others?" Mana asked in concern.

"Kisara and Ruby are battling 2 on 4 and the other's went to destroy the last Dimension Controller and is most likely Fighting the other members of the Vexos." Mira said.

"That's not fair maybe it's time to even the odds?" Mana smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean you just woke up." Baron asked.

"I'm fine now. It's time Mana strikes back!" Mana said before running to find Kisara and Ruby.

At the moment Kisara and Ruby were getting frustrated no one had taken any damage to their life gauge yet. The battle was somewhat evenly matched.

"Damn! Never have I thought. We would have so much trouble with them." Kisara stated.

"I know we're evenly matched and the four of them aren't let up." Ruby added her input.

"Then how about we even the odds?" Kisara and Ruby gasped before turning to see Mana running to them.

"Mana!" Both Ruby and Kisara shouted in joy. Mana and the rest of the group saw Dark Law.

"What's going on? Why are you fighting Dark Law?" Mana asked.

"Jaden is gone" Ruby said sadly to everyone's shock and despair.

"No!" Mana shouted before facing Dragon "I'm taking Dark Law back you hear me."

Dark Law scoffed at her. "Yeah right you're not strong enough to take us on."

"Why is Dark Law obeying him?" Mana shouted.

"Maybe Dark Law is hypnotized?" Mira theorized.

"You think I'm Brainwashed, yeah right, Dragon." Dark Law shouted as he told Dragon what to do.

"Dark Law! Stop this at once!" Yubel said not believing her king was gone and that Dark Law, one of his most loyal monsters, was taking orders from someone else.

"Why should I? You were always his favorite."

"Mana, he's not hypnotized. If he was, they would have fixed that damn attitude of his." Yubel explained making Mana sad. "Mana use me in battle, we'll avenge Jaden and slap some sense into Dark Law."

"Right! Come forth Yubel!" Mana shouted as Yubel appeared on the field.

"Mana, you sure…" Ruby asked.

"Yes. it's time to show them the terrible triplets!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" Ruby said.

"Time to kick some ass." Kisara shouted.

Mana loaded two abilities. "Now **Double Ability Activate! Devil's Sky Dance plus Hellfire Storm!**" Yubel was consumed by flame before diving towards Tyrant Dragon.

Dragon quickly countered with an ability of his own. "**Ability Activate! Dark Enforcer!**" Dark Law was covered in dark energy and sharpened his claws before intercepting Yubel and engaging in a battle with both of their speed increased and their close combat skills enhanced as well.

Spectra went to the offensive as he activated an ability. "Tyrant **Ability Activate! Dragon Flame Blast!**" Tyrant Dragon gathered flames in his jaw before breathing an intense flame with dragon-like energy at Deep-Eyes.

Kisara quickly went to the defensive and activated an ability. "Deep-Eyes **Ability Activate! White shield!**" Deep-Eyes generated a shield as Tyrant Dragon was attacking him

"Bakugan Brawl Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Helios" Spectra shouted as he threw Helios into battle who than assumed his true form.

Spectra than loaded an ability. "**Ability Activate! Burst Core!**" Helios was then covered in a red aura before he ripped through the shield.

"What?" Kisara shouted as her shield was shattered.

"This isn't good." Dan shouted

Seizing his chance, Spectra activated another ability. "**Ability Activate Dragon Outrage!**" Tyrant Dragon was covered in an aura of flames as he relentlessly attacked Deep-Eyes sending him back to Kisara.

Kisara: 60%

"Not bad, you are indeed strong." Tyrant Dragon said to Helios

"You're strong too." Helios replied back.

At this point Ryoken and his group arrived while the remaining Vexos appeared on the other side of the room.

Dragon turned to Volt and Gus "Okay it's your turn now" Dragon said smiling.

"Come forth, Rabbit House!" Gus shouted. A golem in football armor appeared ready for battle.

"Oh right it's time for battle." Rabbit House said.

"You too. Hyozanryu!" Volt shouted. A diamond-scaled dragon also appeared ready for battle.

"Yes, let's do it." Hyozanryu said while flapping its wings and gaining altitude.

"Great more headaches." Kisara said.

"Stay strong girls." Ruby stated

'_We need to beat them fast…'_ Mana thought.

"Master Kisara is down to 60%." Baron stated.

"Should we help?" Dan asked knowing he couldn't do anything.

"I'll join in four against three isn't fun." Ryoken said before bringing out SoulDragon who roared ready to battle.

"I'm ready, Master!" SoulDragon shouted as he prepared for battle.

"Before I start helping sis… why is Dark Law helping them?" he asked his sister.

"The bastard Dragon he… killed Jaden and took his deck." Ruby replied in a broken voice.

This shocked Ryoken, not believe it. Before glared at Dragon. "You will pay!"

"Bring it on, Rosy." Dragon laughed.

Volt's gauntlet than loaded up an ability, "**Ability Activate! Diamond Devastator!**" Hyozanryu breathe an intense diamond-fuel flame at them.

Ryoken's Duel Disk also load up an ability in response, "**Ability Activate! Samurai Shield!**" SoulDragon than extended his arms and generated a dome of red energy that protected both him and his allies from the attack.

"**Gate Card Open! Explode!**" Dragon shouted as the gate card opened and nullified SouldDragon's ability.

"What?!" Ryoken shouted in surprise.

"This Command Card nullifies the opponent's ability, then bring back all the Bakugan and Duel monsters power levels on my team to their base level." Dragon explained.

Hyozanryu's attack than broke through the shield damaging everyone and taking Yubel out too.

"I'm sorry Mana, they're too strong!"Yubel shouted as she returned to Mana.

Mana: 80%

Ryoken and his sister Ruby were the only ones left who could fight in the first round.

"This is not good…" Ace stated.

"If this keeps up, they won't last." Marucho said.

"Will you shut up!" Kisara shouted. "This battle is not over yet. And I'm just getting started."

"Rub, we have to work together I have an idea. Follow my lead." he told his sis who nodded.

"I activate, G-Evo! Now Garga evolve and show us your true power!" Ruby stated

"You too SoulDragon fire up your soul" Ryoken shouted. ""Burn up! Oh, dragon with a burning soul! Become a king who's ruling over all flames! Summon! The SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-Souldragon!" Ryoken chanted as SoulDragon was covered in an intense flame and out of it he reappeared his armor and wings are more adorned; and his head Kabuto now has flame-like decorations on the sides and is now wearing a white emperor outfit on his body, he lost his katana but gained two naginatas (Roughly the size of a Nodachi) in their place. "Meet SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-Souldragon." Ryoken announced his partners evolved form.

Meanwhile Garga's blades on his back vanished as four blades arranged themselves on his back in a fan-like pattern and gained ninja-like armor as well as a short sword with a ninja-like hairstyle with his hair tied into a ponytail fashion.

"Meet Garga as Gargantua Koga Dragon" Ruby introduced him after he changed modes to fit the current situation.

"What that thing is Stronger than before. Which means he held back on us." Shadow shouted in anger.

This caught Spectra's attention it seems even with the new monsters the others still lost.

"Now face the wrath of the Rose siblings!" Ruby shouted as she loaded two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Silent Killing plus Fog Dimension!**" All of a sudden the room filled with Mist blinding everyone in it.

"The hell I can't see anything." Gus Said before he heard a loud Slash followed by a scream as a light came back to him, he saw that it was Rabbit House.

Gus: 40%

"And that's not all! I'm ending this round now!" Ryoken said as he loaded a combination. "**Triple Ability Activate! Rinkazan, Shogun Sword and finally Dragon Impulse!**" Burning-Souldragon could now be seen through the fog with his Naginata Nodachis glowing red as well emitting an ghost-shaped dragon aura of flames while his body emitting an dragon-shaped aura around him before charging at his opponents and releasing a devastating slash wide enough that engulfed the rest of them who returned to their respective masters while Helios reverted back into ball form.

Dragon: 40%

Volt: 40%

Spectra: 40%

"I can't believe, he took all of us out?!" Volt said shocked.

"That's Ryoken for you, the strongest Duelist/Battler ever besides Yugi Muto." Dragon replied back.

"Yes, now I see that he's also a worthy opponent for me!" Spectra announced.

"Let's keep it coming, **Gate Card Set!**" Ruby announced before throwing down the Gate Card.

Come forth Bloody Longinus!" Dragon announced as Longinus entered the battle.

"Longinus too" Mana said in anger. "Come forth Belial." She said as Exterminating Evil Demonic Dragon Belial entered the battle.

Let's do this Garga" Ruby said as she called on Garga once again.

"You got lucky this time, now it ends, come forth Rabbit House" Gus said before calling Rabbit House.

"Let's do this Hyozanryu." Volt said as Hyozanryu took flight.

"Come forth Souldragon!" Ryoken announced as SoulDragon entered the battle and immediately evolved into Burning-Souldragon.

"Let's end this Tyrant Dragon." Spectra announced as Tyrant Dragon took to the sky too.

"Come forth! Shining Dragon born from my pride and Soul! Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!' Kisara chanted as Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon took to the sky. "My Shining Dragon maybe outmatched when compared to Deep-Eyes White Dragon but it could hold its own." Kisara explained before throwing Hades into battle "Bakugan stand. Rise Darkus Hades." Kisara announced as Hades enters the battle.

"My Hades, you bitch!" Shadow shouted angrily seeing his Hades used by Kisara who glared right back at Shadow for that comment.

"You did not just call me that you piece of shit." Kisara said glaring at Shadow.

"Enough talk," Ryoken shouted before loading an ability. "**Triple Ability Activate! Dragon Strike, Naginata Strike plus Fusion Ability Inferno Dragon Naginata!**" Ryoken declared as Burning-SoulDragon merged his two Naginata Nodachis together forming a double-edge naginata before flames and dragon energy engulf both blades on the ends before throwing the weapon at them where a flame shaped dragon surrounded the thrown weapon.

"**Trap activate Skill Drain!**" Dragon announced as the ability was nullified and canceled out.

"Thanks to Skill Drain all our Duel Monsters and Bakugan can no longer used their abilities, meaning they have to fight naturally without our help" Dragon explained.

"What that means it all comes to strength." Mira stated.

"What if Master Mana and the other don't stop this?" Baron asked.

"Drago… Do you sense it? Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Yes all this fighting is going to destroy the Dimension Controller not just that it, seems to making the Dimensional Barrier unstable, if they don't end this soon they'll rip a hole in Dimensions." Drago explained making the Resistance gasp in shock and at that moment as Drago said a giant portal opened about the battle shocking the Battlers before it began to suck them in like a Vacuum.

"What the hell!" Kisara shouted. As Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon landed in front of her.

"Mistress that is a hole in the Dimensions we're being-." Belial said before he, Mana and everyone else in the room were sucked in as the Dimension Controller exploded.

Not soon after Clay regained consciousness after the loud explosion. "What happened? Oh now I remember. That devil woman knocked me out." he said as he got up. "Vexos come in, I repeat…" all he could hear was static. Before rushing over to the computer which he was lucky it still worked. He was shocked that the Vexos Gauntlets weren't giving off signals. '_What happened while I was out?'_

* * *

Authors Note:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Dragon is a masked battler who is he? Find out as you read.  
The Vexos will Obtain more Duel Monsters, Cards and spirits  
The Brawlers Duel Monsters have been decided for them, read to find out who they bonded with. Like the Vexos they will obtain more Cards and Spirits  
The Vexos will still obtain their Mechanical Bakugan and the Resistance Bakugan will still evolve.  
Ryoken's appearance in GX Adventures is based on Nobunaga Oda's hairstyle from Nobunaga the Fool and Hiei's clothing from Yu Yu Hakusho  
Dragon's appearance is based on Shu Kurenai's Appearance & Clothing as Red Eye from the Beyblade Burst series


	3. Arrival on Earth

Disclaimer I Don't Own Yugioh Or Bakugan

Authors Notes Well the Resistance Made it to Earth and Found out Alice had a surprise waiting for them.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Resistance who landed on an unknown world, most of them had just regained consciousness.

"Ah what happened, where am I?" Mana said as she slowly woke up, seeing that they were on another world.

"Nice of you to wake up Princess." Ryoken said teasing Mana who noticed that everyone has already regained conscious.

"Ryoken where are we?" Ruby asked as she regained consciousness.

"We're back on Earth." SoulDragon said appearing in spirit form.

"Whatttttt?!" everyone said shocked.

"Specifically Russia in Moscow." Ryoken said.

"Moscow, that's where Alice lives maybe we could call her?" Marucho said

"Already did." Ruby informed everyone.

Meanwhile Alice just informed her grandpa that she was heading out to pick up some friends and she had two girls with her who seem to be 2 years old with her.

"They should be around here. I'm sorry the two of you have to come with me, Yami, Hikari but I can't leave the two of you alone since great grandfather is fixing the Dimension Transporter." Both girls have small summer dresses on them. Hikari was wearing a white dress while her sister Yami was wearing a black dress. Hikari has white hair while Yami has black hair, both of them have their hair slowly growing to resemble their mother. Yami has her father's eyes while Hikari has her mothers eyes.

The Resistance sat and waited until they heard a vehicle coming their way.

"Hey! You guys ok?" Alice shouted, sticking her head out the window. She was shocked to see Dan, Marucho, and Shun and 4 people she had never seen before.

"Alice, it's good to see you." Dan said he hadn't seen her in so long.

"Hey, Dan it's good to see you all too. I was expecting only Jaden, Mana, Kisara, and Ruby. but not you, Shun, and Marucho, Runo told me you went to New Vestroia to save the Bakugan, since your back that means you Succeeded right?"

"We'll talk about that later, let's get going, Mana needs some rest and food." Ruby said before turning to Mana who looked like she needed some refreshments Alice nodded as they all entered the Vehicle they were surprised to see two Infants in the front seat, they wondered Especially the original Brawlers if Alice took up Babysitting.

As they left the Vexos came out of their hiding place.

"So this is Earth? It's no different than our planet…" Gus said.

"Maybe, but we are stranded here! And we can't get back!" Shadow shouted.

"Not really…" Dragon said gaining their attention. "There is an old man in these woods who is a Genius, he has invented a portal that allows anyone to teleport to anywhere, New Vestroia, the Duel Spirit World, even your Planet."

"Really? I didn't think the human race could have that yet?" Mylene said.

"Really? Didn't that Ruby girl find out how the Problems with the Mechanical Bakugan work when the creator couldn't, that proves we humans have come along way." Dragon replied back to Mylene.

Meanwhile with the Resistance, Alice had made them dinner while they all talked about what to do next and wondered what happened to the Vexos.

"So what do we do now?" Baron asked.

"I'm not sure? We can't go back to New Vestroia." Ruby replied.

Before long Alice returned with some soup. "I hope you all enjoy it."

"Thanks." They all said before digging in while they ate, Mana turned to Alice who was feeding Yami and Hikari, mashed pears which she had to alternate between the girls.

"Hey Alice, I was wondering who are the kids are you babysitting?" Mana asked Alice who dropped the spoon surprising everyone.

"Well… why don't you finish and I'll tell you in the Living Room." Alice said before picking up the spoon before leaving to get a new one.

After they were done eating everyone went to the living room.

"So Alice what do you want to tell us?" Dan asked.

Alice was embarrassed and told everyone. "These two girls... are my Daughters!"

Everyone was shocked to hear that, especially Mana.

"What… how? Who? Who's the father?" Dan asked surprised by what he just heard.

At that point Mana explained "Remember when I said that we met Alice before." Everyone nodded while Ryoken was confused.

"During that time I learned that my brother Jaden and her had a one-night stand together."

Hearing this, everyone was shocked while Ryoken was stunned beyond belief that Jaden did that.

Embarrassed, Alice continued. "Yeah we did I thought I took Birth control on that day, turns out they were Tic Tacs instead."

Hearing this everyone especially the original Brawlers were shocked that sweet and innocent Alice did that while Ryoken was laughing out loud which is rarely.

"Oh my god that's great, this is just too good." Ryoken said while laughing when his sister Ruby hit him.

"It's not funny brother, this is serious." Ruby shouted at her brother after she hit him.

'_That bastard and that whore!'_ Kisara thought, she liked Alice but after hearing this made her want to kill her.

"My grandfather didn't know, but after 2 mouths, I was starting to show signs. My grandfather and I thought it was just a cold so we went to the doctors. But a week later the doctor told me that I was pregnant, and I knew instantly who the father was." Alice explained.

"Why didn't you call earlier to tell him?" Mana asked, she was mad. but it wasn't all Alice's fault, Jaden was the real person at fault here.

"I was afraid Mana… that he would reject me and the babies." Alice sniffed.

"No way, Tea, Kikyo and Tasha would have made him take responsibility plus I know Jaden would have been on the first flight here to take care of you." Ruby said.

"Thanks… but where is Jaden? Did he land somewhere else?" Alice asked they could see the worry in her face.

"Jaden is gone." Ruby said sadly with everyone sad too.

"What do you mean?" Alice said with worry in her voice.

"Jaden and Mana had a fight and he left, after awhile we ran into a masked battler who called himself Dragon, he said that Jaden was dead and gone for good, he even had his deck, and both Dark Law and Longinus were obeying him." Ruby told Alice.

Alice suddenly felt despair and cried, "My children never got to meet their father and now he's gone." Alice said crying.

"Alice, what's wrong?" they turned to see an elderly man in a lab coat. This was Alice's Grandfather Dr. Michael.

Before Alice ran up to him and cried into his chest. He then hugged Alice rocking her back and forth making shushing noise. "It's ok… honey."

"No… it isn't grandfather. Jaden is gone." she replied in a broken voice. Shocking Michael to hear that the father to his Great Grand Daughters was dead. He turned to the others who had sad expressions. "I'm going to take Alice outside for some air. You mind watching Yami and Hikari?"

"Yes sir they are my nieces." Mana said which Michael smiled before walking out with Alice.

"Man now I feel terrible…" Mana said before she continued. "I should have forced him to stay, now Alice is upset and these little girls won't know their father."

"I know how you feel… but all we can do is get his deck back." Ryoken replied.

Meanwhile the Vexos heard and saw everything and Dragon was shocked by the revelation which Spectra noticed.

"What's the matter Dragon?" Spectra asked, knowing the truth about Dragon.

"It's nothing, let's go." Dragon replied back as he walked away.

"You know, I could never read that guy." Lync said

"Who cares let's go with him." Volt said before the Vexos followed Dragon.

Meanwhile the Vexos follow Dragon to a card store where they saw him purchase some cards as well as signing something.

"What were you doing?" Gus asked wondering what Dragon is doing.

"Buying some new cards as well as signing up for a tournament." Dragon replied back.

Hearing this intrigued the Vexos, especially Spectra.

"Why are we entering a silly tournament?" Shadow asked.

"Because from what I heard from Ryoken. He destroyed you, Mylene, and Lync with hardly any problems, he is a Pro here. And has years of experience you only got those just today and know nothing about the game." Dragon said.

"So the tournament is a way to hone our skills?" Volt theorized.

"Yes, it starts in 2 weeks and Yugi and Tea Muto, Joey and Mai Wheeler and Seto and Serenity Kaiba will make an appearance there to observe." Dragon said. "They are the best duelists in the world better than Jaden and Ryoken and those girls.

"This should be amusing." Spectra said.

"Yes and you can't use Bakugan and the rules of Duel Monsters are much different." He said before walking away with them following.

Back with the others.

Mana was beyond mad at what both Yami and Hikari were calling her.

"Girls my name is Mana. Ma-n-a Mana!."

"Squirt!" the girls laughed pointing at her.

"Why did you have to call me that Kisara?" She yelled at her, mad that she called her squirt the same horrible pet name Jaden called her always and now Yami and Hikari were doing it now she could tell these two were definitely Jaden's kids.

"Calm down Mana they're 2 year olds, they'll grow out of it." Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Hikari smiled at the Rose sister.

"Mana! My name is Mana, please say Mana." she pleaded to the twins.

"Squirt!" they replied making Mana give up.

"This is too funny right Drago." Dan said while watching with the others, Drago just chuckled glad that the sad mood was gone.

"I know it is." Kisara said smirking enjoying Mana's misery.

Meanwhile Alice came back with her grandpa.

"Alice you okay" Mana asked.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Alice replied back.

After assuring everyone she was okay she decided to take them to town. After leaving her daughters with her grandfather to look after while she and the resistance were going into town, meanwhile as everyone was heading towards town, Alice told them some great news.

"Guys there's a Duel Monsters tournament taking place here and observing is your families." Alice told them the news. Hearing this Mana and Ruby were excited to see their parents as well as Maya and Joanna again.

When they got there both Mana, Kisara and Ruby saw their old friends Maya and Joanna window shopping.

"Girls!" Mana cried out getting their attention as they all ran and hugged each other.

"It's great to see you again Mana." Maya said with Joanna nodding.

"Yes it is." Ruby said. "Is there anyone else?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, Alexis, Blair, Xion as well as Kairi and Namine are here too," Joanna said

"Great, let's all meet up at the card shop." Kisara said before turning towards the Resistance. "Come on let's hurry there." Kisara said as they raced towards the card shop.

Meanwhile everyone was at the card shop and Mana introduced everyone to each other and they instantly got along much to her joy and told them of their adventures in New Vestroia.

"By the way, where's Mr. bad attitude at?" Alexis asked wonder where Jaden was not that she cared.

Mana gulped but Kisara placed her hand on her shoulder and nodded. "Jaden is dead…"

Making all of them gasped in shock.

"What do mean?! Jaden can't be dead?!" Joanna said.

"You guys better be Joking, cause i'm not laughing?" Maya added.

"Are you sure… Do you have proof?" Xion asked regaining her composure.

"This Guy we met in New Vestroia, has Jaden's duel disk and he controls Dark Law." Ruby added.

Alexis grabbed Mana's shirt and glared at her with the same golden eyes Jaden had when angry. "He can't be dead! The Supreme King can never lose."

"I'm sorry, Alexis. Me and him had a fight, I challenged him to a duel. I lost and before he left he gave me Yubel and Scarlight. And a day later the Vexos kidnap me and Dragon tells us that he killed Jaden and Dark Law and the rest of his monsters obey him now." Mana said as she began to cry.

"This Dragon, tell us about him?" Kairi asked.

"Not much, but he is skilled he hadn't had the deck very long. But he has completely mastered it." Kisara said.

"Yeah and he's given the Vexos some cards with Duel Spirits, which means he's from Earth, since the Vexos didn't know that Duel Monsters existed before he showed up." Ruby said.

"I still don't believe Jaden is gone." Blair said sad that her ex was gone before she could fix things.

"Oh by the way where's my dad? I heard him and mom are observing the duels in the tournament?" Mana asked after Alexis let her go.

"Oh they and others…" Maya answered.

At that point both Spectra and Dragon enter the card store, startling everyone especially the girls and Alice most of all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mana shouted it was taking every ounce of willpower to keep her from throttling them.

"Just buying some cards for the competitions." Dragon calmly responded.

"You bastard what did you do to Jaden my king?" Alexis growled deep down she did still care for Jaden.

"Well… let's just say I sent him on a one way ticket to a better place." Dragon replied calmly.

"You son of a…" Kisara almost cursed.

"Enough!" a deep voice called out they turned to see Yugi Muto the King of Games.

"Dad…" Mana stated.

"You two should go…" was all he said to Spectra this man reminded him of Zenoheld but he seemed like he could backup those threats.

Dragon nodded before they walked away.

"Where have you been young lady? You and your friends had vanished off the face of the Earth." Yugi said in an authoritative voice making Mana flinched her father when he was angry was way scarier then Chaos Breaker ever could and her mother was worse.

Soon Mana explained everything to her father about being sent to New Vestroia, how the Vexos captured all the Bakugan and why they need to free them and the Brawlers original partners, about her fight with Jaden as well as his demise, and especially who Dragon was and did.

Hearing this Yugi just sighed to himself, "All of you are in very big trouble, but I'm proud that you have that sense of justice to free them." Yugi replied making them sighed in relief.

Yugi then turned to Alice, "Hello Alice it's been a while, I hope my grand-kids aren't too much of a hassle, remember you're part of the family too." Yugi told Alice with kindness.

"Wait what? you mean you knew all along Dad?" Mana shouted.

"Yes we did, we helped her during her pregnancy." Yugi replied back

"Why didn't you tell Jaden?" Ruby asked

"Because, I thought he wouldn't watch over her, because of his new attitude." Yugi replied he loved him more then anything but he wasn't the same after his last year in Duel Academy

"Thank you for taking care of me while I was pregnant." Alice bowed.

"Mr. Muto it's been awhile." Ryoken greeted Yugi.

"Yes it has been awhile" Yugi replied back.

Meanwhile with the Vexos, everyone was constructing their decks for the tournament.

"This will give us experience when we get back to New Vestroia." Mylene said with Gus and Volt concentrating on their deck construction.

After two weeks the tournament was about to begin. And both the Vexos, Dragon, Ryoken, Kisara, Maya and Joanna, Kairi and Namine, Blair, Xion, Alexis, and the Resistance who both Yugi and Tea taught as best they could on short notice.

The announcer spoke now "okay here are the first rounds of the tournament for each block on who will face who" he announced

And the board showed that Dragon will be facing Kairi first while Mana was facing Volt in Block A

In Block B it showed Mylene facing Namine, Gus facing Lync, Shadow facing Maya and Joanna facing Xion.

Block C showed that Kisara was against Alexis, Alice against Baron, Shun against Dan, and Ace facing Mira.

Block D shows that Spectra was facing Blair and finally Ryoken against his own ally Marucho.

"Be careful Kairi." Mana told her friend.

"I'm worried, normally I would be excited to face Dark Law and the other but i'm not too sure…" Kairi stated.

"You'll do fine." Ruby said.

"Thanks for the false hope." she replied before leaving for her duel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here are the duelists in the red corner is Kairi Tsunami." the announcer said before Kairi walked up on stage smiling and waving.

"And in the blue corner… A new duelist on the streets Dragon!" Dragon walked up to the stage not caring about the cheers.

Meanwhile in the spectator box was Yugi and the other adults.

"So that's him? The one who beat Jaden?" Joey asked.

"Yes and I can't believe Dragon beat him…" Yugi replied.

"He took my little boy… and Yami and Hikari will grow up without a father." Tea added after finding out she had grandchildren she was so happy not just her, Kikyo and her mom as well.

The duel was intense but eventually Dragon defeated Kairi with no trouble at all.

"Ladies and gentleman the winner is Dragon." the announcer said.

Soon duels were taking place with the Vexos doing better than before with the Resistance doing their best as well, while Alice was doing great until only two Duelists were standing Dragon and Spectra.

The match was fierce between the two until finally Dragon defeated Spectra and won the tournament.

"Ladies and gentleman let's give it for our champion and those in the semi-finals" the announcer said as Dragon was giving a medal as well as the trophy while Spectra accepted his while the other two, Mana was glaring at them while accepting her medal, and Alice just giving Dragon a curious look while accepting her medal.

"_Those strategies, those skills, it's not possible._" Alice thought to herself as she began to suspect Dragon's identity. "Why?" Alice asked herself.

* * *

Authors Notes Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Kikyo, Tasha, Xion, Kairi, Namine are Oc's from the Yugioh Gx fanfic Series created by my co-writer  
Kairi and Namine, Maya and Joanna, Alexis, Blair, and Xion will be prominent characters alongside the original Brawlers Runo and Julie as well as their allies.  
Chazz, Zane, Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Aster, and Jesse will appear later


	4. Unmasked

Disclaimer: i don't own Yugioh Gx or Bakugan

Authors note:Alice will reveal a gift she got from Jaden.

* * *

After the tournament, everyone was celebrating on how well they did in the tournament, while Mana noticed something's wrong with Alice.

"Alice what's wrong with you?" Mana asked in concern wondering why Alice was staring off into space.

"It's just, have any of you noticed Dragon's duel style as well as his strategies?" Alice replied back to everyone.

"Yeah so?" Kisara answered back harshly in response to hearing Dragon's name.

"I think that Dragon is really Jaden." Alice added her input on who Dragon really is, Hearing this made everyone shocked but made the girls angry at what she said.

"That's crazy Alice! My brother would never join those monsters!" Mana exclaimed with rage at Alice, Mana knew her Brother would never team up with the Vexos ."Not only that Dragon's hairstyle is completely different and so is his hair color.

"Mana… I think she is right." Yugi said, making her look at him in confusion.

"Dad! You can't honestly believe this…" Mana exclaimed in anger.

"Me too, Dragon's skills, strategy and tactics are the exact same as Jaden. And why would Dark Law, who swore his loyalty to Jaden then suddenly change to another duelist." Ryoken added with a frown.

"Honey, it doesn't take much to cut and style your hair. and not just that, color it too." Tea said while holding her 3rd child Yuki Muto who was still sad about hearing that Jaden was dead.

"I still don't believe…" Mana replied continuing to be stubborn, turning her back to then.

"He slapped you in the face before he left." Ruby said making Yugi and especially Tea gasped, before she quickly shut her mouth with her hands remembering Mana hadn't told them that yet.

"He what?!" Tea shouted with anger, making everyone and hard to believe Kaiba moved from her.

"Sorry… mom I kinda left that out." Mana nervously said.

"Enough, you and Yugi will punish him later, if Dragon really is Jaden." Mai said mad that Jaden would even hit Mana.

At that point a transmission appeared and Dragon appeared on screen.

"Hello Brawlers" Dragon said his welcome greeting towards them.

"Dragon!?" Dan said out loud.

"I'm here to extend a challenge to both Yugi Muto as well as Dan Kuso of the Battle Brawlers"

"A challenge?" Percival said

"Hmph, you win 1 tournament and you think you can beat Yugi know your place kid." Kaiba smirked.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure after all the Brawlers might recognize these Bakugan." Dragon said as he brought up a picture of the Brawlers Bakugan that saved Vestroia turned to bronze statues, Ventus Storm Skyress, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, Aquos Preyas and Preyas Angelo/Diablo, Subterra Hammer Gorem and Haos Blade Tigrerra.

"Skyress!" Shun shouted seeing his partner and mother figure a stone statue.

"Preyas, Angelo, Diablo!" Marucho cried seeing his partners and best friends a stone statue.

"Hydranoid!" Alice said crying to herself seeing her partner Bakugan turned into a stone statue.

"You see this now, this is a battle if I win I'm taking Drago this time Kuso." Dragon said before turning to Yugi "As for you I will crush you and erase the last link to my past and truly become the strongest." At that point the transmission was over.

"He's pretty cocky!" Kisara exclaimed after hearing that Dragon challenged Dan and Yugi to a battle.

"Are you going to accept Yugi?" Serenity asked in concern.

Yugi just huffed. "No…" which shocked everyone. "He's just taking his rage out on people, this is not my fight."

"Fine, I'll face him alone." Dan said before Ryoken placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No, this is my fight. Me and Dragon started it on New Vestroia and now I'm ending this masquerade." He said before leaving to prepare his deck.

"You don't find that many determined Duelists very offended." Mai smiled.

"I can't believe it, all the others are bronze statues now." Drago said in shame. He knew that they were captured but didn't know their fate.

"Don't worry Drago, we'll save them." Ingram replied.

"But how? We may have Duel Monsters with us, but we lack the experience." Percival added.

"We have no choice, we'll have to battle against them somewhere down the line." Wilda said.

"I wonder who Dragon is? Alice said he could be Jaden because his Skills and Strategies are similar." Ace said.

"Anyone can copy a strategy, it's not that hard, remember what Mana said about Dimitri." Marucho said remembering what Mana told them about the copy Duelist that stole the copy of her dad's deck and was able to use it.

"Hmm, my brain hurt from trying to figure this out." Baron said making the Resistance members laugh.

"It doesn't matter the Strategy, what matters is heart." Tea said gaining their attention. "That boy if he is my Jaden, he is in pain and acting on. Chaos Breaker broke his Spirit and killed two of his best monsters. Right now his heart is darkened by pent up rage." the Queen of Games knew deep inside Dragon there was someone lost and confused. but was just taking the pain out on everyone in his way.

Meanwhile while on the way to the coordinates that Dragon sent them for the battle, Ryoken was making some calls.

"Who are you calling brother?" Ruby asked, wondering who her brother is calling.

"I'm calling our classmates and friends from our days at Duel Academy." Ryoken answered with a serious tone knowing they were going to need all the help they can get.

Hearing this made Mana excited which made the Resistance and their Bakugan partners confused.

"I'm sorry, but who are they?" Mira asked raising an eyebrow since she had never met Mana's other friends.

"Well first there's Zane Trusdale one of Duel Academy top graduates and wielder of the Cyber Legacy deck and currently known as Hell Kaiser, then there's his little brother Syrus whose like both Baron and Marucho, someone who had a lot of confidence issues but at the same time is also highly skilled and held back because he didn't want to see others in pain, but grew because of my brother Jaden and by being with his friends." Mana explained to them before Ruby took over.

"Than we got Bastion Misawa a genius who believes that everything in life can be calculated arithmetically even Duel Monsters or Bakugan battles if he were to do it, than we got Tyranno Hassleberry a Dinosaur Duelist who considers Jaden the sarge of the troops, than we got Jaden's clone Jesse Anderson who like Jaden could see Duel Spirits, the Crystal beasts, they had a lot in common and got along instantly." Ruby added in.

"Sounds like this Bastion would get along great with you Marucho." Dan smirked before Kisara took over.

"Finally we got Aster Phoenix a Pro Duelist who uses Destiny Heroes and whose father was a former card designer before being killed. Once dueled Jaden before we entered Duel Academy and lost, by the time of our 2nd year Aster was being manipulated by his manager as well as best friend who was possessed by the Light of Destruction Sartorius to duel Jaden and get him out of the way by making Jaden unable to communicate with his Duel Spirits by defeating him in a rematch which Aster wanted as he was a stern believer in 'Destiny' and the fact that he he wanted a chance to get even with Jaden, before losing in another rematch where he learned the truth that he was being used by the Light of destruction, he's currently number 2 in the Pro League Youth Division, than we have Alexis older brother Atticus who we met when he was possessed by Nightshroud, cool guy except he's a womanizer and for some reason all the ladies love him totally the opposite of his sister but can be serious if the situation demands it, finally we have our own rich guy, introducing Chazz Princeton, when we first met him he was arrogant and believed that he could win with only rare and powerful cards but after his time at North Academy he now sees that any card has potential to be strong no matter if their weak or powerful, he still has that bad personality but not too much of when we first met him though." Kisara finished up.

"But don't you and uncle Seto have bad personalities Kisara?" Yuki giggled, making both father and daughter growl making everyone giggle to 'like father like daughter' they all thought.

"I'm going to make a call too." Yugi added.

"Who are you calling?" Kaiba asked.

"It's been a while since we saw him. And I'm sure he'll be happy to see his daughter." Yugi smiled before leaving.

"I know who he's talking about… but will he help even after Jaden failed to listen to him?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure Joey, but we have no choice. He's familiar with the darkness." Tea replied.

The next day the academy team had arrived thanks to Kaiba flying them on his blue eyes Jet and were told what had happened Hassleberry cried tears hearing the sarge was gone same with Syrus. Bastion just lowered his head for Jaden's loss. Chazz and Zane just stayed neutral but were sad. Aster couldn't understand how someone who can beat the Light, the Zeroth Dragons, Chaos Breaker, Link Joker and Gyze can be killed by an unknown, before coming he checked every Duelist ID in the World and found nothing it's almost like this guy just popped into existence. Atticus was feeling the same way before looking at Alexis, she hasn't been the same since she broke up with Jaden and now she looked like she had been through hell and back again. All Jesse did was shuffle his cards thinking about his dead rival before gripping them slightly.

"So you all know that these enemies are not like any other." Yugi told them.

"Yes, General!" Hassleberry shouted while giving Yugi a salute, making everyone laugh at what he's doing while confusing the Bakugan

"Does he always do stuff like this?" Percival asked.

"Yeah, don't question it too much." Ruby replied back at the Bakugan.

"I mean he calls Jaden sarge, so why not call my dad General?" Mana smiled.

Ryoken smiled before he took over."All that aside, Dragon has called out both Yugi and Dan, but I'm going to duel in their place, and the rest of you are here for backup if they plan something and you will be coming to New Vestroia with us."

"Why would we go? This could be a waste of our time." Chazz said.

"Because Jaden saved your sorry ass, more times then you can count!" Kisara said before Serenity smacked her for cursing.

Meanwhile Alice was staring at a card of Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition before Shun came by.

"What's that?" Shun asked in concern for Alice

"It's a card that Jaden gave to me before he left." Alice answered back in sadness still thinking about whether Jaden is Dragon or not.

"Really?" Shun stated surprised by what he heard.

"Yeah, his name is Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition, one of Jaden's trusted friends and comrades, of course I still haven't been able to communicate with his Duel Spirit yet. I feel like he doesn't think that I'm worthy or that he doesn't trust me." Alice explained who has and why she thinks Gandora-X wouldn't materialize for her.

"I think that he's just waiting for you to prove yourself, after all Jaden wouldn't give you him unless he didn't see something inside of you." Shun stated his reasons.

"Thanks Shun." Alice said thanking him she was hoping she would get her answer.

Meanwhile with the Vexos and Dragon.

Dragon was practicing for battle against all the Vexos at once and just won another round.

"Damn! I can never win!" Shadow screamed stomping his feet like a child from losing to Dragon again.

"I know how you feel…" Lync pouted.

"Hmph, I'll win next time." Mylene grumbled not like the fact she hadn't been beaten by Dragon every time .

"You keep saying that, the more I lose the more I gain, the only who can at least match Dragon is Spectra." Volt added he was no sore loser, and knew that every loss would only help him improve.

"Lord Spectra will beat him soon, he just needs to get used to training Tyrant Dragon more." Gus replied turning to Spectra who was battling Dragon at the moment.

The match was almost even and it seemed that Spectra was doing better then in the tournament and now he was almost able to battle on par with Dragon. Tyrant Dragon attacked Dark Law, but was engulfed in chains weakening it enough for Dark Law to send him back to Spectra, winning Dragon the battle.

"You have gotten better since you first got Tyrant Dragon." Dragon said.

"I'm a fast learner, not just him. Helios has also gotten stronger." Spectra smirked.

"Yes I see." Dragon turned to Gus "you're right on your master getting stronger every day." Dragon told Gus.

"Thank you for your kind words Dragon." Gus replied back.

At that point Dragon began to head back to camp.

"Dragon where are you going?" Spectra asked him.

"Camp to rest for tomorrow for when I finally take Drago away from Kuso, as well as defeat Yugi Muto." Dragon replied back

After Dragon left the Vexos discuss how well he would do.

"So, you think Dragon could take on this King of Games?" Lync asked wondering who this great duelist that everyone was fawning about.

"You saw him before with Dragon right Spectra?" Mylene asked, also wondering what this King of Games was like.

"Yes, I did, he seems to have the skills to back it up his threats, unlike our king Zenoheld. No matter the outcome it will be a tough battle." Spectra replied back showing respect to Yugi while he insulted King Zenoheld.

"It should be easy, for Dragon to take the Pyrus Dragonoid than." Gus added his input.

Meanwhile back at the Resistance.

"I'm sorry, you want me to call and pick up who." Ryoken asked bewildered by what he just heard.

"Please Ryoken, we need you to call both Runo and Julie and tell them what's happening as well." Dan begged Ryoken who turned to Yugi who was rearranging his deck.

"Mr. Muto help me with this." Ryoken asked as if he were begging for help.

"It's fine, their friends and allies need to know what's going on as well." Yugi answered without taking his attention from his deck, Ryoken made a shocked face and while Dan and Marucho were both excited as well as making Alice and Shun smiled in relief.

"Fine, who am I calling?" Ryoken yelled out in frustration.

"Well, there's Runo and Julie." Dan answered.

"Then we got Klaus von Hertzon, Chan Lee, Julio Santana, Komba O'Charlie, and Billy Gilbert." Alice added in.

"Finally we got Joe Brown." Shun answered as well.

"Fine…" Ryoken said before making the calls.

While Mana was watching over Yami and Hikari her mom and Alice.

"Ok, Yami who is that?" Alice asked her daughter while she pointed to Tea.

"Grama." She smiled.

"Good girl! Now Hikari who is she?" She then pointed to Mana who was hoping to be called just Auntie.

"Squirt!" Hikari laughed, making Mana pull her hair.

"Manaaaa! I love these girls, but I hate that name!" Mana shouted.

"Come on Mana. They are just 2 year olds." Tea said before picking Hikari before making funny faces at her.

"Ruby said the same thing mom, and you can tell these two are Jaden's kids." Mana pouted. Before Yuki came in.

"Hey sis. How are our nieces?" she asked before making silly faces making Yami laugh.

"They are jokers like our brother." Mana replied.

"Speaking of jokers, I think it's time for Hikari's change." Tea smiled before taking Hikari to the bedroom while Yugi, Joey and Mai were talking in the next room.

"Hey Yuge, has he answered?" Joey asked.

"No, Ishizu, said he left a week ago. And doesn't know where he is. " Yugi replied

"Great… just when we needed him." Mai complained not that she had anything against who Yugi was going to call but not he was going to help since Jaden had fallen to darkness despite his warning.

Meanwhile Kaiba was with Michael looking over the Dimension Transporter hoping to get it working again so the kids could return to New Vestroia, Kaiba made a call to his company to deliver the parts they would need for it. It took a lot to impress Seto Kaiba, but this machine was another story.

"I hate to say it, but this teleporter is actually good, you could go anywhere, any dimension." Kaiba said intrigued by the machine.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba with your imagery tech and the other parts, we should have it fixed by the end of the week." the old inventor smiled. "And I must say that your daughter is very smart, she has figured out some of the glitches in the machine." As he turned to Kisara who was looking through the complex codes.

Meanwhile back with the Resistance they were relaxing when Ryoken came by.

"Hey Ryoken, so how'd it go?" Dan asked, Ryoken just shrugged.

"Not too well?" Drago asked in concern.

"Well Komba and Julio won't be able to make it, and Joe has some family issues to take care of before assisting us." Ryoken explained trying to keep the Resistance calm.

"Really, they won't be able to come?' Marucho asked.

"Yeah, what kind of help are you calling for?" Elfin said frustrated.

"Don't worry Klaus, Chan, Julie and Runo are coming that's for sure." Ryoken reassured them before continuing "Billy would come as soon as he could as well as Joe to help out as well okay."

"I see, great work Ryoken, for a minute there I thought you screwed up." Dan said congratulating him while at the same time mocking him unknowingly.

Hearing this made Ryoken twitch his eyes for a brief second "Thanks Dan for the kind words, I'll be sure to put them on your grave." Ryoken said before walking away to make travel plans for the Brawlers and their allies.

"Was it something I said?'' Dan asked after seeing the twitch on Ryoken's eye and hearing what he said, in response to Dan's obliviousness Chazz face-palm himself while Drago just sighed.

"You're almost like Mana, saying without thinking at all kid." Chazz said

"Dan, I think you just insulted him unknowingly." Drago added his input.

At that point Ruby came by "Don't worry about him, stuff like that always happens by accident and we never hold a grudge too long." Ruby said making sure that Dan doesn't feel too bad.

"I wonder what we will expect? When will we get there?" Syrus asked thinking about the Danger.

"I don't know? one thing we should look out for is Prince Hydron, he hasn't battled yet. but no doubt Dragon gave him a Duel Spirit." Mira said.

"Doesn't matter, we have more experience." Zane replied

"Maybe, but Dragon bought some decks last week. So the Vexos are much better than before, we can only guess that Dragon also got Hydron a new deck too." Alexis said.

"Well kids enough talking now, it's time to train!" a voice shouted, they all turned to the source Joey Wheeler. "You all need to get ready, and me Yugi, Tea, Mai, and Serenity will be overseeing it."

Hassleberry leaped off the couch and saluted him. "Sir yes sir Colonel!"

"Well, what are still doing here? Get going soldier hup hup." Joey smiled getting into character before marching in place as Hassleberry did the same.

"Should we?" Kisara asked as she had just gotten back from helping her father and Michael.

"Nah, me, Bastion and Marucho are currently working on a project you mind coming to Kisara?" Ruby replied back before her, Bastion and Marucho went out while Kisara nodded and left with them.

"I'll be meditating." Shun said. With Ace just relaxing near him.

Aster and Zane were both staring at what the others were doing mainly Dan and Baron actually doing this soldier thing along with Hassleberry so were the Wheeler twins. Jesse was also getting into it along with Syrus. And Atticus was forcing Chazz to do with them as well.

Mana was rebuilding her deck along with Alexis, Xion, Kisara, Kairi and her twin sister Namine.

Alice was thinking of her days with Hydranoid, while Mira was thinking of both her brother Keith and her father.

The Next day, Ryoken woke everyone up.

"What's wrong with you man?" Dan asked a little frustrated that he was woken up so early in the morning.

"Your friends are here." Ryoken answered as he pointed to an aircraft landing near them.

The first to exit was Runo followed by Julie, Chan Lee who Mana glared at and Klaus who brushed his hair away like a cool guy.

"Dan!" Runo exclaimed making Dan flinched at seeing his girlfriend mad at him. "You idiot, why did you and Marucho leave me and Julie behind!"

Dan put his hands up in defense. "Look I wanted to take you, but Drago, wanted it to be me only. But Marucho stowed away." he explained trying to keep her from hitting him while Marucho slowly faded behind everyone else hoping Runo wouldn't notice him.

"Come down Runo, you can kill him and Marucho later. right now we have to save the Bakugan." Julie smiled trying to keep Runo calm.

"It's good to see you all again, Mana, Kisara, Ruby." Chan Lee bowed in which they did the same. "But where's Jaden."

"He's gone." Mana replied.

"Oh no!" Chan Lee said.

"Question? Have you had any kids since we met?" Mana asked.

The question made Chan Lee blush and not to Mention Kisara and Ruby looked at Mana.

"Of course not! Why would I?! And what kinda question is that?!" the Chinese Battler/Duelist shouted with embarrassment.

"Nothing…" she replied glad her brother didn't have anymore illegitimate children.

Kisara and Ruby looked at each other and nodded. "Excuse us." they both said before dragging Mana away.

"What was that about?" Chan Lee asked.

"I have a feeling my daughter knows more than she lets on." A voice said from behind she turned to Tea.

"So you're the best player in China?" Tea smiled.

"Yes, because Jaden helped me." Chan Lee replied, turning away from the older woman.

'_Jaden, how many girls have you seduced, and made fall in love with you._' She sighed.

Meanwhile with Kisara, Mana and Ruby.

"What was that about?" Kisara demanded.

"During our time in China, Jaden met her, she was already good at Duel Monsters, she mentioned her Bakugan partner and that she used to battle in Bakugan battles. So Jaden decided to teach a class in China and out of all who attended Chan Lee excelled at them. Later before we went to our next location I found out that she and Jaden also had a one-night stand as Friends with Benefits." Mana answered.

Hearing this made Kisara pissed off that she still hasn't done it with Jaden and Ruby was slightly jealous.

"Who else?" Kisara growled.

Mana knowing this would happen answered "Those Idols JJ Dolls Jenny and Jewls and Julie's sister Daisy." she said reluctantly making Kisara and Ruby groan.

At this point Ryoken informed everyone about the Vexos, what happened to the Brawlers Bakugan, as well as Dragon, and are now heading to the location for the battle with Dragon.

"So they're expecting to face Yugi and Dan? But you're facing them?" Syrus asked.

"Yep… wait who's that?" Ryoken asked. Looking up ahead seeing some leaning against a tree it turned out to be Xeno Jameser wearing a black leather jacket, blue Jeans and black leather boots.

"Hey dad… when did you get here?" Xion asked.

"I've been here for a week. I felt strange energy and decided to investigate." he explained.

"That explains why you didn't answer." Joey said.

"Are they up ahead?" Yugi asked which Xeno nodded before speaking.

"That boy has lost his way, when the mask comes off. you will see a much darker side of him." Xeno stated as if he said a riddle before walking forward.

"Alright, that wasn't ominous…" Dan said.

"Don't worry, that's how he is." Joey said.

After five more minutes of walking they came to a clearing where they saw a stream of water and a waterfall and a nice field of flowers.

"This seems a little too nice for a battle field?" Chazz said.

"It's pretty." Yuki said before picking a yellow flower.

"We're not here for sight see." Ryoken said "Come on out, we know you're out there!"

Right on cue the Vexos leaped out of the trees.

"So are you ready to lose?" Dragon asked looking at Yugi and Dan.

"No, you're fighting me!" Ryoken said, pointing to himself.

"I said I would fight Yugi and Dan, stand aside." Dragon demanded.

"No this is between, the Resistance and you guys, which i'm apart of so. Yugi doesn't duel, and we have some unfinished business." Ryoken replied showing great determination.

"Looks like the King of Games is actually the King of Sissys." Lync jokes which made all the younger and older Duelists as well as the Bakugan Brawlers mad except Yugi who smiled.

"Are you done with petty insults? Or are you going to duel? How long are you going to hide behind Dragon like the cowardly bullies you are?" Yugi smiled

"I see how you Vexos work, ganging up and hunting down living beings because none of you haven't the courage to battle them face-to-face and the fact you all created Mechanical Bakugan only proves you are all are cowards with no honor or respect." Tea added which cause all the Vexos except Spectra and Volt to get enraged.

"What did you just call us?" Shadow shouted at both Yugi and Tea before Dragon stopped him.

"Enough it's just a tactic that that they uses to make their opponents lose their concentration, that's how they defeated a Duelist named Panik as well as a Rare Hunter." Dragon explained. Before looking at Ryoken. "Very well, **Gate Card set**" Dragon said as he threw the Gate Card.

"Flame of apocalypse that burns away everything in this world! Dragonic Overlord!" Dragon chanted as flames appeared before they vanished revealing Dragonic Overlord ready for battle.

"Dragonic Overlord seems much more powerful since the last time we met him." Drago said sensing his power.

"Yeah I could feel it too, I also sense a dark feeling inside of him" Mana stated.

"That power is bad… and it's only going to get worse." Xeno said feeling the dark power flowing through the monster and from it's master.

"Roar! Dragon with a Blazing Samurai's soul! SengokuDragon Souldragon!" Ryoken chanted as Souldragon entered the battle.

"Alright let's get this battle started." Dragon said as he loaded an ability into his Duel Disk. "**Ability Activate! Fire sword!**" Dragonic Overlord's sword was engulfed in flames as he prepared to charge at SoulDragon.

Ryoken quickly loaded an ability into his Duel Disk as well. "**Ability Activate! Dragon Katana!**" Souldragon drew his katana and met the attack head on with neither giving up.

"Right now they seem to be evenly matched." Spectra said with interest.

"Hahaha wait until he sees Dragon's ace." Shadow laughed like a maniac.

"This is the End." Dragon calmly said before thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card open! Audience Enhancer!**" The terrain started to shift around startling everyone. "The Command Card Audience Enhancer allows me to Alter the battlefield to make it more advantageous for my Duel Monster/Bakugan for the rest of the battle" Dragon explained as the terrain now appears volcanic in nature with rocky pathways, geysers of lava as well as smoke and darkness shrouding the sky.

"Hmm this feels like a problem." Ryoken said to himself out loud before loading another ability. "**Ability Activate! Heat Rage!**" Souldragon fired a blast of heat from his hands but Dragonic Overlord avoided it by going in the smoke and darkness

"This Command Card, I never seen a card that alters the very battle environment itself." Marucho said not liking the situation.

"Dragon must have something to do with it." Mira theorized.

"I think that's so obvious." Kisara said dryly.

Quickly taking advantage of the surroundings, Dragon loaded up two abilities into his Duel Disk. "**Double Ability Activate! Dragon Sword plus Eternal Flame!**" Dragon shouted as Dragonic Overlord's sword was covered in energy before his whole body started to cover itself in flames. Dragonic Overlord suddenly appeared out of the darkness and slash at SoulDragon with no mercy. Souldragon was in pain not just from the sword injuries but from the flames as well before Dragonic Overlord finished SoulDragon off with a sword swing across the chest as he roared in pain and was sent back to Ryoken.

Ryoken: 40%

"The match just started, and Ryoken lost more than half his life gauge." Yugi stated in concern but knowing Ryoken would be able to bounce back.

"Damn, I knew that Dragon was strong, just not that powerful." Aster stated feeling the shockwaves from that last attack.

"Do you think it's possible that Dragon really did defeat and killed Jaden" Chazz asked not believing that his rival could bite the dust.

At that point Chan Lee heard that and grabbed him by the neck in a chokehold.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that to me again? I didn't quite hear you?" she said with a creepy smile as Chazz continued to gasp for air.

"As much as I like not hearing his voice, we need him." Kisara said in a bored tone as Chan Lee reluctantly released him.

"Damn, he's much stronger than when we fought back in Gamma City." Mana said as she began to sweat at how quickly Dragon mastered her brother's deck.

"The battle is not over yet." Kaiba scowled while crossing his arms. "Ryoken is one of the top ranked Duelists of the world, He'll figure a way out of this."

"Yeah, I've seen the kid in much worse positions then this." Joey said, agreeing with Kaiba which he never thought he would.

"You tell 'em Colonel!" Hassleberry shouted, making Joey smile.

"**Gate Card set.**" Ryoken shouted, throwing down the Gate Card before Ryoken called his monster into battle.

"Come forth SengokuDragon Souldragon!" Ryoken shouted as Souldragon once again entered the battle.

"You may have defeated me once, but you won't defeat me again." SoulDragon stated as he prepared for battle.

"It doesn't matter the effects from my Gate Card Audience Enhancer is still in effect, you have no chance of beating us." Dragon stated confidently. "Come forth Dragonic Overlord." Dragon shouted as Dragonic Overlord once again took to the battle.

"Yes, I'll incinerate them both to ashes." Dragonic Overlord stated as he prepared for battle.

"Maybe not as he is now, SoulDragon evolve now." Ryoken commanded. ""Burn up! Oh, dragon with a burning soul! Become a king who's ruling over all flames! The SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-Souldragon!" Ryoken chanted as Souldragon was engulfed in flames as he started to evolve into SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-Souldragon.

"I'm Burning-SoulDragon now!" SoulDragon reintroduced himself while giving out a lot of power

"I swear on both my pride and honor that I won't lose." Ryoken declared with confidence.

"This fight is now heating up." Kisara said.

"Damn, if i knew that it would get hot around here, I would've brought my bathing suit" Kairi joked a little.

"Sister, please don't joke ever." Namine pleaded with Kairi

"Yes, and it will only get hotter from here on." Xion added.

Ryoken than loaded two abilities into his Duel Disk. "Now **Double Ability Activate! Burning Storm plus Samurai Strike!**" SoulDragon leaped into the air as both of his Naginata Nodachis were engulfed by flames before rapidly Slashing sending flame slashes right at Dragonic Overlord.

Dragon responded by activating another ability. "**Ability! Flame Shield!**" Dragonic Overlord was now surrounded by Flames that protected him.

"Not so fast reveal **Counter Trap Ability Jammer!** This stops you from using an ability card." Ryoken yelled out as the trap cancelled out Dragonic Overlord's ability which left him wide open to SoulDragon's attacks.

"Hmm, obviously you had those cards produced by Kikyo and Maximillion Pegasus for use in Bakugan battles right?" Dragon asked in an amused tone.

"Yep my friend's Grandmother and Great-grandfather came through, you are not the only who make cards that can change rules of battle. Now time to get rid of this field! This one was given to me by Xeno Jameser. Field Spell Shogun's Temple." Ryoken announced as the flaming field shattered and was replaced by a giant temple that is similar to a Japanese pagoda in appearance with 4 statues of dragons in samurai armor on each corner of the building as well as a statue of a dragon wrapped around the building.

'_I can't believe his Field Spell canceled out the effects of my Gate Card Audience Enhancer?_' Dragon thought to himself but on another matter. "I know all your field cards are but this is new?"

"That's right, Xeno has been watching you for a week and made this card to counter your's. You aren't the only one to make cards out of thin air." Ryoken said thinking back to Xeno giving him the card before entering the meadow.

Flashback

"Take this." Xeno said giving Ryoken a card.

"Shogun's Temple? Is this for the duel?" he asked knowing Xeno would only give him a card unless he needed it.

"Yes, Dragon has just created a new card he think's can't be countered, if it was a normal Field Spell, yes. But this is an Ability Card fused with a Field Spell only meant for your monsters, and it will give your monster a good boost, use it well." Xeno said knowing Ryoken would use the card wisely.

Flashback end

"And make sure you kick his ass while you're at it!" Xeno shouted at Dragon.

"Now Burning-Souldragon!" Ryoken shouted as he loaded three abilities. "**Triple Ability Activate Samurai Strike, Supreme Naginata finally Fusion Ability Dragon Impulse X!**" Burning-SoulDragon combined his two Naginata Nodachis into one double bladed Naginata before his entire body was covered in a dragon-shaped like aura of energy before he charged at Dragonic Overlord.

Dragon seeing this loaded an ability of his own. "Dragonic Overlord! **Ability Activate Apocalyptic Flame!**" Dragonic Overlord's entire body and his sword were clad in crimson black flames before charging at Burning-SoulDragon.

Both of them were evenly matched and were in a deadlock with neither giving until Ryoken raised his hand. "**Gate Card open! Pyrus Spotting Out!**" As soon as the Gate Card was open on command, energy was being drained from Dragonic Overlord while the gate card glowed. "This Command Card drains the power level of any Duel Monster or Bakugan of the Attribute I declared." Ryoken explained as Dragonic Overlord started to lose ground. "Next I activate the **Spell DragoEnergy** this will boost the power of Dragons, now go!" Souldragon roared and slashed right through Dragonic Overlord sending him back to Dragon.

Dragon: 40%

"So far it looks like they're even." Alice commented, she and the other could see now the odds were even now..

"Yes, but one of them has to give." Zane said.

"This is anyone's battle now, it all comes to this round." Tea added, knowing Ryoken had to focus and outsmart Dragon.

'I _Agree, it's anyone's guess and they will be surprised by what's behind the mask and who Dragon really is.'_ Spectra thought to himself as when Dragon was training Dragonic Overlord achieved a new form but its power caused his mask to slightly crack.

"**Gate card set!**" Dragon shouted, throwing down the gate card for the final round.

"Come forth Souldragon." Ryoken shouted as Souldragon entered the battle and immediately evolved into Burning-SoulDragon.

"I will bring victory and reveal who Dragon really is master!" Souldragon declared as he stood by for battle with Ryoken activating the Field Spell Shogun's Temple.

"Remember what I told you all, you will be shocked by what you see behind the Mask." Xeno told everyone who looked with questionable looks while some understood what he meant.

"Come forth Dragonic Overlord." Dragon shouted as Dragonic Overlord appeared.

"Amid the flames of purgatory that reduce everything to ashes, rise from the dead again! Resurrection! Strongest flame dragon! Dark Evolution! Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth"!" Dragon chanted as he commanded Dragonic Overlord to evolve with a sinister smile.

Dragonic Overlord was engulfed by black flames, and the flames headed towards the others which Xeno made a psychic barrier protecting everyone even the Vexos from the flames. The flames eventually died down and revealed his new form which look similar to Dragonic Overlord the End only he now has a black ring of energy with runic symbols on them behind his back along with different variation of gold and black armor, he now wears a gold helmet which appears to have attachments that look like wings on them, just like Dragonic Overlord the End he has two pairs of arms and wields two guns in his top pair of arms and two sword that seem to be composed of fiery energy from physical hilts in his bottom pair of arms.

"Meet Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth"." Dragon introduced Dragonic Overlord's dark evolved form to everyone.

"Dark Evolution?" Runo asked feeling fear from just one look at it.

"Xeno?" Kaiba asked, thinking he would know.

"I've never seen this…" Xeno replied, shocking everyone.

"What do mean?! You watched him for a week?" Joey exclaimed in surprise.

"He didn't use this earlier, this form comes from the boy's darkness, his hatred, anger and rage, this evolution is his darkness given form." Xeno explained before his tone turned serious. "Right now, Ryoken better stay alert, because none of us know what it can do."

"Dark Evolution?!" Ryoken said stunned by the Evil feeling of this beast, but shook it off this was no time to falter. "I'm not losing to that thing! **Ability Activate! Solar Flash!**" SoulDragon raised its sword and casted a light so bright it blinded everyone.

"Is that it? Let me show you real power." Dragon said before activating an ability. "**Ability Activate! MoonLight Sonata!**" The sky outside became dark and so did the temple.

"What the heck it's nighttime already." Mana said she had a bad feeling.

At that point Dark Magician Girl appeared "Mana! Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" is exhibiting power similar to Chaos Breaker!" DMG told her in fear.

Hearing this made Mana scared at hearing Chaos Breakers name again as well as his influence forcing his way into her brother's partner. At that point Guardian Eatos appeared to console her as well as to calm her breathing down. "There calm down, that's it breathe nice and slowly." Guardian Eatos told her in a motherly tone.

"Honey, it's ok." Tea hugged Mana trying to calm her down while Yuki hid behind Yugi.

"I knew this power felt familiar, but he is not Chaos Breaker." Xeno said getting everyone's attention. "This boy has darkness, but it was corrupted by Chaos Breakers dark energy. And he would have to have been in direct contact with him to have this much, there is only one person who was in direct contact with Chaos Breaker at that time…"

"It can't be." Alice whisper she was hoping, she was wrong, but the answer was right in front of them all.

Meanwhile the battle between Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" and Burning-SoulDragon was sending shockwaves throughout the battle with Dragonic Overlord The Яe-birth winning but then one of the shockwaves came at Dragon and crack his mask. Just as both Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" and Burning-SoulDragon were sent back to their masters.

"Battle Terminated, Battle has been canceled" Both their Duel Disks announced.

After both Dragonic Overlord and SoulDragon return to both of their partners, the crack in Dragon's mask started to break apart until it split in half revealing his true identity. Meanwhile everyone except Spectra and Gus were shocked by Dragon's identity as it revealed the face of Jaden Muto and his now red eyes.

Jaden was in shock that his identity was revealed to everyone that all he could do was just screamed in rage.

"What! All this time he was Dragon?!" Shadow shouted in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this Spectra?" Mylene demanded answers glaring at her leader.

"He's one of us...:" Spectra simply replied.

"You got be kidding?" Kisara said in disbelief.

"It can't be true." Ruby added tears in her eyes.

After Jaden was done screaming in rage, he slowly walked away while his friends and family were shock, especially the girls who were in love with Jaden remembering what Jaden as Dragon told them before.

"Jaden." Mana whisper for a second. "Jaden!"

Flashback

Back at New Vestroia during the battle at Gamma City

"What's going on? Why are you fighting Dark Law?" Mana asked.

"Jaden is gone" Ruby said sadly to everyone's shock and despair.

"No!" Mana shouted before facing Dragon "I'm taking Dark Law back you hear me."

Dark Law scoffed at her. "Yeah right you're not strong enough to take us on."

Mana always wondered why Dark Law was obeying someone other than her brother Jaden.

Back on Earth when both Dragon and Spectra entered the card shop while they returned to Earth along with the Brawlers as well as the Resistance and reunited with their classmates from Duel Academy as well as Alice.

What the hell are you doing here?" Mana shouted it was taking every ounce of willpower to keep her from throttling them.

"Just buying some cards for the competitions." Dragon calmly responded.

"You bastard what did you do to Jaden my king?" Alexis growled deep down she did still care for Jaden.

"Well… let's just say I sent him on a one way ticket to a better place." Dragon replied calmly.

"You son of a…" Kisara almost cursed.

Mana always thought that Dragon killed her beloved brother Jaden in cold blood.

Flashback End

Mana tried to run to him but Mai and Joey grabbed her.

"I'm sorry you can't help him right now Mana." Mai said as Mana continued to Struggle to get free.

"Big bro?" Yuki cried before Tea hugged her closed, but she glared at her son.

Yugi had enough. "Jaden! Why are you doing this?!"

Jaden just ignore him as he continued walking away

"Jaden, Stop!" Alice shouted.

At that point Jaden stopped and turned around to face Alice who was crying.

"I'm sorry." Jaden said quietly before walking away.

"You're not going anywhere, kid!" Xeno shouted before running towards him.

"Not so fast." Spectra said catching Xeno's attention as he threw Helios "Bakugan Brawl Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Helios!" Helios assumed his true form ready to assist Jaden at Spectra's command.

"Sorry, but he's coming with us as he's an ally of ours." Helios stated

"Over my dead body, I summon Tri-Horned Dragon." Xeno shouted. As a blue wingless dragon appeared with three horns on its head and spikes on its back.

"You'll have to face both of us." Gus shouted as he threw Vulcan. "Bakugan Brawl! Stand Subterra Premo Vulcan!" Vulcan assumed his true form ready to assist his loyal partner Gus.

"I've had enough, I summon Mythic Dragon Girl." Xeno Shouted as he summon one of his best monsters. As a human girl with green hair covered in dragon armor with wings with the fire dragon head as the left arm's gauntlet, the metal dragon head as the right arm's gauntlet, the dark dragon head extending from her right shoulder and the water dragon head extending from her right shoulder, with the wind dragon head acting as the helmet..

"Tri-Horn **Unholy Flame!**" Xeno shouted

"You think that will work? Don't make us laugh." Gus mocked as he loaded an ability. "**Ability Activate! Heavy Aegis!**" Vulcan's gauntlet began spinning before he punched through the attack nullifying it.

"What?!" Xeno exclaimed in shock at seeing Tri-Horn's attack canceled out so easily

Gus loaded an ability into his gauntlet. "Vulcan **Double Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle plus Screw Impact!**" Vulcan position both of his arm and launched his gauntlets which rocketed towards Tri-Horn, while rotating so fast for maximum impact that it resembles a tornado. The attack was too powerful that Tri-horned Dragon returned to Xeno.

"No, Tri-Horn." Xeno shouted.

"Don't worry master we'll pay them back." Mythic Dragon Girl said

"Yes we will. Mythic Dragon Girl **Elemental Oblivion!**" Xeno shouted

"Let's see who the top dragon is!" Mythic Dragon Girl smiled in anticipation, before gathering the energy from all her dragon heads making a rainbow color sphere and launching it at Helios.

Spectra was unimpressed and activated an ability. "Helios **Ability Activate! Burst Core!**" Helios was covered in a crimson aura nullifying the attack

"What?!" Xeno exclaimed in surprise that his friend's attack had been absorbed, and that fact he felt Helios getting stronger.

Spectra quickly loaded another ability. "**Forbidden Ability Activate! Nova Blazer X!**" Helios started to gain more strength, with his muscles starting to grow as his veins became visible, while pulsating with power and covered in an ominous crimson aura.

"Impressive, but do you think that was the extent of her powers show him girl!" Xeno smiled smugly pointing at Helios.

"Roger Master." Mythic Dragon Girl shouted as she gathered energy and launched another powerful attack and with a mighty roar she fired.

"Be gone from my sight, weaklings." Helios said as he unleashed a shockwave that countered Mythic Dragon Girl's attack much to their surprise, and both Xeno and Mythic Dragon Girl could sense that Helios seems to got even stronger than before, Xeno gritted his teeth, Spectra was now getting on his nerves.

"What's going on? Mythic Dragon Girl is one of the most powerful monsters in the game and considered a goddess in the Spirit World." Kisara explained while she was confused by what Heilios had done.

"Its cause of the Forbidden Ability I used, once activated it brings the opponent to their base level then the affected Duel Monster or Bakugan has their strength increased beyond their limit and not only that thanks to Burst Core all of your Abilities are not nullified." Spectra explained.

"Oh, now you tell me." Xeno smiled which confused Spectra a bit before he raised his hand suddenly both Helios and Vulcan were lifted into the air and was suddenly losing Strength.

"What have you done?" Spectra asked in surprise he could see darkness coming from Xeno before he smiled wickedly making even him fear, before Xeno pushed his arm forward and sent both Helios and Vulcan flying as they both hit the ground and was transformed back into ball form before Spectra and Gus picked their partners up.

"How did he do that?" Lync said in shock and fear.

"Ah well it doesn't matter, Dragon is well beyond your reach now." Spectra said calmly before turning to Gus "Come on Gus let's go" before they all teleport to where Dragon was.

Meanwhile with the newly revealed Jaden who was waiting for the rest of the Vexos when they suddenly appeared.

"Took you awhile." Jaden said calmly.

"Really, that Xeno Jameser Guy is a freak, he just picked up Helios out of thin air. Then threw him to the ground." Shadow said freaking out at what Xeno did.

"And yet we have our own freak right here." Jaden answered back. "He's a psychic duelist and powerful one and if it wasn't for the forbidden ability, Helios would have been defeated by Mythic Dragon Girl who is a Goddess in the Duel Monsters Spirit World."

"So when will we go back to New Vestroia? And how do we keep as many of their allies on Earth as possible?" Lync asked.

"Don't worry I have a plan for that." Jaden replied back, hearing this Spectra gave a vicious smirk.

* * *

Authors Notes:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Dragon's identity has finally been revealed.


	5. Return to New Vestroia

Disclaimer: i don't own Yugioh Gx or Bakugan

Authors note:The Brawlers will obtain their Duel Monsters in this Chapter

* * *

Meanwhile back at Dr. Michael laboratory, everyone was still shocked that Dragon was really Jaden after that battle they all just witnessed.

"I can't believe that…" Kisara growled she couldn't believe that Jaden would turn against them.

"It doesn't matter, he's our enemy now, we have no choice but to beat him." Chazz added.

Xeno had just returned with the Bakugan thanks to his powers they were now able to go toe to toe with Duel Monsters. "They're all ready to go, and I made Ability cards and decks for everyone."

"Thanks, Mr. Xeno now me and Nemus will never lose." Baron said in excitement.

"Why are some of them blank?" Bastion arched an eyebrow.

"Because you don't have a Bakugan Partner yet. Once you get one, the cards won't be blank anymore." Xeno smiled before his tone turned Serious. "Before you go, I suggest you test them out. And train one more time." he said before leaving to talk to Yugi.

"Well that was something..." Ruby said before turning to Bastion and Marucho "Guys let's finish up on that project okay." Ruby said with both Bastion, Kisara and Marucho nodding before they walked off leaving the others confused.

"What's this project about Ryoken?" Shun asked curious.

"Well, the three of them and Kisara are currently in the middle of making a virtual dimension where we're transported to cyberspace for both Bakugan battles, Duel Monsters/Neo Duel Monsters as well as the new way for battling involving both the Bakugan and Duel Monsters." Ryoken explained what his sister, Marucho, Bastion and Kisara were doing.

"Now I understand why Kisara is helping, her dad has a virtual reality game. And she has knowledge of cyberspace, and I'm pretty sure Uncle Seto will be proud of her for making a whole new way to duel and make money." Mana smiled knowing that Kisara would be working day and night like her Uncle Seto .

"Virtual reality game?" Dan asked curiously at what he's hearing.

"Yeah, Kaiba once made a game which his corporation executives finished as a way to trap Kaiba's mind in cyberspace forever, instead the executives minds were trapped and were wondering in cyberspace. Later during Battle City they came back and trapped them again in cyberspace where if they win a duel they reenter the real world in their body, luckily our families managed to win in the end." Mana explained her family's experiences with virtual reality and cyberspace.

"Wow. that's messed up." Dan replied.

"Yeah, but they're gone now." Mana said.

Meanwhile Xeno was talking to Yugi and the others.

"I can't Yugi…" Xeno said in a neutral tone.

"You mean you can't get rid of Chaos Breaker's darkness?" Yugi sadly asked.

"I can, but to do that, I need to get rid of Jaden's Gentle Darkness and that could make him into a hollow shell." Xeno replied hoping Yugi and the others understood he wanted to free Jaden as much as the others, but if he removed the Darkness he could destroy the boy's very soul.

"This is just messed up, how could that kid do this? I mean he's helping those people to enslave the Bakugan?" Joey complained kicking the ground.

"It's up to him to make a change Joey, we can't force him even if we want to." Xeno lowered his head in shame.

"My son, how can he hit his sister? Then threaten his father like that?" Tea asked with tears in her eyes.

"Jaden is confused and his power's have gone to his head." Mai added not liking that her godson was acting horrible.

"Hmph, that son of yours needs to know his place. We have to stop him before he kills someone." Kaiba said, looking at Yugi.

"Even if we beat him, there's a chance he might not want our help." Serenity said she hated feeling powerless.

"There's still good in him and I intend to bring it out." Yugi declared before going to check on Michael.

Meanwhile with Ruby and the others who were busy working on their project while Kisara was analyzing data.

"It's great that Kisara is helping us with this." Marucho said before Elico and Elfin appeared.

"Yes Master Marucho this project will be our greatest work yet." Elico stated proud of the hard work Marucho and the others is putting into this project

"I just can't wait for it to be finished already." Elfin complained.

"Well Kisara's family is used to this." Ruby said while working on the project.

"What do you mean?" Marucho asked before Kisara showed up and explained.

"During the time of Battle City, our families were trapped by my company's former executives under the condition that if they win against any of my family members or friends, they would reenter the real world in their body. They also seemingly obeyed a child named Noah who was later revealed to be Gozaburo son, making him my uncle, he had an accident and had his mind digitized to save his life, later it was revealed that Gozaburo was the true enemy where he planned to destroy the entire real world and trap everyone's mind in Virtual Reality and become its ruler, if it wasn't for Noah sacrificing himself before the missile hit where their bodies were none of this would happen and Noah wouldn't have learned to cherish his family and friends." Kisara explained,

"That's crazy, to just digitize his mind and then used him to hurt others." Marucho said disgusted by what he was told.

"Yeah, Gozaburo Kaiba was a Snake nothing more. But, I do feel a bit sad for my uncle." Kisara added as she continued to type. "Judging by what we have, we might not be able to finish before we depart."

"It's fine, Rome wasn't built in a day that goes for the Interspace too." Bastion replied.

"Yes, we'll finish it when we get back but let's get a lot of it done first." Ruby added. "By the way Kisara when are you going to show us those side projects you've been working on?" this got Bastion and Marucho's attention both wondering what

"Soon, when this is over I'm planning to show my father first. He is unaware of what I came up with, my idea will revolutionize dueling and the second i'll be showing guys in awhile." she replied.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked but Kisara ignored her.

Elsewhere Mana and the girls were with Tea, Mai and Serenity helping them prepare for their battle.

"Aww man!" Mana groaned as her duel disk powered down after she lost to her Mom.

"Good work honey, you almost had me." Tea smiled. "But your mind was else were, as well as the rest of you." She looked at them all.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Jaden." Mana replied.

"We understand, but you will have to duel him and try to reach him. like Joey did to me back then I was scared and confused, and I threw him and the others away for power." Mai explained.

"Because you were stupid for going against evil Marik, and got yourself sent to the Shadow Realm." Serenity smirked making Mai glare at her.

"You really want to go there?" Mai yelled.

Meanwhile in the forest outside the lab, the Resistance, the Brawlers, their classmates and friends from Duel Academy, as well their allies are currently waiting for Kisara.

"Do you know why Kisara wants all of us here?" Ace asked wondering why Kisara wants them.

Ryoken, Shun and Aster just shrugged their shoulders while Zane had a neutral look on his face.

"When will she get here?" Kairi complained with Maya, Joanna and Namine nodding.

"She should be here soon." Ruby replied back.

At that point Chan Lee saw Kisara coming.

"There she is, she seems really excited for some reason?" Chan Lee told everyone.

"Kisara Kaiba, excited? It's the sign of the apocalypse." Mana giggled knowing it would get on the Kaiba heir's nerves.

Kisara finally made it to the group and was panting for air, after she regained her breath she glared at Mana "You brat, I can be excited sometimes." Kisara growled at Mana who just smiled.

"Especially when Jaden is around…" Mana giggled confusing the Kaiba heir before she blushed deep red understanding what Mana meant.

"You bitch!" Kisara shouted before Alice interrupted them.

"Please break it up, why did you want all of us here?" Alice calmly asked both Kisara and Mana to stop fighting while asking Kisara why they're all here.

"I'm glad you asked behold." Kisara replied back before showing Hades.

"Alright I'll bite, what's so special about that piece of scrap metal." Percival said at that point Hades opened up and talked. "I'm not a piece of scrap metal."

Hearing Hades speak surprised everyone and their Bakugan partners.

"Am I hearing things, or did Hades speak?!" Dan said pinching himself to see if he was dreaming.

"I did speak, and I will crush anyone in my way." Hades responded in an arrogant tone.

"Kisara, what have you done?" Mira asked, she couldn't believe what Kisara had done what her father was aiming for.

"Yeah, it's alien technology, it's impossible." Syrus added he knew Kisara was smart, but this seemed impossible even for her.

"Nothing is impossible for a Kaiba." She replied smugly. "I was able to upgrade him with my father's tech, now he will never run out of power and he has artificial intelligence. And can use Spell and Trap cards in battle."

"This is crazy, cousin, even for you. cuckoo" Maya said while twirling her finger.

"Yep and I thought uncle Seto was nuts." Joanna added twirling her finger around her head like her sister.

"Oh shut up you two!" she shouted, Kisara loved her cousins. But there were times she couldn't stand them.

"I didn't trust him before when he couldn't think for himself. And Now that he has intelligence, I really don't trust him." Ace frowned thinking this was stupid for a soulless machine to have intelligence, he could betray them at anytime.

Mana stared at Ace and could tell what he was thinking and was mentally sighing. "_Tell that to Geargod." _Mana thought.

"Well he was based off of Hydranoid, meaning he's loyal to his master and his personality is like that too." Alice explained now how her partner and his species worked.

"That's right, he even has some new features and is now able to use Hydranoid's abilities." Kisara explained proud of her work.

"So this is one of your side projects." Marucho said he was very intrigued by what Kisara had done.

"Wow Kisara, it's almost like you're being god." Ruby commented sticking her tongue at her.

"Oh shut up, you're as annoying as squirt over there." Kisara shouted, pointing at Mana.

"Don't call me squirt! Bitch!" Mana shouted as being called that stupid pet name. before she and Kisara got into their usual shouting match before they began to wrestle each other as the others tried to break up the fight. While some questioned Ruby before she said it happens all the time.

Meanwhile with the Vexos and Jaden, the recon drone they sent just came back and Jaden was analyzing what it saw.

"So what did it see?" Spectra asked interested.

"Well besides some project of theirs, they almost finished the Dimensional Transporter." Jaden answered back before turning to Shadow "Oh yeah Kisara upgraded your Hades to never run out of power and be able to handle spells and traps." Jaden condescendingly told Shadow.

"What, how could that bitch do that?" Shadow shouted stomping his feet like a child.

"You think that's worse, Hades now has artificial intelligence based on Hydranoid. whose DNA was used to create him as well as being able to use Hydranoids abilities." Jaden added to the wound making Shadow even angrier.

"She was able to upgrade, and make him run forever. Where Prof. Clay couldn't, I wonder how he'll take it. to know a human was able to make his Mechanical Bakugan not just run forever and she gave it artificial intelligence?" Lync laughed knowing the professor's ego would be shot.

"It makes you wonder if these human's tech could help us? maybe when we get back to our planet, we should return here and steal from this Kaiba corp?" Mylene stated.

"Good idea Mylene." Jaden said agreeing with Mylene.

"So what's our move?" Volt asked.

"The Dimension Teleporter, is the only way back to New Vestroia, problem is that there are too many of them, plus Xeno seems to be in a foul mood meaning he might kill us on sight and with all of them they could overpower us." Jaden explained.

"We'll go at dawn when everyone is asleep, and during the commotion wreck the transporter so that only a few of them could go back to New Vestroia." Jaden explained the plan.

Spectra was smirking at the plan and can't wait for his chance to get his battle with Ryoken again.

Meanwhile back at the lab, Mana's grandmother Kikyo decided to enter. Everyone except their classmates and friends from Duel Academy was surprised by how young she looked. Kisara, Maya, Joanna, Xion, Kairi and Namine who have known her since childhood already knew, while their classmates Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Bastion met her during the field trip. Atticus met her when she came to help out with the Shadow Riders. Jesse met her when she was a teacher. Aster met her when he came to Duel Academy. Ryoken and Ruby knew her since childhood as she was friends with their family.

"Mana, your grandmother is so young, how?" Dan asked confused by how young the older woman looked.

"How does she do that? What's her secret?" Julie asked wondering if she could stay that young as she got older some of the other girls were thinking the same.

"You know it's impolite to speak about a ladies age." Kikyo replied feeling a little offended, but she did understand what they meant. "And it's because of the constant exposure to shadow magic, So don't bother."

"Hey mom, I'm glad to see you made it." Yugi said, hugging her.

"Thanks Yugi, I'm sorry about Jaden…" She said in concern for her son.

"It's ok mom, we'll help overcome the darkness." he smiled.

"I know you will." She smiled before turning to Her former student.

"Hey Tea, how are you doing?" she asked in concern.

"I'm good Kikyo, well as good as i'll ever be, now that my son is crazy now." Tea replied she was still pissed that Jaden had become their enemy, and if he comes back she'll suspend him from dueling for 2 years.

"The day in the life of a Muto I'm afraid." Kikyo sighed before turning to her Granddaughters.

"And how are my two favorite girls doing?" she asked picking up Yuki who hugged her.

"I'm doing fine grandma." Mana smiled happily to see that her grandma was able to make it.

"Me too, Grandma is my Toon deck ready?" Yuki asked making Tea groan from the question Yuki had been asking for a Toon deck for awhile now and like her Grandmother and Great-grandfather, she was obsessed with cartoons the Pegasus gene skipped Jaden and Mana and went to her, which made Tea wish she had a normal family for once.

"You are not getting a Toon deck Yuki!" Tea exclaimed making everyone except the adults and academy students confused while Yuki pouted.

"Oh come on the girl has a right to have any deck she wants. Speaking of which." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a deck. "Happy early birthday Yuki!" she gave them to the young girl.

"Yeah my Toon monsters!" Yuki smiled. "Thanks grandma and thanks to great grandpa too."

"Your welcome Yuki." Kikyo said before turning to her son and daughter-in-law "Yugi, Tea the both of you could leave to the hotel with Xeno, I could watch everyone for you with Dr. Michael." Kikyo told her son and daughter-in-law

"Before I go." Xeno said before taking out his cards and gave one to Mana who was shocked to see that he gave her Mythic Dragon Girl his best monster and friend. "You're going to need all the help you can get, and as a bonus Dark Blade, Tri-Horn and Strike Ninja will guard the lab in case there are any unwelcome visitors." he finished as he summoned the three monsters he mentioned who bowed.

"Thanks Xeno." Kikyo said before Yugi, Tea and Xeno went to the hotel and said they would be back in the morning.

At that point Drago decided to ask why Yuki wanted Toon monsters and why Tea didn't want her to have a Toon deck.

"Miss Kikyo, why does Tea doesn't want Yuki to have a Toon deck?" Drago asked with everyone except the adults and academy students knowing why.

"Because me and my father are kinda obsessed with cartoons, you see my father is Maximillion Pegasus the creator of the game of Duel Monsters." Kikyo explained making the original brawlers gasped.

"What, you mean that your father is Pegasus the CEO of industrial illusions?" Marucho said in shock the creator of Duel Monsters couldn't be her father he would have to be older than the woman herself.

"One thing is he used his Millennium Eye to stunt his age. And yes you see a long time ago my mother Cecelia had become ill a few months after my birth after her death, my father gave me up and sent me to an orphanage. Because he was afraid he would hurt me as his heart grew cold and dark. years later my husband Daisuke was going to enter a tournament while I heard the head ladies of the orphanage say that they couldn't pay the bills, so Daisuke gave me his invitation and borrow his last name so I can enter fought my way to the last battle against him, we didn't know back then. He was both to beat until I drew all 5 Exodia cards and won the duel and that's how I became Queen of Duel Monsters. However years later, My father had kidnapped me and my Father-in law Solomon, forcing Yugi and Tea to enter to save us. All the while I saw memories of my father's past and the one who showed me, was my mom, she told me to save my father from his waking nightmare. After Yugi beat him about a week later, I confronted him and told him I forgave him and from then on our relationship has been great." she finished explaining.

"And we found out why her mother died." Joey said. "You see Dartz, Xeno and Xia's father and the former king of Atlantis was collecting life energy to revive the Great Leviathan and he forced so much out of her making her die, not just that he also went after Daisuke for his energy, but he beat Dartz, in anger Dartz placed a flaming arrow in his heart telling him that when it goes out his life is forfeit."

"And you can see why Xeno has great darkness inside him. His father was corrupted by the Orichalcos Stone, Xeno was born with it's power that's why he has his Psychic powers, so was Xia to a degree, thanks to the Ishtars they were able to save Xeno from being controlled originally, Xeno was supposed to face the Pharaoh, but since he wasn't corrupted, Dartz found a replacement Rafael the original owner of Mana's guardians." Serenity added she hated to be reminded of that time she and her brother and her husband were absorbed by the Orichalcos.

"The Orichalcos granted Dartz great power, making him corrupt and misguided, the stones told him to resurrect the Great Leviathan which would help him to destroy the world and create a new one that would be free of evil." Kikyo explained.

"To help with this plot Dartz manipulated events to make Rafael, Alister and Valon his servants by making them feel only hatred, and molded them to be ideal servants to his cause." Kisara added.

"Our families were later guided by Dark Magician Girl herself and released the five legendary dragons, Timaeus, Critias, Hermos, Empyrea and Strelitzia to help in their fight." Mana added while showing the three of the five dragons to everyone.

"Also Pegaus made a card to allow them to assume their true form as knights." Serenity added.

"Not to mention they look like my Dad, Mom/Past Mana, Uncle Joey, Uncle Seto, and Aunt Serenity with different hair color and eye color." Mana added.

"Yeah and thanks to them we're able to win." Joey said.

"Not only that because of their help, our families free Dartz from the Orichalcos influence." Kisara added.

"Yeah have the coolest adventures Colonel!" Hassleberry said sparkles in his eye, making Joey grin his ego inflating.

"Wow, I can't believe Xeno is the son of the King of Atlantis doesn't that make him prince?" Dan said before looking at Xion. "doesn't that mean you're a princess?"

"In a way yes, my father got his psychic powers from that monster. My aunt has it too, but not as strong as me and dad." Xion stated remembering what her father told her about her Grandpa.

"Yep, we have a very messed up family." Mana smiled shrugging her shoulder, thinking that not only her parents went through, such bad things like them.

"On a related note Joey, Serenity the two of you could leave to the hotel with your families okay, I'll look after everyone and Dark Blade, Strike Ninja and Tri Horned Dragon are guarding the place" Kikyo told the siblings

"Naw, I'll stay beside these three could use some extra hands." Joey smiled before taking out 3 cards Red-eyes Black Dragon, Flame Swordsman and Gilford the Lightning. "You mind making them real Xion?"

She smiled and did just that, Red-Eyes, Flame Swordsman and Gilford the Lightning appeared outside.

"I'll head back. I'm pretty sure Seto is back there already." Serenity said before turning to Kisara. "And no more cursing or I'll make sure to break your teeth, I didn't raise you to have a potty mouth!" Kisara flinched before nodding as her mother left.

Meanwhile with the Vexos and Jaden who are outside out of sight of the Duel Monsters guards.

"Damn, looks like both Xion's and Xeno's work!" Jaden said, clicking his teeth.

"How do we get in?" Volt asked in concern.

"We need to take out their guards as quickly as possible without alerting the rest." Jaden answered before pulling out a card "Luckily I have someone who could do the job" Jaden said before calling him.

What appeared was a serpent-like dragon covered in shiny black scales that end in a spear like tail, his fore limbs are heavy hammer claws that he uses to impale his opponents. He has a long pointed head, tooth lined beak and hooked tusks that come out on either side of his jaws and a red visor.

"Meet Death Dragon Deathgaze Dragon." Jaden introduced him to the Vexos

"Ah, I see you now have some new toys for me to break master." Deathgaze spoke angering Lync and Shadow.

"No, I want you to take care of the monsters guarding that house." Jaden said pointing to the dragons and Flame Swordsman.

"Very well, but if those monster's fire and attack it will wake everyone up." Deathgaze replied before turning invisible slowly made his over to a monster and took out the Flame Swordsman.

Tri-Horn heard it and walked over to the area where his comrade was. He sniffed the air and found Deathgaze and before it could fire it's attack Deathgaze launched it's attack and destroyed it. Before it was hit with a fireball from the sky and saw Red-Eyes before it let out of roar that filled the Area.

"Damn! So much for stealth go! I'll keep him busy." DeathGaze told his master before attacking Red-Eyes who dodged before firing another fire blast as Jaden and the Vexos made their way to the lab.

Joey's eyes shot open at the sound of Red-Eyes. "It's Red-Eyes, the Vexos must be here!" Joey shouted before running the hall. "Everyone the Vexos are here!"

Everyone heard it and got ready to engage them. When they heard another noise and saw a muscular winged dragon wearing gold armor.

"That's Domilord Zerberos! What's he doing here?" Mana shouted before something took out Red-Eyes.

"Red-Eyes, no!" Joey shouted as his dragon returned to it's card.

Everyone turned and saw a cerberus like creature covered in aerodynamic armor with 3 heavy blades on top that resembles drills and two emitters on each side of his body.

"Cerberus too?" Kisara said before the ground started to shake.

What appeared was a large gray three-headed dragon with fuchsia accents and a large array of blade-like protrusions and armor that envelop most of his body. His torso forms a mouth-like design, all three of his eyes are red in color.

"Azi Dahaka as well?!' Ruby stated with Blair surprised by his appearance.

At that point both Jaden and the Vexos appeared along with the three humans who Mana recognizes as three of the Supreme Kings Guards, Ryoma, Rouga and Kenshin whose appearances have changed since the last time she met them.

Ryoma's hair now was long and protruded outward from the back of his head. The top half of his hair was a goldish-white while the bottom half of his hair was black. Ryoma's outfit consisted of a red cloak over a black kimono and zōri, along with a three-eyed, three-tailed wolf hanging around his shoulders like a shawl. Black ink-like markings could be seen around his eyes and in his hair.

Kenshin has spiky hair at the back and long sleek fangs pointing downwards which has now grew to cover the left side of his face, notably the eye and wears a black cloak over a black shirt and pants with a white belt and white bandages wrapped up to his knees on both legs

Rouga's hairstyles hasn't changed at all, he still has silver hair which extends down to his waist and his sideburns extend down to his shoulders. Rouga has bangs which grow and cover his right eye. Rouga's wearing a worn-out black trench coat with its sleeves torn off and stylized with a gold outline and red accents. The ends of his coat stick upward and the end of his coat extends down to his feet. Inside his coat are a light purple shirt, violet-blue pants and black shoes that appear to also be worn out. His coat is tied by his dark purple sash that appears to have gotten tattered. His upper arms are covered by black armbands

"Ryoma, Kenshin, Rouga Why?" Mana said in shock.

"Brother?" Blair said also in shock at seeing her brother Ryoma.

"We were called here to assist our king." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma stop this!" Blair Shouted.

"I'm surprised, you are taking his side considering, he's been out of control?" Kisara said.

"We will protect the Supreme King. And will destroy anyone in our way." Kenshin said.

"But, I'm surprised that your sister and the queen are against us." Rouga told Ryoma.

"Go! We'll hold them off." Ryoma shouted which Jaden smiled before he and Vexos ran to the lab.

"The teleporter!" Michael shouted.

"You kids go, me and Mai will take care of this!" Joey shouted. "You too professor and Kikyo."

Everyone nodded before heading for the lab.

"We won't let you by. Cerberus!" Before Cerberus could strike he was struck down by an electric attack.

"Hey that was… **Thunder Force!**" Joey exclaimed before looking and saw Slifer the Sky Dragon with Yugi and the others on his head, before they leaped off and landed next to Joey and Mai.

"How did you know?" Mai asked.

"Tri horn told me. And we came as fast as we could." Xeno said, cracking his neck. "I should warn you Kids, I'm cranky when I don't sleep."

"What can we do? We are facing the Gods?" Kenshin asked.

"We go down fighting!" Ryoma shouted. At that point Ryoma receive a message through telepathy from his master

'_My loyal guards I have another idea that requires Azi Dahaka, but first have him bombard the entire place okay.' _Jaden told Ryoma.

'_Yes my King.' _Ryoma answered back before ordering Azi Dahaka. "Azi Dahaka now bombard this place with **Black Thunder**" Ryoma commanded.

"Alright but only because Jaden wants me too." Azi Dahaka said before causing an entire thunderstorm that damage everything in the building and around the area.

"Alright let's go now, Rouga your up." Ryoma said telling Rouga to do his part.

Rouga just smiled before holding up a card that materialized a spear which he grabbed before cutting a pathway through dimensions, which all three entered.

"No, they escaped again!" Xeno shouted

"And I think I know where they went, Serenity and Mai head to the house and watch over Hikari and Yami. and rest let's head for the Lab." Yugi said as Mai and Serenity left to look after the girls, before returning Slifer to his card.

As Yugi moved Xeno stopped him and smiled. "I'll make a shortcut." before he made a dark portal. "Come on!" he yelled as he ran through before the others ran in after.

At the lab Jaden and the Vexos made it to the lab and thanks to Dark Law had easily defeated Strike Ninja, Gilford, and Dark Blade was barely standing.

"It's time for the knight to say goodnight." Dark Law joke. "Any last words?"

Dark Blade just glared before he saw a dark portal above Dark Law which he, Jaden and Vexos failed to notice before he laughed confusing them all. "Yes, you know what they say, Dark Law? Karma's a Bitch."

Dark Law was confused when someone knocked him to the ground and was shocked to see Xeno and the others. "Don't let them near the teleporter!"

"Jaden, this is the last i'm going to tell you, stop this and come home." Yugi said reaching for his cards.

"Don't make us do something, we'll regret kid." Xeno added.

"I think you're too late." Jaden said before they vanished with Dark Law smiling before looking at Dark Blade. "Wait till you see what Azi Dahaka's attack did to the place." Dark Law said laughing confusing everyone.

Dr. Michael headed to the teleporter and gasped.

"The teleporter is damaged." He told everyone.

"How?" Chan Lee asked

"I know how." Blair said, gaining their attention.

"Yes, it was during Azi Dahaka attack." Mana said

"But wouldn't that mean that they're trapped here as well?" Mira asked, at that question Mana shook her head.

"Not exactly, Rouga is able to cut through dimensions to travel anywhere on the planet by making his cards real." Mana explained.

"And with Ryoma he could make that power even stronger to travel to New Vestroia." Kisara said after realizing it.

"So this was a diversion, and so he can laugh at us." Kaiba growled and hated being tricked.

"Damn! When I get my hands on those Kids I'll cut them into pieces!" Xeno shouted before punching a hole in the wall making some of the kids and adults flinch, while Dark Blade bowed in shame.

"I'm sorry master…." Dark Blade said in shame

"It's alright my friend. Just rest." Xeno said as he regained his composure, before Dark Blade returned to his card.

"So that's it? They won!" Chazz shouted in rage.

"The teleporter is damaged, and it's too risky to send anyone in it." Michael said in as the screen of the teleporter was showing only static.

"Jaden, why?" Mana asked in sadness before Yubel appeared.

"This is not right, they are loyal to him, but they can draw a line." Yubel said gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Yubel?" Mana asked.

"This is blind loyalty. Sakura refused because she knows that he is not the real Jaden, he's out of control." Yubel explained.

"So, why didn't you obey Yubel?" Tea asked.

"Because, he's not the king I served anymore, he's a tyrant, a monster." she said in shame.

"So how are we getting back now?" Dan questioned.

"I don't know?" Michael replied in a sad tone.

"Wait? Masquerade's card!" Alice exclaimed before running out of the lab and a few minutes later came back with a gate card.

"How's that going to get us to New Vestroia?" Zane arched and eyebrow thinking that she was joking .

"It can teleport us anywhere on Earth, but it's limited." Alice explained. "But, if Xeno can force enough of his energy into it. He can teleport us to New Vestroia."

Alice gave Xeno the card and he looked at it. "Yes… this could work, but I'm not sure I can teleport all of us right now. Because I'm tired." they could tell that without much sleep, he looked like he could pass out soon.

Everyone sighed but Xeno kept talking. "I'll be able to send you kids though. The adults are going to stay behind. Get packed while I concentrate."

Meanwhile with Jaden whose loyal guards are bowing to him with the Vexos watching.

It's great for you to be here Ryoma" Jaden said before turning to Azi Dahaka. "Now Ryoma, Rouga, the both of you know what to do."

Both of them nodded as Rouga materialized a spear while Azi Dahaka was exhibiting more power. Eventually Rouga sliced through dimensions leading a way to New Vestroia.

"Excellent work Rouga, Ryoma, Kenshin. Now let's go' Jaden said as he, the Vexos and his three guards went into the portal to New Vestroia.'

Meanwhile Xeno was Gathering all his energy for a one way trip to New Vestroia.

"Ok, say your goodbyes kids, but I'm weaker than I thought so I can only send a few of you so choose wisely." Xeno said, waiting for the say.

"Ok who should go?" Dan asked, knowing that he, the resistance and Runo, Julie and Alice were going, but who else.

"Me, I've got unfinished business with my brother." Mana said she said with conviction.

"I'm definitely going!" Kisara added with confidence.

"Me too." Ruby said with similar confidence her friends show.

"Don't forget me!" Ryoken said with determination.

"I'm going too." Alexis said with resolve.

"Are you sure?" Mana asked wondering if Alexis was really up to this.

"Yes, my king is not right. I should have stayed like you did." Alexis said .

"If Lexi is going, I'm too." Atticus said not wanting Alexis to face this by herself.

"That slacker better watch it, I'll set him straight." Chazz said meaning he's in.

"I'll go." Zane said in a neutral tone.

"It's his destiny to come back to us, count me in." Aster said what strong resolve to help the person who saved him.

"I'm in." Chan Lee added she wanted to help Jaden more then anything.

"I'm in as well not just for Jaden, but for my brother Ryoma." Blair said with grit

"Well you need an adult with you. I'm coming with you whether you kids like it or not" Kikyo said.

At that point everyone heard a roar coming.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Runo asked in wonder.

The ones who are going to New Vestroia went outside and saw a dragon coming. It was a large red dragon with a snow white underbelly and a mane-like crown of golden horns on his head. There are golden blades on his wings, an archway shaped ornament hovers just behind his neck and shoulders.

They saw someone on its head, when the dragon landed the figure jumped off revealing it was a female. She was a beautiful teenage girl of average height and weight with very long dark blue hair that has a yellow band with bangs hanging over her face and light blue eyes, she was wearing military-style white uniform consisting of a purple-and-white pinstripe dress shirt, a double-breasted suit with short sleeves and black trim, a pair of pants and high-heeled shoes.

"Thank you Duel Sieger." she said petting his leg which he appreciated.

"Sakura! You're here too?" Mana cried out in surprise, Yubel said that Sakura didn't come to help Jaden, what she was doing here.

"Yes I am." Sakura replied bowing to her.

Everyone except the adults and former academy students were confused until Dan asked who she was.

"Who is she?" Dan asked Ryoken in curiosity.

"She's the reincarnation of one of the Five Guards that protects the Supreme King." Ryoken answered back.

"Yes, and unlike the others. I don't show blind loyalty, the way the king is acting is horrible." Sakura added and was disgusted that the others would follow Jaden like mindless drones.

"Thanks we need all the help we can get…" Mana said glad that another of the guards was on their side as well.

"Alright, everyone it's time…" Kikyo said turning to Yugi and Tea, she could see that they were reluctant to let her go.

"Are you sure? I could go instead." Tea said in worry but Kikyo smiled.

"I'll be alright, he's my grandson. And Yuki needs you and Yugi here." she said before hugging her.

"Are you all ready?" Xeno asked coming outside.

They all nodded with a strong yell he channeled all his energy into the card before portal opened up and sucked them in, as they went through Xeno collapsed to the ground passed out while Kaiba and Joey took him inside to rest, Yugi just stared at the spot where the group of kids and his mother once stood.

"Come home safe, even you Jaden." he said before headed in the house to see how Xeno was doing.

Meanwhile the Jaden and Vexos were before Prince Hydron at Vest Palace.

"Prince Hydron, I bring before you 3 of my loyal guards." Jaden announced while presenting Ryoma, Kenshin and Rouga.

"Hmm, and why would I trust them, seeing how they are your guards?" Prince Hydron said not trusting the three before him..

"Because they will bring the Resistance to its knees as well as take the Pyrus Dragonoid for your collection." Jaden answered giving the prince a good reason.

"Are there anymore guards?" Prince Hydron asked.

"Two of them, but they chose to side against our king." Ryoma answered.

"Not just them, his protector Yubel has chosen to side with them." Kenshin added.

"Just have our king give us the word, and I'll hunt them down and crush them." Rouga said with a vicious smile.

"But didn't you destroy that transport?" Volt asked in a confused tone.

Hearing this Ryoma shook his head.

"No, I sensed that they managed to find a way back here." Ryoma answered crossing his arms.

"Of course there's not as many, it looks like they could only send the Resistance as well as a couple battlers." Kenshin added.

At this point Rouga's partner Cerberus appeared.

"Rouga, I sensed that our fellow guards, Sakura and Blair are among them." Cerberus told Rouga who click his teeth in annoyance

"Are either Yugi or Xeno with them?" Rouga asked.

"No Rouga, neither of them are there, however Yugi's mother Kikyo is among them." Cerberus informed his partner and friend Rouga

"His mother, ha! I'm not afraid of some old lady with grey hair." Shadow laughed.

At this point Cerberus showed them Kikyo whose appearance shocked everyone especially Shadow except Jaden and his three guards.

"That's your grandmother? Are you sure that's not just your aunt?" Lync asked Jaden.

Cerberus was laughing at their reaction while Jaden explained.

"Yeah my grandmother was exposed to alot of shadow magic, it slowed her ageing process. So she doesn't have eternal youth, she just ages slowly." Jaden explained.

"Not only that she was the former Queen of Games and could easily crush someone as pathetic and weak as you in one shot without blinking an eye." Cerberus mocked Shadow for his ignorance, angering him.

"What was that you overgrown mutt? I could crush you and anyone in my way." Shadow shouted back.

Wanting to see the guards strength for himself has given Spectra an idea. "Jaden, since Shadow is so eager to face Cerberus in battle and because your guards are unknowns, perhaps a battle so that they could show their skills?" Spectra asked.

"What a great idea." Jaden told Spectra before turning to Hydron and continuing. "How about they show you all their skills, once you see them battle it might change your mind Prince Hydron?"

"Hmm could be entertaining, very well Shadow, since you are so eager to fight Cerberus, you should battle Rouga." Hydron smiled.

"Fine! I'll crush you!" Shadow shouted.

"Ok I could use practice before hunting down the Resistance." Rouga smiled making Shadow more mad before Ryoma teleported them far away enough to make sure the Dimension Controller wouldn't get destroyed.

At the battlefield both Shadow and Rouga were staring each other down.

"Gauntlet Power Strike." both shouted.

"**Gate Card set**." Shadow shouted, throwing down the Gate Card. "Come Forth Barrel Dragon." Shadow called as Barrel Dragon appeared.

At this point Everyone except Jaden and his fellow guards noticed that Rouga hasn't called anything yet which annoyed Shadow.

"What's wrong, too scared?" Shadow mocked.

"Not really." Rouga replied before activating a card which equipped him with a Ji with two axe blades on its sides "**Equip Supreme Ji Asura Demon Slay**." Rouga announced.

"What no monsters? What is he doing?" Gus asked.

"Hmm, he prefers a more 'head on battle'." Jaden said.

"Yep, he fights using Weapon cards or fuses Cerberus with his weapons." Ryoma added before mentally thinking _Otherwise he'll just use equip spells on his monsters or fight besides them but that's his primary battle style._

"This always catches his opponents guard. Well except Xeno and his daughter Xion." Kenshin added.

"So you're going to fight my monster without one, hahaha and you call yourself a guard." Shadow laughed.

While Shadow was laughing Rouga suddenly vanished and strike Barrel Dragon multiple times cutting off both of his gun barrels on his arms in the process as well as slashing Barrel Dragon across the chest. The Vexos were shocked by what they just witnessed while Spectra was intrigued.

"What doesn't this make sense?" Mylene exclaimed.

"Yeah, how can he attack a monster like that?" Lync added.

"Hmph, you guys seem to have forgotten, remember in Michael's lab, Xeno punched Dark Law to the ground, so this shouldn't be new." Jaden said.

"Alright time to end this, **Impact activate Drill Bunker**." Rouga declared as he moved towards Barrel Dragon while holding his weapon in front of him intending to pierce and break through his defenses.

As soon as Rouga pierce through Barrel Dragon, he returned to Shadow.

Shadow: 0%

"No! This can't be!" Shadow shouted in anger.

"Hmph, that wasn't even warm up." Rouga smugly said. "This might be hard to believe but, I'm only the 4th strongest."

That made the Vexos looked at him in shock except Spectra, if he was the 4th strongest then who was the first and it made them wonder how strong was Jaden.

Meanwhile the Resistance was walking through the desert to the location of the Resistance Mobile Base.

"Xeno must have good accuracy, the radar says our base is only 10 minutes away." Mira said leading the way to the base.

"Yeah I hope we get there soon, shouldn't the Bakugan be free? We destroyed all the Dimension Controllers." Mana asked but Ace shook his head.

"No, there is one left, and it's where Prince Hydron is." Ace added.

"And you bet Jaden, and my Brother are there too." Blair said in a sad tone. "I don't get it why is my brother doing this? Siding with Jaden even though he's not right."

Sakura placed her hand on Blair's shoulder. "It's ok, we'll set them straight."

"I hope so, excluding Jaden, those three are the best in the Pro Leagues, one of them alone is bad enough. But all three together with Jaden, we might have a tough fight ahead of us." Zane said.

"So who do we got?" Dan asked.

"First we have Rouga Okami, the 4th strongest guard. he's a vicious battler given the title Wolf whose battle style involves battling other monsters personally using weapons cards or have his partner fuses with the weapon he's currently wielding. Otherwise he uses equip spells on his monsters" Mana said introducing Rouga with Blair following up.

"He has a very strong bond with his partner Cerberus who in turn considers him a friend. Rouga is very prideful and arrogant about his fighting skills, he considers any defeat to be a humiliation and often wants to take revenge on anyone who beats him. Despite his obsession with winning at all costs, he has a strong sense of honor and dislikes those who cheat or use tricks to win a match or attempt to lose a fight intentionally." Blair finished up.

"If he's as honorable as you say, why did he help destroy the transporter besides being loyal to Jaden, that seems to go against his code right?" Shun asked.

"Maybe, but he's as vicious as a wolf as his title implies and he never did actually destroy the transporter, he just helped in the attack. maybe, but never actually did damage, except helped Jaden and his comrades escape." Mana replied

"Ok… who's next?" Runo asked.

"Kenshin Kurayashiki, the 3rd strongest guard. And he's the heir to the Kurayashiki family and of samurai blood. His partner is Domilord Zerberos who's almost invincible." Kisara replied back.

"What? Did you say the Kurayashiki family?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, you know them?" Kisara asked.

"My family, and his have been rivals for generations, I'm ashamed I didn't recognize him earlier." Shun explained.

"And how is he near invincible?" Julie added..

"Cause of Zerberos ability that specializes in one vs many battles as he's virtually unaffected by anything as long as he's the only monster Kenshin commands, not only that Zerberos is able to evolve into much stronger forms." Mana explained having faced both Kenshin and Zerberos once in the past.

"Not to mention, he was close to beating Xeno and Joey." Chazz said.

"So he's a one man army… who else?" Baron said.

"As you should know, Sakura right here, is one of them too…" Alice added.

"By the way, how strong are you?" Mira asked Sakura.

"I'm the weakest of the group actually, I'm afraid." Sakura said embarrassed. "While Blair right there is the second strongest of the guards, and she may have just started the Pro Leagues, but she has had a draw with Ryoken, while her brother didn't compete one time." surprising the Resistance since they have seen that Ryoken was very skilled.

"Yep, she was one of my toughest duels." Ryoken confirmed while Blair rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"Ok, but can you tell us your skills please?" Ace asked.

"Like Zerberos, my partner Duel Sieger is also able to evolve to become stronger however because of his ability Lifelink, its a double-edged sword" Sakura explained her partner's skills

"Lifelink?" Chan Lee asked

"It's an ability that empowers the monsters, literally connecting both your life energy, however if a monster possessing Lifelink leaves the battlefield you'll take damage, and Duel Sieger most powerful forms have Lifelink Lose which means as soon as he's defeated I'll automatically lose the battle." Sakura explained.

"Sounds like you have a tough time dueling?" Dan said.

"No, I just have to end it quickly. Plus I don't rely on his evolved form much." Sakura added.

"Blair, you're the second strongest?" Julie asked.

"Yes I am, this is my partner come out and meet everyone Geil." Blair said while calling her partner.

A humanoid whose appearance is more of a half-dragon and half-humanoid. He wore a full black armor with white shoulder guards, has a large tail, and a large red cape suddenly appeared.

"Greetings my name is Black Dragon Knight Geil." Geil introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Marucho said as did the other brawlers.

"So what's your style Blair?" Baron asked

"My style is winning through alternate victory conditions." Blair said with a creepy looking smile with her eyes closed.

"Ok, but what's his ability?" Ace said, looking at Blair's partner.

"His ability is basically destruction of an opponent's card when called into the battlefield, not only that by paying some life I could bring him back and at the same time destroy my opponents deck, so he's basically an immortal knight that protects me." Blair explained what her partner could do.

"So you can destroy, and protect yourself at the same time. And you can keep calling him back like an eternal shield." Shun deduced.

"If you're the 2nd strongest, tell me about the 1st. He must be as strong as Jaden." Dan asked.

"The 1st strongest is my brother…" Blair said sadly.

"So what's his style?" Shun asked.

"Ryoma style is basically offensive pressure and control via destroying his opponent's offensive cards or bypassing opponent's defenses with its attacks and granting a back-up weapon should Azi Dahaka be destroyed, the weapons in question providing further mixes of offensive and defensive control or he'll switch to focus more on launching multiple attacks, either gaining more attacks under certain conditions or effects, while also being provided support from the various Retainers of the Demonic Dragons, either receiving more deck consistency, resource/draw acceleration and providing Azi Dahaka with more effects to make it a better attacker or more defensive effects to remain on the field for longer, as well as to provide easier access to a monster before Azi Dahaka is called into battle." Mana explained

"Well one of his partners is Azi Dahaka, a deity from the Spirit World. Not only that when battling Ryoma, you'll have to battle him with an unfair advantage in his favor." Ruby added.

"How?" Shun asked however no one answered his question until Blair spoke up with eyes filled with determination.

"Leave it to Me." Blair smiled. "My big brother is my problem."

"You sure?" Alexis asked.

"Yep, in my past life I was supposed to protect him and keep him on the right track, and when your past life was engaged with him, I tried to protect you both and keep you both happy." Blair added.

"That's the spirit girls." Kikyo said. "Now let's get going this world needs us."

"There it is!" Baron shouted pointing at the Resistance Mobile Base as he and Dan ran towards it.

"Well they sure seem like energetic young children right?" Sakura asked both Zane and Aster who just calmly walk

"Hmm." both Zane and Aster said as they both continued to walk.

"That looks like fun, wait for me guys." Atticus said as he joined both Baron and Dan in reaching the Resistance Mobile Base.

"Same old Atticus?" Ryoken asked Alexis.

"Yeah, he's still the same guy that we all know from Duel Academy." Alexis said while smiling.

"I wouldn't want it to be any other way." Ryoken said happy to still see Atticus hardly changed since they last met.

'_Just wait Jaden, I'll save you from yourself._' Mana thought with conviction.

Meanwhile with the Jaden and the Vexos.

Jaden had just given Hydron the Ancient Gear deck he bought back on earth.

"Here Prince Hydron, this is a deck that will compliment your partner, it's an Ancient Gear deck." Jaden said while handing Hydron the deck.

Prince Hydron was looking through the cards and was most pleased with them.

"You did an excellent job Dragon or should I call you Jaden." Prince Hydron said thanking Jaden.

"Call me whatever you wish, I don't care, I'll be in my chambers waiting for orders." Jaden said before heading towards a room.

Meanwhile back at the Resistance Mobile Base, those who haven't been there before were staring at it.

"Alright at this point, since I'm the oldest not counting Kikyo, I'll be the leader." Ryoken declared

"Why should you be leader?" Kisara asked.

"Many reasons actually, mostly cause a majority of you tend to rush into things rather than think." Ryoken replied

"You too brother! I think Kikyo should be the leader, not because she's the oldest, but the most experienced of all of us." Ruby said.

"I'm just going to ignore that, how about this a secret ballot, is that fair for everyone?" Ryoken asked.

"I'm ok with it." Kikyo said as did everyone else. Mira got pieces of paper with everyone's name. Kikyo, Mana, Kisara, Ruby, Ryoken, Alexis, Zane, Atticus, Chazz, Aster, Sakura, Blair, Dan, Shun, Marucho, Alice, Runo, Julie, Ace, Mira, Baron and finally Chan Lee and placed it in a box and she shook it and pulled it out.

"The leader is... Mana." Mira said.

"You have got to kidding?" Kisara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, would you rather my bossy brother?" Ruby smiled while Ryoken growled at her.

"Well baby girl, it's your call." Kikyo smiled.

Mana was now feeling pressure usually her brother took charge of stuff like this, but this was her chance to prove to everyone that she was strong and capable. "Ok first we need to know the skills of each of our enemies Kisara, I can trust you can hack into their server?"

"Hmph, You're talking to the girl that hacked the Pentagon when she was 7. " She said smugly whipping her hair back with her hand before walking to the computer.

"Did she really?" Dan asked.

"Yep." Ruby replied not telling them that she could also do it as well.

Kikyo then turned to the Resistance.

"Alright, Mana said that you have a monster that each of you felt a connection to right?" Kikyo asked.

Out of all of them Alice looked away. "Not me, Gandora-X won't respond to me."

"I have a way to allow you all to communicate with their spirits." Kikyo said shocking the Resistance.

"Now open up your mind as you relax and breathe okay." Kikyo said as each of the Resistance members including Alice did as they were told and were in the spirit world.

Dan and Drago were facing a dragon in armor wielding a boomerang shaped blade in what seemed like a volcanic mountain area.

"I've been waiting for both of you." the dragon said to both of them

"Wait? You know us?" Dan asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, I've been watching you two and you Drago have not reached your true power yet?" the Dragon said.

"What do you mean?" Drago asked in confusion. "I know I have the power of the Perfect Core, but I'm not as powerful since I've separated from it." Drago stated.

"Wrong the core's power is only limited by what you think and feel, if you fully understood it's power, you would have defeated the Bakugan and the Duel Monsters that got in your way." This shocked both Dan and Drago. "Regardless of the fact, there's still more to your evolution and I will help you along the way my friends, my name is Flame Edge Dragon." Flame Edge Dragon explained to both Dan and Drago about the power they wielded as well as introducing himself.

Meanwhile with Shun and Ingram they were both facing a dragon in ninja clothing with two scarves around his neck and a katana at his waist at a ninja village.

"I have been watching you, young ninja." the dragon ninja said. "I can sense you are strong, I can feel the storm inside you."

"You can? I need to save Skyress and my friends." Shun responded.

"Indeed, as ninjas we look towards a great test and complete it, but what will you do after completing your journey?" the dragon ninja asked.

"I will look for a new journey and get stronger to protect my friends and loved ones." Shun replied with great conviction.

"Wise words indeed, you are worthy of me to battle alongside with, my name is Shura Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo." Kabukicongo said introducing himself while acknowledging Shun.

Meanwhile with Ace and Percival, they were facing a black winged armored dragon whose left arm has a lance attached to its arm in a dark forest.

"So you're supposed to be my partner?" the dragon asked.

"Yes I need your help, not just me the others too." Ace said.

"Is this why you joined, for helping the Bakugan or repaying a debt?" the dragon asked catching Ace off guard.

"Originally it was to repay my debt to Mira for helping me, but after I got my partner it all changed, and she's not the only one I own. Dan and all the others too." Ace said.

"Yes, Ace has always been there for me and me for him and the others." Percival said.

"I see, then I will follow you as well to the end. My name is Deathspray Dragon." Deathspray Dragon said acknowledging Ace as well as introducing himself.

Meanwhile with Marucho and both Elfin and Elico they were facing a blue dragon with launchers attached to its body in a temple near a body of water.

"I see you have a pure heart and love for your family and friends." the dragon said. "But isn't that Bakugan you have an enemy Bakugan?"

"Yes, but I believe in a second chance. Since both Masquerade and Hydranoid were enemies but they became allies." Marucho said.

"I see, you are truly worthy of me to battle alongside you. I'm Batteryboom Dragon." Batteryboom Dragon said acknowledging Marucho while introducing himself.

Meanwhile with Mira and Wilda they were facing a mechanical looking Knight whose helmet conceals everything but his eyes in dark blue armor wielding two lances whose torso is connected to a mechanical horse also in dark blue armor in a field.

"I can see a strong will in you, and I can see you wish to save not just the Bakugan. but the other three people two you held dear all your life while the 3rd has fallen into darkness." the Knight said.

"What do you mean three?" Mira asked whoever knowing what he meant

"The boy named Jaden the supreme king." the knight replied.

Mira blushed, seeing as she did develop a crush when she first met him, but since he joined the other side especially joining force with her brother. "I do care for Jaden and I will help Mana and the others get him back, I want to see the kind Jaden that Mana, and the others talk about."

"Very well as a knight I shall assist you, my name is Gaia Knight the Force of Earth." Gaia Knight said as he introduced himself while agreeing to help Mira.

Meanwhile with Baron and Nemus was facing a winged silver dragon wielding two swords in a field.

"I see you wished to help out your friends." the dragon said to Baron.

"Yeah, I want to help and I want to be strong so no one will get hurt!" Baron replied

"I see, I am Dignified Silver Dragon." Dignified Silver Dragon said introducing himself to Baron.

Meanwhile Alice was finally face-to-face with Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition in what appears to be a wasteland.

"I see that you're finally here." Gandora-X told Alice.

"Yes, why have you Ignored me?" Alice asked hoping to understand.

"It's because you still had doubts within you my dear." Gandora-X answered.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yes, my child. You still need to accept the darkness within you." Gandora-X told her."My king has lost his way, and his Gentle Darkness has accepted you as his queen not just you, your kids as well. What he saw in you was why he gave me to you."

"I accept with all my heart, my kings darkness and mine too." Alice held her heart as her clothes changed to an outfit which consisted of a black robe leaving out a midriff, black fingerless gloves, a black mini-skirt along with a long cape which she unusually wore on her waist line and black boots.

"Why have my clothes changed?!" Alice asked she was surprised that she was wearing more revealing clothes.

"You have accepted the Gentle Darkness, and the clothes show it. Alexis has a Black and gold version of her Obelisk Blue uniform" he replied. "I have accepted you as my master please save my king from himself."

Alice then realized she and the others were back in the real world and she was currently wearing her new clothes with everyone looking at her.

"Alice what are you wearing?" Dan asked not believing what Alice is wearing.

At this point Gandora-X appeared and explained everything.

"She has accepted the Gentle Darkness. She is now a Supreme Queen like Alexis." Gandora-X Explained as Alice got up as she checked herself out before turning to Alexis.

"How do you deal with this?" Alice asked Alexis about their new clothing.

"We just have to for him." She smiled her eyes changed to the same gold color as Jaden, before changing into her outfit it looked like her obelisk blue outfit except the white of the blazer was instead black, the blue being a bright gold and the buttons were a bright red. She was wearing long fingerless black gloves. "Oh and for the record, just because you had kids with him, doesn't mean you're his favorite."

"I'm not into playing favorites." Alice smiled.

"Me either." Alexis smiled back.

"Hey, why haven't we got our partners?" Runo asked pointing to herself, Julie, and Chan Lee.

"This takes time, plus they have to see if you are worthy." Kikyo replied.

"Anything else Mana?" Ruby asked wondering what her friend would do.

"Yes we'll have to divide the Vexos away from Jaden and the other guards. If they all battle at once it could be bad." Mana deduced. "Meaning we have to split into teams, and attack at different locations, so they will have to separate, and the Vexos are still new with Duel Monsters so we'll have an advantage against them, but Spectra might be a problem since he's the best of them."

"Me and Dan will take care of him. Jaden is your battle Mana." Kikyo said.

"That sounds like a plan." Ryoken agreed.

"Yeah let's give it a shot." Aster agreeing as well, with everyone also agreeing to the plan as well.

Meanwhile at the Vest Palace in Jaden's chambers, Jaden was watching an unknown creature appear out of a portal.

"Soon everything will turn to ashes." Jaden said with a cruel smile as the unknown creature continues to come out.

* * *

Authors Notes:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
What is the unknown creature that appears out of the portal, you have to continue reading to find out.  
Chan Lee, Runo, and Julie will obtain Duel Monsters later in the story.  
Supreme King's 5 Guards aka Supreme Kings Dragon's Fangs characters from my Yugioh Gx fanfic series  
Ryoma Ouryuu's appearance in GX Adventures is based on a Young Nurarihyon from Nurarihyon no Mago  
Rouga Okami's appearance in GX Adventures is based on Rouga Aragami appearance and Outfit while at Sengoku Academy from Future Card Buddyfight  
Kenshin Kurayashiki's appearance in GX Adventures is based on Adult Sasuke from Naruto  
Sakura Himemiya's appearance in GX Adventures is based on Chikane Himemiya's appearance from Kannazuki no Miko and Yukari Origami's clothing from Katana Maidens: Toji no Miko


	6. Side Story 1-Orichalcos

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh or Bakugan

Authors Notes:In this Side-Story, The Brawlers and their Bakugan will learn more about Dartz and his past as well as the past and motives of Rafael, Valon and Alister  
Events happens after Chapter 5 and before Chapter 6

* * *

With the Resistance, Drago was thinking which everyone noticed, Mana came over to him and asked what's wrong with him

"Hey Drago, what are you thinking about?" Mana asks concern.

"It's the Orichalcos you mention and why would those three individuals you mention would have so much hatred towards the world." Drago answered, making Mana moan as well as making Eatos lowered her head in shame.

"That will take a while to answer, please come out, Eatos." Mana replied as she ordered Eatos to appear.

"I'm here and I heard everything mistress." Eatos said.

"What does Eatos have to do with this?" Shun asked.

"Everything." Mana answered

"And Uncle Xeno and Aunt Xia." Kisara added.

"You see, the Orichalcos was an evil force created by an entity known as The Great Leviathan bent on destroying the world, they landed in Atlantis 10,000 years ago. When Xeno's father Dartz ruled over Atlantis." Ruby said.

"10,000 years? Then Xeno must be really old then." Baron said.

"Xeno's father stopped ageing and was forced to wander the earth, after the 5 dragons and his father and daughter Chris stop him." Kikyo added before continuing. "After 5000 dark years, Dartz came across Pharaoh Atem and his Queen Mana. but at the time Zorc was battling them, so Dartz was forced to wait another 5000 years, until the return of the Shadow Games when Yugi completed the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Star only activates if the puzzle is complete."

"Man he must have had a great attention span waiting 5000 years more." Dan joked.

"So what else?" Marucho asked.

"Well this is what uncle Xeno told me, Dartz seduced his and Xia's mother Xana and from that union came well you know…" Mana trailed off for a second.

At that point Eatos decided to take over.

"Take a rest mistress." Eatos told Mana before turning to the Brawlers, the Resistance, their allies and their Bakugan.

"Well, Dartz knew that the pharaoh and his comrades were the chosen ones for the 5 legendary dragons, so he decided to alter some events." Eatos told everyone.

"First was Valon, he was an orphan who loved to get into fights and was cared for by a nun." Eatos explained.

The Resistance wandered what could have happened.

"One day at the church while she was cleaning his wounds, some thugs came and told them they bought the church and they needed to leave, Valon wanted to fight but the nun told him not too." Eatos continued but then her face grew sad.

"Interesting, what happens next?" Drago ask

"Eventually the church went on fire at night and the nun was suspected to have been in the church at the time. When Valon came he saw the same thugs smiling and laughing about it, so in anger he beat them to death and was sent to prison where he got into more fights." Eatos said sadly.

Everyone was shock hearing the story

"That's awful! How could Dartz do that?" Mira said she thought her father and the Vexos enslaving the Bakugan was bad enough but this made her sick.

"I don't know, but I do know that he was freed after defeating the prisoner when the warden gave him a choice, to defeat all the prisoners using The Seal of Orichalcos and that the fire was caused by Dartz in the first place." Eatos said

"How did he duel?" Ace ask curious

"He uses a deck full of armor monsters." Eatos replied

"Armor monsters?" Everyone said curious

"Yeah, individually they're weak but when united they are an unstoppable force literally being a high-tech suit of armor in which the Duelist uses to attack the monsters and the opponent." Mana explains

"That's right when a duelist uses armor monsters they are actually physically assaulting the opponent, punching and beating them as hard as they can and leaving them terribly injured." Ruby added

Everyone had pale faces after hearing that.

"Uncle Joey learned that the hard way…" Kisara said she remembered her uncle told about it.

"Okay so who's next." Alice asked hoping to get on away from this conversation

"Well there's Alister." Eatos said.

At that point Demios appeared.

"You know that guy just blames his problems on someone else even though they both hate the same person right." Demios asked Eatos.

"I'm well aware." Eatos replied. She looked at Kisara who looked away and this part hurt her deep down.

"Can you enlighten us." Runo asked

"Well the country Alister lived in was torn apart by war." Eatos said

Everyone gasped in shock.

"This sounds more bad then Valon." Julie said.

"Oh believe me, it's horrible to even listen to it…" Kisara said, crossing her arms.

"There was a war going on between two countries, and during it Alister's little brother was killed when the tank he was in blew up." Eatos said shocking everyone but Kisara didn't show any concern.

"Gozaburo Kaiba supplied the weapons to both sides. And Alister held a grudge against Kaiba even though he despised his stepfather ever since." Eatos said

At those words everyone turned their heads towards Kisara who just stared at them with indifference.

"It happened before me or Megumi were born. So I don't care about the past." Kisara said before turning away. "Like I said before me and my dad despised that Snake of a step grandfather of mine and he had no right to come after us. That is his problem, and he should have been thanking my dad for getting rid of him."

"Kisara stop it, I know you feel bad for Alister, it would be like you losing Megumi." Mana said to her friend. Kisara stopped while Eatos continued talking.

"Later it was revealed that it was Dartz who had disguised himself as Gozaburo Kaiba and was responsible for the attack." Eatos continued

"No way that's even worse than what he did to Valon!" Marucho exclaimed.

"Yes, how many lives did he have to take?" Alice cried.

"Who knows, next is my former master Rafael." Eatos said.

"Basically he was Uncle Xeno's replacement since the Ishstars helped him control his darkness." Mana added.

"My master Rafael came from a very wealthy family, and led a perfect life. He had a little sister and brother, and two parents. One day during a cruise on a ship he received my card for a birthday present." Eatos smiled at the memory of meeting him for the first time but also shedding tears at what happens next.

"Unfortunately the boat went off course and directly into a tidal wave. As a result his entire family was killed and he was the only survivor." Eatos said

"How did he do that?" Dan asked.

"He was the captain of the ship, and steered it into the tidal wave." Mana frowned.

"Regardless of what he did, he was a powerful duelist who would never allow any of us to go to the graveyard, he'll even sacrifice his own life points or hand to protect us." Eatos explains the dedication Rafael puts into protecting them.

"Sounds like a good guy, how can someone who is devoted to protecting him monsters be working for an evil monster like that." Ace asked

"Atem asked the same question." Mana said.

"Either way, it's my turn to explain things now." a voice called out startling everyone before appearing. It was Timaeus in his knight form.

"Timaeus how? What about the others?" Eatos asked.

"They'll come when they are needed." Timaeus explained

Everyone looked at Timaeus and were honestly surprised by how similar he looks to the King of Games Yugi Muto only with a scar and a different color eye.

"Wow! He's cool! And looks like your dad Mana!" Baron exclaimed.

"Yes and if he's here then Empyrea won't be far behind." Mana added. "She looks like me and my mom."

"Unfortunately she still sees you as unworthy of her power Mana." Timaeus said making Mana groaned as she only needed the female dragons/knights to acknowledge her.

"Now where was I." Timaeus said before remembering "Oh right there's more to Dartz than meets the eye and what he did is unforgivable, he was originally a kind and fair ruler." Timaeus said, shocking the group.

"That's hard to believe after everything he did." Mira said.

"Regardless, it's the truth. go on Timaeus." Mana said

"Thank you. It all started at the beginning, Atlantis, an island that was isolated from the rest of the world, was a perfect civilization. One day, however, meteors rained down upon the kingdom. Those meteorites were mysterious and powerful Stones of the Orichalcos, and glowed a bright greenish blue. Those stones imbued the people of Atlantis with ultimate knowledge and power. In just a few years, Atlantis became the most advanced civilization on the planet, and was even more advanced than the modern world. However, with power came corruption and greed." Timaeus began his tale.

"How could he have gone down such a dark path?" Chan Lee asked.

"Ironheart, the King of Atlantis, gave his throne to his son, Dartz. Soon, the stones of the Orichalcos began to expose the evil in people, and turned those with darkness on the inside into monsters on the outside. Dartz witnessed his own wife, Iona, become a horrid, ugly beast. She attacked him and he was forced to kill her with his sword. Confused and frightened, Dartz consulted a stone of the Orichalcos for guidance. The Orichalcos granted Dartz great power and lent him the Orichalcos Soldiers to do his bidding. It told him to resurrect an ancient mystical beast known as the Great Leviathan, which would help him to destroy the world and create a new one that would be free of evil. Dartz became corrupted and misguided." Timaeus continued with everyone listening.

'So Ironheart and his granddaughter Chris tried to talk some sense into him, but he wouldn't listen and they ended up going to war." Mana said.

"Exactly, Ironheart and Chris who is Dartz's daughter fled and called upon the world of Duel Monsters and it's guardians, the five Legendary Dragons for help against the corrupted Dartz." Timaeus said.

"But Mana and Kikyo refers to you as knights, why is that?" Drago asked.

"It's because Dartz put a spell on all five Legendary Knights that transformed them into Dragons in an attempt to weaken them." kikyo answered.

"Exactly. One day, an army of benevolent magical creatures including the five knights who were turned into dragons led by Ironheart, met with Dartz's Army of the Orichalcos Soldiers and the Great Leviathan, and the Battle of Atlantis took place. The battle concluded with neither side victorious: The five dragons were frozen in ice, the magical creatures were sent back to their own world, the Soldiers of the Orichalcos were destroyed, the Great Leviathan was sealed away from the world, and Atlantis sank beneath the sea." Timaeus took over and continued.

"Then after Battle City, Dartz decided to start his plan." Kikyo said

"The corruption of the Orichalcos made Dartz believe that the world was a wicked place, and that humans had an inherent malice in their hearts. The transformation that the Orichalcos had inflicted on his fellow Atlanteans was, he believed, the punishment for being evil, as the outside of man became as twisted as their inside. Dartz was driven to revive the Great Leviathan to raze the world, so that he may reconstruct it in the image of glorious Atlantis. To do so, Dartz required the souls of humans." Timaeus finished his tale.

"Really? It sounds like a horror movie?" Dan said.

"Our families lives are a horror movie." Kisara said dryly.

"Yes I was there. In that room, millions of souls. For the last 10,000 years he gathered. My mother too." Kikyo sadly said it was Dartz who took her mother from her and her father making him go through that pain, and not just that he took her Daisuke away from her and Yugi.

"Wait so Dartz was wondering the Earth for 10,000 years gathering souls since that battle?" Dan asked

"He must had a lot of patience." Shun added.

"Dartz did, during those 10,000 years, he met Pharaoh Atem in ancient Egypt, and witnessed his control of the powers of darkness and his ability to command Duel Monsters. He also witnessed the Pharaoh, with Slifer the Sky Dragon pursuing Thief King Bakura and Diabound. However, Dartz could not capture the Pharaoh's soul because Bakura and Zorc Necrophades were in his way so he decided to wait another 5000 years to capture the Pharaoh's soul." Kikyo said.

"Why not then?" Alice asked.

"Most likely because Bakura and Zorc Necrophades were in his way that he couldn't capture the Pharaoh's soul not that he could have but he didn't seem to see Zorc as a threat to the Great Leviathan, likely believing the powers of the Leviathan were greater than those of Zorc." Kikyo explained.

"That still doesn't explain the Great Leviathan?" Drago asked.

At that point Eatos, Demios and Timaeus looked at each other not knowing what to say before Demios spoke up.

"Well its kinda hard to explain but The Great Leviathan was an extremely ancient and powerful entity, and was the one responsible for the creation of the Orichalcos Stones, which in turn, granted wielders immense knowledge and greed. Hence, it was responsible for the Atlanteans to degenerate, corrupting their personalities, which could be reflected as when the citizens turned into hideous monsters." Demios told everyone.

"Indeed." Dark Magician Girl said as she appeared "Much like Zorc, the Leviathan was said to have been born through the hatred and rage of humanity, and it was even considered to not be a Duel Spirit, such as the Egyptian Gods. It was capable of usurping control of the Egyptian God Cards as well draining their power, similar to when Zorc created a solar eclipse. The Leviathan's powers stemmed from the darkness of human souls and captured souls themselves." DMG explained

"Dartz, the king of Atlantis, was brainwashed and manipulated by the Orichalcos Stone and told to resurrect their god, the Great Leviathan, by using human souls. It was defeated by the five Legendary Dragons, though Atlantis was sunk in the process. Like Zorc Necrophades, the Great Leviathan was pure evil and wanted nothing more than the extermination of all life on Earth." Timaeus told everyone.

"Similar to the Light of Destruction?" Shun asked.

"Much greater scale." DMG said

Demios than realized something and pointed at Dark Magician Girl

"Wait a minute, when the Pharaoh and his Queen defeated the Great Leviathan as well as releasing Dartz from the influence of the Orichalcos, allowed him to be reunited with the spirits of his family, and entered the afterlife as Atlantis sank back beneath the sea. You mentioned that the Leviathan was sent by you to live in the Duel Monsters Spirit World." Demios said pointing his finger at DMG.

"Yes to be watched over by the Knights since they had the power to destroy the Orichalcos." DMG added.

"Yes, we watch over the beast and it is still sealed, however with Chaos Breaker's influence entering the spirit world, the Leviathan was trying to break free. And it needed Xeno to help free it." Timaeus said.

"I don't like that answer." Demios yelled with DMG groaning and facepalming at his attitude.

"It does explain why Chaos Breaker wanted Xeno, as a host first because he still has the Leviathan's dark powers in him even after Dartz was freed, It could be because he was born with the power while Dartz was influenced." Kikyo deduced.

"Possibly." Timaeus said before continuing "As Demios said the Pharaoh and his queen were able to free Dartz from the influence of the Orichalcos, which allowed him to be reunited with the spirits of his family, and entered the afterlife as Atlantis sank back beneath the sea. They did that by using their own light that was represented by the vessel of a memory container to destroy all of the hatred and resentment from the world that powered the Leviathan and sending it to the Duel Monsters Spirit World." Timaeus explained.

"They did that after Dartz sacrificed his own soul, and his human body was reduced to dust, to give Leviathan enough power to fully resurrect and raised Atlantis once more with himself combined with the Great Beast. In the ensuing battle, the Pharaoh and his Queen called the Egyptian Gods and together they destroyed it, and discharged all of the souls it absorbed. However, a trace of its darkness remained, and revealed the Leviathan's original form, along with Dartz's soul after that well you know the rest Dartz was freed from the influence of the Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan was sent to the Duel Monsters spirit world." Demios finished up.

"Yeah and everyone else was able to rest in peace, and we can hope it will never happen again." Timaeus said before he could leave Mana called out.

"Timaeus!" Mana called and the knight turned to her. "Please tell me, how do I get both Empyrea and Strelitzia to notice me?"

"Hmmm." the knight said.

"Please I need them to save Jaden from himself." Mana pleaded.

"Mana, you are worthy, but they know that unlike your mother and Queen Mana. you refuse to accept the past. Your mother was able to pick herself up and learn from the pain of the past while you buried it. When you fight Jaden you need to accept the pain and move forward." Timaeus said before he returned to the spirit world.

'_That's what i'm lacking? Am I afraid to accept the pain?'_ Mana thought. Thinking back to all the duels she had, the Demons. the Light of Destruction, the Purgatory Knights, Belial, Nightshroud, Chaos Breaker and Link Joker, the Zeroth Dragons and Gyze. It always hurt and she just buried the pain and never moved on now it was to let go of it for Jaden.

Mana went into the bathroom and everyone wondered what she was doing. And when she came out everyone was shocked to see she cut her hair shorter. (Haircut is similar to that of Palladium Oracle Mana)

"Mana!? Why did you cut your hair?" Ruby asked.

Mana just giggled. "It's time to move forward. Next stop Jaden."

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review


	7. Assault of Genospino Part 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh Or Bakugan

Authors Notes: Chan Lee will see a vision of her Duel Monster in this chapter  
Jaden has obtain a new power that will be used later in the story

* * *

At Vest Palace in Jaden's chambers the unknown creature was beginning to fully emerge from the portal. The creature appeared to be a crimson black demonic dragonic-like centaur wielding two swords, bladed shoulders, antler-like horns and whose legs are dragon-like in appearance.

"Magnificent, truly magnificent." Jaden said in awe of the creature that just appeared. At that point Ryoma walked in along with Spectra gaining his attention.

"What do you want." Jaden said with a harsh tone.

"My apologies, Spectra wanted to see you my king." Ryoma said while bowing.

"I see." Jaden said before suddenly a Bakugan appeared floating around Jaden which Spectra noticed.

"_A Bakugan?" _Spectra thought before Jaden told Ryoma to leave.

"I see you noticed my partner, Nillious the brother of Hydranoid. He appeared to me after Naga was defeated " Jaden smiled.

"Hmph I'm surprised, this one was able to beat my brother." Nillious said. Which Spectra ignored before turning his attention to the creature that Jaden called from the portal.

"What is that creature? I sense a very strong power within it" Spectra asked as he looked at the creature.

"This is an **Ultimate** a transcendent monster, unlike regular Duel Monsters, Ultimates are unaffected by effects that specify monsters but are affected by effects that specify them. In order to call them into battle that require a summon condition and once that condition is fulfilled their power is incredible." Jaden explained.

"So, what do you call it?" Spectra asked.

"Hellflame FourDemonLord Bram-Zand." Jaden answered before turning to Spectra and continuing "An Evil God of the Duel Monsters Spirit World." Jaden finished.

Specta smirked. "The Resistance will not win against this."

"No they won't and Drago's power while still developing is too valuable to be in the possession of Prince Hydron." Jaden said

"I agree, he is too spoiled. And he would lose easily. Seeing how he's been sitting back while we did all the work." Spectra admitted

"Which reminds me come forth ChronoFang Tiger." Jaden said as a humanoid red mechanized tiger with a fist-like weapon on his left arm appeared.

"I'm here master, what do you desire?" ChronoFang asks Jaden with Spectra intrigued.

"I'm curious, what are you planning?" Spectra asked.

Jaden just laughed "Well my friend, ChronoFang is a time manipulator, i'm going to have him manipulate events so that my identity as Dragon was never revealed on Earth to begin with." Jaden said as ChronoFang put up a time barrier around Jaden, Spectra as well as Jaden's Guards and Gus to make sure their memories remain intact before ChronoFang disappears

Meanwhile at the Resistance Mobile Base.

Mana's deck began glowing when a blue humanoid mechanized dragon with a red scarf, wheel feet and thruster wings appeared startling everyone.

"Mana, I sense a distortion in time." ChronoJet told her freaking everyone out.

"Jaden!" She growled. "He must be altering time, ChronoJet put up a barrier now!" ChronoJet did as told as a wave of white light enveloped them. When it passed ChronoJet lowered the barrier.

"What was that?" Dan shouted.

"Jaden was trying to rewrite time. But I'm not sure what?" Mana said. "ChronoFang must have done it."

"He has a monster who can rewrite time that is too powerful!" Baron said.

"No he has his limits, but ChronoJet exceeded them, he can even restore memories." Mana explained. "_Then again, Jaden never had ChronoFang truly show his full potential, so i can't say for sure if ChronoJet does exceeds them_." Mana thought

"And I chose Mana because she would be more responsible with my powers." ChronoJet said, he never trusted Jaden much even though he was the Supreme King.

"Ok, now he's gone too far! How much longer Kisara?" Ryoken asked.

"Right now, I hacked into their server. Piece a cake." Kisara said.

"Good, start downloading, we're almost there and if I know Jaden he'll send out the big guns first." Mana said. Everyone looked at Mana in surprise, she was taking charge and was serious, Timaeus's words seemed to have helped her move on from her past.

At the Vest Palace, Prof. Clay was caught off guard when he saw that someone was hacking into their server and downloading the Data on the Bakugan and the Vexos themselves.

"What's this, someone hacked into us." Prof. Clay said out loud in shock.

Meanwhile back at the Resistance Mobile Base.

Kisara just finished downloading the data and found some encrypted files that even she can't break through.

"Damn it." Kisara yelled while clicking her teeth in anger.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked..

"Some files concerning any plans Jaden has, as well any partner Bakugan he may have as well as his personal log is encrypted." Kisara told Ruby.

Ruby took over and found to her dismay that she can't get through either but managed to get into his personal log and found something interesting.

"Guys, I think I know what Chronofang did when he rewrote the past." Ruby told everyone.

"What is it?" Mana asked curiously.

"He made it so that his identity as Dragon was never revealed on earth." Ruby told everyone.

"Damn so everyone will wonder why they are there." Ryoken shouted

"I don't think so. It seems he just made sure his identity stays a secret while making sure everyone knows why they were there in the first place from what I could read from Jaden's personal log." Ruby told everyone

"Can you break through the other files?" Mana asked.

"The one if Jaden has any partner Bakugan? Worth a shot." Ruby said before hacking into Jaden's mainframe but was shut out.

"Can't whoever this Bakugan is, Jaden wants him to be a secret, all I know is that he's a Darkus attribute." Ruby told everyone

"Let me try?" Alice said, before typing on the computer and to their surprise she got in.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"You need to think like Jaden. Mine and my daughters' names were the password." Alice smiled, even the way he is now, Jaden still thought about her and Yami and Hikari.

"Ok, we are in." Alice, gasped and shut it off the other's just got a peak at the attribute.

"Why did you do that?" Kisara asked.

"I need some air…" Alice left the room. Which confused everyone.

"Something she saw spooked her." Mana said.

Alice was alone and thinking "_Nillious, Jaden's partner is Hydranoid brother." _Alice thought as she put her hand over her chest and cried silently.

Meanwhile with Jaden and Spectra.

Jaden was preparing Genospino for battle.

"Okay Genospino, rampage to your heart's desire and destroy the Resistance." Jaden told Genospino as he roared and began moving towards the direction of their base.

With the Resistance it was 10 more minutes before the Resistance Mobile Base reaches the Vest Palace. Suddenly they felt the ground shake underneath the base.

"Vestroiaquake?" Atticus joked, but was serious.

"Mana!" Dark Magician Girl and Yubel appeared in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Mana asked.

"I sense Genospino, he's on his way." DMG said worried.

Both Zane and Aster looked outside and immediately turned serious.

"Wrong, he's already here." Aster shouted.

"Oh crap, if I knew this would happen I would have stayed home." Chazz shouted.

"Shut up are you men or mice?!" Kikyo shouted. Making them all turn to her.

"Grandma, what do we do, we don't have the gods or beasts to help us." Mana said worried.

"You're the leader, and I thought you left those fears behind you?" Kikyo said.

"You're right, Dan, Ace, Ryoken, Zane, Blair, your helping me take out Genospino." Mana shouted before turning to everyone else "The rest of you are backup okay so stay inside."

"Are you crazy? We can't beat that thing!" Chazz said.

"We can, he feeds off of darkness. And with him this far from Jaden he's bound to run out of power eventually, which will make him more vulnerable to attack." Mana explained. "We have to lure him from the base, now move!" she said as her team rushed outside, while the rest stayed inside.

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!" Dan cried out as a tornado of fire appeared Drago assumed his true form.

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand Darkus Percival!" Ace shouted as a tornado of dark energy appeared as Percival also assumed his true form ready for battle.

"I call forth Cyber End Dragon!" Zane shouted as a 3-headed silver mechanical serpentine winged dragon appeared ready for battle.

"Come forth Black Dragon Knight Geil!" Blair shouted as Geil appeared stabbing his blade to the ground ready for battle and awaiting orders.

"Come forth Fang Tiger!" Ryoken shouted as a yellow bio-mechanical Smilodon appeared.

"Come forth Moonfang." Mana shouted as a whitish silver winged dragon-wolf hybrid appeared.

At that point Genospino fired from his two cannon on his sides forcing everyone to fall back and to protect themselves.

"What a blowhard." Ace commented before loading an ability. "**Ability Activate! Tri-Gunner!**" Percival began firing back from his mouth and two dragon head wrist-guards.

Genospino however kept up with the attacks eventually overpowering Percival almost forcing him to lose ground before both Drago and Moonfang intervened.

Both Mana and Dan loaded abilities into their gauntlets respectively

"Moonfang! **Ability Activate! Howling Blaster!**" Mana shouted as Moonfang breathed blue high-temperature flames from its mouth at Genospino.

"Drago **Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!**" Dan called out as Drago launched a fireball at Genospino.

Genospino however just shrugged of their attacks and just continued firing its cannons at them while Fang Tiger was trying to avoid them as best it could trying to close in to Genospino hoping to engage Genospino in close-range combat, Geil however was trying to protect Blair and Zane along with Cyber End Dragon from Genospino relentless assaults.

"Fang Tiger roar with my soul, **Instinct Released: Wild Blast." **Ryoken shouted as both his and Fang Tiger's left eyes burst with turquoise flames while the Panthera Armor split apart while the Electric Generator that is on the back of his Panthera Armor started to straighten out before two silver blades came forward.

"What's that?" Marucho asked.

"Wild Blast, a technique that's tied to the bond between a Duel Monster and their partners and unleashes the Duel Monsters hidden potential." Ruby explained.

"Its beautiful." Alice said watching the sight as she suddenly got a headache as an Image of Haou riding a black Fang Tiger. "_What is that?" _Alice thought.

"Now!" Ryoken roared as he loaded an ability. "**Ability Activate! Thunder Slash!**" Fang Tiger's blades and claws were electrified before lunging at Genospino which did some damage before Genospino shook him off to the side.

Watching from the base, everyone else who was starting to get worried.

"Damn! They are losing ground, I wish Mana took the gods with her." Kisara said.

"Give them time, Mana's got this." Kikyo said.

"I **activate Shadow Spell!**" Mana shouted and dark chains wrapped around Genospino. Restricting him.

"Blair now." Mana called out to her

"Right!" Blair replied before loading two abilities. "Geil **Double Ability Activate! Dainsleif plus Fusion Ability Vermilion!**" Blair shouted as A small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Geil for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated into nothing, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Geil's waiting grip. The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration. Then Geil gripped the sword tighter and started to channel more power and energy into it, the blade then transformed into an energy blade, with the blade losing its fancy decor as it began glowing purple with energy. Geil than duel-wielded both his new blade alongside his sword and launched a sword beam at Genospino causing smoke to appear.

Meanwhile with Jaden who was watching "How naive, you think that will work? **Forbidden Ability Activate! Destruction Rampage!**"

At the battle Genospino started to glow a crimson red which was bright enough to see in the smoke and started to break through the Shadow Spell trap.

"What happened?" Ace asked, not believing what he just saw.

"One word two syllables Ja-den." Aster said.

"Whatever it is. Jaden must have something to do with it.." Mana said. Before Genospino roared a blast and destroyed a nearby mountain.

"No way Geil's attack didn't seem to do any sort of damage to him." Blair said shock after that strategy. At that point Drago decided to take action.

"We have to stop him, or there won't be a New Vestroia to save." Drago said as he prepared to battle Genospino.

Genospino then breathed a flamethrower from his gun barrel at Drago as he flew in towards him, Drago wasn't deterred in the slightest but as he got closer Genospino started shooting him with his head mounted Vulcan guns.

"Damn it, I can't seem to find any blind-spots on him." Drago said.

"He has no blind-spots, He's meant to be attacked head on." Mana said.

"Alright, Cyber End Dragon attack with **Super Strident Blast**." Zane shouted as Cyber End Dragon started charging up energy in all 3 of his heads before releasing all of it which then merged into one gigantic blast of energy.

The attack hit Genospino head on and smoke covered the surrounding area.

"Did that do it?" Alice asked.

"Let's hope so." Alexis said

"He did it!" Dan cheered.

"It's not over yet…." Mana said, in a serious tone knowing, Genospino isn't one to be defeated by that level of attack.

Zane was also serious, never taking his eyes off the front.

"Genospino, **Weapon Released: Machine Blast**." Jaden said as back at the battle, Genospino's body began coursing with red energy as his Geno Sauzer spine blade lifted up and unfolded and turned into a buzz-saw. "**Genocide Crusher**." Jaden's voice echoed throughout the process.

Genospino using its new buzz-saw and ran towards Cyber End Dragon hoping to strike him, but Percival and Drago fired at Genospino.

"Everyone we have to attack all at once and wear Genospino down while Cyber End Dragon recharges his energy." Mana shouted to everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone except Zane shouted.

Everyone except Zane then activated an ability.

"Moonfang **Ability Activate Wolf Howler!**" Mana cried out as Moonfang breathed out an intense burst of energy from its mouth at Genospino.

"Percival **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!**" Ace shouted with all his might as the sky turned dark and thunder struck Percival who lifted his finger directing the thunder at Genospino.

"Drago **Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!**" Dan shouted as Drago launched a fireball at Genospino.

"Geil **Fusion ****Ability Activate! Death Karbia!**" Blair shouted as Geil began to grip both swords tighter and channel more power into them, both the energy blade and his sword began glowing an even harsher purple, even changing shape to a more jagged curve. Geil than duel-wielded both blades and launched a more powerful sword beam at Genospino.

"Fang Tiger **Ability Activate! Thunderbolt Strike!**" Ryoken roared as Fang Tiger's blades began charging with electricity before firing a powerful and focused blast of electricity at Genospino.

All the attacks hit Genospino engulfing him in smoke. As the smoke began to clear away everyone began regrouping together to see if Genospino was truly defeated.

"We did it." Ace said

"You think he's defeated for good this time?" Percival asked.

"I'm not sure." Drago answered on edge with Geil also on edge as well and Moonfang and Fang Tiger growling before hearing a roar which alerted them and seeing red eyes coming from within the smoke. At that point the smoke cleared up and Genospino appeared and wasn't damaged at all from Percival's attack, Genospino then ran towards them.

Don't worry i got this. Blair." Geil shouted as he got ready.

"I'm with you." Blair replied as she loaded two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Bind shield plus Dark Barrier!**" Geil summoned a shield which than created a black barrier around them.

As Genospino got closer he than striked the barrier with his buzz-saw which broke the barrier and struck the ground creating shockwaves causing both Geil and Percival to return to their partners and while everyone was recovering from the shockwave, Genospino fired his two side cannons, his head mounted Vulcan guns, the Sauzer Vulcan guns on his spine blade, and the torpedo launchers on his lower back right at Cyber End Dragon who couldn't withstand the firepower and returned to Zane leaving just Mana, Ryoken and Dan left, after that the buzz-saw folded back up and came back down to Genospino's back becoming his spine blade again.

"Crap! Zane, get Cyber Barrier ready, it's time he had a taste of his power." Mana said which Zane acknowledged, but before Zane could call Cyber Barrier Dragon, Jaden ordered Genospino to attack "Oh I don't think so, Genospino have Zane taken out of commission." Jaden commanded.

In response Genospino fired a shot from his cannon at the area around Zane intending to knock him out cold.

"Mystic Box." Mana shouted and Zane was locked in the box and disappeared while Zane was shocked and confused by what just happened as it happened.

Roaring in frustration at the loss of its target, Genospino locked on to Mana.

"Bring it on you over-sized toaster!" Mana shouted. Shocking everyone.

Genospino then fired its cannons but Ryoken intercepted them while riding Fang Tiger.

"You know Mana, you really are stubborn." Ryoken said annoyed before loading an ability. "**Ability Activate! Tiger Claw!**" Fang Tiger jumped in the air and tried to swipe Genospino with his claws but was shot out of the air by the gunfire from the Sauzer Vulcan guns on his spine blade.

Fang Tiger was heavily damaged from the repeated cannon assault he was trying to avoid from earlier as well as the shockwaves when Genospino slammed his Buzz-saw to the ground and intercepting the attack to save Mana as well as getting hit from shots fired from the Sauzer Vulcan guns just made the damage worst for Fang Tiger.

Zane appeared back at the base and was shocked. "What happened?"

"Mana used her Mystic Box spell to send you back to the base after Genospino aimed his cannon at the area around you." Ruby answered Zane "I think Jaden wanted you knocked out so that you couldn't use Cyber Barrier Dragon to protect everyone from Genospino so Mana decided to send you back to the base by force." Ruby told everyone her theory.

At that point both Ace and Blair reentered the base and were both down.

"That thing is tough." Ace said as he punched the wall after he entered the base frustrated as he feels powerless to help his friends.

"We didn't stand a chance, under someone's control he's bad enough, but rampaging without restraints he's more dangerous." Blair said also feeling powerless as well as fear.

"I'm done standing around like a coward, a Kaiba never fears." Kisara said before running outside.

"There's that ego again…" Ruby sighed.

Back with Mana and the others who were barely able to slow Genospino down.

"Geno's not lose any power!" Ryoken said with frustration. As he and Fang Tiger dodged it's cannons before he loaded another ability. "**Ability Activate! Vulcan Power Claw!**" Fang Tiger was surging with energy before charging at Genospino at high-speed trying to push him back, but Genospino just stood his ground before using his claws to knock Fang Tiger back.

"Yeah with ability cards, he'll just keep running." Mana glared at the monster. Who fired a blast at them, but vanished in a spiral. Mana knew that it was Negate Attack.

"I see you can't do anything right without me." Kisara shouted while riding Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I wouldn't say that." Ryoken replied dryly.

"I agree." Mana added. Which Kisara glared at them but knew it wasn't the time to argue.

"We need to stop him. But he was able to take out Cyber End so easily." Kisara said.

"Maybe, but you and me know a monster who could take him down." Mana smiled. Kisara knew who she was talking about.

"Ok, Ryoken, Dan can you keep him busy?" Kisara asked, Dan and Ryoken nodded in response.

Surveying the battle was Sniptera, Jaden was watching through him "Not so fast Sniptera." Jaden commanded. "**Double Ability Activate! Stealth Flight Plus Snipe Gatling!**" Sniptera turned invisible before firing its Gatling guns at Blue-Eyes White Dragon returning him to Kisara.

"What the hell happened? How did Genospino do that?" Kisara said as Sniptera retreated further away from the battle but kept close for surveillance purposes.

"He didn't, that attack came from somewhere else." Mana said since Genospino was just right in front of them.

"Whatever the case we need to stop Genospino, Dan let's go." Drago said with Dan nodding.

Dan than loaded an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Burning Tornado!**" Drago charged Genospino as a flaming tornado surrounded him.

Mana also loaded an ability into her gauntlet. "Moonfang **Ability Activate! Garm Talon!**" Moonfang's claws and fangs sharpen and glisten from the sunlight, MoonFang also charges at Genospino.

Genospino just swipe its claws at both Drago and Moonfang, knocking them back.

"Dan, let's do it." Drago told his friend and partner.

"Right on, Drago." Dan said before loading a ability. "**Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!**" Drago began using the power of the Perfect Core as his chest diamond glow and shockwaves were emitted.

Genospino however was unaffected by them and just fired its cannons at Drago knocking Drago out of the battle but despite that Drago didn't revert to ball form.

"Dan, Drago!" Mana shouted as both of them were knocked down.

Mana than loaded another ability. "Moonfang **Ability Activate! Lunar Claw!**" Mana shouted as Moonfang's claws began to shine before charging Genospino and striking him.

Genospino however just flung Moonfang back with its claws, as Moonfang landed back.

"Okay? Than try this." Mana than loaded two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Moonlight Claw plus Crescent Moon Claw!**" Moonfang's claws began shining even brighter than before.

Moonfang then lunged at Genospino but to Mana's shock Genospino grabbed and slammed Moonfang to the ground with his claws before picking him up and slamming him to the ground and stomping him with his feet to everyone's shock and Mana's despair.

"Mana, quickly get out of there, hurry." Shun called out to her as he and the others witnessed the carnage.

Genospino then proceeded to rip off one of Moonfang's wings with Moonfang howling in pain at that point Drago stood back up and started to attack him.

"Stop this senseless violence right now." Drago said as he attacked Genospino.

Genospino was however unfazed by the attack and just fired a shot from its cannon which reverted Drago back to ball form.

Genospino then continued to savagely tortured Moonfang before ripping off pieces of flesh from his body.

"Mana, call him back, before his spirit is destroyed!" Ryoken shouted.

Mana however didn't hear him as she was reverted back to her past self again. "Please stop this, I can't bear to watch this any longer. Please stop this." Mana pleaded as she cried.

At that point Kisara decided to stop Genospino from destroying Moonfang any further. "Let's go Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Hades." Kisara shouted as she launched Hades who flew to save Moonfang and stopped Genospino.

At that point Genospino stopped its onslaught temporarily and shot down Hades with the Sauzer Vulcan guns on his spine blade, when Hades stood back up Genospino immediately fired his head mounted Vulcan guns at him reverting Hades to ball form.

Meanwhile watching from Sniptera the carnage was both Jaden and Spectra, "Genospino take out Moonfang once and for all with **Genocide Crusher**." Jaden commanded.

Obeying the order, Genospino's body began coursing with red energy again as his Geno Sauzer spine blade unfolded and became a buzz-saw once again, as Moonfang slowly and weakly got to its feet, everyone just watch with fear to what was about to happen next as Genospino was about to finish off and destroy Moonfang.

"Fang Tiger do it, **Spell Activate Defensive Aura**." Ryoken shouted as Fang Tiger became covered in an white aura before pushing the weakened Moonfang out of the way and was struck instead, all that Mana could do was cry in the end.

Genospino later left them and Moonfang lied defeated and nearly close to Death with Mana crying next to him with everyone also in a defeated mood.

"Damn! This is horrible!" Kisara shouted as she punched the ground.

Ryoken on the other hand just stared at Fang Tiger who was almost killed, and began to cry but not out loud. Wondering if this is what Jaden felt when he lost his monsters. All the while Ruby watched while shedding tears hoping Fang Tiger makes a complete and full recovery soon.

Dan and Drago were not faring any better, they felt helpless.

But Mana was the worst, having witnessed the loss of a friend and almost losing MoonFang. She was scared and froze. '_I promised to change, and look at me? I just cracked like I always do._' She blamed herself while MoonFang rubbed against her as she patted him as he returned to his card.

"Are you all ok?" Kikyo asked running to them.

"No we lost…" Mana sobbed. While Kikyo hugged her.

"Yes, we lost battle, but not the war." Kikyo said. "Let all go back, you all deserve a rest." Kikyo carried Mana while the others followed.

Back with Jaden and Spectra.

"You broke her spirit." Spectra said.

Jaden smiled. "Yes, but if I know Mana she'll bounce back. I'll send Genospino again later. I want them to cling to hope then crush them." Jaden was about to leave before stopping. "That reminds me I was about to give you a new partner to support Helios and Tyrant Dragon." Jaden told Spectra before Spectra was transported to a part of the spirit world that resembles a forest.

There he saw a red bio-mechanical raptor with a thrusters on its back and blades that could be deployed to its sides.

The raptor hissed at Spectra, "Not very talkative is it?" Spectra said. "I have a feeling words alone won't work.". At those words the bio-mechanical raptor began to charge at Spectra aiming to hit him with its talons on its feet but Spectra managed to avoid them but lost a couple of feathers from his red coat.

Spectra glared. "Bakugan Brawl! Helios stand!" Spectra shouted as he threw Helios who assumed his true form and was ready for battle.

"I'll show you true power!" Helios shouted and Gilraptor didn't back down but attacked using its claws. Which Helios took head on. As Gilraptor slashed but didn't leave a dent. "Is that all you got?"

At those words Gilraptor's thrusters began to ignite which intrigued Helios before Gilraptor completely vanished from sight.

"What where is he?" Helios shouted as he looked everywhere before he felt a scratch on his legs which forced him to his knees.

"What's happening?" Spectra said before he was contacted by Tyrant dragon. "The Gilraptor species are a rare breed of monsters known for their lightning fast speed and reflexes and their amazing close range combat skills." Tyrant Dragon told Spectra.

"I could see." Spectra acknowledged as he saw the results in front of him "Tell me more." Spectra said wanting more information. "Well those who have close bonds, or are forced to could use their deployed blades in battle for increased combat efficiency." Tyrant Dragon told Spectra who smirked after hearing this.

"I see." Spectra commented before loading a ability into his gauntlet. "Helios **Forbidden Ability Activate! Nova Blazer X!**" Spectra called out as he activated the forbidden ability.

Suddenly Helios started to regain power and his muscles began gaining mass as his veins became visible, while pulsating with power and covered in an ominous crimson aura. Helios then unleashed a shockwave everywhere that knocked Gilraptor to the ground, as soon as Gilraptor began to get up, Helios forced him back down.

"Submit to us now." Spectra demanded as Gilraptor continued to struggle before stopping.

"Excellent," Spectra said as they suddenly returned to the real world with Jaden waiting for him.

"I see you managed to tame him, Gilraptor is a powerful monster I should know." Jaden told Spectra who raised an eyebrow.

"You have one?" Spectra asked.

"Used to, a white one to be exact its dead, now I have this" Jaden answered as he called a monster similar to Gilraptor.

"Meet Gilraptor Commander variant." Jaden said as Gilraptor Commander roared.

"Nice monster, are there more of him?" Spectra asked.

"Never seen another Commander variant before, but it's possible." Jaden said as he glared at the Gilraptor Commander with what appeared to be hatred before returning him to its card. "Now with that over, I need to finish my project." Jaden said before heading back in while Spectra followed.

Back with the Resistance who felt completely defeated.

"He's gone too far this time." Kikyo said she couldn't believe Jaden would attempt to take a Duel Spirit's life. "He's no different then Chaos Breaker now," which shocked everyone even Mana.

"Grandma I'm sorry… if I didn't freeze." Mana said while Kikyo stopped her.

"It's ok, and you did change Mana. but Jaden knows you hate to see a monster hurt." She explained. "Now, you all have to remember. Jaden is playing for keeps, and from this point forward. I hate to say this, we have to put him down…" everyone looked at her and saw she was serious.

"You can't be serious Kikyo, he's your grandson." Ace said.

"Not anymore, that Creature is not my grandson. The Jaden My son raised would never kill a spirit." Kikyo said.

At that point Alice stood up and slammed her hands making Kikyo look at her.

"No! That's not right!" Alice shouted which shocked everyone especially the original brawlers. "I'm not letting anyone do that, I know he's done awful things but that means we have to try harder."

"But how? He refuses to listen and he tried to kill us and you." Kisara replied.

"If you all give up, I'll keep trying. If he wrote my and my daughters' names down as that password, that means he still has light in his heart." Alice explained, she looked at Mana and Alexis.

"Your two, know that as well. Especially you Mana, you never give up on people and I know you will always try to bring him back." Alice exclaimed, Mana just stared and smiled.

"Your right!" Mana shouted, and stood up. "Look we lost a friend, and look at us moping. And talking about killing like Jaden just did. This loss is a sign for us to strengthen our resolve. And make sure Fang Tiger's death will not be in vain. They knock us down, we get back up and keep fighting, so? Are you all with me or not?"

The others looked at her and their expressions turned serious. And they shouted yes.

Kikyo smiled. _'Just as I planned. Mana you have reignited their resolve, and are almost ready to summon them, Yugi, Tea. I wish you could be here to see her.'_ Kikyo would never think about killing her own grandson, but they needed a good push to make them keep fighting, and was happy to see Alice's devotion to Jaden.

"So what now fearless leader?" Kikyo asked Mana.

"We rest up and come up with a new plan tomorrow." Mana told everyone who nodded.

Before Chan Lee went to bed she got a vision of a monster that looked similar to SengokuDragon SoulDragon, Ryoken's partner only younger.

"What was that just now." Chan Lee said out loud as she prepared herself for bed.

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Ruby hasn't told them that Fang Tiger had survived.  
Why does Jaden shows hatred to Gilraptor Commander. Read and find out.


	8. Assault of Genospino Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or Yugioh

A/N:Chan Lee will obtain her Duel Monster partner in this chapter.

* * *

At the Resistance Mobile Base after everyone had a good night's rest, they met back in the living room.

"The problem is how to deal with Genospino again, Jaden is sure to send him again." Alice said.

"Well, luckily we managed to gather battle data from when Genospino battle in New Vestroia and by cross referencing the data with the battle data Genospino had in the Spirit World as well as the living world when Jaden summoned him for battles against rogue spirits. I'm a genius." Ruby said she was proud of herself as data on Genospino appeared on the screen for everyone to see and according to the data he was a deadly creature that could handle nearly any situation from how it looks.

"Yeah, but it's flawed." Kisara said, Ruby glared at her.

"What is flawed?" Ruby growled.

"It seems like Geno doesn't need Darkness anymore, it seems like he can run without Jaden's powers. And it appears Jaden modified him to be unaffected by many head on attacks." Kisara typed in. "Plus, I think I know where the stray blast that took out Blue-Eyes came from."

"Yeah about that Kisara, I study the battle damage, It seems to be either Ventus Altair or Sniptera." Ruby answered.

"Jaden wouldn't trust Altair, so Sniptera makes more sense." Kisara added.

"And from what Dark Magician Girl told me all the weapons it has were the weapons it originally had in the first place. So a reasonable explanation Jaden must've had Genospino undergo some experiments to have more power, after all Genospino always did have enough power for head on attacks, just yours needs to be stronger than his." Ruby explained.

"So Jaden used the Vexos tech to make him stronger?" Mana asked.

"I don't think so, remember after the war against Chaos Breaker and his clan Link Joker, we salvaged some of Link Jokers technology and reversed-engineered it. And I detect some of it on Genospino." Ruby answered back shocking the Brawlers and Resistance as well as Mana.

"Damn it Ruby, that was a secret for a reason." Kisara yelled at her.

"It was bound to come out anyway. Right now with that we can find the weakness. If Jaden did experiment with Link Jokers technology on Genospino, then Genospino should have the same weakness as them." Ruby answered before turning to Shun.

"Shun, out of everyone your Bakugan and Duel Monster might be the only one that could defeat Genospino." Ruby said with everyone asking and wondering why.

"Why's that?" Runo asked.

"Cause with Ingram and the Bakugan Trap Hylash in High mobility Mode, they'll both be able to avoid any of Genospino attacks. You'll also be able to avoid Genospino's most powerful attack the Genocide Crusher." Ruby explain as she shown data of Genospino head-mounted Vulcan guns, his side mounted cannons, his torpedo launchers mounted on his lower back besides his spine blade, his flame radiator/gun barrel in his jaw, the Sauzer Vulcan guns on his spine blade, and finally his Genocide Crusher where his Geno Sauzer spine blade turns into a Buzz-saw, as well as his claws, teeth and jaws, support equipment in the form of a pair of Smoke Dischargers along with hardpoints used to equip external weaponry & equipment on his body.

"It's the same thing for Kabukicongo as well seeing as he's a ninja." Ruby told Shun.

"Good, but I'm worried. You saw how he destroyed that mountain yesterday, I can tell that wasn't his best, which means we have to end it. Before he does something worse than that." Mana said. "We need to slow him down, and grandma brought some cards that might help."

Kikyo brought out some spells that worked against machine monsters. "The most promising one is Acid Rain, it will burn at him."

"Thanks to Genospino ability, he's treated as a Machine-type in addition to his Dinosaur type." Kikyo explained.

"So any cards that can stop his dinosaur side?" Dan asked.

"There are but I don't have any at the moment." Kikyo replied.

"I think we need to focus on the Vexos too, Jaden could have given them new monsters to prepare for us." Alexis added.

"Right, Kisara, Ruby. show us the data on the Vexos's current Bakugan and Duel Monsters." Mana ordered.

"I'm getting tired of you telling me what to do." Kisara replied and typed in the data. As Ruby did too. And it appeared on screen.

"Alright First up is Lync Volan, his Bakugan partner is the Mechanical Bakugan Ventus Altair, his secondary Bakugan is Wired and his Duel Monster is Wyvern Strike Agaruda." Ruby said as she put up Lync's data.

"Great, he has another fly toaster." Ace commented.

"Next up is Volt Luster, his Bakugan partner is Haos Brontes, his Bakugan Trap is Dynamo and his Duel Monster is Hyozanryu." Ruby said as she pulled Volt's data up next.

"That was one of my go to monsters from when I was a kid." Kikyo said.

"He seems to be the only Vexos with a sense of honor and respect." Shun added.

"Moving on, next is Shadow Prove his former partner and Bakugan Trap were Darkus Hades and Fortress before Jaden took them in battle and gave them to me, now he uses Darkus Sylvee and Darkus Atchibee, most likely replacements until he gets a new Mechanical Bakugan and his Duel Monster partner is Barrel Dragon." Kisara said as Shadow's data was pulled up.

"That's my former partner? Well he's got nothing on you mistress." Hades said as he opened up complimenting Kisara while insulting his former partner.

"He's also insane, that laugh of his haunts me." Mira said.

"Mira, we dealt with people that would make him look sane." Mana commented.

"Not just her, Yugi and me have seen our fair share of crazy people, if you've seen Evil Marik trust me, he'll have you up all night with his laugh." Kikyo added.

"Hmph, he's not scary. He's just a cry baby that stomps his feet every time he loses." Kisara said, mocking Shadow.

"Anyway moving on." Ruby interrupted as she went to the next member of the Vexos "Mylene Farrow, her Bakugan partner used to be Aquos Elico which like Hades was taken and given away but to Marucho, instead she uses Aquos Abis Omega and will most likely receive a Mechanical Bakugan soon, her Bakugan Trap is Tripod Theta. Her Duel Monster partner is Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness." Ruby said as she finished pulling Mylene's data.

"Elico can you tell us more about what she does?" Marucho asked his new battle partner.

"Of course, Master Marucho, before I came into her possession, she has conditioned other Bakugan into mindless drones and has thrown away those she believes are weak and useless." Elico told Marucho

"Reminds me of a certain Kaiba and her father." Mana smiled.

"Oh, shut up!" Kisara shouted, before typing up Gus. "Next we have Gus Grav the second strongest of the Vexos, his Bakugan partner is Subterra Premo Vulcan and his Bakugan Trap is Hexados and his Duel Monster partner is Rabbit House." Kisara said as she pulled up Gus's data.

"Rabbit House?" Baron asked, thinking it was a funny name.

"Don't let the name fool you, Rabbit has two meaning Rabbit like the animal or Rabbit like crazy so the second definition is more accurate." Ruby said.

"Last and finally Spectra Phantom, leader as well as strongest of the Vexos. His Bakugan partner is Pyrus Helios, Bakugan Trap is Metalfencer, Duel Monster partner is Tyrant Dragon and what's this a Gilraptor impossible how and when did Spectra tame one of those?" Ruby said as she pulled up Spectra's data and saw that he had a Gilraptor.

"With Jaden's help, he would definitely tame it easily and Jaden used to have one to but white, and Ruby's aunt Raven too but Black and she told us that it has amazing speed and is dangerous in close combat, so I have a bad feeling that we'll be fighting against it soon." Mana explained.

"Yeah, but how? According to Helios stats, he's not even strong enough to defeat a Gilraptor, let alone force it to submit, it even gave Godzilla and Longinus trouble." Ruby explained shocking most of the group.

"You said Jaden was experimenting with Chaos Breaker's tech right?" Atticus asked, and it dawned upon her and looked at Helios's new data and gasped.

"This… this is nuts…" Ruby covered her mouth in shock.

"What's wrong? Ruby?" Mana said.

"They converted Helios's body into a Machine…" Ruby answered, shocking everyone especially Drago.

"Are you sure?" Drago asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Sadly yes, he's not complete yet. But he is a Meld of Bakugan and Machine, like a Cyborg." Ruby replied "From what I gathered he's still purely organic, just has some mechanical armor mostly on his wings, chest and arms acting as some kind of armor most likely as a prototype." Ruby theorized.

Meanwhile back at the Vest Palace in Jaden's room.

Jaden was analyzing the data from the battle the Genospino had with everyone when Spectra came.

"You're here early?" Jaden said not looking as he was working.

"Yes, I came ready for Helios's moment of triumph." Spectra said as he held Helios in his hand.

"Yes with this data, we could evolve Helios into a more powerful Bakugan." Jaden said.

Spectra than threw Helios so that Helios could receive a direct infusion of Duel Monsters DNA.

Helios was currently struggling in his true dragon form as Jaden pressed a couple more buttons. "Remember Helios, this DNA infusion will infuse you with DNA of a powerful Duel Monster that uses fire and darkness, so you will change a lot but will remain in an completely organic state as you wish."

"Stay calm Helios, you'll damage the equipment and all of Jaden's hard work would be for nothing." Spectra warned Helios.

Ryoma was currently manning a mechanical arm, about to inject Helios with the DNA. "This will hurt like hell, Helios." Ryoma warned.

"I Don't care, just do it." Helios roared. "Make me Stronger."

"You heard him Ryoma." Jaden prompted

Ryoma acknowledged the command and injected Helios with the serum, causing Helios to roared in pain or power.

"I...Feel...Incredible!" Helios roared. "Soon I Will become the most powerful Bakugan ever." Helios roared before magma and dark energy appeared around him, encasing him forming a cocoon.

"Should we do something?" Ryoma asked.

"No that isn't necessary." Spectra smirked having a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"He's right, it's unnecessary, Helios is about to be reborn." Jaden said smirking.

Within moments the cocoon began to crack as black flames erupt from the cracks of the cocoon. as the newly evolved Helios tore through the cocoon while covered in black flames.

"Magnificent!" Spectra yelled out with a crazed look on his face.

"Yes. the DNA Infusion was a success. Spectra meet Inferno Helios." Jaden said as he gave a vicious smile.

Spectra just look at his newly evolved Helios and grinned "_Excellent soon the power of the Perfect Core will be all mine."_ Spectra thought.

"Let's see Drago or those Duel Monsters defeat me now." Helios boasted as he roared surging with power.

Back with Prof. Clay and the other Vexos.

"How were they able to break into the server?" Prof. Clay asked, while typing on the computer.

"Beats me, they must have a good hacker to bypass your codes." Lync laughed.

Prof. Clay ignored him and spoke. "Anyway, tell me more about Hades?" he wanted to know who could that Kisara girl be to not only make him not run out of power but give him artificial intelligence.

"Yeah, it's crazy. And it has the same personality as Hydranoid. And can use it's attacks." Shadow explained.

"Interesting, so it seems likely she hacked into the server, if she was able to fix Hades like that." Prof. Clay deduced.

"Don't tell us to kidnap anyone again?" Shadow whined.

"You might have to, when going through the files. I found something." he said before pulling up some of Dragon's files and showed pictures of Alice and two infants.

"Hey! She's one of the Resistance?" Lync exclaimed.

"Not only that, her Name and the Names of the infants were his password." Clay added. "She might have some information and it would weaken their ranks."

"She's not like that Mana girl, so she won't chase after holograms." Volt added.

"But remember they are still licking their wounds after Genospino's attack. So we distract them and take Alice." Mylene said, before taking out a sleep grenade.

"And if you can, bring me that Kisara girl. Her tech skills could be useful" Clay said before they left.

Back with the Resistance they parked the Base by an oasis with a large pond surrounded by palm trees and luscious green grass, Mana thought they needed a break from the plan and enjoy some downtime. Dan, Runo Baron, Marucho, Julie, Blair, Sakura, Chan Lee was swimming in the water. While Alexis was laying on the grass talking to her brother. Kisara, and Zane were playing chess. Kikyo and Mana were talking in the shade with Ruby. Aster and Chazz were dueling with cards without the gauntlets, Shun was meditating, while Mira and Ace were enjoying the quiet scenery, Ryoken was practicing and improving his martial arts skills as well as his Kendo and Alice decided to take a nap inside.

"This was a good idea, Mana, we needed this." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, we all stressed out and needed a break from the fighting." Mana smiled back.

"You're a good leader, and every leader knows when to take a break." Kikyo added.

"I know, but secretly I'm still scared." Mana admitted before also going inside to be with Alice.

When Mana came inside she saw Alice and smiled before sleeping next to her. Meanwhile back outside, Kisara was glad "I'm glad that Kairi isn't here for once." At the mention of Kairi's name, both Ruby and Blair suddenly sulk while Sakura became depressed, worrying everyone but Aster and the academy students.

"What's wrong with this Kairi girl?" Julie asked while in the water.

"Yeaaah, she's a pervert." Ruby said.

"Yeah she's into girls and boys but only Jaden, and Duel Monsters. She wouldn't hesitate to go after Elfin or that Harpus, Dan told us about." Kisara added, surprising the Brawler's and Resistance.

"But she didn't act like that back on Earth when we met?" Runo said.

"Trust me she knows how to hide it well, one minute she's a normal girl, next you're tied to a bed with Chains." Ruby answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if she placed a hidden camera in Alice's house."

Back on Earth.

"I can see why Jaden would bang you Alice…" Kairi said, looking into her laptop when Alice was out of the shower naked before she left. But it was shut by Namine who was angry.

"Why would you do that!" Namine Shouted as she smashed it.

"Umm. that was your Laptop." Kairi said nervously and Namine began chasing her around the house.

Back on New Vestroia

"Yeah, so when we get back stay away from her for your own safety." Ryoken said while practicing, the girls of the group nodded.

"Wait, which one was she?" Ace asked remembering there were female twins with similar hairstyles but different colors.

"Red hair, fought Jaden as Dragon in the first round of the tournament back on Earth." Kisara replied.

"Oh her, didn't she grab your ass Mira and You slapped Dan for it." Baron asked, which Mira blushed.

"That was her, sorry Dan." Mira said, Kairi told her that Dan was the one who groped her. And she slapped him, believing her.

"It's ok, Mira." Dan said while ignoring the glare from Runo.

"Yeah, she's a devil, A sex demon in human's skin." Kisara said.

"What about her sister?" Shun asked after finishing his meditation.

"No not Namine, she is a pervert. But She has more control of herself." Ryoken said.

"Yeah, she's the younger and more mature one." Ruby confirmed.

"Namine is a nice girl, you could identify her by her blonde hair," Kisara added,

Ryoken then sighed "Regardless, they could've been a great help especially Kairi seeing as she's climbing up the ranks in the Pro League's Youth Division while Namine decided to become a Marine researcher on Duel Monsters Spirits."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right Kairi would've helped us cause as a water based battler, she's as vicious as the most dangerous creatures of the sea." Kisara explained.

"I'm sure Xeno is well now, he should be able to come soon." Kikyo said.

"Yeah with Genospino, and Helios, we'll need all the help we can get." Ryoken said.

Meanwhile back inside with Mana and Alice who are sleeping inside the base.

"Hmm, they seem to be relaxing." Lync said, while looking through binoculars. "But no Alice, but Kisara is right with them."

"So scratch her off." Mylene said, before taking the binoculars and looking through the window of the base."It seems like she and Mana are taking a nap, this is like taking candy from a baby."

"Lync, Volt. Me and Shadow will distract them, you two get Alice, and Take Mana if you can." Mylene said before giving them the sleep grenade.

"Hahahahaha!" a wicked cackle, caught the Resistance's attention. And saw Shadow and Mylene. "Sorry to interrupt your beach party, but it's time to play, **Gate Card Set.**" before setting the gate card before they threw their Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl Stand Darkus Atchibee" Shadow shouted as a moth-like creature with scythes forelimbs appeared.

"Bakugan Brawl Stand Aquos Abis Omega" Mylene called out as Abis Omega assumed his true form ready for battle.

"Damn! I was just starting to relax!" Kisara shouted when Hades appeared next to her.

"Mistress utilize me." Hades said as he went into ball form which Kisara took before throwing him as well.

"Bakugan Brawl Stand Darkus Hades." Kisara shouted as Hades assumed his true form and is ready for battle,

"Now you'll face the wrath of Hades." Hades told both Shadow and Mylene

"Hey! You were my partner!" Shadow shouted, but Mylene elbowed him. Telling him to follow the plan.

"Were past tense, now let's show him the new you Hades." Kisara said before loading an ability. "**Ability Activate! Full Burst!** Remember this Shadow he always had to recharge after this attack but not anymore." Hades opened up its chest revealing his three cannons and having his guns extended from his shoulders and knees before firing plasma blasts from them and from his 3 tails and all 3 of his heads at both enemies. Not just the area around them.

"Kisara you idiot, your going to hurt someone!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah, them." Kisara replied back.

"And us too!" Ryoken added with his eyes twitching.

"You'll pay for that! When I win I'm taking Hades back." Shadow yelled before loading an ability. "**Ability Activate! Vermilion Jet Black!**" Atchibee started to flap its wings covering the area in black mist, obscuring Hades vision.

"What's this?" Hades questioned as he tried to scan the area for Atchibee.

Atchibee than launched lightning from its eyes at Hades while hiding in the safety of the black mist.

"Hades, scan the area for heat signatures and when you do let them have it." Kisara ordered.

"Very well." Hades complied with the order as he began scanning the area for heat signatures before finding Atchibee's heat signature in the black mist. "Target lock on."

"Very well, wow let me show you real power." Kisara commented before loading an ability. "**Ability Activate! Dark Oblivion!**" All three of Hades's heads opened their mouths and fired a plasma beam. But was stopped by a water shield.

"You're taking on both of us, remember? This ability was made for you." Mylene commented before activating the ability. "**Ability Activate! Corroding Rain!**" Abis Omega created a rainstorm when suddenly a rain cloud was above Hades and it began raining making Hades Scream in pain.

"Aaaah! What is this?" Hades shouted in pain

"What is going on?" Kisara asked.

"It's a new ability Prof. Clay made, it's meant to hurt Mechanical Bakugan." Mylene explained.

"She needs help. Ryoken." Ruby said, to her brother Nodded.

"Allow me to battle." Elico said surprising everyone

"You sure." Marucho asked.

"I'm sure, no one know Mylene more than me, and I battle alongside Hades plenty of times in the past." Elico assured Marucho.

"What do you think, Elfin?" Marucho asked.

"I say let's do it." Elfin replied back.

"Alright, Kisara I'm coming to help Bakugan Brawl! Stand Aquos Elico." Marucho said as he threw in Elico who assumed his true form and assumed a fighting stance.

"So you dare betray us Elico?" Mylene venomously said to Elico who just glared at her.

"He knew you would have thrown him away at some point Mylene." Ruby shouted.

"Now it's time for you to experience my wrath." Elico growled as he charged into battle

"Lets do this Elico." Marucho said before loading an ability. "**Ability Activate! Neptune Claw!**" Elico's Claws began to glow and became energized with water like energy before enlarging themselves. Elico then used his claws to slash Abis Omega who was avoiding his attacks.

"Abis Omega, take down Elico." Mylene commanded before loading another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dry World!**" Abis Omega began making mist around him.

"What's this?" Marucho asked.

"Dry World is an ability that prevents an Aquos Bakugan or Duel Monster from activating Aquos abilities furthermore it prevents the opponent from activating Aquos abilities." Mylene explained.

"Next **Gate Card open! Silent Land!** This gate card not only immobilizes the opponents Bakugan or Duel Monster but prevents Elico from activating anymore abilities so even his Attribute Changes are sealed now." Mylene explained.

"Now Abis Omega." Mylene ordered before loading an ability. "**Ability Activate! Fin Melee!" **Abis Omega then swung his tail down with blue streaks of energy following his slash taking out Elico reverting him to ball form.

Marucho: 40%

Kisara was frustrated as Hades was still weakened from that ability from earlier.

"Alright girl, it's time to say goodnight." Shadow laughed before activating another ability. "**Ability Activate! Black Gale!**" Atchibee began flapping its wings releasing a black tornado that took out Hades.

Kisara: 60%

"Hahahaha! Looks like Hades is weaker under you." Shadow laughed.

"Like he did so well under your care you couldn't even make a dent in our life gauges." Kisara said right back at him.

"Yeah, but look at you now? My gauge is full while yours is at 60%" Shadow countered, and Kisara glared, and the others knew Shadow was in for it.

"That's it, win or lose, I'm giving you a beatdown of a lifetime with my bare fists." Kisara yelled out scaring Atticus, Chazz, Dan and Baron as well as freaking out the others a little.

"He's dead…" Ruby simply said.

"**Gate Card Set**." Kisara yelled throwing down the gate card, then she threw in Hades. "Bakugan Brawl! Hades stand!"

"I will win this time." Hades said as he assumed his true form once again this time to claim victory.

"Bakugan Brawl Darkus Atchibee stand." Shadow said as Atchibee assumed its true form again.

"Now face my wrath Shadow fuck." Kisara yelled with fury in her eyes as she loaded four abilities. "**Quadruple Ability Activate! Dark Oblivion, Dark Volly, Dark Blaze and finally Full Burst!**" Hades was now charged up to the max and launched his most powerful attack firing all of his cannons everywhere hitting the surrounding area missing the base by a few inches. Before hitting Atchibee head on and Sending him flying at Shadow falling on him before Atchibee reverted back to ball form and went over to Kisara who grabbed it.

Shadow: 0%.

"Kisara! You almost hit the base." Ryoken shouted.

"You better shut up, before I turn him on you!" She shouted back at him, making him glared at her for her disrespect. But he turned and saw the base door was open.

'_Damn! Shadow lost, Lync, Volt now is the time.'_ Mylene thought.

While the battle took place the loud explosion woke both Alice and Mana up.

"What was that?" Mana asked before they could check something came in through the window.

"What the?" Alice didn't get to finish when green gas came from it the girls tried to hold their breath before they began to lose consciousness. And feel to the floor.

"Well mission accomplished." Lync said taking his gas mask, and looked at Mana. "she cut her hair? Strange."

"You carry Mana, I'll carry Alice." Volt said not wanting to carry both of them. And threw Alice over his shoulder.

"How about you leave?" a voice said from behind them, and was revealed to Ryoken.

"This old kidnapping strategy is getting annoying. Leave before I make you regret it." he threatened. But Lync laughed and threw a smoke bomb at him.

Back at the battle Kisara was ready to kill Shadow and Mylene. "Any last words, Bastard and Bitch?"

"_Mylene, we couldn't get Mana, but we got Alice, get out of there._' Volt said over the com.

"Yes, thanks for the gift." she said, confusing them before throwing a smoke bomb down.

"Hades, End them!" Hades fired his attack where they were, and saw that they were gone.

"Cowards, what did she mean by 'thanks for the gift'?" Kisara asked.

"It means they took Alice." The gang turned to see Ryoken carrying Mana, piggyback.

"Mana!" Kikyo shouted and ran over to them and saw her granddaughter was unconscious . "What happened?"

"It seems that this whole battle was a distraction for them to kidnap both Mana and Alice, why? Who knows?" Ryoken answered Kikyo

"I understand Mana, But why Alice?" Ruby asked.

"Remember when Alice typed in her name and the names of her children that unlocked Jaden's file, maybe that has something to do with it?" Mira told everyone.

"Yeah, except whenever I try using her name or her children's name to access information I couldn't see anything but only darkness, Jaden must've put a spell as an extra measure of security." Ryoken told everyone.

"Meaning only Alice can see it." Shun said.

"Yes, and I know Jaden didn't know about this, but maybe it's a good thing." Kikyo said, as the others stared at her.

"What do you mean, it might be a good thing?" Dan asked.

"Alice might run into him there, She might be able to talk some sense into him." Kikyo explained. "But first, we have to get Mana up." she looked at her unconscious Grandchild.

Back at the Vest Palace.

The Vexos had returned with Alice. "That was awful, I can't believe I lost to that bitch." Shadow Shouted.

Kenshin walked by and smirked. "So you lost again? Who did you lose to this time? I'm betting either Kisara, Shun or Marucho." Kenshin said, taunting Shadow.

"Kisara! She destroyed me with one shot, using a Quadruple ability." Shadow said.

"She nearly killed us, her anger is frightening." Mylene added.

"Hahaha, well trust me, her dad and mom are much worse." Kenshin laughed, making Shadow angry before he noticed Alice unconscious. "That's where you've been? What are you going to do with her?"

"We don't know yet, Prof. Clay just told us to get her." Lync said before they left.

"This is bad… I wonder how he will act?" Kenshin said before running to find Jaden,

At Jaden's quarters, both Jaden and Spectra were playing a game of chess when Kenshin came by.

"My king, there's news you have to hear." Kenshin told Jaden who was listening while playing chess with Spectra.

"What kind of news?" Jaden asked.

"The Vexos were recently ordered to kidnap both Mana and your wife Alice." Kenshin said.

At the mention of Alice, Jaden's eyes narrowed down "You're positive?" Jaden asked in a cold tone.

"Yes my lord, I saw them bring her in." Kenshin answered.

Jaden got up and grabbed his mask that represents him as Dragon before putting it on his face before walking out of his quarters, Spectra also decided to join him.

Dragon and Spectra entered the lab and saw Alice strapped to a chair still unconscious. While Clay and the other Vexos Minus Gus, were around, under his Mask Dragon was Surprised to see Alice wearing more revealing clothes and liked how it showed off her perfect figure.

"Dragon, Spectra, it's good to see you both." Lync said.

"Thanks, so why is she here?" Dragon asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"We would like to ask why she knew your password? Which is her Name and her daughters?" Prof. Clay asked.

"I'm not sure?" Dragon responded, wishing he would have used a different one. "Also it's none of your business."

"Graa." Alice groaned, as she opened her eyes and saw the Vexos and Dragon.

"Where am I?!" Alice asked, before she glared at Dragon. "You! You took my husband away from me and my Daughters!" she yelled, She knew who Dragon was but she needed to keep it secret.

"Man, she wasn't like this on Earth?" Shadow said.

Spectra turned to Shadow "You are looking at an angry wife who lost her husband." Spectra told Shadow.

After she used her Gentle Darkness to destroy the rope, Alice then went to slap Dragon who just caught her hand before caressing her cheek "Feisty little girl aren't you? I like that." Dragon told Alice before forcing her to get up and move forward.

"Spectra, meet us later in my quarters okay I'm sure she has a lot of questions for us." Dragon told Spectra who just nodded.

As soon as Dragon took Alice inside his quarters, he grabbed her by the wrists and slammed her to a wall and with golden eyes behind his mask stared at her. "How did you become a Supreme Queen?" Dragon asked her as he continued to gripped her wrists hard causing Alice pain.

"Jaden you're hurting me…" Alice winced, trying to remove his hand.

"Tell me!" Jaden ordered tightening his grip on Alice making her winced from the pain.

"Your Gentle Darkness chose me." Alice exclaimed, in pain.

With that Jaden let go of her. "Hmph, so you finally got accepted."

"What happened to you? You weren't like this when we met?" She asked, hoping to understand.

"I don't need you to know anything?" Jaden repiled.

"I want to know, why? Why would you use my name and Yami's and Hikari's names too?" Alice pleaded. She walked up to him, which he glared at her before she gently caressed his check. "I know there is still good in you. Otherwise you wouldn't have done that."

"You don't need to know anything Alice. My name is now Dragon." Jaden told Alice while glaring at her from behind his mask.

"No you're still Jaden, no matter what you call yourself." Alice told him which caused Dragon to tighten his fists in rage. At that point both Spectra and Gus of the Vexos along with Ryoma showed up.

"Did we interrupt something?" Ryoma asked.

Spectra noticed that Dragon (aka Jaden) was starting to lose his composure because of Alice.

"_It appears that dear Alice has caused him to be enraged_." Spectra theorized in his head. At that point Alice furiously turns her head over to Spectra.

"You? You had something to do with this didn't you?" Alice said with venom towards Spectra.

"You mind your tongue girl and show some respect." Gus furiously told her.

Spectra waved his hand telling Gus to calm down, to which he nodded."I did nothing to him, he joined of his own will."

"Yeah he did, when he was still mourning, he was never this bad when we met. And left me Gandora-X." Alice said, and Gandora-X appeared and glared at his former master.

"Master, this is not you. Chaos Breakers energy is corrupting you." Gandora-X said, but Jaden glared at him.

"And you are a traitor." Jaden replied, which Alice glared at him. But Gandora-X continued.

"No, you told me to watch over her. And now she has kids, and I vowed to protect them too even… from you." Gandora-X said.

Alice walked up to him and spoke. "Jaden you need to stop this. You almost killed a spirit, like Chaos Breaker did to you… you're becoming like him."

Jaden got in her face and growled. "Don't relate me to that monster."

"Really? Then what have you been doing since you've been here?" Alice asked, Jaden was now at his breaking point. "If you won't stop for me…" she began before taking out a picture, and showed him. It was a picture of Yami and Hikari. "Do it for them."

Jaden just paused and stared at Alice for a moment before sighing "It's already far too late I'm afraid. I'm sorry." Jaden said before kissing her which to Alice by surprise.

"It's never too late." Alice replied.

At that point Jaden's partner Bakugan Nillious appeared.

"So this is the woman who my brother Hydranoid is partners with?" Nillious said as he looked at Alice.

"When did you met Nillious?" Alice asks Jaden.

"As you are aware, after Drago defeated Naga and became the Perfect Core for New Vestroia, all Bakugan return home right." Jaden asked Alice who nodded.

"Yeah I remember." Alice said.

"Well some Bakugan has chosen to remain on Earth, Nillious was one of them." Jaden explained at that point Nillious continued the story.

"I was searching for a worthy partner to battle alongside with, when finally I came across Jaden after he and his friends and sister graduated from Duel Academy, I sensed the power within him and immediately knew that he was my true partner." Nillious explained.

"Does Mana and the others know?" Alice asks Jaden.

Jaden shook his head "No Nillious appeared to me and told me what happened while I was exploring alone." Jaden told Alice.

Meanwhile both Spectra and Gus were listening to the story and Spectra was intrigued by Nillious's story so far.

'_Interesting, so there were more Bakugan that were on Earth at that time when we were there.'_ Spectra thought as he listened.

"So what do we do with her now?" Gus asked. Jaden glared under his mask.

"She stays with me, until this is over." Jaden said, Alice looked at him in surprise. "If it's ok with you, I need you all to go."

Spectra nodded, and left while Gus followed. But Jaden stopped Ryoma. "Tell the other's to keep an eye on Hydron, and the remaining Vexos." Ryoma nodded and left, leaving Jaden and Alice alone.

"How old are they?" Jaden asked, taking Alice by surprise.

"2 Years old, they are about to be 3 in 2 months." Alice replied. "I know you won't come back right now, but i'll tell you this, me and Mana won't stop until we bring you home."

Jaden stayed silent. Before speaking. "You hungry?"

Alice smiled, she knew he was trying to change the subject. "Yes I am."

After they both had a nice sandwich and a salad for lunch, Jaden stood up causing Alice to wonder what he's doing.

"Jaden what are you doing?" Alice called out.

"Sending a Duel Monster for reconnaissance to spy on the Resistance during the night." Jaden told Alice before he held up a card which called a blackish silver Moonfang.

"Mana is stronger than you think, what you did only strengthened their resolve." Alice said.

"Wouldn't be a challenge, if she didn't get stronger." Jaden replied, Alice hoped Mana would come soon.

Back with the Resistance.

Mana had just wakened up and they gave the details. "So they kidnapped Alice? And tried to kidnap me again? Now I know how Princess Peach feels?"

Kisara than smirked and was about to tell everyone what Kairi wanted Mana to do back in their First Year at Duel Academy if she lost to Alexis "This reminds me of our first year at Duel Academy when Mana challenged Alexis and Kairi wanted Mana as a.."

"Dammit Kisara, I swear I will kill you for this, so shut up." Mana threatened while interrupting Kisara. Everyone was suddenly curious now much to Mana's rage and Kisara's joy and pleasure. "But let's move on, if they have Alice, Jaden will definitely protect her."

"You positive?" Julie asked.

"Yes, Jaden will in his own way." Sakura replied.

At that point Ryoken walk in. "Brother how is Fang Tiger?" Ruby asked, much to the Brawlers and Resistance's shock.

"What Fang Tiger is still okay, how?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, he suffered a lot of damage during the battle and even took Genospino's Genocide Crusher head on." Drago explain

"Fang Tiger suffered worse injuries during the battle in the spirit world as well as against Chaos Breaker, not only that he was still recovering from those injuries since those battles but have proven to still be highly effective in battle. As for the Genocide Crusher I manged to activate a spell to protect him in order to lessen the damage.," Ryoken explain.

"Yeah brother, but still there's a limit to Fang Tiger's pride which both of you should control which keeps getting him those injuries." Ruby said while admonishing her brother Ryoken.

At that point night fell and everyone was about to fall asleep when Chan Lee thought she saw something, she saw her spirit right in front of her before he fazed through the wall Chan Lee easily snuck out came face to face with it.

"Hello, who are you?" Chan Lee asked.

"FiftyFirstSengokuDragon SoulDragon." the dragon answered. FiftyFirstSengokuDragon Souldragon looked just like Souldragon only with more ornate armor and wielding a double-bladed spear as well as a more ornate kabuto than his with his white hair fastened into a ponytail.

"Wait SoulDragon? Like what Ryoken has?" She questioned.

"That is my father as well as my master." FiftyFirstSengokuDragon SoulDragon answered back.

"Father?! You're his son?" Chan Lee asked.

"Yes, and it seems like you all need my help." FiftyFirstSengokuDragon SoulDragon said.

"Yes, we need it, the Bakugan need help, and I need to save Jaden." Chan Lee said.

"You're a Supreme Queen?" he asked.

Chan Lee blushed. "No, but i'm hoping to become one. When he is back."

"My father said you had a strong fire in you, and I can see it." He smiled and turned into a card and went to her.

"I told you, it would come." a voice said, came from behind.

Chan Lee turned and saw Kikyo smiling. "And I can see that you are very loyal to Jaden."

"Yeah, can I ask you something?" Chan Lee asked.

"Sure." Kikyo replied back.

"Why is he like this, besides Chaos Breaker's energy?" Chan Lee asked.

"Cause Chaos Breaker took his monsters way, He killed some of them. And he's acting on that hatred." Kikyo said in a sad tone.

"I kinda understand how he feels." Chan Lee said remembering when her Bakugan partner Fourtress was sent to the Doom Dimension by Hydranoid when Alice was Masquerade but even still she eventually got him back.

Eventually Kikyo senses something nearby alerting Chan Lee as well.

"Somethings nearby." Kikyo said

"Yeah I feel it too." Chan Lee said.

At that point a blackish silver Moonfang walked out of the shadows in front of them.

"Moonfang?" Chan Lee said in shock.

"Not Mana's, he's Jaden's. Let me guess you're here to deliver a message?" Kikyo asked.

MoonFang just growled before his eyes glowed red creating a smokescreen that obscured both women's field of vision before the smoke cleared away and when they were able to see Moonfang was gone.

"He's gone." Chan Lee said.

"Yeah, let's get back to base and tell the others." Kikyo said with Chan Lee agreeing as both of them return to base.

In the morning back at the Resistance Mobile Base, Kikyo and Chan told everyone about last night.

"No doubt, he was sent as a scout." Kikyo said.

"I think it's time for action the more we wait the more dangerous they'll get." Mana said. "We need to go all out, from the start. We're using our most powerful monsters, and ending this today. Prepare everyone in an hour. We storm the Vest Palace."

"Good, that gives me and Kisara time to finish on our project." Ruby said. And took out a red cylinder that opened up containing Bakugan.

"What's in that?" Runo asked.

"Mechanical Bakugan we made for Drago." Ruby said, surprising them. "This is only one of them, the rest are in the other 5 slots on the case and each are different attributes."

"Why would you make six Mechanical Bakugan?" Drago asked, in protest.

"Because of what we found in Prof. Clays data." Kisara said before pulling up the Mechanical Bakugan Data.

"These ones are much different, then Hades and Altair. It seems like they can combine with another Bakugan. Giving that Bakugan the power of all the 6 attributes at once." Kisara explained, shocking everyone especially the Brawlers and Resistance.

"That's terrible, that Bakugan would be almost invincible." Marucho deduced.

"That's why me and Kisara made these in order to even or exceed the playing field, and Drago is the best bet, because he has the power of the perfect core. With that and the Mechanical Bakugan adding and multiplying his power, it would make him stronger than any Bakugan, including Helios, and He might have an edge on Genospino too." Ruby added.

"Do they have artificial intelligence like Hades?" Ace asked.

"Not yet, unlike Hades who was created using Hydranoids DNA and adopted his personality, these guys were made from scratch, but they'll have some within 30 minutes." Kisara replied.

"I still don't know about this." Drago said he was still uncertain about using the Mechanical Bakugan while still accepting Hades.

"It's your choice Drago, we're not forcing you or anything." Ruby assured him.

"Thank you." Drago said.

"While we're on the subject, it seems that Prof. Clay is in the middle of making new Mechanical Bakugan." Ruby said before showing the data on MAC Spider, Boriates, Aluze, Macubass and Dryoid and a file currently titled Project F.

"It seems that these Mechanical Bakugan will be battle ready soon." Ruby told everyone.

"What's Project F?" Mira asks.

"I don't know, for some reason your father is putting all his resources into protecting that file." Kisara answered.

Meanwhile back at the Vest Palace, Jaden was preparing to send Genospino again.

"Jaden don't please…" Alice pled to him.

"Genospino stand by." Jaden called and Genospino was now waiting for Jaden's orders.

"Alice like I said it's too late." Jaden told her. "I can never go home."

"Jaden… everyone wants you home, your dad, your mom, everyone. And I want you to be there for your daughter's birthday." Alice said she would never give up, no matter how stubborn he was.

"Alice, I can't." was all he said before Spectra came in.

"Bad timing?" Spectra asked.

"No, but from what my MoonFang told me, they are coming today." Jaden said before putting his mask on.

"So are you just going to leave me here?" Alice asked.

"No." Dragon replied, and hugged her close, which confused her. "I'm sorry." he said before chopping the back of her neck. Making her pass out in his arms.

"If we do fight them, I want her to be safe." Dragon said. "Spectra go find Ryoma, and tell him to teleport her to them when they get here."

"Yes." Spectra replied, before leaving.

Dragon on the other hand felt his heart hurt. For the first time since coming to New Vestroia before looking at the unconscious Alice in his arms. Before picking her up and placed her on the bed and waited for Ryoma to come.

Meanwhile at the Resistance Mobile Base which was currently moving to where the Vest Palace is when something appeared on its radar.

"Uh no." Baron said as he put it on the monitor "Ruby you better come look at this and tell the others quickly." Baron said scared.

Ruby looked at the monitor and her face paled "You gotta be kidding me." Ruby said before she went and told the others.

Meanwhile in the living room everyone was relaxing when Ruby suddenly came in.

"Guys trouble." Ruby told everyone.

"What kind?" Aster said.

"Its Genospino." Ruby replied, shocking everyone.

"That thing, last time we fought him we barely survived." Ace exclaimed.

"This time we have a plan." Mana said before turning to Shun "Shun you know what to do." Mana reminded him of his role in case they battle Genospino again.

"Yeah." Shun answered before leaving.

"He's slowly moving towards us and will be here in 10 minutes." Ruby explained.

"Than that means Jaden is expecting us." Chan Lee said to which Ruby nodded.

Meanwhile Mana called out Moonfang who appeared "Moonfang I'm sorry." Mana said while putting her hand on him. Moonfang growled at her causing Mana to look at him "Moonfang! You forgive me?" Mana said. Moonfang roared causing Mana to look at him.

Moonfang started to glow as a bright light appeared around him. "What's happening?" Mana said as the light died down and Moonfang was covered in armor.

"This phenomenon is called PowerBonding." Kikyo said as she appeared.

"PowerBonding?" Mana asks.

"Yes, A Duel Monster with an abnormally strong bond with its partner may become so in sync with its partner as to become Powerbonded. The Powerbonded Duel Monsters can now directly communicate through telepathy with their partners. Additionally, Powerbonded Duel Monsters become more powerful in terms of attack and defense power and typically gain some amount of golden armor. Although the most obvious changes happen to the Duel Monster its partner may also gain additional abilities in conjunction with the Powerbonded Duel Monster." Kikyo explained how PowerBonding works.

Meanwhile Shun is about to get ready for battle along with Sakura.

"I'm really not looking forward to this." Sakura said nervously.

"Well this was the best option available to attack it from multiple angles while avoiding his attacks." Shun said.

"Very well. Come forth Martial Arts Dragon Emperor Duel Sieger." Sakura cried out as Duel Sieger appeared with Sakura jumping on his head as he flew through the air.

"Lets go, Bakugan Brawl Ventus Ingram Stand." Shun shouted as he threw Ingram who assumed his true form.

"Bakugan Trap Ventus Hylash." Shun called out before tossing a oval cylinder shaped Bakugan Trap that opened up as Hylash also assumed his true form.

"Come forth Shura Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo." Shun called out as Kabukicongo appeared battle ready.

"Alright let's go." Shun said as Ingram turned into his bird form and Hylash transformed into his jet form which Ingram than grabbed with his hands merging into his High Mobility Mode while Kabukicongo just ran alongside them both Ingram and Duel Sieger as they flew.

"I'm worried, shouldn't we go with them?" Dan asked.

"You need to stay and keep at full strength for your battle with Helios, me and Zane will go and I'll take Chazz too." Mana said, Zane nodded and Chazz huffed, before heading out.

"She's becoming a good leader." Alexis smiled.

"Yeah, she is." Kikyo replied.

With Shun and Sakura who were currently with their partner Bakugan and Duel Monsters flying in the sky until both Shun and Sakura saw Genospino.

"He's up ahead." Shun said and saw Genospino walking towards the base's direction.

"He's taking his time? Usually he charges fast." Sakura added.

"But this could work in our favor. He's not near the base so we can go all out." Shun said.

"Alright, lead the way partner." Sakura shouted with Duel Sieger roaring in approval.

Both Shun's and Sakura's partner Duel Monster and Bakugan were than heading towards Genospino to intercept him.

Shun than loaded a ability. "**Ability Activate! Tornado Alley!**" Ingram flew towards Genospino while it retaliated with it's cannons but the wind deflected the shots and slammed into Genospino making him skid back a little.

"Pour it on!" Shun shouted.

Sakura nodded. "**Ability Activate! Flaming Shot!**" Duel Sieger launched a fire blast at the tornado and which fused with it.

"That's what I like to call turning up the heat." Sakura Joked.

But Genospino roared and destroyed the fire tornado. "Okkkk. That's not good." Sakura said.

"We just have to add more, use your Gale Blade and I'll do the rest." Shun said and Sakura nodded as both loaded an ability.

"Alright Sieger." Sakura called out as she activated the ability. "**Ability Activate! Gale Blade!**" Duel Sieger's Blades on his wings were enhanced by wind-like energy. "And for good measure, the **spell Multiply.**" before Duel Sieger split into 6. And surrounded Genospino from all sides.

"Now Ingram." Shun shouted as he activated the ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Maelstrom Surge!**" As a tremendous Cyclone appeared around Ingram. "Now, Sakura!"

Sakura nodded. "Ok, Duel Sieger absorb the wind." All 6 did as said before absorbing the wind from Ingram.

At that point Genospino started to release his Genocide Crusher and swung its Buzz-saw at one of the the Duel Siegers destroying it.

"That was just a copy." Sakura said before loading an ability "**Ability activate! Sieger Tornado!**" The remaining 5 Duel Siegers thrusted their claws through the air attacking with blades of air and whirlwinds dealing damage to Genospino before he retaliated with his head-mounted Vulcan guns taking out another copy leaving 3 copies plus the original Duel Sieger left.

At that moment Mana, Zane and Chazz appear riding Moonfang.

"Let's keep up the pace Ingram." Shun said as he loaded two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Thunderbolt Torrential Wave plus Thunder Power - Glimmering Slash!**" Both Ingram and Hylash flew towards Genospino with deadly speed while covered in green energy. Genospino was hit from multiple angles and couldn't hit either Ingram or Hylash with his Genocide Crusher.

Shun was quick to keep up the pressure and loaded another double ability "Ingram, Kabukicongo **Double Ability activate! Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot plus Assassin StraitJacket!**" Ingram flew towards Genospino while covered in green energy and managed to score another hit on Genospino. Genospino tried to take out Ingram with his Genocide Crusher attack but Ingram avoided it and managed to hit Genospino while Kabukicongo's scarves grabbed hold of both Genospino's arms.

Shun loaded another ability. "Alright Kabukicongo **Ability Activate! Ninja Blade!**" Kabukicongo drew his katana from his sheath and while jumping towards Genospino to strike him Genospino proceeded to launch his flamethrower at him.

Acting quickly Shun activated an ability "**Ability activate! Substitution!**" Kabukicongo was seemingly scorched by the flames but a body double was scorched instead.

"Kabukicongo are you okay?" Shun asked his Duel Monster partner.

"Yes, but that was way too close for comfort." Kabukicongo replied.

Meanwhile because Kabukicongo teleported away from Genospino, his scarves had let go of his arms so Genospino now has free use of them again.

"Sieger absorb all the wind around you including your copies as well," Sakura cried out to which Duel Sieger roared out in approval.

Duel Sieger began gathering the wind around him as well as the 3 remaining copies went into him increasing his power.

"Now feel the full might of the Deity that our Family has been with partnered with for generations." Sakura said before loading an ability. "**Ability Activate! Sieger Tornado!**" Duel Sieger once again thrusted his claws through the air attacking with blades of air and whirlwinds at Genospino.

Genospino however just use his Genocide Crusher to defend against the attack before launching it one more time at Siegar to which he flew out of the way with Genospino roaring in frustration and rage.

Meanwhile Mana, Zane and Chazz were watching the battle.

"I never seen Genospino act like this before." Mana said as she watched the battle.

"Really?" Zane asked Mana to which she shook her head.

"Speaking of that, do we really have to be here?" Chazz complained which both Mana And Zane ignored much to his frustration.

"This is too easy, he usually acts crazy and fires. It's almost like he's playing with them!" Mana exclaimed, before activating her gauntlet. "Shun, Sakura please keep your guard up okay." Mana told them.

Shun and Sakura heard Mana, but Genospino roared sending shockwaves through the area, even the Resistance back at the base.

"He's still got this much power?" Shun said, while surprised by Genospino's power as both he and Sakura braced themselves from the shockwaves Genospino was creating by roaring.

Both Shun and Sakura quickly activated defensive abilities and spells to withstand the shockwaves that Genospino created.

"**Double Ability Activate! Armored Megadome plus Armored Intense Mode!**" Ingram used his wings to create a dome-shaped shield around himself while Kabukicongo's scarves wrap around him emitting energy to protect themselves from the shockwaves.

"**Activate Spell Dragon Outlaw.**" Sakura shouted as Duel Sieger suddenly surged with energy withstanding the shockwaves.

"And also the **spell Wind Wall**." Shun added as fierce winds were generated to counter the shockwaves.

"Now **Ability Activate! Saber Strike!**" Sakura shouted as the newly energized Duel Sieger flew towards Genospino ready to strike with his bladed wings, but Genospino just intercepted the attack with his Genocide Crusher.

"Man, Genospino doesn't know when to give up." Sakura said starting to get exhausted.

"Stay strong Sakura. We still have a chance." Shun encouraged Sakura.

Meanwhile nearby a Two-headed Dragon/Hydra Bakugan was watching from a mountain nearby, from his attribute he appeared to be of the Darkus attribute.

"_So this is Shun Kazami the best Ventus Brawler and Sakura a member of the Supreme Kings guards?" _Nillious thought as he continued to observe.

Meanwhile back with Mana and her group. They were suddenly attacked.

"Arghh, who's attacking us?" Mana said out loud before looking up and seeing Gilraptor ridden by Spectra Phantom.

"Spectra! Where's my brother and Alice!" Mana shouted.

"I don't answer you, I wanted to see how strong you are compared to him." Spectra said as he got off of Gilraptor.

"Oh, really? Then I'll crush you, Zane, Chazz go help Shun and Sakura, he's mine." Mana ordered, both nodded and left.

"Can I ask you a Question before we battle?" Mana asked.

"Very well." Spectra replied.

"Are you Mira's brother?" Mana asked, but Spectra remained silent.

"Hmph if you win, I might tell you." Specta said.

"Fine, come forth Dark Magician." Mana called forth one of her Best monsters as the Purple Clad Mage appeared ready for battle.

"Mana, I vow to help you in this fight." Dark Magician told Mana.

"Thank you my friend." Mana said, appreciating it.

"Enough chit chat, Gilraptor! **Forced Release: Death Blast.**" Spectra shouted as both Gilraptor's and Spectra's right eyes began to ignite with dark-red flame-like energy at the same time Gilraptor was engulfed with red lightning as it writhed in pain before emanating a dark-red aura, Gilraptor's blades than deployed to its sides ready for battle.

"Death Blast?" Mana said in shock.

"Yes just like Dragon or should I say your brother Jaden, I could also do a "Death Blast" as well" Spectra told Mana.

"Now Gilraptor, time to sink your fangs into her." Spectra announced before loading an ability. "**Ability Activate! Raptor Talon!**" Gilraptor suddenly jumped intending to strike down Dark Magician with the talons on his feet.

"**Activate Spell Magical Hats (anime)**. hats materialize." Mana said as a top hat appeared over Dark Magician as it covered him before multiplying into 4 top hats just before Gilraptor destroyed one of them but the hat was empty.

"What kind of tricks are these?" Spectra asks annoyed.

"Just a magic trick, Inside one of 3 remaining hats lies the Dark Magician, choose correctly and my life gauge will drop, but choose wrong and he's safe but I might throw in some surprises under these hats that might deter you." Mana explained to Spectra who remained unfazed.

Meanwhile back with Zane and Chazz who was heading to help both Shun and Sakura.

"You sure, Mana's got this?" Chazz asked Zane while running to aid Shun and Sakura against Genospino.

"Don't worry, she managed to overcome the odds before even during her years at Duel Academy." Zane replied back to Chazz.

"Yeah, you got a point." Chazz said seeing Zane's point.

Meanwhile back to the battle between both Shun and Sakura against Genospino.

"Let's go Ingram." Shun shouted as he activated two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Shadow Echo plus Continuous Dance - Phoenix Position!**"

"Right." Ingram said as he merged into his shadow before appearing next to Genospino before letting loose a flurry of punches.

The moment Ingram stop for a second, Genospino used this chance to attack with his Genocide Crusher but Shun stepped in just in time "**Ability Activate! Shadow Split!**" Shun shouted as Ingram split into 3 copies as one of them was destroyed while the real one was unharmed, meanwhile Genospino was starting to get enraged.

"Duel Sieger keep it up, we could still win this." Sakura shouted as she loaded another ability. "**Ability Activate! Duel Sabers!**" Duel Sieger struck Genospino with both its Bladed wings, at that point Genospino fired his cannons and his head-mounted Vulcan guns at Duel Sieger taking Duel Sieger out.

"Not so fast, now Duel Sieger evolve into Duel Sieger Spartand" Sakura shouted as Duel Sieger evolved and reappeared in his new form now appearing as a centaur-like creature with his front legs evolve into arms, Duel Sieger now has an additional set of arms and he obtained golden armor.

"Amazing." Shun said as he laid eyes on Duel Sieger Spartand.

"Now Duel Sieger attack with your all your might." Sakura shouted as she activated another ability. "**Ability Activate! Eternal Spartand!**" Duel Sieger prepared to mercilessly punch and slash at Genospino, but Genospino fired his cannons to keep Duel Sieger at bay.

Meanwhile back to Mana's and Spectra's battle.

"You believe this magic trick will save you?" Spectra asks Mana who just smiled at him "Think again." Spectra told Mana who raised her eyebrow.

"I activate the **Spell Magical Neutralizing Force Field**, this will cancel out any and all spell effects that my opponent currently has on the field." Spectra explained to Mana's shock as the magical hats that conceals the Dark Magician started to vanish.

"No." Mana shouted in Dark Magician is now revealed.

"Now that he's revealed." Spectra said before loading two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Raptor Boost plus Raptor Blade!**" Gilraptor's speed started to increase and was intending to strike Dark Magician with his deployed blades.

"**Equip Spell Activate Dark Spear.**" Mana shouted as Dark Magician's staff turned into a spear which, using his quick reflexes, intercepted Gilraptor's attack, sending shockwaves that both Spectra and Mana tried to endure as both Gilraptor and Dark Magician battled against each other.

Meanwhile both Zane and Chazz arrived and saw Shun and Sakura continue battling against Genospino.

"Finally we made it." Chazz said as he gasped for air as Zane walked by ready to lend help at any time.

"Get ready, they might need our help at any time." Zane told Chazz who nodded.

Meanwhile back with Shun and Sakura who was battling Genospino.

Genospino just tried to used his Genocide Crusher again but Ingram avoided it again much to his growing fury and rage.

Shun than loaded another ability into his gauntlet. "Ingram **Ability Activate! Double Fangs - Jade Wind Shot!**" Ingram briefly turned back into his humanoid form and along with Hylash fired a barrage of green kunai-shaped energy blasts at Genospino which just made him even more enraged.

Genospino was than about to used his Genocide Crusher on Ingram once more, Ingram immediately went into his bird form to evade the attack, but as the Genocide Crusher attack was heading towards Ingram, to everyone's surprise the Buzz-saw stop revolving and Genospino stop moving as his red eyes went dark.

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Helios has evolved, what will happen to our heroes now read and find out.  
Genospino has stopped moving, what will happen next, wait for the next chapter and find out.


	9. Assault of Genospino Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Bakugan

A/N:The Final Battle with Genospino is about to take place, read to find out how it ends.

* * *

At the Vest Palace, in Jaden's quarters Alice was currently unconscious when she woke up. "_What happened? I remember now, Jaden knocked me out and sent Genospino."_ Alice thought as she remembered what happened when she heard a knock on the door startling her.

"Who is it?" Alice said nervously.

The door opened and Ryoma came in "Master Jaden told me to teleport you back to the Resistance as soon as possible." Ryoma told Alice.

"What's currently happening out there?" Alice commanded Ryoma with a tone she never knew she had in her.

"Spectra is currently in the middle of battling Mana while both Shun and Sakura are battling Genospino." Ryoma told Alice.

As soon as Alice heard that Genospino was battling she was worried "Is Shun and Sakura both okay?" Alice asked with hope that they were both alright.

"Master Jaden sent his partner Bakugan Nillious to watch the battle, and so far both of them are doing fine and according to Nillious, Genospino has completely stopped moving." Ryoma told Alice.

"What do you mean Genospino has stopped moving?" Alice demanded as her eyes turned gold.

"Genospino has been using his Genocide Crusher attack and his opponents have been avoiding him while counterattacking him to the point that Genospino is enraged and could go berserk at any moment now." Ryoma told Alice who put her hand over her mouth in terror "So Master Jaden ordered Nillious to standby and if necessary aid the Resistance defeat Genospino and then recover him." Ryoma continued.

Alice was glad that Jaden has Nillious ready to aid the rest of her friends the moment Genospino goes berserk but before she told Ryoma to bring her to Jaden for her to say thank you, Ryoma drew his katana from his waist before tracing an Infinity Symbol (∞) which shined brightly before Ryoma was engulfed in ornate white armor that has a Wolf theme whose ornate parts have a red and light blue coloration and the katana he wielded before transformed into scimitar.

Alice stared in awe until Ryoma spoke "Now it's time for you to go." Ryoma told Alice before using his scimitar to cut a portal between dimensions before Alice walked through the portal she turned to Ryoma. "I'll never give up on Jaden, I'll keep fighting until he's back home with his family, you could tell him that Ryoma." Alice firmly told Ryoma before she ran through the portal to help the others with Genospino.

As soon as the portal closes Ryoma just smiled behind his helmet "I'll be sure to tell him that my Queen." Ryoma said.

As soon as Alice was on the other side of the portal she noticed that she was just outside the Resistance Mobile Base. '_Have to go and warn everyone_.' Alice thought as she immediately ran inside to tell the others.

Meanwhile back with Shun and Sakura who were battling Genospino when all of a sudden Genospino has stopped moving.

"Sakura, be on your guard, there's no telling what's going on?" Shun told Sakura.

"I know, but I just feel like something will happen." Sakura said ominously which alerted Shun.

"What do you mean?" Shun asks.

"I'm a Miko, I was born in a family whose descendants are from a distinguished line of Mikos so I have a Sixth Sense when it comes to danger." Sakura explained to Shun.

"Alright Ingram carefully get closer to Genospino okay." Shun told his partner Ingram.

"Right Shun, as you wish." Ingram said as he slowly got closer to Genospino.

Meanwhile back at the Resistance Mobile Base, everyone was watching to see what will happen next.

"You think that they're alright." Baron said.

"To be honest, I'm beginning to have a bad feeling that something terrible will happen." Kikyo told Baron.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked Kikyo.

"Well I." Kikyo was about to explain until Alice came back which took everyone by surprise and prevented Kikyo from finishing what she was about to say.

"Alice! How did you got back?" Ryoken ask Alice.

"No time to explain, have both Shun and Sakura to get away from Genospino right now." Alice ordered in a demanding tone while her eyes turned golden.

"Why?" Ruby asks Alice.

"Cause Genospino will go berserk at any moment now." Alice replied back shocking Kikyo as well as the academy students while the Brawlers and the Resistance are confused.

Kikyo immediately went to the coms and contacted Mana to tell her to get back.

"Mana isn't responding to her gauntlet." Kikyo yelled frustrated before contacting both Zane and Chazz.

Meanwhile both Zane and Chazz were watching until Zane's Duel Disk got a message from Kikyo.

"It's a message from Kikyo." Zane said as he looked at the message.

"What does it say?" Chazz asks, wondering what Kikyo wants.

Zane read the message and his eyes widened "We have to go now, Genospino will go berserk at any moment now." Zane told Chazz who nodded as both headed back to the base.

Meanwhile Shun and Ingram were heading closer to Genospino until Ingram in bird form was perched on Genospino's head.

'_Something has to be wrong with Genospino for him to stop moving_.' Shun thought as he inspected Genospino.

Meanwhile Sakura received a message from Kikyo.

"What's this?" Sakura said as she read the message, when she finished her eyes widened as she turned to Shun "Shun, Ingram hurry get away from Genospino now." Sakura yelled at Shun.

Shun turned to Sakura '_Wonder what's got her scared of all of a sudden.' _Shun thought.

At that moment Genospino's eyes turned red signifying that he's awake as his Buzz-saw came down which Ingram narrowly avoided before Genospino started to move.

"What's going on?" Shun said, startled that Genospino moved all of a sudden.

Back with Mana and Spectra it would seem they were evenly matched, and both had at least 40% on their life gauge left.

Mana felt Geno's power skyrocket. "Damn, I have to end this quickly."

"I must say, you're as skilled as he told me." Spectra said, not many could lower his life gauge as low as 40%.

At that point Spectra was contacted by Ryoma.

"Spectra. Genospino is going berserk please leave for your own safety please." Ryoma asked Spectra.

Spectra for once swallowed his pride and called Gilraptor before mounting him on his back..

"What! Are you leaving?" Mana asked in surprise.

"I was only here to see how your skills are compared to Dragon's, and I can say you impress me." Spectra said.

"His name is Jaden, no matter what the hell he calls himself." Mana exclaimed.

Spectra smirked. "Alice said the same thing." he said before he left, leaving Mana alone.

"Mistress, Genospino." Dark Magician said.

"I know." Mana replied, before calling MoonFang. "Now it's time for our rematch, let's stop him once and for all." MoonFang roared in agreement, as Mana mounted him, and charged towards the battle.

Meanwhile back with Shun and Sakura who were currently following Genospino who was moving in the direction of the base.

"We have to lure him somewhere." Shun told Sakura.

"Agreed." Sakura said.

"Kabukicongo retreat." Shun ordered Kabukicongo to return to him.

"Ingram can you get his attention please." Shun asked Ingram.

"Yeah Shun." Ingram replied back before Shun loaded an ability.

"**Ability Activate! Cyclone Storm!**" Shun yelled out as Ingram Fired a barrage of energy shots from his wings hitting Genospino and getting his attention.

"Looks like we got his attention, Ingram." Shun told Ingram.

"Sieger **Ability Activate! Crushing Blast!**" Sakura yelled out as Duel Sieger Spartand was engulfed in an aura of flames as he rushed at Genospino.

Genospino's body however was surging with crimson energy before he fired his cannons at Duel Sieger, not only canceling his attack but forcing him to return to Sakura causing her to fall.

"Sakura." Shun cried out "Ingram catched her."

"Don't worry, i'm on it." Ingram assured Shun as Ingram managed to save Sakura causing her to land right in Shun's arms.

"Couldn't cut it any closer?" Sakura joked a bit.

Meanwhile Genospino fired its cannons at the Resistance Mobile Base causing everyone to feel that.

"What the hell are Shun and Sakura doing out there?" Kisara shouted as she was knocked down to the floor.

"Genospino is stronger than before, we need to move." Ruby exclaimed, Mira nodded and took the controls. But Kikyo stopped her.

"We can't leave, Geno is going to destroy everything if we run." Kikyo said.

"Grandma is right." a voice said, and they saw Mana on screen, it looked like she was riding MoonFang.

"Like I said, we need our strongest monsters. So summon them now. I'm on my way." Mana said.

Ryoken, Dan, Ace, Kisara, and Chan Lee went outside and summoned their most powerful monsters and Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand! Rise Darkus Percival!" Ace cried out as Percival assumed his true form. "You too DeathSpray Dragon." Ace shouted as he called DeathSpray Dragon.

"Bakugan Brawl Stand! Go Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!" Dan called out as Drago assumed his true form. "Flame Edge Dragon let's go." Dan shouted as he called Flame Edge Dragon who appeared.

"Bakugan Brawl Stand, rise Darkus Hades." Kisara shouted as Hades assumed his true form.

"Roar Dragon with a Burning Soul! Blaze forth a path Burning Samurai! SengokuDragon Souldragon!" Ryoken chanted as SengokuDragon Souldragon appeared.

"Let your ancestors guide you! Dragon son with a Blazing Holy Soul! Come forth! FiftyFirstSengokuDragon Souldragon!" Chan Lee chanted as FiftyFirstSengokuDragon Souldragon appeared.

Everyone noticed FiftyFirstSengokuDragon Souldragon especially SengokuDragon Souldragon.

"Son is that you?" SengokuDragon Souldragon asked.

"Yes, dad it's me. I wanted to help, but let's save it for later." FiftyFirstSengokuDragon Souldragon.

"Here he comes." Kisara said as Genospino charged following Shun, Sakura and Ingram. At that point Ruby contacted them.

"Activate a Field spell and lure Genospino there, that way you could damage him as well as ambush him." Ruby told everyone.

"I know, the perfect one." Kisara said before turning to Marucho. "If you have Umi it's the perfect Field Spell."

"Got it, Active fiel-" at that point Ruby covered Marucho's mouth

"I don't think that's a good idea unless we want the base to be underwater." Ruby told Kisara who paled at the thought thinking of that possibility.

"Then what do we do? He's a Machine because of his ability, and Umi is both a good and bad idea." Kisara told Ruby who sighed thinking.

"Maybe a Field Spell like Dark City or Skyscraper or any field spell that is a city." Ruby explained.

Kisara nodded. "Aster we need Dark City!"

Aster nodded. "**Dark City Activate!**" he called and the sky turned dark and a city appeared around them all.

"Good, we should have an advantage." Ruby stated.

"Hey, who put up Dark City?" Mana said, in the gauntlet.

"We did, fearless leader." Kisara mocked. "Here up and get here."

"Oh, that might be a problem. I can't find my way through!" Mana shouted. "This is an actual City unlike the one in the game, who's idea was it?" Mana shouted, and Ruby blushed in embarrassment.

"I did Mana, sorry." Ruby said.

"You should have used Umi! And the deserted island Spells." Mana shouted, and Ruby face-palmed herself how she had forgotten that. "It doesn't matter, hold him off while me and others find you."

"You screwed us, you know?" Kisara said, and Ruby glared.

"Ok, no more arguing, he's here." Ryoken said.

Genospino roared, sending shockwaves through the air and ground, causing the building to shake.

"Damn! That's it! **Ability Activate! Full Burst!**" Kisara shouted, and Hades fired his most powerful attack at Genospino who was chasing Ingram while carrying both Shun and Sakura shocking everyone.

"Is she crazy?" Dan asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Ryoken replied.

Ingram barely avoided the attack from Hades.

"Where did that come from?" Shun asked.

"That was from Hades." Sakura replied back twitching her eyes angrily.

Shun was pissed knowing that Kisara had done that. After they landed both Shun and Sakura angrily reprimanded Kisara for what she did.

"Are you crazy? You could have hit us!" Shun shouted at Kisara who just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you're alive aren't you?" Kisara casually said.

"You illegitimate bitch. You could have killed us!" Sakura shouted, and Kisara glared and got up into her face.

"Call me that word again! And I'll finish what Hades should have done with you." Kisara warned

"Just say the word my mistress and I'll wipe both of them out." Hades ask Kisara

"Enough!" Kikyo shouted, getting between the girls. "No one is killing anyone! And if you don't stop fighting, you'll be dead anyway." Kikyo pointed at the smoke as it cleared.

Genospino was not harmed in the slightest and he continued the Dark City.

"That didn't work…" Kisara said with shock.

At that point everyone noticed something flying over them. Unknown to all of them but Alice it was Jaden's partner Bakugan Nillious and he was heading towards the Resistance.

"An ally or enemy?" Alexis asked.

"Looks like Hydranoid, before he fully evolved?" Runo added.

'_Nillious? Should I tell them after the battle_?' Alice thought as she saw Nillious.

"Drago do you know this guy?" Dan asked Drago.

"No… but I know he's of Hydranoid's species." Drago replied.

Nillious landed and stared at them. "So you are the Resistance?" as he looked around.

"I'm not impressed so far." Nillious told them angering Ace. "So where is your leader? She lost in the big city? or has she ran away?" Nillious continued.

"Enough, tell us who you are?" Drago demanded.

"My apologies, my name is Darkus Nillious." Nillious introduced himself to the Resistance.

"Why are you here?" Drago asked

"Just here to lend a helping hand." Nillious said before flying to face Genospino before Kisara stopped him.

"What Is your angle?" Kisara demanded, knowing not to trust him.

"I don't have to tell you." Nillious said before flying where Genospino is.

"Should we trust him?" Drago asked everyone.

"For now, we need the help, until Mana, Zane and Chazz get back." Kikyo said.

"What does everyone else think?" Ryoken asks everyone.

"I don't trust him!" Kisara said immediately, and Ace agreed with the others not too surprised by that announcement.

"I don't know maybe, but we need to hold Geno off until Mana gets back." Marucho added.

"I say we give him the benefit of the doubt." Runo said, with Julie, Chan Lee and Ruby agreeing.

"I don't trust him." Aster said. Shun nodded in agreement.

"I say we trust him." Blair smiled.

"Yeah." Baron added.

"I trust him." Alexis said.

"Alice, what do you think?" Kikyo asked, she knew Alice knew more than she let on.

"We trust him." Alice said. But she wondered why he was fighting with them. '_Jaden, what are you planning?_'

"Well, we out vote the ones who don't trust now fight." Kikyo said.

"Okay, Shun have Ingram lure Genospino into the Dark City." Ruby told Shun who nodded before both he and Ingram followed Nillious.

"Everyone else prepared to standby at the Dark City, and when Genospino comes, attack him okay." Ruby told everyone who all nodded.

"Right." everyone shouted as everyone got in position at the Dark City.

Meanwhile Nillious got Genospino's attention.

"Here choke on this." Nillious screamed before firing a blast of dark energy from his two heads at Genospino causing Genospino to follow him.

"That's it. Keep following me." Nillious said as Genospino followed him.

"**Ability Activate! Thunderbolt Torrential Wave!**" Shun yelled out as Ingram and Hylash assumed their alternate forms and flew at Genospino at deadly speed while covered in green energy scoring multiple hits.

Genospino used his Genocide Crusher to counterattack both Ingram and Hylash but only managed to take out Hylash when he rushed at him reverting him to ball form, while Ingram flew away. Genospino fired his head-mounted Vulcan guns at him but Ingram avoided them and joined Nillious and continued to lead him to the Dark City.

As soon as both Ingram and Nillious entered the Dark City with Genospino following them, Shun contacted Ruby.

"Ruby, he's here, is everyone in position for the ambush yet?" Shun asked Ruby.

"They're all set now both you and Nillious just do your part until Mana gets there okay." Ruby told Shun.

"Okay." Shun responded back.

In the Dark City, Ingram and Nillious separate and Genospino was still following Ingram.

"That's right, follow me." Shun said as he and Ingram passed between two buildings before Genospino could pass through.

"Now fire." Ruby ordered.

"**Ability Activate! Tri-Gunner!**" Ace shouted as Percival fired two energy blasts from his dragon wrist guards and an energy blast from his mouth at one building.

"**Shadow Breath!**" Nillious shouted as he fired a black energy blast from his two heads at the other building.

As soon as Genospino tried to pass between the two buildings they fell on him with Genospino holding them back with his claws.

"Wow! He's strong enough to lift those at once?" Baron asked in shock.

While Genospino was holding the two buildings away he than used his Genocide Crusher to slice through both buildings, destroying them as he charged to find Ingram.

"Damn, that didn't work." Kisara said in frustration.

Elsewhere in the City Mana had just seen the explosion.

"Finally! There they are, Ruby I'm going to kill you for putting this Field Spell up. MoonFang, let's jump from building to building it's faster." Mana said, MoonFang roared and leaped on the buildings towards the battle.

Meanwhile back at the battle, Genospino was rampaging through the city.

Nillious was firing energy blasts at Genospino but he was deflecting them with his buzz-saw while chasing both Nillious and Ingram while firing both his head-mounted Vulcan guns and the Vulcan guns on his sail blade.

"**Ability Activate! Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!**" Shun shouted as Ingram flew towards Genospino while covered in green energy. Genospino however fired his Vulcan guns on his sail blade at Ingram temporarily causing him to lose altitude.

At that moment Percival, Deathspray Dragon, Flame Edge Dragon and Drago were surrounding Genospino.

"**Double Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder plus Dark Spear!**" Ace shouted as Percival launched a lightning bolt of dark energy at Genospino, while DeathSpray Dragon gathered energy in his left arm before releasing it through his lance at Genospino as an energy blast.

"**Double Ability Activate! Burning Dragon plus Fire Slash!**" Dan shouted as Drago gathered energy in his wings before releasing it as a fiery blast of energy at Genospino, while Flame edge Dragon gathered flames in his boomerang blade before releasing a wave of fire at Genospino.

"Hades **Double Ability Activate! Phaser Trident plus Photon Tail!**" Kisara commanded as Hades began charging up his attacks before firing Plasma blasts from his three heads and lightning from his tails at Genospino.

All the attacks hit their mark as well as the surrounding buildings which collapsed on Genospino causing smoke to appear. Everyone was on guard, remembering the last time they fought Genospino after 5 minutes of inactivity they started to relax.

"I think we did it." Dan said in relief

At that point Nillious flew down on top of the building that both Shun and Ingram are on.

"You think Genospino is defeated, kid?." Nillious asked Shun.

"I'm not sure?" Shun replied.

"Kikyo?" Alexis asked.

"No, I don't buy it." Kikyo said.

With Mana who felt Geno's power vanish.

"What?! He can't be gone." Mana said.

"Mana!" a voice shouted, she turned and saw Zane and Chazz riding Cyber Dragon.

What wrong?" Zane asked.

"Genospino, I can't feel him anymore, that scares me." Mana said, in a serious tone.

"Ha, you should be happy, they beat him." Chazz boasted.

"No she's right, remember earlier. When Shun and Sakura were fighting him, he powered down before striking." Zane replied.

"Damn! He's there, I know it. Come on we need to get there!" Mana exclaimed, before mounting Moonfang. And took off while Zane and Chazz followed.

At that point the ground began to shake startling everyone until something was coming from underneath Hades. All of a sudden Genospino burst from underground striking down Hades with his Genocide Crusher before he began firing his head-mounted Vulcan guns in every direction.

DeathSpray Dragon charged at him with his lance but Genospino just grabbed him in his jaws before throwing him at Flame Edge Dragon knocking both to the ground.

Genospino than used his Genocide Crusher to wildly attack everything around him in sight taking out Flame Edge Dragon, Death Spray Dragon as well as Hades.

Both Percival and Drago were the only ones able to fight, both Dan and Ace were ready to continue fighting until both Dan and Ace got a call from Kikyo on their Gauntlets.

"Dan, Ace both of you retreat and regroup with both Ryoken and Chan Lee okay." Kikyo ordered the two boys.

"Ok." Dan said, as they were about to retreat Genospino began to fire his head-mounted Vulcan guns. And everyone braced themselves, but they heard Genospino roar in pain.

Everyone saw Cyber Barrier Dragon in front of them and saw that Zane and Chazz had returned.. Meanwhile Shun had enough staying around and decided to help his friends.

"I'll advise you not too." Nillious told Shun who turned to face him.

"Why not?" Shun asked, glaring at Nillious.

"Because during the battle your partner's wings were damaged while battling Genospino, you will only be in the way." Nillious told Shun. "Plus you can see that your leader is ready to settle her score with him." Nillious continued.

"Hey! Geno!" A voice shout, Genospino ignored Mana and MoonFang and continued walking.

"No more… I had enough of you and my Brother hurting people." Mana growled "Ryoken, Chan Lee let's do this." Mana said determined to stop Genospino once and for all.

"Right." Ryoken said as his partner SengokuDragon Souldragon nodded.

"Let's do this." Chan Lee said as her partner FiftyFirstSengokuDragon Souldragon smiled at his partner's determination.

At this point Nillious appeared in front of Mana.

"Hello, leader of the Resistance, my name is Nillious, I'm here to offer my help." Nillious introduced himself while telling Mana what he's here for.

"Thanks, but I want to know why you're really here?" Mana said he fooled everyone else but not her, she could feel Jaden's energy on him.

"Very well I'll tell you after Genospino is taken care of and you can ask dear Alice she knows." Nillious said, causing Kikyo to frown while everyone else but Mana was confused by what he means.

"Good let's go." Mana exclaimed. "**Ability Activate! Howling Blaster!**" MoonFang fired its blue flames at Genospino and he shrugged it off as he continued chasing Mana and Moonfang

Meanwhile FiftyFirstSengokuDragon Souldragon was scaling a building until he reached the top.

"**Ability Activate! Nova Flame!**" Chan Lee shouted as FiftyFirstSengokuDragon Souldragon doubled-bladed spear emitted flames before firing them at Genospino.

Genospino felt the attack but continued to chase Mana and MoonFang.

"**Ability Activate! Pendragon's Glory!**" Ryoken shouted as SengokuDragon Souldragon Fired a high-powered energy beam from his naginata at Genospino.

Both FiftyFirstSengokuDragon Souldragon and SengokuDragon Souldragon were firing at Genospino keeping him in one place so that Mana and Moonfang could attack him more easily.

"Moonfang **Ability Activate! Blizzard Flame!**" Mana shouted as Moonfang breathed a Bluish white flame that freezes instead of burning at Genospino. But Genospino countered with his own flames engulfing both MoonFang and Mana in the flames.

"Mana." cried out Alice.

Both Moonfang and Mana endured the flames and when Genospino stopped his attack, everyone was surprised that Mana was still okay thanks to Moonfang being powerbonded to her even while riding him she wasn't burned by the flames at all.

"Incredible." Ryoken said. He and his family knew of Powerbonding but never achieved it despite his strong bond with SengokuDragon Souldragon.

Moonfang roared and the flames were doused. "You'll have to try harder then that." Mana smiled.

Genospino and Moonfang glared at each other before Genospino attacked, slamming his Genocide Crusher to the ground which Moonfang avoided before he attack again with his Buzz-saw which Moonfang avoided while Genospino was firing at Moonfang with his head-mounted Vulcan guns which Moonfang avoided before jumping on his neck biting at him.

"**Ability Activate! Ice fang!**" Mana shouted as Moonfang jumped on Genospino's neck biting him with ice enhanced fangs before Genospino shook Moonfang off and sweep at him with his Genocide Crusher which Moonfang avoided before running off while Genospino became more enraged and followed both Mana and Moonfang away from everyone else

"No matter how much they attack, he won't give up." Dan said.

"No, Mana is trying to lure him away. She and MoonFang can't go all out, with us in the way." Kikyo stated.

Mana and MoonFang had lured Genospino a good 20 blocks away from the others.

Genospino was chasing them when Moonfang jumped over some debris while Genospino was stopped by the debris after attempting to crush MoonFang in his jaws, as soon as Genospino gave pause, he destroyed the debris with his Buzz-saw before continuing to chase them

At that point Nillious was flying where Mana was and decided to help her out.

"**Dark Master!**" Nillious shouted as he was engulfed in dark energy and violently charged the building making a hole in the other side causing it to fall on Genospino.

"Now Mana, Have Moonfang run through the falling building and than strike Genospino with a sharp blade." Nillious told Mana.

"Oh run through a building that's falling, and hope you don't get crushed." Mana said, with sarcasm. "You heard him boy, let's go **Ability Activate! Consecutive Howling Blaster!**" MoonFang ran towards the building and fired at the building as it continued to fall and blasted a hole and ran up it while still blasting. Meanwhile Genospino got to the building and began shooting. Moonfang was now not only trying ascend to the top while the building was falling but was also trying to avoid Genospino's attacks

"Ok, boy we need to put all our power into one attack. And the card grandma gave me can do it." Mana took out a card with the Millennium Symbol on it. "**Ability Activate!**" Mana shouted as they busted through the wall as they fell towards Genospino. "**Pharaoh and Queen's Aura!**" MoonFang was now enveloped in a golden aura as they fell towards Genospino, he roared as he saw Mana and MoonFang but also Pharaoh Atem and Queen Mana, and fired his cannons at them as the building was falling.

Moonfang landed on top of the falling building and was running towards Genospino while covered in the Aura. "**Ability Activate! Armored Blade!** This is our bond! You and my brother will never break it!" Mana shouted as a blade appeared on MoonFang's head and he leaped towards Genospino striking him in the chest, as he roared in pain he began to glow red, while MoonFang pushed further and destroyed his power core.

Meanwhile both Nillious and Ryoken along with the rest of the Resistance watched as Genospino's body burst into flames with his eye shattering before falling down defeated with his body now nearly all black barely having that crimson color scheme on him.

All Moonfang did was roared in victory.

"She did it! She won!" Baron shouted.

Everyone was dancing and celebrating.

"That's it Mana, you did it." Ruby cheered.

"It's finally over…" Kisara sighed.

Kikyo just smiled. '_You did it Mana, you're close to surpassing Jaden.'_

Meanwhile everyone was gathered in front of the defeated Genospino including Nillious.

"We couldn't have done this without you, thank you." Drago said to Nillious

At that point Nillious began to raise his claws and transported the defeated Genospino somewhere alerting everyone.

"Where did he go?!" Dan exclaimed.

"Where my partner is, most of you were right not to trust me." Nillious explains shocking everyone but Alice and Mana.

"No, I don't think you're a bad guy. But Jaden sent you for some reason. The big question is why he wanted to kill us. Why would he have you help us beat Genospino, his best monster?" Mana questioned

"Jaden sent me to observe the members of the Resistance as well as assist in case Genospino goes berserk." Nillious explained "If you want more information on me, ask Alice, she met me." Nillious continued before he prepared to fly off as the rest of the Resistance looked at Alice.

"The next time we meet we, I won't show any mercy to you." Nillious told them before flying off to the Vest Palace.

"So you didn't bother to tell us?" Ace said.

Alice looked away. "Sorry… I just didn't know what to say."

"Oh how about I know who Jaden's partner is." Kisara said, and Mana got in her face.

"That's enough! She knew, but it was personal. He's Hydranoid's brother, so she was hesitant." Mana said.

"Do you mind explaining?" Mana asked in a gentle tone.

"Ok, here is what I know." Alice began to explained everything that happened while she was captive and while she was with Jaden back at the Vest Palace

At the sametime Nillious returned as Dragon/Jaden looked at him with Spectra.

"It went well right?" Dragon asked.

"Yes, I was surprised to see she actually did it." Nillious replied.

"She's definitely a force to be reckoned with. She's the only one beside you to lower my life gauge to at least 40%." Spectra added.

"So what do we do with Genospino?" Spectra asked Jaden.

"Genospino is still a powerful beast but he suffered terrible damage in the battle so he's in the Spirit World, I won't be able to call him for battle until he fully recovers." Jaden said.

"What about that Death Rex you have." Spectra asked.

"About that, in the Spirit World a variation of Death Rex was discovered, it's called Omega Rex." Jaden told Spectra who was intrigued.

"Interesting, tell me more." Spectra asks.

"Unlike Death Rex, Omega Rex focuses on long-range combat, and his weapon replacing the Ubra Drill mounted in his mouth is a very powerful weapon of mass destruction of the Spirit World known as the Charged Particle Cannon." Jaden explained.

"What about Mana? The way she took out Genospino, and that PowerBonding phenomenon could give her the edge." Spectra asked.

"PowerBonding could occur whenever you have a strong bond with your Duel Monster." Jaden told Spectra. "I still surpass her no matter what power she has." Jaden continued.

Meanwhile back in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Omega Rex was roaming around its territory in Prexxor Chasm before roaring, unaware of the events that will happen soon.

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Genospino has finally been defeated, but now Jaden has a new plan concerning a creature in the Spirit World. Read to find out what will happen next.  
Nillious has finally shown himself to the Resistance, and now that Genospino is defeated is going back to his partner Jaden and told them that Alice knew about him all along. Read to find out what will happen next


	10. The Legendary Destroyer

Disclaimer::I don't own Bakugan or Yugioh

A/N:Genospino was finally defeated but Jaden is coming with a new plan that will revealed itself  
The Resistance will learn about the Death Saurer and his Legacies

* * *

Back with the Resistance, Alice just finished explaining everything that happened while she was captive and while she was with Jaden back at the Vest Palace.

Alice had gotten explaining. "That's how I ended up back here."

Mana smiled. "I knew it, he does have some light left!"

"Yeah, but with Genospino down. He's going to use someone else." Kikyo stated. "And we were going to attack today, but after all that, we need to rest and in the morning we end this once and for all."

Kikyo smiled at Mana. "You really have changed Mana, it's time."

This confused Mana and everyone else. "What do you mean it's time?" a light appeared outside, and everyone went outside and saw two women dressed in armor similar to the other Legendary Dragons in their true forms as Knights but more slimmer that shows their more voluptuous figure, they were also wearing skirts as well and instead of having armor covering their entire arms, they were wearing gauntlets similar in design to the ones that Dark Magician Girls wears on her arms but of their respective color, their shoulder pads were slimmer as well. One had silver armor with silver gauntlets with a whitish cape while the other had white armor and white gauntlets with a grayish cape. What astounds everyone was that both of them look like Queen Mana and Serenity.

"You're here… that means." Mana spoke, but the silver knight interrupted.

"Yes, Mana. you are now worthy of our power." she smiled, before turning to the rest. "My name is Empyrea, one of the first female knight's of Atlantis." Empyrea introduced herself.

"And my name is Strelitzia. I am the second of the first female Knights of Atlantis." Strelitzia smiled. " We came because you had finally Accepted the pain of the past, and conquered one of your greatest fears. And have become a great leader"

"Thank you, but it's not easy. I've been thinking I'm not cut out to be a leader" Mana said.

At that point Alice comforted her "You have what it takes, and like me, you also believe that Jaden could be brought back to us and we won't give up without a fight." Alice firmly told her.

Mana nodded before shedding tears and crying into Alice's arms as Alice embraced her.

"Thanks I'm glad to have you as a sister-in-law." Mana smiled.

"There, there it's alright Mana." Alice said while hugging Mana

Meanwhile back at the Vest Palace, all the Vexos including Dragon and his three guards as well as Prince Hydron were getting a transmission from Hydron's father King Zenoheld.

"Prince Hydron, incoming message from King Zenoheld." Prof. Clay said

"Blast, what does he want now?" Prince Hydron said annoyed as King Zenohold appeared on the monitor.

"Hydron, what are you doing? Why haven't you crushed the Resistance!" Zenoheld shouted.

"Father, we are close to disposing them thanks to our new members." Hydron said, pointing to Dragon and his guards. "They have supplied us with creatures known as Duel Monsters who are more powerful than the Bakugan themselves."

"Fine! I want a full report on these cards, and you all better not fail me!" Zenoheld shouted.

At that point Dragon interrupted Zenoheld's scolding of them.

"Of course we won't fail, unlike you who just sits there the Supreme King fears nothing." Dragon told Zenoheld.

"You dare insult me boy!" Zenoheld said in anger.

At that point the Supreme Kings Guards retorted.

"Silence or we'll silence you." Ryoma said, with the other guards on standby.

"Yeah, my dog has more bite than your bark." Kenshin added.

"Yeah, besides we are the best on Earth excluding the legends." Rouga said.

"Yes, the legends of Duel Monsters are better than us. And the King of Games is the strongest. And knows how to back up his threats unlike you." Dragon added with a mocking smirk.

The Vexos were shocked except Spectra who was smirking at Zenoheld's anger.

"You little bastards! I'll have you killed." Zenoheld shouted in rage.

"Go ahead, alot of my enemies tried but only one nearly succeeded." Dragon said, shrugging his shoulders, turning around as he and his guards prepared to leave but before he left he turned around "Beside we are your only hope of crushing the Resistance." Dragon continued as he and his guards left, leaving Zenoheld absolutely furious.

"Hydron! He's disobedient, and I want you to end him!" Zenoheld said.

"But father, look at the data of his battles so far." Hydron told his father while secretly agreeing with what Dragon said.

"I can volch, I've seen his duel on Earth. And he has defeated me in a tournament, and the others have seen it too." Spectra said.

"And one of his guards defeated Shadow without any monsters or Bakugan." Lync laughed making Shadow growl at him.

Zenoheld thought for a second. "Fine, but keep him and his friends on a short leash." before the screen went dark.

'_Could have said it any better myself, Dragon, now that I have a powerful Duel Monster partner as well as a deck for him, I could show my father his place, just need to receive my personal Mechanical Bakugan Dryoid.' _Prince Hydron thought to himself smirking.

Meanwhile Spectra was accompanied by Gus who was still shocked by what Dragon did in front of Zenoheld.

"Master Spectra, I still can't believe that Jaden would do that in front of King Zenoheld, even you never did that." Gus told Spectra who was walking to Jaden's quarters so that Gus could receive a new Duel Monster.

"Hmph, I could have anytime I wanted. But Jaden has the skill and cunning to back up his threats, and Zenoheld sees him as a powerful pawn nothing more. So as long as Zenoheld gets what he wants, he'll let it slide." Spectra explained.

"I see Master Spectra." Gus said as he and Spectra finally saw Jaden's quarters and entered it.

"Gus, Spectra welcome friends." Dragon said to both of them with a vicious smirk.

"Master Spectra told me that you found a new Duel Monster for me is that right?" Gus asked Jaden.

"That's right, be careful he's a little on the vicious side." Jaden warned Gus before sending Gus to the Spirit World.

Gus found himself in a canyon and saw a bio-mechanical Dimetrodon with two blasters facing the rear mounted on the each side of the spine blade.

"That thing is similar to Lord Spectra's." Gus said in surprise.

The bio-mechanical Dimetrodon noticed him and roared at Gus.

"Bakugan Brawl Bakugan Stand! Rise Subterra Premo Vulcan." Gus declared at Premo Vulcan assumed his true form.

"I do not know this land, but I'm sure it will give me strength." Vulcan said.

At that point the bio-mechanical Dimetrodon charged at Vulcan. Premo Vulcan managed to hold him at bay but found out that he was alot stronger than he looks. At that point bio-mechanical Dimetrodon broke the stalemate and sent him to the ground.

"Vulcan are you alright?" Gus called out.

"Yes, but he's stronger than I thought." Vulcan said as he got up.

"Ok, I summon Rabbit House!" Gus shouted as his Duel Monster appeared.

"I know this monster, he's known for his high defense and when he has a strong bond or is forced to his spine splits apart letting him use his blasters at full power as well as generate even more powerful shockwaves and EMP." Rabbit House explained to Gus.

"Ok, so we have to lower his defense and hit hard, **Ability Activate! Clay Force!** With this ability, it lowers the defense of any Bakugan and Duel Monsters." Gus explained as Rabbit House punched the ground and the bio-mechanical Dimetrodon was covered in a clay-like substance and it looked like it was weakened but still wanted to fight.

The bio-mechanical Dimetrodon then reveals it's blasters before firing a blast of energy at both Vulcan and Rabbit House.

"Not this time." Gus shouted as he loaded an ability. "**Ability Activate! Viblow!**" Vulcan's gauntlets began whirring before he positioned them to block the attack. At the lasers were blocked, the bio-mechanical Dimetrodon was beginning to charge up for shockwave, seeing this Gus quickly loaded an ability into his gauntlet

"Now Vulcan, Rabbit House" Gus said as he loaded two abilities. **Double Ability Activate! Seismic Slam Plus Rock Slide!**" Rabbit House charged into the bio-mechanical Dimetrodon, and Vulcan followed up with a strong punch sending it flying into the canyon wall before Vulcan summoned rocks to throw at him, damaging him further.

"Now surrender." Gus ordered.

The bio-mechanical Dimetrodon still roared in defiance as it generated a shockwave at them.

"You won;t overpower us." Gus shouted as he loaded an ability. **"Ability Activate! Pyrus Durance!"** Vulcan's collar shot a blast of fiery enery that countered the shockwave.

Seeing this The bio-mechanical Dimetrodon was about to fired its laser from its blasters again.

"Not this time, i'm ready." Gus said as he loaded two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Heavy Aegis plus ****Titan Knuckle****!**" Vulcan's gauntlets began to whirl as they intercepting the lasers, obliterating them, and then blasted towards the bio-mechanical Dimetrodon with the momentum of a rocket hitting him.

"Now I order you to surrender." Gus ordered, as soon as the bio-mechanical Dimetrodon stood back up.

This time the bio-mechanical Dimetrodon stood down and reverted into a card and flew to Gus.

"Dimepulsar." Gus said reading its name. At that point Gus returned to Jaden's quarters.

"So how was he?" Jaden asked.

"Tough, but I won." Gus said, holding his new card.

"Excellent, and the Resistance are almost here not only that the new Mechanical Bakugan that are meant to merge with other Bakugan that Prof. Clay's working on is now ready, I just need to modify them to merge only with Helios." Jaden told both Spectra and Gus.

"Excellent, it's time to settle our score Dan Kuso." Spectra declared.

Meanwhile at the Resistance Mobile Base.

Ruby was working on the Mechanical Bakugan that would combine with Drago when Mira came by.

"So how's it coming?" Mira asked

"So far so good." Ruby answered, displaying that all 6 Mechanical Bakugan are ready and are currently receiving their artificial intelligence.

"Good to know…." Mira said.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked. "Brother trouble?"

"It's that obvious? Mana told me Spectra is my brother. But Keith would never do this." Mira said in denial.

"Well, Mana said the same thing when we suspected he was Dragon. And it was true." Ruby replied, Mira looked away from her. "You know, Mana and You are so much alike."

"How?" Mira asked.

"You both love your brothers to death. And would anything to get them back, but now Jaden is fighting for an evil empire. And now they are enemies, but she still holds on to hope she'll bring him home. And if Spectra is your brother Keith then do what Mana's been doing, keep reaching out and trying " Ruby smiled.

"Thanks Ruby, I'll keep fighting." Mira smiled.

"Good, now go get some rest tomorrow is the big day." Ruby said and Mira left.

"So, you think he'll use them?" Kisara asked as she came back from the restroom.

"I hope so, I don't like forcing people or Bakugan to use something they don't like." Ruby stated she knew Drago needed to use the Mechanical Bakugan, but he was still reluctant.

"He needs to suck it up, and swallow his pride. If Helios uses them, and combines them with his new mechanical body he'll be almost unstoppable." Kisara said she said she understood as well but sometimes you had to do something to do something you hate.

"I'm aware, but it doesn't add up, Helios's data just doesn't feel right." Ruby said before realizing something "Get everyone in here right now Kisara." Ruby ordered.

"Don't order me around." she replied before leaving.

Later after Kisara rounded everyone up and forced them into the lab.

"Alright what's wrong that you have Kisara practically dragged all of us from what we were doing to the lab." Kikyo demanded, Mana knew Kikyo was always grumpy when she hasn't had beauty sleep.

"An excellent question, remember Helios data where we all thought he was almost part cyborg?" Ruby answered to which everyone nodded.

"I do, what seems to be the problem?" Drago asks

"The data was wrong; it was showing a new variation of Death Rex called Omega Rex." Ruby replied as she showed the data of Omega Rex on the screen as well as data on the Death Saurer.

Suddenly both Dark Magician Girl and Guardian Eatos had pale faces on them with Demios as well as Belial also freak out a bit as soon as all saw Death Saurer on the screen.

"That's Death Saurer." Dark Magician Girl exclaimed in fear.

"But I thought it was extinct?" Eatos said.

"What is it?" Mana asked, knowing Belial feared nothing but seeing him freak like this made her nervous.

"He's an extinct Duel Monster. And an ancient ancestor of both Death Rex and Genospino." Belial said.

"As bad." Kikyo asked.

"100X worst. He makes Genospino seem like a kitten." Eatos said this scared everyone, Genospino was bad enough, but this thing was a 100X worse than him.

"Ruby, does Jaden have him now?" Mana asked.

"According to the data now. No. But he did recently infuse Helios with Duel Monsters DNA causing him to evolve." Ruby replied back.

"Damn! He's going to be unstoppable." Kisara exclaimed.

"But that's not all, he has found a new Rex according to the data." Ruby added.

"Where does Jaden find these things?" Blair asked.

"Omega Rex is currently wandering around in the Spirit World." Ruby said.

"Then that means Jaden hasn't tamed him yet." Alexis said giving everyone hope.

"Yes, but the data say he'll go after him soon." Ruby added.

"Then we have to get him first." Alice declared.

"Easier said than done. Omega Rex, unlike his twin Death Rex. specializes in long-range combat and is equipped with a Charged Particle Cannon, the very same weapon of mass destruction that the Death Saurer was equipped with." Ruby added further scaring Dark Magician Girl, Guardian Eatos, Demios, and Belial causing Mana to wonder what it is.

"We have no choice." Mana said, everyone looked at her and the spirits were wondering if she was insane.

"Mana are you crazy! You ever seen Ghostbusters, that cannon works like crossing the streams. Every molecule explodes at speed of light." DMG said.

"Yeah I've seen it, but imagine my brother or the Vexos tame him, they'll kill a lot of people." Mana repiled.

"You're crazy those weapons work by having the particles being accelerated until they reach high speeds, carrying enough energy to melt anything it comes in contact with." Demios replied back.

"Yeah why do you think that most Duel Monsters fear it? Because No form of armor or defense was effective against this weapon." Belial added his input.

"Listen to yourself, we're at war, and you're acting like scared kids." Yubel said as she appeared along with Mythic Dragon Girl.

"Look we need to tame him and keep him from Jaden, he'll do more then destroy spirits he'll kill countless people." Mythic Dragon Girl added

At that point SengokuDragon Souldragon appeared.

"Well there's a backup solution in case we don't succeed." SengokuDragon Souldragon calmly said shocking everyone.

"Why did you never mention this?" Mana shouted at SengokuDragon Souldragon who shrugged.

"You never asked." he replied.

"Now in the region of the Spirit world that I ruled, lies a bunch of powerful Duel Monsters that are equipped with the Charged Particle Cannon. And the majority of them are descendants of the Death Saurer as well." SengokuDragon Souldragon said surprising everyone.

"Are they wild?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes all of them are wild." SengokuDragon Souldragon said "Also living there are Duel Monsters with Anti-Particle Defenses that are wild." SengokuDragon Souldragon continued.

"Anti-Particle? I thought they were a myth?" DMG asked.

"Yes it was thought to be until they were discovered, since the introduction of the Charged Particle Cannon, some Duel Monsters developed Anti-Particle Defenses by having their defenses modified to effectively counter the Charged Particle Cannon."

"Jaden doesn't know, so if we fail to get Omega Rex the Anti-Particle monsters will be our best defense." Mana said.

"Right, we should go now." Dan said.

"And we do fail not only could we help ourselves to the Anti-Particle monsters but also to the monsters equipped with Charged Particle Cannons." Kisara happily said

"Yes, but how do we get there? Xeno and Jaden are the only ones who can go to the Spirit World at will." Ryoken said.

Kikyo hurt by this pointed at herself. "Hello how did you think you guys met your Duel Monster partners?" Kikyo told the Resistance.

"Great Grandma! Next stop the Spirit World." Mana exclaimed

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Empyrea and Strelitzia. The last two Knight/Dragons have finally acknowledged Mana as a worthy wielder of their power and will now aid her in her life.  
The Death Saurer is mentioned for the first time (If you seen Zoids, you know how deadly and destructive this beast is)  
Next Time Mana will meet an acquaintance of hers that her grandma Kikyo will threaten to force him to work with them.  
Alice will also learn more of both hers and Jaden's past lives.


	11. Enter the Spirit World:Hunting Omega Rex

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Bakugan

A/N:This Chapter will revealed Alice's and Jaden's past lives history together  
This Chapter will introduce an old enemy of Mana's from her time at Duel Academy  
Jaden's reason for hating the Gilraptor Commander will be revealed.

* * *

Mana along with the rest of the Resistance were able to enter the Spirit World thanks to Mana's grandmother Kikyo.

"Thanks grandma, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be able to enter." Mana said, thanking Kikyo.

"It's no trouble at all my dear." Kikyo told Mana.

All of sudden Kikyo headed somewhere confusing everyone.

"Ah, Mana, where is Kikyo going?" Ace asked

"I don't know? Grandma where are you going?" Mana called out.

"To find an old 'friend' of ours, you all come with me." Kikyo said as she continued to walk.

"'Friend'? We should be looking for Omega Rex and the others." Shun said.

"I agree with Shun, time is of the utmost importance, we have to hurry and find Omega Rex before Jaden." Marucho said, agreeing with Shun.

"Yes, but Kikyo knows something that we don't. We should follow." Alice said, Mana nodded before the group followed.

After 30 minutes of walking they arrived at their destination, a canyon.

"This is where you dragged us to? A wasteland?" Chazz complained.

"Agreed, I don't see how anyone that lives here will help us." Zane calmly said

"No, there is someone here who can help, but I want you to control yourself Mana when we meet him." Kikyo said, which confused Mana, Alice and everyone else.

Kikyo led the children to a cave and yelled out "Alright you bastard, get out here or i'll rip your eyes out.." Kikyo said freaking both Alice as well as Mana and everyone else.

At that point everyone heard footsteps and out came a familiar dragon, he was a humanoid red dragon with a pale red belly, who had his white and gold shield mounted on his back. As soon as he emerged from the cave Mana along with the academy students widened their eyes in disbelief while Kikyo was just crossing her arms.

"Great it's you guys, what do you want?" Dumjid demanded from them.

"And hello to you as well Dumjid, you're looking well, mercenary life treating you well these days?" Kikyo asked in a mocking voice.

"Hmph, I don't need to tell you anything!" Dumjid exclaimed angrily.

"You know this guy Mana?" Dan asked.

"How can I forget, he worked for Chaos Breaker. And tried to kill my family and friends, he's a mercenary, but he is a coward and afraid to die." Mana explained, which Dumjid heard further angering him.

"You bitch, I still remember my loss to you and I should kill you pathetic and weak humans." Dumjid exclaimed in a violent rage.

"Go ahead and try." Dark Magician Girl said, as Yubel, Dark Magician, Eatos, and Mythic Dragon Girl appeared with her.

Seeing this Dumjid knew when he was outmatched, but was still furious that Mana called him a coward. "This isn't over yet girl, when they aren't around, we will settle this." Dumjid threatened her before turning to Kikyo "What do you want?" Dumjid asked Kikyo.

"We need your help in locating Omega Rex and others like him in the area. And since you know this place like the back of your hand I thought you could 'assist' us." Kikyo explained, but he turned away.

"I refuse to help bitches and bastards like you." Dumjid said, in rage.

"Fine then, question? Are you still afraid of death?" Kikyo smiled, before taking out a card, which was Ring of Destruction

Dumjid turned around and immediately grabbed her neck. "You dare threaten me? A war veteran?" Dumjid asked Kikyo who just smiled at him further angering him.

"Well, we could do it the easy way or I could force you to become my partner Dumjid." Kikyo told him who tightened his grip around her neck which didn't seem to faze Kikyo in the slightest yet the others were worried.

Dumjid scoffed, and released Kikyo. "Good boy, now that we reached an agreement, tell us the location."

"Prexxor Chasm." Dumjid answered scaring Dark Magician Girl

"What's Prexxor Chasm?" Alice asks.

"One of the most dangerous places in the Spirit World, Many large cracks appear on the mantle of Prexxor Chasm, hence its name. The danger here lies not only in the location, but also the creatures. Prexxor Chasm is not densely populated, but it does appear to be ancient, as seen by the lack of technology or culture, practically a deathtrap." Dumjid explained.

"My mother told me about it and it's extremely dangerous." Sakura said.

"Me and Ryoma had heard of its reputation as well." Blair added

"My and Xeno's kinda place." Kikyo smiled, shocking everyone, including the spirits. "And you're going to lead us there."

"Fuck that lady, I'm only going if I'm getting payed." Dumjid told Kikyo who just smiled at him.

"How about in food?" Kikyo grabbed him, put her fist to his face. "A knuckle sandwich!"

Dumjid just groaned. "Okay fine, but First we'll head over to The Fierce Dragon Castle and The Great Dragon Castle Honmaru for supplies." Dumjid said, clearly upset that he lost this battle.

"Mana, your grandma is crazy!" Julie whispered.

"Yeah and strict, how do you think my dad turned out so well?" Mana whispered back.

"And to make sure you don't run." Kikyo said before activating the Ring of Destruction and placed it on his neck, angering him. "The moment you leave my sight, you live your worst fear."

"What the fuck." Dumjid said even more upset.

"Kikyo is that necessary?" Alice asked.

"When you're dealing with ex minions of Chaos Breaker, you can't be too careful." Kikyo replied

"I think it's perfectly necessary." Alexis said with venom in her voice.

"As do I." Sakura said glaring at Dumjid along with Blair.

"Ex…. I was just hired by him, it's not like I was loyal to Chaos Breaker, but I did agree with him on wiping out the humans." Dumjid explained

"And you just proved my point, and you were afraid he would kill you." Kikyo replied

"Hell no I was afraid, I like the power of the Zeroth Dragon I was given." Dumjid explained as he prepared to leave before turning around "Well! Are you going to follow me to The Fierce Dragon Castle and The Great Dragon Castle Honmaru for supplies or what?" Dumjid said impatiently.

"He lies as bad as Dark Law…" Alexis said.

"Whatever, let's go the sooner we find Omega Rex and the others. The sooner we can get back." Aster said.

"I agree the sooner the better." Ace added

Meanwhile back at the Vest Palace in Jaden's quarters.

"Alright, Spectra, Kenshin are you two ready." Dragon asks both of them.

"Absolutely." Spectra said, smirking.

"Yes I am, master." Kenshin replied back.

"Great." Dragon said before turning to Ryoma "You, Rouga and Gus keep things busy until we get back okay." Dragon told Ryoma who nodded back at him.

At this point Dragon opened up a portal to the Spirit World before Dragon, Spectra and Kenshin jumped through.

As soon as they were gone, Ryoma turned to Gus.

"You sure Lync could be trusted?" Ryoma asked Gus.

"Not to worry, if Lync does betray us he will pay the price for it along with the rest of the Vexos." Gus said which Ryoma smiled too.

Meanwhile the portal opened up and Dragon, Spectra and Kenshin landed at The Great Dragon Castle Honmaru.

"This is it, we need to go north, and we'll reach Prexxor Chasm, it's dangerous, it's the birth place of Death Rex and Genospino." Dragon explained, pointing north.

"Where are we now?" Spectra asked out of curiosity.

"The Great Dragon Castle Honmaru, the capital of the War Dragons and SoulDragon's home." Dragon replied back.

"SoulDragon? You mean those Duel Monsters who is partners with both Ryoken and that Chan Lee girl right." Spectra asked.

"Exactly, which is why we need to hurry and get out, before we are spotted by SoulDragon's guards." Dragon replied back.

Meanwhile, Mana and the others had got their supplies and SoulDragon told his guards to be on the lookout for a human calling himself Dragon before they left.

"Lead the way Dummie." Mana teased, Dumjid growled and flew.

And the others flew on Drago,SengokuDragon Souldragon and Gandora-X. During the flight SengokuDragon Souldragon look down and saw one of his generals battling and immediately flew down to help.

"SoulDragon, what are you doing?" Mana said.

Souldragon threw his Naginata at one of the wolves and as soon as he landed the wolves immediately fled.

"Ragou! Are you alright?" SengokuDragon Souldragon ask the humanoid dragon in samurai armor wearing a golden kabuto and wielding twin katanas.

"Yes I am, thanks to you Ryoma." Ragou told SengokuDragon Souldragon which confused everyone but the spirits.

"Ryoma?" Julie asked, "wasn't his name Souldragon."

"Yes it was, but in the Spirit World I'm referred to and named after Sakamoto Ryōma." SengokuDragon Souldragon explained.

"Similar to how Dark Magician was called Mahad before becoming a Duel Monster." Mana stated

Chan Lee then turned to FiftyFirstSengokuDragon Souldragon and asked what his name is "So what's your name?" Chan Lee asked politely.

"Sanada Yukimura." FiftyFirstSengokuDragon Souldragon answered.

"Nice name, it fits you." Chan Lee smiled.

"So, Ragou, what was that about?" Ryoma/SoulDragon asked

"As you know since Chaos Breaker and his clan Link Joker as well as his allies revived Gyze, other Duel Monsters have been acting up. One of them was Infernus, who had declared war on our nation." Ragou told Ryoma/SoulDragon.

"So even in death, he's still causing problems." Mana lowered her head.

"There's nothing we could do for now, but move on, go on I'll stay behind with my partner while you go." Ryoken said

"No Ryoken, you must go with your sister and friends. They need you more than me. Focus on saving New Vestroia first." Ryoma/Souldragon said he appreciated his partner's help but his current objective was the main concern.

"Alright, but someday I'll come back and help you my friend." Ryoken said shaking his hand

"I look forward to that day as well." Ryoma/SoulDragon replied back while shaking his hand.

Dumjid, Drago, Gandora-X and Yukimura/Souldragon flew with everyone on them to where Omega Rex is located.

"You sure, he's here?" Mana asked, not trusting their guide.

"Yes, but finding him is easier said than done." Dumjid replied.

Mana rolled her eyes but gasped when she felt a familiar energy. "He's here! Jaden's here!"

"Not just him honey, Spectra and Kenshin too. We must hurry." Kikyo stated. "Ok dummy, help us look!"

"Oh shut up!" Dumjid shouted, but Kikyo showed him the detonator, reminding him she held his life in her hands.

"I'll go confront him, you all go find Omega." Kikyo said before giving the detonator to Zane telling him to keep Dummy in line. Before she jumped off shocking everyone, she fell into a cloud, before they heard a roar was heard and out came Seiyaryu and she flew in Jaden's detection.

"She's crazy!" Chazz exclaimed, not believing what he just saw.

"Yeah! But she's cooler than any grandma I've ever seen." Runo added.

At that point Shun threw Ingram "Bakugan Brawl Rise Ventus Ingram." Shun yelled out as Ingram assumed his true form before turning into his bird form and Shun jumped onto Ingram heading off to find Kenshin.

"Where is he going?" Aster asked.

"To find Kenshin, if he's here, Shun will track him down." Sakura said. "And I know him and Kikyo are going to have to go all out."

"I'm more worried about Jaden than Kikyo, she'll destroy him." Alexis said, knowing that Kikyo won't go easy on Jaden after everything he has done.

"That's good, with Shun and Grandma fighting them we'll be able to find Omega Rex before Jaden." Mana smiled. '_Good luck grandma._'

Meanwhile Dragon was riding on Nillious, while both Spectra and Kenshin were riding on Tyrant Dragon.

"It's a good thing we're flying otherwise if we were to battle or travel by land it could be dangerous." Kenshin said.

"I'm not scared of Prexxor Chasm." Dragon replied

"Neither am I." Spectra added.

Kenshin just shook his head until he heard something. "Heads up we're about to have company." Kenshin told them as both Shun and Kikyo arrived.

"Well, hi boys where are you going?" Kikyo smiled.

"None of your concern…" Dragon replied.

"Shun." Kenshin growled as soon as he saw Shun.

"Kenshin, let's battle." Shun replied.

"Agree, cousin." Kenshin replied as he called his partner "Come forth Domilord Zerberos." Kenshin yelled out as Domilord Zerberos appeared and decided to move to another location, while Shun followed .

"I preferred dueling on the ground, don't you think Jaden?" Kikyo smiled.

"Very well, I'll crush you Grandma." Jaden replied as Nillious landed and Jaden jumped off of him.

Kikyo looked up at Spectra, and scowled. _'I forgot about him, I'll take out Jaden first, then Spectra.'_

Kenshin and Shun landed a good 3 miles away from Jaden and Kikyo. "Alright, Zerberos **Ability Activate! Crush Claw!**" Kenshin declared as Zerberos's claws glow red with white sparks surrounding it and attempted to smash its claws onto Ingram who avoided it. Zerberos destroyed a gigantic boulder instead and completely shattered it into dust shocking Shun and Ingram.

'_Woah, that was close, it's far too dangerous to fight him in close combat."_ Shun thought, but not faltering.

Back with Kikyo, and Jaden, who were staring at each other before Kikyo spoke, taking the first turn. "Ok Jaden my turn, come forth, Toon Summoned Skull." Kikyo summoned one of her best toon monsters, which was making silly faces at Jaden, and it was getting on his nerves, which he didn't show.

'_I'm starting to see what my dad and Uncle Seto went through when they dueled Grandpa Pegasus.' _Jaden thought. "Really? I see that you haven't grown up yet?" Jaden mocked.

"No more than you, since you haven't stopped calling Mana squirt." Kikyo said, while Jaden growled.

"Achoo!" Mana sneezed, surprising everyone. "Someone called me Squirt." she growled.

"**Ability Activate! Shadow Breath!**" Jaden declared as Nillious fired two blasts of dark energy from his mouth at Toon Summoned Skull but it stretched out of the way.

"What?!" Spectra yelled out in shock.

"You should have watched more cartoons Jaden, the cuddliest creature never ever gets hit." Kikyo laughed with the same mocking laugh Pegasus does, and Toon Summoned Skull laughed while sticking its tongue at Jaden and Nillious.

Jaden and Nillious however, were just calm and were not too worried however.

"Toon Summoned Skull attack with **Lightning Strike!**" Kikyo shouted, Toon Summoned Skull laughed before firing its lightning attack.

"Nillious **Ability Activate! Reflection!**" Jaden declared as Nilious's wings emitted energy before holding up his hands and the lightning was reflected and sent back at Toon Summoned Skull.

"Nice play, but I activate the **Trap Back Attack**. This allows me to send your Attack right back at you and I do mean 'back'." the attack vanished, before it hit Toon Summoned Skull and was right behind Nillious

"**Ability Activate! Pact of Darkness!**" Nillious suddenly vanished just before the attack hit its mark and reappeared behind Jaden.

"She's good, master. We might be in for a tough fight." Nillious said.

"Yeah, I wanted to have both your Reflection and Pact of Darkness abilities a secret, but she forced my hand, we have no choice, but to go all out and to stall as long as possible." Jaden replied.

"Are you finally going to take me seriously? Your father didn't raise you to hold back." Kikyo said. '_He's stalling, but I'm stalling as well, Toon Summoned Skull is not my strongest, if push comes to shove I'll use him to end this instantly.'_

Jaden turned to Spectra "You go on and find Omega Rex, i'll hold her off as long as i could." Jaden told Spectra who nodded as he mounted Gilraptor who began running off before turning to Kikyo "Now it's just you and me, I was hoping to save this for later, but now seems like an excellent time, Nillious are you ready." Jaden asked Nillious.

"I am, Master." Nillious responded back.

Jaden began gathering energy into his palm before throwing it in the form of a disc at Nillious who absorbed it into his body "**Hyper Evolution**." Jaden declared.

Nillious evolved form looks similar to his pre-evolved form only he has one head which is armored with his horns going backwards and his entire left arm is more armored with his claws being sharper as well and his wings being larger and longer.

"Meet Hyper Nillious." Jaden said introducing him to Kikyo

Kikyo yawned, which glared at how she could be shrugging this off like that. "Nice increase in power, but power will corrupt you, I'm sure you know. Remember what happened to Chaos Breaker, his clan Link Joker and allies?"

"You!" Jaden growled.

"Even my weakest toons could beat that thing." Kikyo laughed, Jaden was now mad. "Now about a change of scenery, I play the **Field Spell Toon Country**." All of a sudden the surrounding area turned into a lush countryside with green grass and a toon village with cartoon characters just down the hill.

"What! I never saw this card in her deck?" Jaden said in surprise.

"This field is treated as Toon World. My toon monsters get a power boost, plus I see your dragon has joined in the fun."

Nillious suddenly looked at his body and was shocked and mortified. "You bitch." Nillious said cursing at Kikyo

"Oh come on, I turned you into your most supreme form, plus I made you look much more cuddly." Kikyo laughed. before taking a picture of Nillious and sending it to Alice.

Alice looked at her phone and was shocked at what she was seeing. "Mana?! Guys look at this."

"You gotta be kidding me?" Chazz Said In Annoyance.

"Kikyo, seems to be having fun." Atticus added covering his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"What did she do to Nillious?" Mira asked.

Mana and the others touched down. And looked at the picture Kikyo sent. "She turned him into a toon! Like she did to Zane." Zane growled remembering what Kikyo did to his Cyber End Dragon.

"And she wrote, 'I made him much more cuddly and cute'." Dan read, and he and the other brawlers looked at Mana.

"Grandma has the same sense of humor as great grandpa Maximillon." Mana chuckled. "And I can tell Jaden is not having the best time right now." she said before they continued looking.

At the moment Kenshin and Shun continued their battle.

"Shun, it's your family's fault that my aunt went into a coma." Kenshin yelled at him as he loaded up another ability "**Ability Activate! Focus Blast!**" Kenshin yelled out in rage as Zerberos began puts one of his hands back and a light blue ball of energy formed in front of it before bringing its arm forward and throws the blast at Ingram

"That aunt of yours is also my mom, and I'm haunted by it as well, **Double Ability Activate! Wall Of Wind Plus Updrift!**" Ingram surrounded himself in a green tornado blocking the blast and sending it back. which Zerberos just took before canceling out the attack with just brute force shocking Shun and Ingram again.

"How powerful is he?" Shun asked Kenshin.

"Powerful enough to help me defeat you, now Zerberos evolve now." Kenshin said as he started to glow which started to worry Shun.

"_No, if he evolves I might not be able to last any longer."_ Shun thought.

Zerberos evolved form now has him on all four limbs losing his wings in the process and he's more heavily armored than before, his shoulder armor are also more armor and are a golden color with curved tusks coming out of his shoulder, his hons now gone up and his head is also more armored as well.

"Meet Tyralord Zerberos Aog." Kenshin told Shun.

"Shun he should be slowed down by that weight." Ingram said, thinking that the extra Weight would give the advantage. But Shun thought otherwise.

"No, I have a feeling what they lack in speed they make up for it in power and defense." Shun said Xeno's training with the Bakugan had given them the power to fight back, but not to overpower these ones.

"What's wrong, lost your nerve? I thought you were the best player when the Bakugan were still on Earth?" Kenshin mocked.

"Shun!" A voice called, he turned to see his Duel Spirit. Shura Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo.

"What?" Shun asked.

"Send me out there! And wait for the right time, use me and Ingram." Kabukicongo said.

"Alright! I call forth Shura Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo." Shun said as his Duel Monster appeared.

Kenshin smiled. "Finally, I was getting bored of that Bakugan."

Meanwhile with Mana and the others who decided to look for Omega Rex on land with Dumjid leading them.

Alice decided to ask Sakura a question concerning both Kenshin and Shun. "Sakura why does Kenshin hate Shun?" Alice asked.

"You know his mother right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, she was in a coma, but she's alright now." Alice replied.

"Yeah, she was great, my mom and her were best friends back when Shun and I were children." Dan said.

Sakura sighed "She's Kenshin's aunt." Sakura explained shocking the earthbound Brawlers.

"What?" the earthbound brawlers shouted.

"Like Shun said, his clan and Kenshin's clan have been rivals for Generations, but the conflict ended when Shun's father who was from the enemy clan and his mother who was born into Kenshin's clan were married, stopping the constant rivalry." Sakura said.

"But if they're cousins, why is Kenshin so resentful towards Shun? Does he hate Shun's clan and wants to restart the rivalry?" Runo asked.

"No, Kenshin doesn't hate Shun's clan, just Shun himself. Because of his aunt going into a coma" Sakura replied.

"Hmmm? What caused her coma?" Mana asked.

"An illness of sorts." Alice explained.

"Kenshin never seemed to forgive Shun or his family for causing his aunt to fall into a coma even though she's all better now." Sakura explained to them. "Even Jaden told him to drop it, as a direct order, before he went dark."

Suddenly Dumjid with Zane behind him shouted at them "Hey you brats, hurry the fuck up or we'll leave you behind and the Duel Monsters that live here will feast on you and I won't bail you out." Dumjid angrily told them, before Zane pushed him and told him to keep moving.

Meanwhile back at Kenshin's and Shun's battle, Since Kabukicongo started joining the battle the battle has become more even.

Kenshin: 80%

Shun: 40%.

"I'll admit you're better than I first thought, Shun, but it's all over Zerberos evolve now." Kenshin declared as Zerberos started to evolve again.

Zerberos now appeared as a fully humanoid dragon that is dark blue with spiked shoulders and has regained his wings and his horns on his head have grown even bigger.

"Meet Viclord Zerberos Zeed." Kenshin smirked, completely sure of his victory now.

"Aga! That thing is more powerful than before." Shun said, looking at the fully powered monster.

'_You haven't seen anything yet, my partner has yet to show you the power he was given by Vanity Husk Destroyer yet Shun but this form should be enough for now.' _Kenshin thought.

"Shun focus!" Kabukicongo said. "We need to beat him quickly, he's hiding more power than he's letting on."

"Bakugan Trap Ventus Hylash." Shun shouted as he threw his Bakugan Trap which opened as Hylash assumed his true form.

"And now **Double Ability Activate! Raging Storm plus Tornado Alley!**" Shun said as Ingram rode Hylash generated a large tornado while Kabukicongo roared and generated his own black tornado and fused with Ingram's making a super tornado.

"Ok, that's a bit too much." Kenshin said, covering himself from the winds as Zerberos tried to endure the harsh winds before being sucked into the tornado.

"Now **Double Ability Activate! Thunderbolt Torrential Wave plus Thunder Power - Glimmering Slash!**" Shun declared as both Ingram and Hylash prepared to fly towards Zerberos at deadly speeds while Hylash's blades came out of his shoulder mounted shields as both Ingram and Hylash began striking Zerberos from multiple angles before he returned to Kenshin.

"No…" was all Kenshin said.

Kenshin: 20%

"What was it about my Bakugan being too weak?" Shun asked Kenshin before he threw down the Gate Card "**Gate Card Set!** Bakugan Brawl Rise Ventus Ingram!" Shun announced as Ingram rose ready for battle.

"I'm not the same little cousin you used to pick on. But back then we were close, before my mom went into that coma, then you changed. Why do you blame me?" Shun asked.

Kenshin was suddenly conflicted by what Shun said. "_He's right we were close, but then I did blame him even after she got better and after Jaden told me to let it go." _Kenshin thought.

"I looked up to you, I wanted to be strong like you. Whenever something went wrong I would alway ask myself "what would Kenshin do?" where is he? The cousin who pushed me to become friends with Dan?" Shun asked.

At this point Kenshin decided to exit that battle "You win this round Shun, and you're right just like Jaden said, I let my anger towards you and your family go on too long." Kenshin said before leaving.

"Kenshin! Why do you stand by him? Even after he tried to kill Mana and Me?" Shun shouted.

"You'll find out that there is more to Jaden than meets the eye as the war goes on." Kenshin said before leaving.

Shun smiled. _'That was him, the old Kenshin. Always taking in riddles.'_

"Shun, are you all right?" ingram asked.

"Yes, now I have my cousin back, come on Kikyo must still be battling Jaden." Shun said before heading to Kikyo.

Meanwhile back to Jaden and Kikyo's battle neither were gaining anywhere thanks to the Field Spell and because of Nillious's defensive abilities and newly turned toon body to the point that neither has lost a single point on their life gauge yet.

'_I knew grandma was tough, but this is crazy, how did my mom even win?'_ Jaden thought before the toon spell vanished. And Nillious returned to normal.

"What? You canceled it? It was your edge?" Jaden asked in frustration.

"No it wasn't. I just wanted to mess with you for a while, now show me this power you were bragging about." Kikyo laughed..

Nillious just looked at Jaden "Your Grandma has some screws loose despite her good looks." Nillious told Jaden while admitting that Kikyo is a beautiful woman for her age.

"She gets it from my great grandpa, and my youngest sister acts like that as well." Jaden replied back.

Meanwhile Kikyo heard that Nillious admitted that she was beautiful. "Oh, thanks. Shadow Magic really does wonders for the skin." She joked.

"Nillious **Ability Activate! Darkness Claw!**" Jaden declared as Nillious's claws on his left arm were infused with dark energy before attempting to slash the toon.

Kikyo did nothing and let Toon Summoned Skull take the hit. who then returned to Kikyo.

Kikyo: 40%

"Why did you let me win that round? you could have easily avoided it." Jaden growled

"I thought you wanted to destroy him? And that's how you thank me?" Kikyo smiled.

"Are you even trying to battle me?" Jaden asked annoyed by Kikyo's attitude.

"You want me to battle you seriously? Ok might as well end this, I'll beat you in one turn." Kikyo said with a cocky smile.

"Try it, **Gate Card Set!** Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Nillious!" Jaden said as he threw the Gate Card and then his partner Bakugan before evolving him into Hyper Nillious with his own dark energy as the Supreme King.

"Now, show me how you'll beat me in one turn?" Jaden demanded. "Your bluffing."

"Jaden as long as you know me, I don't bluff, I crush." Kikyo gave him a wicked smile, making him shudder.

"Now behold!" Kikyo shouted as five cards appeared above. "Jaden it's over. I summon Exodia!"

"We'll see about that. Hyper Nillious go to Shadow Mode." Jadem commanded as Nillious changed modes, his head is even more armored than before losing his horns and now his right arm is heavily armored ready to withstand the attack.

"That could protect him from Exodia? If he still had it." Kikyo smiled, confusing Jaden.

"What do you mean? This will protect me from his attack as well as absorb the energy and send it right back at you once Nillious changes back to Nova Mode" Jaden argued.

"Maybe? Or I could use this, **Ability Nullifier!** Thanks to this, Duel Monsters or Bakugan can't use or activate ability cards or Gate Cards or special abilities on the turn it's used, which means your Bakugan's ability to absorb is nullified." Kikyo explained.

"Damn! I'm wide open!" Jaden shouted.

"Now I summon Exodia!" Kikyo shouted as a golden giant with Chains around his wrists and legs appeared out of a star portal.

"Exodia! Not him!" Jaden said in anger that he would actually lose, Nillious could feel the power coming from this beast.

"Consider this a message from Mana, your mom, dad and me. You lose! Exodia **Obliterate!**" the Giant idol gathered energy and blasted it at Nillious, wiping him out and Jaden just glared.

Jaden: 0%

Jaden was absolutely enraged that he lost while he laid down completely defeated by Kikyo after she summoned Exodia.

"My lord!" Kenshin arrived to see the blinding light, which he covered his eyes.

"What the heck?" Shun said as he made it as well.

"Exodia was summoned." Kabukicongo said.

Mana felt an energy surge and everyone saw the explosion of light.

"What? It looks like a bomb went off?" Dan said.

"That was no bomb." Yubel appeared. "It was Exodia." shocking everyone except the brawlers excluding Alice and Chan Lee since they barely knew about Exodia.

"Grandma… she must have beaten Jaden…" Mana said in a soft voice.

"Maybe, he'll come back now?" Mira said, hoping it would be the case.

"No, He'll definitely be mad…" Mana replied.

Back with Kikyo was walking across a big crater made by Exodia's attack, she stared at where Jaden was as she saw him look at her with eyes filled with rage. She sighed and walked towards him.

"You, ok honey?" she asked with genuine kindness.

"Like always you never take me seriously, but when you do take me seriously you destroy me." Jaden growled.

"You lost, it's time to come home, two little girls are waiting for their daddy to come home." Kikyo said, she reached her hand out hoping he would take it.

Jaden just took out a card and summoned Gilraptor Commander which Kikyo recognized before Jaden quickly mounted him "As I told Alice before, it's far too late for Me." Jaden replied as Gilraptor Commander started to run into the forest of Prexxor Chasm hoping to catch up with Spectra and his Gilraptor.

"You lie, I could see it. You want to come home, but you're too afraid to face us, most of all your little girls." Kikyo said to herself before summoning Seiyaryu to reunite with everyone else at that point Shun arrived.

"Kikyo!" Shun shouted while riding Ingram. "What happened?"

"I won, you?" Kikyo asked.

"I had a little talk with a family member." Shun said.

Kikyo smiled. "Me too. Let's talk on the way to the others." as they both flew back to Mana and the others.

Meanwhile Dumjid stopped in his tracks which made the others stopped as well

"We are here." he said, as he stopped at an opening to a forest. "He's in the forest, it's a maze that he was lured in there and got lost."

"How do we find him?" Kisara asked, crossing her arms.

"Well that bitch right there can sense energy, so finding him will be a snap." Dumjid said, pointing at Mana who glared at him. "Now that my service is over, remove the collar." Dumjid demanded.

At that point Kikyo and Shun arrived

"Grandma!" Mana exclaimed, running and hugging her, which Kikyo returned. "He's not with you, meaning he's still not coming home."

"I'm not sure, but I know he does want to come home." Kikyo said, confusing everyone. "He thinks it's too late, and I know when he lies. Jaden is afraid of facing us for what he has done, most of all he doesn't want Hikari or Yami to see how much he's fallen."

"He said the same thing to me, when I was with him." Alice told them.

"Shun, What happened with Kenshin?" Dan asked.

Shun smiled. "He's back to the way he was, he holds no anger towards me anymore. But before he left in the middle of the battle he told me You'll find out that there is more to Jaden than meets the eye as the war goes on."

"What does that mean?" Baron asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know? But what I do know this, while Me and Shun were fighting them Spectra left in the middle of battle. I'm not sure he made it here on his own without Jaden or Kenshin though?" Kikyo explained.

At that point Dumjid interrupted. "Yeah can I go now?" Dumjid said impatiently

"No…. we'll need live bait for Omega Rex, if he's like Death Rex or Genospino. He'll love some fresh meat on the run." Kikyo smiled at him.

Dumjid just glared at Kikyo and growled at her "I better get paid triple for this job, you bitch." Dumjid replied back.

"Zane on three!" Kikyo said before counting. " 1, 2."

"Okay, okay. I will help you out for free." Dumjid said growling at Kikyo who smirked at him.

"Oh I love it when men squirm sometimes." Kikyo smirk, making everyone nervous, especially the males in the group while some of the females admire her spirit. "Daisuke wasn't the King of the house, I'm the Queen. And I taught Tea and Serenity to keep their boys in line."

'_That explains why my dad is so scared of my mom, and it makes sense why uncle Seto changed the dorm, aunt Serenity kicked his ass._" Mana thought.

"Kikyo can you teach me how to do that?" Kisara smirked, wondering if Jaden came back, she could put him on a short leash, with Mana, Ruby, Alice, Mira, Chan Lee, Blair, Sakura and Alexis also thinking of the same thing.

"Sure, but after this, come on."Kikyo said before pushing Dumjid along.

"Your grandma is great Mana , maybe I can get her to teach me as well." Runo smirked, as she thought about keeping Dan in line.

Meanwhile on Earth.

Kairi, Namine, Xion, Maya and Joanna suddenly got a strong feeling.

"What's wrong girls?" Tea asked.

"Tea, how do you and Serenity keep Yugi and Seto in line?" Xion asked.

Tea smiled. "Oh, hoping to keep a man on a short leash huh?" they all nodded except Kairi who was bowing.

"Oh please great mistress Tea teach me the ancient arts." Kairi said, while the others rolled their eyes.

"Very well let me, get Serenity and Mai." she said before turning to Kairi and Namine. "Kikyo taught Umi too, how do you think Keith came so docile." she said before leaving

Kairi just coughed knowing her mother's dirty secret while Namine groaned.

"Oh we're going to have a good time, I wonder if what she teaches will work on girls too?" Kairi asked, thinking about Kisara being at her mercy.

Namine just face-palm "Why must you do this every time Kairi?" Namine said, shaking her head.

"Hey our mother is in love with Jaden, and tries to seduce him now and still looks good for her age." Kairi told Namine who just gagged from hearing it.

"Those two are the weirdest twins." Xion whispered to Joanna and Maya, who nodded.

"Don't compare me to her please." Namine told Xion while crying.

"But you're just as perverted as me and mom, you just hide it well, but once you smell sweat or blood, it's like you become a shark ready to attack and you drop that moral girl persona," Kairi teased, while Namine groaned it was going to be a long day.

Back in the Duel Monsters Spirit World.

"Hurry up and lead the way Dumjid." Kikyo said, pushing him.

"I swear this is the worst job I ever did in my life." Dumjid said out loud.

"Oh if that's true, why don't I end your life." Kikyo said as she rubbed the button gentle with her thumb.

"Fine, I'll stop complaining bitch." Dumjid said as he led them further at that point Dumjid spoke "I see that there's a new Supreme Queen among you along with some candidates for being a Supreme Queen." Dumjid said as he continued to lead them

"Mistress Kikyo! The next time you call me the B-i-t-c-h name you go boom." Kikyo said in a threatening tone.

"Supreme Queen candidates?" Mana asked confusingly

"I'm maybe a mercenary, but I can tell you love your brother more than just siblings, plus the Kaiba and that Ruby girl, and that Chinese girl even that blind woman have feelings for him. The two Guards as well, he already has two queens and one of them had princesses with him, even I can sense that their are more in your world, how many times has the boy had sex with unknown girls." he explained and asked. "Which one was it with the bastard children?" Dumjid continued.

"I'm the one with daughters, but if you call them bastards again it won't be Kikyo who kills you I will." Alice replied, in a threatening tone her eyes turning gold. Surprising everyone most of all the earthbound brawlers that she would threaten to kill.

Dumjid stopped and looked at Alice sensing her power and immediately bowed to her surprising everyone including Kikyo.

"My ancestors served the Supreme Queen and you radiate an aura exactly like hers back before I become a mercenary, you even look like her but with orange hair instead of white and black."

"But I thought Alexis was the only Supreme Queen back then?" Mana asked.

Dumjid just laughed "There were many Supreme Queens back than, surely Dark Magician Girl told you that the Supreme King was allowed Polygamy?" Dumjid asked condescendingly

"It slipped my mind up until now, plus I thought Yubel would explain it better then me since she's been with him in the past. but Atem was allowed that too, but stuck with Mana, even if he decided to go with it, Zorc was already attacking and Atem and Mana died before anything could happen." Dark Magician Girl explained.

Dumjid then bowed and kissed Alice's hand "My Queen, I will battle alongside you until my life ends." Dumjid made his vow

"Oh, one minute he's talking about killing us, and next he's vowing to be with us." Kisara said, sarcastically.

"Kisara, how about you don't anger him when he hates most of us already." Blair warned Kisara.

"Yeah! I agree, I really don't want to die yet." Ruby said

"But that does explain why Yami has Black hair and Hikari has white hair." Mana said, always wondering why the two had such different hair colors.

"Yubel, can you explain?" Kikyo asked, as Yubel appeared.

"Yes, I met your past life. She was much like you, but more asserted." Yubel said to Alice, as she showed them the past. The group were transported to the sky overlooking a castle painted white surrounded by a lake and forest with a Village full of happy people.

"Wow! Nice castle." Dan commented. There were two people walking onto the balcony, they were shocked to see a young woman who looked exactly like Alice except she had black hair with white streaks and purple eyes and was wearing a beautiful white gown. But the real shocker was the male standing next to her and was fully clad in pitch-black armor and a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of his eyes. The armor is the work of the delicate and nuanced workmanship of its smith's utmost effort, succeeding in granting it an air of formidability and a fine construction. It is a perfect armor that can be called neither exquisite nor crude, and it instead perfectly melds magnificence and functionality. It is carved with countless marks and scratches, the highlights of his various military exploits etched into it to add a touch of valor, but as soon as he took off his helmet the earthbound Brawlers especially Alice were surprised by his appearance, he had the same color eyes was and inch taller, and his black hair was wild and point up like a flame,

"Masquerade?! What's he doing there? And not wearing his mask?" Marucho asked.

"That is princess Valice, and her older brother Eito. they had lost their parents, and Eito had just ascended the throne." Yubel explained.

Alice was confused, Masquerade was created, from the Light of Destruction, and now she saw him as her past life's brother and king to a kingdom. "How? I thought he was created by the Light? Whenever I put the mask on I became him?"

"Keep watching you'll find your answer." Dumijd said.

"I'm only 15! Why do I have to Marry so early!" Valice yelled at her brother shocking everyone even Alice, was she really like this back then.

"Look, mom and dad aren't here anymore, and the battle between the Light of Destruction is getting bad. I want to make sure you're safe, and the kingdom, so me and the Supreme King arranged a marriage between you and him, Supreme King Haou, to help strengthen the forces." Eito said.

"Why? That light has taken a lot from us including mom and dad. I'm scared it will take you." Valice said, everyone could now see the relation to Alice.

Eito just crossed his arms and stared at Valice. Valice finally relented albeit reluctantly "Fine, I'm only doing this for you brother, oh and I got you a present." Valice continued after finally relenting.

"What is it?" Eito asked after uncrossing his arms.

"Close your eyes." Valice smiled, and Eito did as told when he felt something on his face.

"Ok, open your eyes!" Valice said, Eito opened his eyes as Valice held a mirror up and the Brawlers, especially Alice were shocked to see the same mask that Masquerade always wore.

"It fits you. What do you think?" Valice asked, hoping he liked it.

"I love it, it really represents me." Eito smiled.

"Yea, you're a walking Masquerade," Valice said.

"Then from now on, when I'm in the field I'll be called Masquerade." Eito exclaimed while laughing.

"Yeah it's way better than that helmet you wear for your armor." Valice said while giggling.

"I happen to like my helmet." Eito said he hugged her.

At this point both Valice and Eito saw the Supreme King's Forces heading off for battle.

"What's the Supreme King's forces doing here?" Valice asked.

"They're being sent to help everyone as well as stop the Light of Destruction's progression by the Supreme Kings orders." Eito answered.

Suddenly both Valice and Eito as well as the Resistance who were watching the past all heard a roar and saw the Death Saurer coming and were surprised by how gigantic he was. The entire Resistance along with their Bakugan were all wide-eyed at the size of Death Saurer.

"Holy mother of god, he's even more gigantic than the Gods and Beasts." Mana exclaimed

"I didn't expect him to be this gigantic." Dan shouted.

"I've never seen a creature like this in my life." Drago commented

"Still not as huge as the Great Leviathan though." Kikyo said

At that point they saw the Death Saurer begin charging up his Charged Particle Cannon and fired it at the Supreme King's forces who were sent to help everyone annihilating everything in the sky, the ground as well as the mountain shocking everyone but the Duel Spirits.

"Now you see why it's suicide." Belial told them.

"Come on! You all fought creatures who tried to destroy mankind, this shouldn't be any different." Kikyo said.

"The Death Saurer was originally on our side, but went berserk because of the Light of Destruction and began destroying everything and was responsible for wiping out ½ of all life back then." Demios explained

"Half just that thing alone?" Kisara asked.

"Exactly why do you think we all feared him and his descendants to a great degree, cause they are all capable of wiping out all life in the world." Demios angrily said while glaring at Dark Magician Girl, Yubel and Mythic Dragon Girl who never mentioned this.

"We never thought Jaden would go after them, how do you think Xeno was able to get Genospino and Death Rex?" Yubel said

"They were already fossilized by the time Xeno found them, Until Xeno decided to make the mistake of restoring them back to life." Demios said

"My master was trying to find a way to free these victims of the Light of Destruction before giving them to Jaden, so they won't take anymore life." Mythic Dragon Girl said.

At that point Vile Demonic Dragon Vanity Husk Destroyer appeared with Haou the Supreme King on his shoulder heading towards the Death Saurer to stop him from killing anymore people.

"You will not destroy anymore of my people." Haou shouted

"Jaden!" Mana yelled.

"No, that is his past life, Haou the Supreme King." Dark Magician Girl said.

Meanwhile Valice laid her eyes on Haou and immediately blushed which her brother Eito noticed.

"Hmm, are you blushing miss I'm too young for marriage?" Eito teased.

"Shut Up, Eito!" Valice shouted, while punching her brother.

"I think I'll go help, stay safe." Eito said, before pulling out a ball, everyone was shocked and saw it was a Bakugan not just that, it was a Darkus Bakugan. "Go! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid." and revealed the same three headed Bakugan they have been trying to save.

"Be careful!" Valice said. Eito nodded before hopping on his partner and flying towards Haou to aid him.

As Vanity Husk Destroyer continued its best to slow down the Death Saurer's advances to no avail.

"Attack with Trident of Doom." a voice shouted as a blast struck the Death Saurer making Haou turned to who did that.

"Aren't you Valice's older brother?" Haou asked.

"Yes I'm here to help." Eito said.

"Thanks, but without endangering the villagers still here, Vanity Husk Destroyer can't go into his 3rd and final form and hopefully stop the Death Saurer for good." Haou explained.

"I think I have a solution." Eito said before pulling out a card. "I've been working on this, I'm not sure if it will work, this card here is supposed to teleport anything and anyone who uses it, we can teleport Death Saurer somewhere far away so we can go all out." Eito explained.

"Or we could Teleport him to a further isolated location and evacuate the villagers" Haou explained..

"Where to?" Eito asked.

"My kingdom's territories." Haou said.

"What? Are you crazy, your people will get hurt?" Eito asked

"My military is more than capable of taking him on and in the worst case scenario sealed him away. It's our only option. Haou said.

Eito nodded. "Ok, remember. I'm working on it so we have a 50/50 chance."

Haou nodded before taking the card given to him and heading off to confront the Death Saurer.

"What happens next?" Alice asked

"Well they were teleported to Haou's kingdom and after an entire week, a messenger was sent to Valice with great news." Dumjid explained.

"A message your majesty." a Dark Blade bowed, and gave Valice the letter who opened it up and read it.

"Dear sister we were able to defeat and seal the Death Saurer, me and Haou have been talking about the marriage, it seems like you'll be sharing him, and he would like for you to come visit hoping to get to know you more, so I'll be teleporting you in by afternoon, so pack your stuff baby sis, love Eito." Valice huffed, she now had to marry him, and share him.

"Thank you, Dark Blade you may leave." Valice said.

Meanwhile the Resistance were watching the scene and were surprised by Valice's quick change of attitude.

"She's like Alice, but more of an attitude." Ace said.

"I can't believe that, Masquerade was actually a real person, since he and Alice were kinda one and the same." Runo added.

"Yeah, and the mask is the same, also the Dimension Card." Shun deduced.

After Eito teleported Valice to Haou's kingdom where they happily reunited.

"Eito, I miss you so much." Valice said while crying.

"I miss you as well." Eito said while hugging Valice.

At this point Haou appeared along with an extremely massive centaur-like entity with a torso, four legs and a dragon-like face. He has yellow glowing eyes, long golden hair and red scales on his skin. He wears white armor with several colored gems on it, with the gems being mostly green, and a golden crown, also with multi-colored jewels. He also has two pairs of flaming wings, one at the back of his upper body and the other at the lower.

"Greetings my lady, my name is Haou and this is OverdeityShineDragon Sagittowurm-Nova." Haou introduced himself and his Duel Monster partner

"You may call Bandaios." OverdeityShineDragon Sagittowurm-Nova told Valice.

Mana as well as the others were shocked as they had never seen Jaden use this Duel Monster before.

"I've never seen Jaden use that Duel Monster before, have any of you?" Mana asked anyone if they've seen or heard of OverdeityShineDragon Sagittowurm-Nova.

"No, but I have seen Visions of that Duel Monster before after both Yami and Hikari were born." Alice answered.

"I'll tried to research more about OverdeityShineDragon Sagittowurm-Nova when we get back." Kikyo said as everyone continues to watch the

"Nice to meet you all." She bowed politely with Bandaios doing the same back to her.

"Now I take my leave." Eito said, Valice was sad to hear that, she finally saw him after a long week.

"Do you have to go?" Valice asked.

"Eito, you could stay as well." Haou said

"Thanks, but I'm needed back in my kingdom. You know how it is?" Eito said to Haou who nodded understanding.

After Eito left, Haou tried to make Valice comfortable.

"So you want to explore? Make yourself comfortable?" Haou asked.

"Thank you." she said, before walking away.

"Master I think you should show her around?" The past Yubel suggests.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling that she hates me already." Haou said rubbing his head before going after her.

When Haou finally caught up with Valice he grabbed her by the wrists and slammed her to the wall.

"I get a strong feeling that you dislike me and I don't really know why?" Haou asked Valice who tried struggling against his grip

"Is this really how you treat your fiances? You're hurting me." Valice shouted, Alice remembered saying the same thing when Jaden was hurting her.

Haou let her go and she glared at him. "And I don't dislike you. It's just I'm only 15 and now being forced to marry so earlier." Valice shouted at him.

Haou understood and was sorry that he was so forceful with his methods earlier. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that Valice." Haou said

"Thanks, how old are you?" Valice asked, he was about 2 inches taller, so she guessed about 16.

"I'm 19 years old." Haou responded

"19! You look as young as me?!" Valice shouted

Haou chuckled at that "I first married when I was around 16 years old and my wife is currently 17 years old now." Haou said

"Then where is she?" Valice asked.

"In the garden, I would like to take you, is that all right?" Haou asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course." Valice said grabbing hold of his hand now sure that their future together will be a bright one.

Suddenly everyone was back in the present of the Spirit World.

"That was a beautiful start of their love." Alice said while shedding tears. "But what happened to Eito?"

"He was killed by the Light of Destruction, and his mask, Valice gave him, vanished." Dumjid replied "It saddened Valice to the point of committing suicide, but Haou managed to make her stop." Dumjid continued.

"Safe to say the light took it, and corrupted Eito's spirit, waiting for his sister to reincarnate so he could possess her, creating the enemy the brawlers came to know as Masquerade." Yubel added.

"Well not to break up this emotional train but we need to find Omega Rex and Jaden and the others probably have a headstart in this maze now." Kikyo said. "And since you swear loyalty to Alice I'll be a bit kinder, but the collar stays on." Kikyo continued causing Dumjid to growl at Kikyo.

Meanwhile at the Vest Palace, the Vexos along with Prince Hydron, Ryoma and Rouga were in the lounge while Prof. Clay was working in his Lab next door, waiting for Dragon and the others to get back after Ryoma informed them of Dragon going on a mission with both Spectra and Kenshin.

"When would they get back?" Prince Hydron demanded while asking Ryoma.

"Hard to say." Ryoma answered.

In the lounge, Cerberus was just lying down next to his partner Rouga while both Shadow and Lync were lying down on the couch, Mylene was reading a book, Volt was resting his back on the wall with his eyes closed, Ryoma was meditating while answering Prince Hydron who's sitting on his throne in the lounge while asking when they'll be back and Gus was sitting on the chair with his eyes closed.

At that point Volt opened his eyes and asked Ryoma about Kikyo. "Is Kikyo really strong? Is she really able to beat any of us in one shot?" Volt asked Ryoma while getting the attention of everyone else in the room as well as Cerberus who woke up and raised his three heads as well as who stopped working to listen through the monitor.

"Yes, she is the strongest of the group, and the reason why Yugi and Tea are the best in the world." Ryoma

"In fact her attitude is similar to your Bakugan partner Brontes." Rouga added, at that point Brontes appeared.

"Really? Sounds like she and I would get along well, I can't wait to meet her." Brontes said while laughing.

All of a sudden Ryoma's gauntlet beeped. "It seems like Dragon's gauntlet sent a video to us?"

"So hurry up and show it to us already." Lync said

Ryoma pushed some buttons and showed a video of Dragon's and Kikyo's battle and the Vexos as well as Prince Hydron and Prof. Clay were surprised that Dragon had a Bakugan as a partner.

"Is that a Bakugan?" Prince Hydron demanded.

"Yes, that is Nillious, Alpha Hydranoid's brother." Ryoma answered.

"Really? Why didn't Dragon tell us?" Mylene demanded as well while glaring at Ryoma.

"I have no need to answer you, but don't worry about Nillious, his loyalty to Dragon is greater than his loyalty to his own brother." Ryoma answered while glaring back.

While they were watching they saw Kikyo's Toon Summoned Skull stretch out of the way of Nillious's attack shocking them all but the guards

"Woah! they must have some good taste in pranks." Brontes said after seeing Toon Summoned Skull personality and his power. "We'll definitely get along with each other then." Brontes continued while laughing.

"How did she do that?" Shadow demanded.

"Ever heard, seen or watched cartoons back on your planet or while on Earth?" Rouga asked in a mocking tone.

"We have cartoons on our world, but that doesn't explain why it stretched like that?" Volt replied.

"You should have watched more cartoons, the cuddliest creature never ever gets hit." the video Kikyo said, while laughing.

"Well, you got your answer. Toon monsters can't be attacked by brute force in Duel Monsters." Ryoma explained.

"I like this woman's style." Brontes exclaimed.

Later in the Video they all watched Dragon use his energy as the Supreme King to evolve Nillious to Hyper Nillious, shocking the Vexos as well as Prof. Clay.

"I've never seen or heard of a Bakugan evolving that way before." Premo Vulcan said while on Gus's shoulder.

"It's not a permanent evolution unlike most Bakugan it's only a temporary evolution, the more energy you put in the stronger the Bakugan's evolution will be." Ryoma explained.

"Interesting! The ability to temporarily evolve Bakugan using your own energy." Prof. Clay said while watching the battle from his lab.

At that point in the Video, Kikyo activated the Field Spell Toon Country and everyone was surprised by the results and what it had done to Nillious.

"I transformed you into your most supreme form And I made you much more cuddly." Kikyo said, to Nillious

"What in the hell?!" They all shout but Ryoma, Rouga and Volt who were shocked and surprised by what they just saw.

"She didn't have that card before?!" Rouga said.

"I know about all her cards, but that's new to me as well." Ryoma added.

Meanwhile the battle went on for a while until Kikyo canceled out the Field Spell of her own free will and allowed Dragon to defeat Toon Summoned Skull much to Brontes sadness.

"Why did you let me win that round? you could have easily avoided it?" Video Dragon said, in surprise.

"I thought you wanted to destroy him? And that's how you thank me?" Kikyo smiled.

"What's wrong with her? She's about to lose and she's calm and smiling?" Lync asked.

"Just keep watching, she has 5 special cards that could help her one-shot any of us." Ryoma replied.

"I'll beat you in one turn." Kikyo smiled.

"She's pretty cocky?" Mylene said, kinda showing respect towards Kikyo.

"One turn? She's bluffing!" Shadow mocked.

"She doesn't bluff, she crushes." Ryoma replied, knowing Kikyo only got serious if she needed to.

They all continue to watch. After the first round, they saw Dragon threw Nillious and immediately evolved him even further and Dragon explained his ability to absorb and send the attack right back after he changed Modes. Kikyo laughed, surprising everyone, but Ryoma and Rouga.

"Maybe? Or I could use this, **Ability Nullifier!** Thanks to this, Duel Monsters or Bakugan can't use or activate ability cards or Gate Cards or special abilities on the turn it's used, which means your Bakugan's ability to absorb is nullified." Kikyo explained, the Vexos were shocked to hear that.

"It's over, she won…" Ryoma said in a defeated tone.

"I summon Exodia!" Kikyo said, as they saw a star symbol appear in front of her and were shocked to see the golden idol.

"That thing is Exodia?" Mylene asked, feeling a little fear from seeing it.

"That's him, that's the card that started her career, and the very card Yugi Muto used to beat Seto Kaiba." Ryoma said.

"You lose! Exodia **Obliterate!**" Kikyo yelled, the Vexos watched as Exodia gathered energy in his hands, and blasted, Nillious winning the battle for Kikyo before the video went dark.

Cerberus looked at Shadow. "Told you that she'll one shot you." Cerberus told him mockingly causing Shadow to glare at Cerberus.

"She would destroy Spectra and Helios without batting an eyelash." Ryoma added.

Gus was also in shock as were the rest of the Vexos as well as Prince Hydron as they never thought they would see Dragon actually lose.

"Kikyo's deck contains other cards that are similar to her father, the creator of Duel Monster, Maximillion Pegasus himself and her second granddaughter Yuki Muto is beginning to act like them too." Ryoma added as he showed a list containing some well-known cards such as Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Dragon Capture Jar (anime), and Dragon Piper (anime).

Gus blinked at the last two. "Dragon Capture Jar and Dragon Piper? What do those do?"

"The Dragon Capture Jar is a Trap that allows the user to seal any of the opponents Dragons while the Dragon Piper allows its user to release the seal on the jar and control the Dragons it seals." Ryoma explained.

"Yes, if she used that on Drago or Helios, they would be on her side." Rouga added.

"You mean she could use Helios to destroy us?" Lync asked, surprise.

"Basically yeah, both father and daughter are annoying and even Yugi and Kaiba had trouble with those toon monsters while Kaiba fell victim to the Dragon Capture Jar." Ryoma said

"What about Exodia. How do we beat him?" Volt asked.

"In Bakugan Battles, have a Duel Monster or Bakugan that's strong enough to endure Exodia and send his attack back. For Duel Monsters that's a bit harder, you have to prevent the player from gathering all 5 pieces in their hand and only one has won against Exodia in all of History." Ryoma explained.

"And who was that?" Hydron asked.

"Yugi Muto in Battle City." Rouga said.

"His opponent was using unfair means to face him, and all of his cards were marked with invisible ink which allowed him to know when he would get an Exodia piece." Ryoma said with distaste.

"Tch, a cheap method to win." Volt said in disgust.

"Agreed, only those with no sense of honor would use such cheap and unfair methods to win." Ryoma said, completely agreeing with Volt.

"So what happened to the cards afterwards." Mylene asked out of curiosity.

"Yugi ripped them up, at the time Xeno's Brother in law Marik was evil, and wanted to defeat Yugi and Tea." Ryoma said, remembering what Yugi and the others told him.

"Speaking of Tea, if Kikyo was able to beat Dragon and could beat Spectra how did Tea beat her?" Volt asked.

"A month after the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Kikyo decided that it was time to pass the torch of the best female duelist, ummm… I think she said "For every king there must be a queen." Since Yugi was given the title of King of Games, she talked to Kaiba about hosting an all female tournament that would take place 4 months down the line. Brought in some of the best female duelists to have a shot at beating her and taking the title of Queen of Games." Rouga explained.

"Yeah, it was a big tournament, Tea had risen up the ranks until she got to the final 4 Tea Vs Serenity also known as the Red-Eyes Queen and Mai vs Ishizu, Xeno's wife. Serenity was about to win with her Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon,.but Tea was able to win with De-Fusion and Dark Magician girl equipped with One-Shot Wand and Lemon Magician Girl."

"Ruby's and Ryoken's mother Summer Rose had also entered the tournament and was able to enter the finals but was knocked out in the first round by Serenity." Rouga added.

"Other notable females were Umi, Kairi's and Namine's mother and Xia, Xeno's sister. Xia may have been as old as Mokuba. but she was as dangerous as her brother." Ryoma continued.

"And the Battle with Ishizu was brutal, Ishizu used her Millennium Necklace to see what Mai and Tea would draw and saw the Strategies they would use." Rouga said.

"See the future?" Hydron asked, interested but Ryoma spoke. "Don't bother to go get it, it's well guarded with the other items, Xeno will kill you on sight if you go near them." Ryoma warned everyone.

Meanwhile back in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, with Mana's group.

"Okay, just for the record I may agree to pledge my loyalty to Alice, but that doesn't mean I still like you or that I have to respect the rest of you." Dumjid said as he led the group, still pissed off that Kikyo wouldn't take Ring of Destruction off around his neck.

"That's good to know, now keep walking." Kikyo said, pushing him along causing him to growl at her.

"Hey girl, you sensed anything yet." Dumjid asked Mana.

"Okay first my name is Mana, and second yes, just 10 more minutes." Mana replied back annoyed.

"How will we tame him if we come in contact?" Chazz asked.

Dumjid looked at Chazz. "We just need the right bait to lure him to us and then hit him with all we got." Dumjid said

"Oh good idea, thank you for volunteering." Kikyo smiled causing Dumjid to glare at her.

"Not me you bitch." Dumjid shouted at her before pointing at Chazz "Him, he's our bait." Dumjid said

"Hell no!" Chazz shouted.

"Yeah, As much as that sounds good we still need him." Alexis admitted with Kisara nodding.

"I propose an alternative option, How about you do some recon and report back here so that we could make a plan." Marucho suggested.

"Hell no, I'm not going without backup, Prexxor Chasm is dangerous." Dumjid replied back.

"Well, Kikyo's idea is using you as live bait, you like that idea?" Ace asked.

"What about him." Dumjid said while pointing at Atticus.

"No, I got my brother back after I thought I lost him, we're not using him as live bait." Alexis yelled at him.

"Yeah besides you have more meat on you then us dummy, plus I can always end your existence." Kikyo said in a threatening tone.

"How about a compromise then." Dumjid asked

"1, 2," Kikyo started to count, putting her thumb on the button.

"Fine, no compromise then." Dumjid said, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Kikyo let's hear what his compromise is first please." Alice asked.

"Thank you." Dumjid said, glad that someone was nice and has manners unlike a certain woman he could name.

"Alright fine, what is it?" Kikyo asked annoyed that she didn't get to end his life.

"I'll go, but I take 2 volunteers with me with no complaints and I get to choose who they are okay!" Dumjid demanded.

"Fine, but if these kids are killed I'll end you." Kikyo growled.

Dumjid glared back before looking at the kids.

"Okay you brats, today will be a suicide mission, I need 2 brave warriors to join me." Dumjid yelled out.

"First, we have names idiot. Second warrior you? Warriors aren't afraid to die unlike you bastard." Mana shouted at him.

"Mana, maybe don't antagonize the mercenary who has a grudge against you and really wants to kill you." Zane wisely said while backing up along with Aster.

"I agree please don't antagonize him Mana." Aster asked Mana

"You know what, I'm changing my mind to 4 volunteers for that outburst." Dumjid said.

"And three seconds before I blow your head off." Kikyo threatened, ready to push the Detonator.

"Kikyo just let him do his job okay." Alice said politely

"Thank you my Queen." Dumjid said while bowing, making Alice blushed.

"You are lucky she's here, or you would be paste all over the ground right now." Kikyo said.

"Now as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, 4 of you will join me to lure Omega Rex here for an ambush." Dumjid said before turning to face everyone "Now any volunteers?" Dumjid asked.

"I'll do it." Mana said.

"Count me in." Dan said.

"I don't have my partner right now so I'll help." Ryoken said.

"I'll help too." Alice said.

"Woah, some of you who joined me were actually those I was going to force." Dumjid said impressed

"We're only agreeing because you're wasting your time while Jaden could be close by now." Mana yelled at him. "And why aren't you worried about Alice mister loyalty." Mana admitted.

Dumjid just glared at Mana. "Just for that, I'm forcing someone to join us anyway." Dumjid said

"That's enough, start or I'll have Kikyo finish what she started, that's an order." Alice said with authority in her voice.

"Fine, let's go my Queen, you as well brats." Dumjid said leaving before grabbing Chazz and dragging him with them. "You as well." Dumjid said, ignoring Chazz's screams for help.

"Let go of me. I have my rights too." Chazz yelled out while being dragged by Dumjid while kicking and screaming.

"Why, Chazz?" Alice asked, while walking.

"I'll be honest, because he's a butt-monkey and he'll probably screw up the plan and I could blame it all on him." Dumjid said while admitting his plan.

"Looks like you and him have something in common." Mana said.

"If it wasn't for your grandma, I'll kill you already." Dumjid threatened Mana before growling at her while asking Mana where Omega Rex's located at. "So where is Omega Rex you damn brat." Dumjid asked Mana where Omega Rex is.

"Mana, Dumjid please try to stop antagonizing each other." Ryoken asked.

"Fine." Both Mana and Dumjid shouted while still glaring at each other.

At that point Drago appeared. "I agree with Ryoken, please tolerate each other for Alice." Drago asked.

Dumjid and Mana just glared at each other with hate filled eyes before both Mana and Dumjid shouted. "Fine."

At that point Dan asked Mana where they were supposed to go. "So Mana, where are we supposed to go?" Dan asked.

"That clearing…" Mana pointed at the opening in the forest.

"Okay, Damn it, I hate Prexxor Chasm." Dumjid muttered out loud.

"Been here before?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, unstable terrain, dangerous rock formations as well as highly territorial creatures, makes Preexxor Chasm one of the Top 10 dangerous places in the Spirit World." Dumjid explained.

"And the other 9?" Dan asked, kind of scared.

"Pray that you never ever have to go there." Dumjid warned them.

While Dumjid was leading Mana's group through Prexxor Chasm, at that moment a Duel Monster that resembles a four-tusked woolly mammoth with a mouth at the end of it's trunk appeared before them.

"Last Tusked Mammoth?" Mana asked curiously.

"No, his name is Proboscar." Dumjid answered before wielding his shield in front of him with the kids behind him. "Stay behind me." Dumjid said.

Proboscar charged at Dumjid firing a blast of ice before firing a blast of fire at Dumjid from his trunk while Dumjid used his shield to block both blasts while Proboscar kept on charging while firing blasts of fire and ice before ramming into Dumjid's shield and pushing him back.

"Damn it, he's strong as I remember." Dumjid said while struggling to push Proboscar back.

"As much as I like to see him struggle, we need to move forward." Mana said.

"Yes, so please give me a boost already to help me overpower him already." Dumjid asked, While struggling.

"Fine! I **equip Salamandra!**." Ryoken said, and Dumjid's shield became imbued with Salamandra's power.

"That's more like it." Dumjid said before blasting Proboscar as far away as possible.

"Are all Duel Monsters in Prexxor Chasm strong?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, here it's survival of the fittest, you only survive if you are strong." Dumjid explains

"These monsters haven't been made into cards right? Maybe we could capture some reinforcements here?" Ryoken suggested, if these spirits weren't made into cards yet, they'll come in handy against Jaden and the Vexos.

"That reminds me, Prexxor Chasm hasn't been made into a card either." Mana said.

""You don't seem to understand the dangers of this place yet, the majority of the Duel Monsters will attack on sight and the location itself is a deathtrap that if you make the wrong move, you could die." Dumjid said

"Like him, he's coming back!" Chazz shouted

"What?" Dumjid shouted as he saw Proboscar charging at them again.

"We don't have time for this, quick follow me I know where to go." Dumjid said as he led the kids to a wooden bridge across a deep chasm, But Ryoken stopped.

"What are you doing kid?!" Dumjid shouted.

"He's strong enough to survive your attack like that. I want him as a comrade." Ryoken said, in a serious tone.

"Are you crazy you don't have SoulDragon right now and Fang Tiger is still injured!" Chazz exclaimed.

"I've learned to get by without them." Ryoken said.

At that point on the other side of the chasm was another creature that looked like a cross between a yeti and a wolf, He has green eyes, grey/white fur covering his body, with twisted black/brown horns jutting from his head and shoulders, curved tusks near the edges of his mouth, along with a slightly prehensile tail.

"Who is that?" Dan asked.

"That's Ursis." Dumjid announced

"Is he strong?" Mana asked with some fear.

"Extremely strong." Dumjid replied

"Dan!" Flame Edge Dragon called before appearing. "Let's take him. "

"They're doomed." Dumjid said while praying.

"You underestimate us, when things are bad, we rise to the challenge you've seen it before, when I dueled you." Mana said

"Yeah I know but take a look at what Ursis is wearing." Dumjid said while pointing at Ursis who was wearing a belt with an assortment of colorful jagged and smooth gems across his chest.

"That's the **DrawSkin!** I thought it was a Myth?" Alice said.

"No it's not, and like the card it protects the monster making him nearly invincible." Dumjid said..

"That's how I like my opponents." Flame Edge said. "Plus, the rules have changed since you've been to the human world, and these kids aren't the same either and we'll show you"

"So are you going to fight me or not?" Ursis asked, surprising everyone but Dumjid that he spoke.

"He talks?" Chazz exclaimed.

"And so can you." Ursis replied.

"Yeah I forgot to mention that Ursis is one of a few inhabitants of Prexxor Chasm that is intelligent and is mainly calm." Dumjid explained.

"Really! You could have told us sooner!" Mana and Alice yelled at him.

"I see that you have problems with Proboscar, allow me to handle him." Ursis said as he leaped on the other side of the chasm.

"**Crush Claw!**" Ursis announced as his claws glow blueish-white with white sparks surrounding it before using them to hit Proboscar who as soon as he regained his balance, fired a blast of energy from his trunk at Ursis which he avoided before stomping the ground with his feet making an earthquake as soon as Ursis landed.

Ursis just jumped on a tree and leaped at Proboscar using his claws to force him down on the ground before getting back up. Proboscar then fired a stream of fire at Ursis which he avoided before roaring, releasing a powerful and intense shockwave causing everyone to flinch and cover their ears from the soundwaves the roar is creating.

"His roar is so strong." Mana said while covering her ears

"I could hear it even with my ears covered." Ryoken commented while covering his ears.

"That's a **Megaroar** attack. It's an attack that very few Duel Monsters have mastered but if used will allow the user to let loose a fierce, deafening, and overwhelming roar" Dumjid explained while covering his ears.

"Damn! No wonder it's rarely used." Dan commented while covering his ears..

"You think, my ears are hurting even while covering them." Chazz said while covering his ears.

"_Amazing!, maybe Ryoken has a point, with their power we could defeat the Vexos as well as save Jaden." _Alice thought while covering her ears

At that point Proboscar couldn't take it anymore and went the other way.

Ursis then stopped roaring which gave everyone some relief as they finally stopped covering their ears before Ursis turned to face them. "Sorry you couldn't tame him boy, but there are more powerful creatures here that would work well with you." Ursis told Ryoken who nodded.

"So, are you going to hurt us?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm more of a Duel Monster who will attack if provoked or when fighting for food." Ursis replied before getting on all four limbs and leaving.

"So he only attacks in defense? Glad to see that some monsters here aren't savages." Mana said

"Yeah, Dumjid why didn't you mention this earlier?" Alice asked with her eyes turned gold. "_Ursis huh? He could be a powerful ally in the future, maybe I should come here again."_ Alice thought at the same time after Dumjid explained that he was calm and intelligent as well as when Ursis told that he only fights in self-defense.

"Slipped my mind, and last time I was here I was battling Cromaxx." Dumjid replied back.

"Cromaxx?" Dan asked.

"He's a Duel Monster who was sent to Prexxor Chasm by accident a long time ago, and while battling those creatures his savage nature was revealed and his appearance changed as he battled the creatures while living and surviving at Prexxor Chasm." Dumjid explained.

"He sounds like something Jaden wouldn't Want " Alice said.

"And let's hope he won't, drastically to reflect his new lifestyle." Dumjid explained before turning to Mana. "Alright Mana which way to Omega Rex now." Dumjid asked.

Mana closed her eyes and felt Omega Rex, but something else. "He's north, but I sense a Gilraptor there too. Spectra is going after him, we have to move."

"Great! North is Cromaxx's territory and he'll attack us on sight." Dumjid said, annoyed and clearly doesn't want to face Cromaxx again..

"How about a little misdirection, we battle Spectra and him and Cromaxx go at it then we leave?" Mana said.

"Lead Cromaxx to Spectra while we go after Omega Rex, that could work after all Cromaxx is very persistent when it comes to getting rid of those who get in his way." Dumjid said, clearly impressed by Mana's plan.

"Well let's go, we should tell Kikyo and the others on the gauntlet." Ryoken said before they all ran

Back with Kikyo and the others.

Kiyko's gauntlet went off and Mana's voice came in. "Grandma, we're heading in a lot farther than we thought, so follow the signal and catch up.

"We need to head in now!" Kikyo said, and the others nodded as they all left to meet up with Dumjid, Alice, Mana and the others.

With Spectra, Kenshin and Jaden

Jaden and Kenshin had finally caught up with Spectra and told him what happened.

Jaden had just finished telling Spectra about his defeat. "Your grandma, sounds like a good challenge."

"Don't bother she'll destroy you, even with Helios and destroy any pride you have." Jaden told him, clearly annoyed and still angry.

"She got you bad, didn't she my lord?" Kenshin asked, he's never seen him this down or angry before.

"Yeah, by the way you managed to obtain Omega Rex yet?" Jaden asked.

"I ran into him and both Tyrant Dragon and Gilraptor gave him some wounds until he blasted both of them." Spectra replied back.

"Just as the legends say he's powerful, and I should know my past life sent him here." Jaden said. "But I can barely sense him, which is bad. Mana is a better sensor than me when it comes to range."

"Omega Rex retreated further into the open area, as soon as both Gilraptor and Tyrant Dragon are fully healed, I'll be taking him down." Spectra said.

"Very well, take this." Jaden said as he threw Nillious to Spectra who caught him. "You could use Nillious to help you force Omega Rex to submit to you." Jaden said.

"You two aren't coming?" Spectra asked.

"Right now, the others are on their way and right now Helios still needs to adjust to his evolved body before battling." Jaden said

"Right." was all Spectra said before throwing Nillious. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Nillious." Spectra announced as Nillious assumed his true form before Spectra jumped on Nillious's shoulder and Nillious flew after Omega rex.

"Are you sure you're up for this my lord? You're still weak from your battle with Kikyo and I don't think Dark Law or any other cards could stand up to her, you felt it too right? She has them with her." Kenshin said, know that Kikyo had more powerful monsters than she lets on.

"I'm sure, what matters is that we obtain Omega Rex first." Jaden replied

"Ok, my lord. But even he is no match for the gods or beasts." Kenshin said as they waited for Kikyo and the others.

Meanwhile with Dumjid's group, they were all waiting for Kikyo and the rest of the Resistance when they heard footsteps.

"Keep your guard up just in case." Dumjid said as he had a fireball in his hand ready to be thrown.

"You throw that and I'll blow you to pieces!" Kikyo said as she and the others came.

"It's good you all made it, Omega Rex is over that ridge, but he seems weaker than I thought. Jaden and his team must have weakened him." Mana explained.

"I'm surprised, he's still battling usually when I beat someone they lose so much pride they give up, if we fight again i'm afraid i have to use my secret weapons." Kikyo said.

"What secret weapons?" Aster asked.

"I can't tell you it's a secret." Kikyo shushed him.

Mana rolled her eyes, but she wondered what her secret weapons could be. "Let's go."

They Walked through Cromaxx's territory and reached the clearing and were shocked to see Jaden and Kenshin waiting for them. Secretly watching them was Cromaxx who followed them waiting for the chance to strike.

"Jaden!" Mana and Alice shouted.

"Kenshin!" Shun shouted.

Kikyo looked around and saw no Spectra. "Where's Specy?" she asked, making fun of Spectra's name.

"None of your business, if you want to get to Omega Rex you have to go through us." Jaden said.

Meanwhile Dumjid was on guard and looked at Kikyo. "You felt that someone is watching us while passing through?" Dumjid asked Kikyo.

"Yes, and i'm sure Jaden felt it as well." Kikyo replied.

"The only question is when Cromaxx will strike." Dumjid added.

"Not any time soon, as long as I have the Gods and Beasts, he'll keep his distance." Kikyo said

"You obviously have never heard of Cromaxx have you?" Dumjid asked.

"Xeno told me, when he came here. And he sent Cromaxx running." Kikyo replied, remembering that Xeno told her about this place and Cromaxx.

"Cromaxx would only run if he was defeated and if Xeno defeated him that would just fueled him with more anger and rage." Dumjid added.

"So what? He's no match for the Gods and Beasts and they are 1000x stronger than Xeno, now shut the hell up, we have to beat Jaden." Kikyo replied back.

Seeing that Kikyo has a point, Dumjid stopped and looked forward, but he continued to remain on guard since Cromaxx was nearby..

"You had the Gods and Beasts all this time? you could have stopped Genospino earlier." Chazz shouted at her.

"They are trump cards like Exodia, I only play them if things go way too far." Kikyo said before stepping forward. "Time for round 2 and this time I'm going to make sure you stay down. That goes for you lackey too"

Both Jaden and Kenshin glared at Kikyo.

"**Gate Card Set.**" Jaden said while throwing down the Gate Card. "Awaken and annihilate all who opposes us! White Dragon of the Emperor! Come forth! Bloody Longinus!" Jaden shouted as Bloody Longinus appeared for battle.

"I'm not playing this time, I'm ending this war. I call forth Obelisk the Tormentor ." Kikyo said, and Jaden glared that was one of his dad and mom's strongest cards which he rarely won against he knew his grandma was playing for keeps this time.

"And I can see you don't have Nillious right now." Kikyo said.

"Bloody Longinus is enough as he's still one of the Dragon Deities of the Spirit World." Jaden said while glaring at Kikyo.

"Oh yeah, I trapped him in the Capture Jar and turned him into a toon last time, and didn't you say that to your dad before?" Kikyo replied, before turning to Mana. "Mana go after Spectra, i'll take care of Jaden." Kikyo told Mana.

"Okay thanks Grandma." Mana replied back before running off to go after Spectra.

At that point Dark Law appeared in front of Mana and held her by her hand hard. "Not so fast girl, you'll be staying here." Dark Law said while keeping his grip on Mana.

"Let me go Dark Law!" Mana yelled as she hit him, but he was knocked away by Yubel and Dark Magician Girl.

As he tried to get up a scepter was pointed to his chest, and saw Dark Magician Girl Glaring over him with Mythic Dragon Girl. "Don't make me do this old friend."

At that point a time field reversed time back to when Mana was in Dark Law's grasp.

"What the!" Mana shouted.

ChronFang Tiger appeared holding his claws at Mana. "Try anything or interfere in the battle we won't guarantee her safety." ChronoFang Tiger threatened everyone.

"Go ahead, and I swear I'll forget Jaden is my Grandson and kill him too!" Kikyo threatened as Obelisk glared at Longinus who glared right back.

At that point Jaden just recalled Bloody Longinus. "Longinus come back." Jaden declared before turning to both Dark Law and ChronoFang. "Let her go." Jaden asked

ChronoFang and Dark Law obeyed their orders and released Mana who was deeply scared.

"To think that you would become such a coward, you're just like Chaos Breaker now!" Kikyo growled.

"Shut up, I still have some love for my sister." Jaden told Kikyo before turning to Kenshin. "Spectra should obtain Omega Rex by now especially in his injured state." Jaden told Kenshin who nodded."

Jaden then summoned a Gilraptor Commander that Mana recognized before both Jaden and Kenshin mounted him and ran off to join Spectra.

"Grandma, that's the same Gilraptor Commander that killed the white Gilraptor that Jaden used to have isn't it?" Mana asked Kikyo

"Yes, but why does he have it? Most of all I can't believe he did that?" She said before calling Obelisk back.

"Kikyo, please I beg you don't kill him." Alice said while on her knees and crying.

Kikyo smiled. "You're a Muto, and we don't get down on our knees." She said before helping her up. "I was angry. I thought I was going to lose Mana, I love Jaden with all my heart, but he can't just kill his family."

"I don't think Jaden told them to do that. He seemed surprised too, I expected it from Dark Law but not ChronoFang." Mana said.

"Yeah… Jaden still loves Mana." Alice added.

"We'll talk about it later come on." Kikyo said before running In Jaden's direction, as the others followed.

Meanwhile with Spectra and Nillious who just encountered the injured Omega Rex

"He still has this much power?" Nillious said in shock.

"Not for long, Nillious are you ready." Spectra asked.

Nillious just looked at Spectra. "Just use the Forbidden Ability so that I could crush him and force him to submit." Nillious yelled out.

"With pleasure. **Forbidden Ability Activate! Chaos Aura X!**" Spectra announced as Nillious was covered in an aura of dark chaotic energy.

"I could feel the power." Nillious yelled out before focusing it into both his hands and releasing it as a blast of dark energy at Omega Rex causing a huge explosion.

"What was that explosion?" Kikyo asked.

"Whatever it is, it must be bad." Chan Lee said.

"Mana any signs on Omega Rex." Shun asked Mana.

"His energy is still there, but weaker Spectra must be fighting him!" Mana said.

"We need to hurry up then." Kisara said

The Resistance moved even faster not knowing that they were too late and that Cromaxx was still stalking them.

Meanwhile Jaden and Kenshin caught up with Spectra and saw that Omega Rex was defeated.

"Impressive." Jaden said before turning to Spectra. "You defeated him, he's all yours now." Jaden told Spectra.

"Right." Spectra said as he walked closer to the defeated Omega Rex before he reverted into a card and flew into Spectra's hands.

"Mission is complete, let's get back now." Jaden said as he put on his mask as Dragon before opening up a portal back to the Vest Palace.

Dragon, Spectra and Kenshin then jumped through the portal and headed back to the Vest palace on New Vestroia.

Meanwhile with the Resistance.

Mana suddenly stopped all of a sudden worrying both Kikyo and Alice.

"What's wrong?" Dumjid asked.

"He's gone! His power just vanished!" Mana exclaimed.

"That means we failed, Jaden now has Omega Rex." Ruby said.

"All that for nothing! Fuck!" Kisara shouted.

"Then we go to the backup plan." Ryoken announced.

"Backup plan?" Mana asked.

"Yes, we tried and tamed the descendants of the Death Saurer as well as any other Duel Monsters with Charged Particle Cannons equipped to them as well as the Anti-Particle Defense Monsters that we heard from Ryoma/SoulDragon." Ryoken said.

"Good." Kikyo said, before turning towards Dumjid. "Do you know where they are?"

"They are by Horned Dragon Mountain. You'll also find them at The Dark Galaxy of Dust and The Primeval Forest, that was where many of them have been seen." Dumjid said. "Can we get out of here?" Dumjid said.

"Yeah, we no longer need to be here." Kikyo said.

"Speaking of that, what about Cromaxx who was following us?" Dumjid asked, shocking the rest of the Resistance. "Cromaxx surely has our scent by now and will keep following us if we escape through Prexxor Chasm." Dumjid asked.

"I'll take care of him so you'll shut up." Kikyo said before turning around. "Come out ugly, I don't like being stalked." Cromaxx jumped out and he appeared as a savage, barbaric green creature with black hair and white highlights with a gorilla like body.

"Are you crazy?" Dumjid said in fear.

"Some warrior…" Mana mocked.

Dumjid just glared at Mana. "You tried battling Cromaxx then?" Dumjid suggested.

"Xenovious!" Cromaxx yelled, which confused the brawlers.

"Xenovious?" Dan asked.

"That's uncle Xeno's full name." Mana said. "And it seems like he can sense uncle Xeno's aura on us."

"You'll be fighting Kikyo, not Xenovious!" Kikyo shouted, she didn't want to draw this out. "I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra." as the golden dragon appeared.

Cromaxx just launched a gigantic burst of fire from his hands at Kikyo with no fear of the gods.

The Winged Dragon of Ra took the attack and Cromaxx launched attack after attack at the Winged Dragon of Ra, leaving smoke in its wake. Cromaxx Just growled in victory

When the smoke cleared the god monster was unfazed by the attack and roared awaiting for Kikyo's command. "You barked up the wrong tree ugly, roast him with Phoenix mode!" The Winged Dragon of Ra roared as it Changed into its Phoenix Mode and charged Cromaxx who kept firing attacks but to no avail and roared in pain as the flames engulfed him, everyone but Kikyo covered their eyes from the bright light.

"That's enough now." Kikyo commanded Ra to stop his attack.

When the Winged Dragon of Ra stopped his attack Cromaxx was badly injured. Cromaxx slowly got up and was clearly enraged but decided to retreat to heal his wounds and injuries.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo that's enough, please stop. For me." Alice said.

"Fine, if I ever see you again I'll have Exodia kill you!" Kikyo shouted. "Are you happy now?"

"He'll be back, I told you." Dumjid said.

"Ra was using ⅓ of his strength, if he used more than that, Cromaxx would have been turned to ash." Kikyo said. "That was a warning shot."

"Let's just get out before another vicious creature living in Prexxor Chasm decides to attack us." Kisara asked, already having enough of this place.

"Agreed, let's get out of here." Dumjid said as they all flew.

They were riding on Seiyaryu, Drago, Yukimura/Souldragon and Hades while Dumjid led them to where the Anti-Particle Defense monsters and the Descendants of the Death Saurer as well as any Duel Monsters who were equipped with the Charged Particle Cannon were located.

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Next Chapter will reveal more of Haou's and Valice's history  
Duel Monsters will be given Names and will sometimes be referred by those names.  
Death Saurer's size is the same size as he appeared in Zoids Guardian Force.  
Eito's clothing/armor is based on Berserker/Lancelot from Fate/Zero


End file.
